The Life Prophecy
by Kitty-Kat Allie
Summary: This is about an impossible love and mission. The Chosen are dead, but their sacrifice seems to be in vain. A girl has a chance to bring her heroes back to life and help save the world, once again, is she up to the task? Complete.
1. The Key

Disclaimer: Hoyo! How you all doing? I have an awesome fanfic in store for you. I hope you're ready for this...I hope I am, too. By the way, my friend who writes and reads Japanese told me you could spell Izzy's name 'Koushir_ou_' _or_ 'Koushir_o_', only there's a stress mark on the last 'o'. He even wrote it out for me in characters. He says usually Japanese people will chose the second way because it's shorter, seriously, it is. And it looks better, too. But I decided to make it Koushirou…I don't know why.

I do not own Digimon. I refuse to do this again.

Chapter One

The Key

She woke up as if she had never fallen asleep. Her whole body trembled beneath the blankets. Today was the day. The best day, the most awesome day, the most beautiful day of her life...

…and it was only four 'o' clock in the morning? She sighed sadly. She'd still have to wait longer. Maybe she'd fall back to sleep.

But she didn't.

Once again, her thoughts drifted away to that lovely state of mind she loved to go. That place where all her dreams came true; where she was all grown-up and fighting alongside her hero.

Nobody knew her blasphemous secret.

She tossed restlessly and stared at her nightstand drawer. She reached forward and searched the cluttered drawer before she found it. She sighed happily and held it close to her chest.

"One day...I'll make you proud of me, my hero." she whispered in a high, girlish voice.

She hid away the photograph, her good-luck charm, and tossed and turned on her bed once more. Dreams she had been dreaming for so many years invaded her slumber.

"How can you sleep in now? Of all days?" demanded the high, girlish voice.

Two pairs of eyes opened sluggishly to meet indignant brown ones. One of the adults, attached to one of the pairs of sleepy eyes, groaned.

"It's only eight 'o' clock, kid. Go back to sleep." The grown-ups in bed fell back onto their fluffy pillows. Her little face frowned.

She walked out of the room. She patted the hungry, sleepy Gekomon on the head and caught Numemon deftly as he jumped down from his perch on the fridge.

"Don't worry. _I'm_ up at a decent hour." the little girl sniffed.

She fed her parents' Digimon absentmindedly and shuffled to her room in a dreamlike haze. She pulled out her favorite outfit and ran to the shower. Today, she'd scrub until she shined brighter than a Meramon!

She twisted and turned before her body-length mirror- bigger than herself. Her brown chin-length hair was cut just below her chin. Two barrettes held back her bangs on the right side. Large brown eyes frowned worriedly back at her. Her dark jeans had a large 'DigiPartner' patch on the side of her left thigh. A T-shirt with 'Agumon Lover' across the front hung loosely on her skinny, eight-year-old frame.

"Let's go!" She rushed out of her bedroom at her mother's command. She stopped only to shove her feet in blue-lined, purple sneakers with lightning bolts.

She watched with new eyes as tall buildings flew by her little car. Today was her eighth birthday, and like everybody else when they turned eight, she was getting her first Digimon! On a person's eighth birthday, they'd go to a special temple. The temples were the only place where you could get a Digimon. Every town had one. There, the eight-year-old would meet a mysterious being called by all the Digital Deity, or DigiDeity. The DigiDeity would judge you and see if you were ready to handle a digimon partner. If you failed the first time you go back every birthday until you turn twelve. If you're twelve and still don't earn a digimon, you don't get one. That had never happen, though.

_She_, however, will get a digimon today. Ever since she had opened her eyes when she was born, she loved digimon. She loved them more than her dad and mom. She could say a digimon's name before she could say 'momma' or 'papa'. Only one person was more important than digimon. Her hero. But her hero was dead. And had been dead for a long time. Because of her hero and eleven others, everyone had a digimon and forever would. Her hero, the Chosen Child.

Taichi Yagami- WarGreymon

Yamato Ishiida- MetalGarurumon

Koushirou Izumi- MegaKabuterimon

Sora Takenouchi- Garudamon

Mimi Tachikawa- Lillymon

Jyou Kido- Zudomon

Takeru Takaishi- MagnaAngemon

Hikari Yagami- Angewomon

Daisuke Motomiya- ExVeemon

Iori Hida- Anklymon

Miyako Inoue- Anquillamon

Ken Ichijouji- Stingmon

The legendary Chosen Children and their awesome partners. More than anything she wanted to be a Chosen Child and travel to the Digital World and fight to save both worlds from evil. More than anything she wanted to leave the human world and find a way to meet her hero face to face. Her hero, however, died sixty-three years ago today. All twelve did.

An evil from another world invaded the Human World and tried to make all humans and their partners his slaves. The Chosen Children with Crests, and the two without, fought against Igihur Lowvell, a supreme ruler of his world. They defeated him and his army of alien beings after nearly a year of fighting.

Sadly, their partners were seriously wounded and died in battle. The Digital Deity offered them two choices: live without your digimon or die with them. Grief-stricken and half-soulless, they died to be with their partners. When they died, their bodies disappeared, as did their partners'. Strangely, the Chosen Children's digimon disappeared as well...not only their own but _every one_. No one could ever have an Agumon, Gabumon, Tentomon, etc., etc. They completely disappeared.

Coming back to earth as her parents parked, the little girl was amazed to see tears streaking down her cheeks in her car window reflection. She gave herself a wavering half-smile. She always cried when she heard or thought about the Great Battle. After the Chosen Children died, everybody shed the title of Chosen Children and assumed the title of DigiPartners.

She stepped out of the car and walked towards the humongous, it seemed to her, temple. The stairs stretched on above her for what seemed like forever. Here she'd get her digimon. The digimon partner she really wanted she would never have. Nobody has ever had a Chosen Child's digimon, but she knew her partner was waiting for her. Just as she awaited her partner...and a destiny almost tangible. Around her, structures that stood empty all year 'round until today were filling up and getting ready. The Festival, today only, she would have to miss.

"Get going. We can't wait forever, you know." snapped her mother. Numemon nodded vigorously at his partner's words.

_Last time I feed your slimy butt._ She thought without real venom.

She climbed up the steps and was surprised to find herself at the top sooner than she expected. She was still really tired, though. She stumbled into the cool sanctuary. Light erupted around her, but she was too tired to let out any noise.

"The Key has arrived. Hello, child, I have been waiting for you. For sixty-three years."

Her eyes widened.


	2. She's Only Mine

Chapter Two

She Is Only Mine: The Ultimate Price

"Key? What do you mean, 'key'?" She finally gasped.

"Your destiny will unfold itself, young Chosen Child."

The girl took a step back in shock.

The _DigiDeity_ knew her blasphemous secret! Nobody was allowed to call themselves a Chosen Child, or even play like it. It's like play-acting the DigiDeity! You don't play-act a God! In her time, that's exactly what the Chosen Children were!

But she, Yuuta Kokubunji, did anyway. Every night she pretended she was a Chosen Child and was- Yuuta shook her head before she completed that thought. _What if he could read her mind?_

"Don't you want your partner, Chosen Child?" DigiDeity asked curiously.

"More than anything!" Yuuta blushed and looked down. "Yes, DigiDeity, sir."

"Just call me Gennai." The little old man chuckled. "You humans are such strange creatures. Anointing a being different from them with Godhood."

He grabbed her hands and cupped them gently. Warmth filtered through her whole body. Her eyes widened as light collected on her palms. The light grew into a large egg shape. Her legs were turning into rubber, her breath catching, and her face reddened. As the light dulled and revealed a lavendar-confetti'd pink Digiegg, her heart pounded so hard her toes were thrumming.

"Take good care of this Digiegg. It will take a long time to grow, but it will be the strongest Digimon ever."

"Wha- Honto? But what about WarGraymon or MetalGarurumon?" Yuuta stuttered.

"Even stronger than them. It is time you know the truth." Gennai said.

"The truth, DigiDei-Gennai-sama?"

"Yes. Look here." He pointed to her chest and she immediately saw in her head, _them_. The Chosen Children. All stood in a line, faces set grimly. Looking on from the side, left to right, they were arranged:

Ken Ichijouji,

Miyako Inoue,

Mimi Tachikawa,

Jyou Kido,

Koushirou Izumi,

Taichi Yagami,

Daisuke Motomiya,

Yamato Ishiida,

Sora Takenouchi,

Takeru Takaishi,

Hikari Yagami, and

Iori Hida.

Her nose began to drip with blood seeing the two goggle-headed leaders, well, Motomiya goggle-headed, anyway. As one they glared, as one they breathed, as one they spoke.

"Go, Digimon!"

Yuuta watched with dazed eyes as the greatest Digimon threw their attacks, all as one, all as a unit. How much she wanted to be in that unit!

"You won't defeat me! You're nothing but children!"

"We've already decimated your arsenal, Lowvell!" Izumi shouted.

"You'll never stop us!" Takenouchi declared.

"We're Chosen Children, damn it!" Motomiya exclaimed. T. Yagami smiled and set a hand on his shoulder.

"Daisuke's right. We _are_ Chosen Children." T. Yagami agreed.

All their hands clasped.

"And with our partners, saving people is what we do!" H. Yagami proclaimed.

"Let's end this." Ichijouji's soft voice carried over the field.

"Right!" The Digimon consented.

"Spiking Strike!"

"Blast Rings!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

"Horn Buster!"

"Terra Force!"

"V Laser!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Megaton Press!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

Lowvell screamed. As the land broke around the cloaked figure, backlash of the attacks, MagnaAngemon stepped forth.

"Gate of Destiny!"

"I'll be back, Chosen Children! Both of these worlds will be mine! I'll be reborn in seventy years, and you'll be dead or old! Ha Ha Ha-!" His laugh was cut off as the Destiny Gate closed.

"You-you don't think-" Inoue swayed and Ichijouji caught her shoulders.

"Taichi, what if he's not lying?" H. Yagami turned to him.

"Damn it!" Motomiya cried, pulling at his hair. T. Yagami grabbed his shoulders, holding a little too tightly in his own anger.

"What do we do?" Tachikawa whispered.

"There...there is one way, Izzy." Motimon spoke up suddenly.

"What do you mean, Motimon?" Izumi inquired.

"No, there's no proof that it'll work, Motimon!" Poromon bounced up and down agitated. He stopped suddenly, too tired to continue.

"Whatever it is, it's worth a shot." T. Yagami replied.

"Yes. We need to be here if, when, Lowvell returns." Ishiida added.

"You will be frozen in time, here in the Digital World. Neither your body nor your minds will age. But...there's no guarantee that the Key will be found." Gennai said, suddenly appearing.

"The Key?" Izumi queried finding his breath. Gennai had scared the daylights out of all of them popping up out of nowhere.

"A Chosen Child with the power to awake you once again." Gennai explained. "But at the Ultimate price."

Yuuta blinked. Suddenly, they were gone. She let out a small cry of pain, clutching the pastel colored Digiegg to her chest.

"Please, do not take them away!" Yuuta choked out.

"They are always in here." Gennai smiled, pointing once more to her chest. "Soon, a digivice will find you, and everything else you need."

"Will my digivice be like Inoue Deity's? Or like...like Yagami Deity's?"

"You will see." he chuckled behind his beard at the 'Deity's.

"Why...why am I the Key?" Yuuta whispered, looking at the Digiegg.

"That question I may not answer. Only Knowledge can tell you."

Yuuta gasped. Suddenly, a stream of data swirled around Gennai and he disappeared.

"Knowledge... will tell me." She turned and ran out the door. She stumbled down the steps into the blazing daylight.

Hiro Kokubunji, Suki Kokubunji, and their digimon Gekomon and Numemon, respectively, were waiting at the bottom.

"You finally got your partner, Yuuta." Numemon said excitedly.

"Hai." She wiped at her eyes vigorously.

"Why are you crying?" snapped Suki.

"When I came out of the temple, the sun struck my eyes. I don ot mean to cry, Mother." Yuuta said softly. She hated to lie, but often did.

"Come on, Yuuta! Let's look up your Digiegg on the Internet." Gekomon suggested. Yuuta scratched behind his ear with a smile.

"Okay, Gekomon."

"You finally have your own partner, now stop trying to steal other people's partners." snapped Hiro. Yuuta bit her lip.

"It is not my fault they like me. It is not my fault I love them...more than people." Yuuta whispered to herself hours later.

She clambered onto her bed. An orange comforter with all the Chosen Children Rookie level digimon adorned her bed. She reached over and pulled out the small photo, cut out of an old yearbook. She pressed it to her cheek and sat cross-legged on the bed, her Digiegg under her other arm. She set the 'egg in her lap and wrapped her arms around it, the photo dangling from her small fingertips.

"One day I will wake you. Please wait a little longer. I promise to free you all." She blinked as her Digiegg twitched. She smiled. "Shh, little baby Digimon. I will love you, too. I already do. Ever since you formed in my hands, made of digital light." She rocked the 'egg gently. "She is my Digimon partner...she is only mine."


	3. It Hurts So Much More

Chapter Three

It Hurts So Much More

Yuuta woke slowly. She was curled up in a ball, her Digiegg held against her chest. In her hand, the photo stared up at her. She quickly got up and shoved it in her nightstand.

"Yuuta, get up! It's time for school!" Yelled Suki, her mom, outside the door.

"I am coming." Yuuta jumped up and ran towards the bathroom.

"Did you take the Digiegg with you in the shower?" Hiro asked as Yuuta walked in the kitchen twenty minutes later, her Digiegg still in her arms. She nodded at her father.

"Well, hurry up. You'll miss your Metro." Hiro opened his newspaper again.

Yuuta gulped down her cereal and ran back to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She punched her fists through a black blazer. As she rushed to grab her backpack, she hesitated; eyes riveted on the nightstand drawer.

_I'm a Chosen Child now. It's okay..._She shook her head and left, adjusting the straps on her shoulders so her blazer wouldn't wrinkle under it. It was just too good to be true. She didn't want to push her luck. She grabbed her Digiegg, just before exiting the front door.

She smiled seeing Eri waiting at the station. Eri Rokunda had been her friend since kindergarten.

"Hey, finally! You got your own 'egg! Awesome!" Eri said excitedly, her own silver Digiegg in her arms.

"Yup. I am so happy! I cannot wait to see her hatch."

"You felt it, too, then?" Eri interrupted. "You felt the connection immediately, I mean. That's how you know she's a she?"

Yuuta nodded. _You have no idea what I was connected to!_

"Hai. It's so much more than I could ever dream." Yuuta breathed aloud.

"Hai."

They trailed off, gazing down at their Digieggs silently. Suddenly, Yuuta's knee-length black, green, and yellow tartan skirt was flung up behind her.

"EEK!" Yuuta quickly jerked back down her skirt with one hand and spun around, blushing.

"Look, Kokubunji wears Digimon underwear, _still_! Isn't that a baby thing?" laughed a boy with a Gazimon beside him. His hair was black and fell shaggy into his black eyes.

"You jerk!" Eri yelled.

"Stupid girl!"

He ran off laughing towards their Metro. Eri chased after him, Yuuta behind her. They finally forced themselves onto the Metro. Eri grabbed at the much taller boy's shirt collar.

"Just ignore him, Eri-chan!" Yuuta begged, clutching Eri's arm. Eri dropped him.

"I should give this jerk a black eye! Why do you always pick on Yuuta, Fujima?" Eri demanded.

"None of your beeswax, Rokunda!" Yomoki Fujima taunted.

"GRR! You're lucky my Digimon hasn't hatched yet!"

"Your Digimon would only be a Baby, baka! My partner is a Rookie. Plus, I'd like to see _any_ other Rookie take on Gazi. Isn't that right, buddy?"

"You bet, Yomo!" Gazimon and Yomoki high-fived. Eri rolled her eyes.

"So, you finally turned eight." Yomoki grinned down at the small Yuuta. She clutched her Digiegg closer.

"Yesterday was the Festival, wasn't it?" Eri snapped. "Yuuta is the only person in the _world_ born on the Chosen Children Festival, the Great Battle Anniversary." Eri hissed.

"Duh. I've never see an 'egg like that before. Could it be anymore girlie?"

"It's _my_ Digimon. That's all that matters. Don't belittle her, you...dork." Yuuta said, finally getting angry. Yomoki's eyes widened, and then frowned.

"Go, Yuuta!" Eri whooped.

"Don't call my partner a DORK!" Gazimon exclaimed. Eri stuck her tongue out at him. "Grr!" She giggled.

"Gomen nasai, Gazimon." Yuuta bent down and scratched behind his floppy, left ear. His eyes closed in pleasure.

"Gazimon! She just called me a dork!"

"But she didn't call _me_ a dork."

The girls laughed and Yomoki bit the inside of his cheek. The Metro finally stopped at their destination.

"Let's _go_, Gazi."

"Bye, Yuuta!" Gazimon waved. The two were soon lost in the swarm of bodies. The two eight-year-olds were pressed and shoved with the masses, their arms protecting their Digieggs. Other young children were clasping their 'eggs to their chests, a panicked look in their eyes.

"Do...you think I steal other people's Digimon, Eri-chan?" Yuuta asked quietly as they entered the school yard.

"Hm? Iie. Digimon just like you as much as you like them." Eri smiled.

"Eri, Yuuta, over here!" waved two other girls.

"Ohayo, Chidori! Ohayo, Tsumi!" Eri waved. Yuuta and Eri ran towards their friends.

"We're going to be late!" Chidori scolded, pushing her glasses up.

"You're such a nerd!" Eri teased.

"What's wrong, Tsumi-chan?" Yuuta asked. Tsumi blushed, her face still to the ground, and clasping a small Yuramon to her chest tightly.

"N-nofing." She muttered thickly. The girls' eyes met. Chidori shrugged and they looked to the baby Yuramon in Tsumi's arms. She made an unrecognizable noise.

"Chotto matte!" Chidori pulled out her calendar notebook and flipped through it quickly. "She got her braces yesterday!"

"Oo me-ee!" Tsumi grimaced in pain, her gums still sore.

"Oh, poor dear! Do either of you know what she said?" Eri asked the two lowly. Tsumi squealed and raised her raised Yuramon in the air as if to hit Eri with her. Eri laughed and ran towards the door in mock-fear. Chidori and Yuuta shook their heads and followed them.

& & &

"Wow! That was awesome!" Yuuta clapped. Tsumi clapped, too, her Gizamon lying in her lap.

"Thank you, Yuuta!" Gotsumon blushed with a hand behind his head, breathing heavily.

"It's just a workout!" Mushroomon added, just as beat up as Gotsumon.

"No way. You guys beat each other to a pulp." Eri exclaimed dropping to her knees and hugging her rock-group Digimon.

"And you're both getting so much better!" Chidori added picking up her vegetation- group Digimon.

"Aw, thanks, partner." Mushroomon blushed.

"I wonder why your 'egg hasn't hatched yet. Tomorrow makes it a year." Tsumi said suddenly.

"She will hatch when she is ready." Yuuta said quietly.

"Let's go and get some ice cream." Chidori said diplomatically seeing Yuuta's sadness.

"Your treat, ne, Chi?" Eri nudged her with an elbow.

"Why must I treat again?" Chidori sighed.

"Because you have money. We're just poor nine-year-olds."

"Hey! I'm still eight!" pouted Tsumi.

"I am, too." Yuuta got up, dusting off her long corduroy skirt. She picked up her Digiegg and smiled as it jumped in her hands.

"She kicked again!" Tsumi squealed excited.

"Your Digiegg should hatch soon, Yuuta." Gizamon said, his bluish-green eyes dancing.

"Honto? This definitely calls for a celebration. Ice cream on me." Chidori proclaimed.

"RIGHT ON! Thanks little Digiegg." Eri winked at it.

"So...which flavor you want?" Chidori asked Mushroomon. The others murmured with their partners, making Yuuta feel lonely.

A boy with black hair and eyes walked by chatting animatedly with his Digimon and stopped, seeing someone at the corner of his eye. He turned and saw Yuuta at the counter. He grinned.

"Hey, Yuu-yuu. Whatcha doin' here?" asked a voice behind her. She turned surprised.

"Oh, no, it's _him_." Eri rolled her eyes. Tsumi blushed. She was crushing majorly on the tall eleven-year-old.

"We are ordering ice cream." Yuuta answered. She gulped when Yomoki smiled.

"Really, now? It _is_ an ice cream shoppe." His eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled wider.

"You shouldn't have asked the stupid question the first place." Chidori said primly. The other girls giggled at her tone. She sounded like a teacher. "Hurry up and decide so I can pay, Yuuta."

"Oh, amo, gomen. Ano...I think green tea. Or... mmm, they have French vanilla." Yuuta almost drooled. "A small French vanilla, onegai."

"What a boring flavor!" Pagumon sneered bouncing up and down at Yomoki's waist. Yomoki grabbed him quickly. Yuuta's eyes narrowed. The girl's watched interested.

"You fought again." A large sweat drop traveled down Yomoki's face.

"N-no."

"Do not lie to me! He is a Pagumon again! It is not right to treat Digimon like fighting tools or, worse, Pokemon!" The girls sniggered. "It is okay to keep Digimon in shape and train them so they can become stronger, just like it is good for humans, too! You should _not_ make them fight your battles, though!"

"But, Yuuta, I like to fight-"

"You hush!" Yuuta snapped pointing a finger at Pagumon. His black-outlined-irises crossed looking at her finger. "You should grow up! You have only had your Digimon for three years! Stop treating him like a Champion when he is only a Rookie! You will get him deleted!"

The girls had one-by-one taken their ice cream and now the man, holding back his own chuckles, bent down to scoop up hers. Yomoki met her angry brown eyes and half-smiled.

"I'm sorry, Yuu-yuu-chan. Oi, sir? Put her ice cream on a separate check." He took a step back from the perplexed Yuuta and bowed. He pulled out some yenn. "This one's on me for being a bad Digipartner. Thanks for the lecture, Yuu-yuu-chan."

She sputtered uselessly as he left quickly, leaving her with a fist full of money.

"I'll take that, miss." She quickly gave it to the man behind the counter. A Frigimon peeked around the corner.

"Sir, the strawberry is...um...well...I accidentally got angry and...um...I Subzero Ice Punched it."

"Again? You just digivolved, can't you hold back the violence a little?" He shook his head and handed her back her change. "Have a good afternoon." The girls bowed.

"Arigatu!"

He left for the back.

"You're so lucky, Yuuta!" Tsumi sighed enviously. Yuuta opened her eyes in confusion in the middle of savoring her first bite of French vanilla.

"You have a cute _eleven-year-old_ in love with you!" Eri huffed exasperated.

"Nani? Of course not! He is three years older than me!" Yuuta exclaimed, her face red.

"Mm hm. That's why he buys you ice cream, _listens_ to your lectures, and goes out of his way to talk to you." Chidori listed off.

"I have known him forever that is why! He likes to tease me!"

"Boys mature slower than girls. When they crush, they tease the girl they like." Eri interjected.

"And he's _so_ cute. You can't get much better! He's older and everything!" Tsumi shrilled. Gizamon choked as she squeezed him. "And he's only two and a couple of months older, not three."

"You sound like teenagers! Stop it!" Yuuta cried out, embarrassed.

"Look at her, losing her cool." sniggered Eri.

"I am not losing my _cool_ and Yomoki does not _like_ me. If anything, he just likes me. Not like-likes." She jammed a spoonful of vanilla in her mouth. "Besides...boys are _icky_ still." Yuuta whispered. The girls laughed.

/ A few weeks later

Yuuta opened her eyes and sighed happily, stretching. She didn't know why, but today seemed so bright. Okay, so it was her ninth birthday, but that wasn't it. She pulled out the small photo from the drawer and rubbed her thumb over it.

"Happy birthday to me...happy...freezing day to you?" she giggled. It was better than saying 'happy deathday'.

"Yuuta, get up! This year we're going to the Festival and you have to wear your kimono." Suki said from the other side of the door. Yuuta's eyes saddened as she got out of bed.

That's her family communication, either through the door or through a newspaper. The only real family she had was Gekomon and Numemon. She smiled softly seeing the pink and lavendar Digiegg in the crib she made out of an Easter basket.

"You will be my family now. Let us take a shower." Yuuta smiled.

"What are you doing?" Suki snapped. Yuuta turned around startled, foam on her mouth.

She spit "I'm brushing my teeth." Her hair was wrapped up in a towel away from the white rob she would wear beneath her kimono.

"Why is there a boy in the foyer?" Suki hissed.

"What? I do not know any boys besides Yomoki."

"That's the boy in my foyer!"

"Gomen nasai." Her eyes widened as the words slipped past her lips automatically.

She quickly shook out her still damp hair and brushed it. She ran to her bedroom and quickly pulled on the rest of her kimono. She slipped on her two-toed socks and went back to the bathroom to put lavendar jelly barrettes. She flicked off the light and quickly snatched her 'egg off the counter.

"Oi, Yuu-yuu." Yomoki grinned. A fully rested Gazimon stood besides him.

"Yuuta, it's your birthday, so we're taking you to the Festival!" Gazimon hopped up and down.

"He means _I_ am. I'm the one with the yenn." Yomoki corrected.

"Oh...ano...but usually I meet with Chidori-chan, Eri-chan, and Tsumi-chan." Yuuta said edgily.

"Don't worry. We'll meet them there, Yuu-yuu. Let's go."

"She's only eight-"

"Nine." Yomoki grinned.

"She's only nine, young man-" Hiro started again.

"And I'm eleven. We're just friends. Come on, Yuu-yuu, Gazi. We'll miss the fireworks." Yomoki pulled her out the door, stopping only for her to stuff her feet in her wooden sandals.

"The fireworks don't start for hours!" Hiro shouted out the door. Yomoki laughed as they raced down the stairs. Yuuta couldn't help but giggle helplessly, clutching her 'egg tightly.

"I will fall, Fujima-san! My kimono skirt is long and tight." Yuuta gasped out as they reached the bottom.

"Sorry. My yutaka isn't as tight as that." Yomoki apologized.

"It looks really good on you." Yuuta whispered as they walked down the sidewalk towards downtown.

"Hm? What?" Yomoki turned. He blinked surprised seeing her blushing.

"Your yutaka looks good on you." He looked down at his old-fashioned yellow over robe with little gray lines dotted over it. He wore a baggy gray hakama, two-toed socks, and wooden sandals.

"It's just a stu-ugh." he stopped suddenly as Gazimon kicked him.

Yomoki looked down and Gazimon shook his head and then jerked it to Yuuta. Yomoki turned and saw a prettily blushing Yuuta holding a pink and lavendar Digiegg that matched the barrettes on her bangs. Her kimono had a creamy background with flames licked the bottom and lightning around the ends of the long sleeves. Two wings laced in pink connected to two more gold-laced wings flared from her shoulder blades

"You look good, too." He hissed in his breath as Gazimon kicked again. "You look really pretty."

Yuuta blushed redder.

Yomoki took her around the Festival, making everything seem brighter. She laughed as his koi broke the paddle and splashed him falling back into the water. She caught the same one deftly and handed him the clear bag filled with water and one confused fish. He dragged her away, blushing slightly. He bought her all her favorite foods and even cotton candy. She blushed as he held the large cloud of sugar to her mouth because her hands were full with her Digiegg and a large Floramon plushie.

"Let's go get a good sakura tree to sit under for the 'works." She nodded mutely, blue sugar filling her mouth. She eyes lit up seeing a large Mammothmon carrying a happy group of children.

"It is so beautiful. It is hard to believe people used to not know what Digimon were, or that there are people who abuse their partners. We are all so happy." She said finally swallowing.

"Yeah. It is kinda weird. And it's all because of them, sixty-four years ago today. Hey, I'll go get some sodas, okay? Oh, wait, you don't like soda." He immediately amended seeing her mouth open. He stuffed what was left of the cotton candy on the stick in her mouth. "I'll be back. Green tea, ne?" He and Gazimon ran off.

She nodded and pulled the paper-roll stick out of her mouth, letting the blue sugar melt on her tongue. A group of girls from Yomoki's class walked up.

"Look at the little nine-year-old. Thinks she's so high-and-mighty because Fujima-kun hangs with her. Probably because he feel sorry for her." laughed a blonde.

"Why would Fujima-san feel sorry for me?" Yuuta blurted out to her own horror.

"Because you're a sad little kid whose parents don't give a darn about. All the friends you have are Digimon." the blonde replied simply.

"I have friends." she murmured.

"Yeah. They probably really don't like you. They probably talk about how much a freak you are." said a brunette.

Yuuta stood and started to leave.

"Don't ignore us! You little freak! All the Digimon talk to you and do what you say, even though you're not their Digipartner." said the last girl, a brunette with her hair in a bun.

"Do you think Yomoki is like those Digimon, huh?" the blonde pushed her. She fell into the brunette.

"Don't touch me, freak!" the girl pushed her into the girl wearing her hair in a bun.

"You're 'egg hasn't even hatched yet and it's been a _year._" sneered the blonde.

"Probably doesn't want to meet its freak of a partner. Must be so ashamed." hissed the 'bun' girl in her ear. She was pushed to the ground and she moved as she fell to protect her 'egg.

"HEY! Leave her alone!" Yomoki shouted running towards them.

'"Run, hurry, before he gets a good look." urged the blonde. They disappeared. Yomoki dropped beside her.

"Yuuta? Are you okay?"

"Want me to go get 'im, Partner?" Gazimon snarled.

"No, dame, I am fine." Yuuta protested. She curled around her Digiegg having raised herself to a sitting position.

_They do not know. I am a Chosen Child. My Digimon is going to be the strongest ever. But nobody will believe me, so I will not say a word. But _I_ know. It hurts so much more, knowing. Knowing I will be great one day, and they will never believe me. It hurts so much more!_ She jumped and gasped as a loud pop and hissing noise sounded abruptly next to her.

She turned and saw Yomoki and Gazimon covered in soda fizz. She pulled out a large handkerchief. She handed it to him laughing, and suddenly tears fell from her eyes and she was sobbing into her empty hands, the 'egg balanced on her lap. Yomoki blinked and blanched, wiping away the soda.

"You can't do that! It's not fair! You can't cry!" Yomoki yelped. Yuuta just cried harder. Her eyes blinked and she looked up to see his arms wrapped around her shoulders, holding her as tight as he could with the Digiegg in the way.

"Wha- What are you doing?" she hiccuped.

"I dunno. My mom hugs me when I cry. I don't like it when girls cry. It's a little scary." he admitted blushing, still holding her.

Suddenly, light lit up their faces and they looked down, Gazimon hurrying over. Her Digiegg was slowly cracking, the lines showing just barely through the light. The Digiegg shattered.

A Botamon looking Baby blinked up at her.

"Paufty!" she said in a squeaky voice like Pabumon's.

It was whiteish-pink with lavendar round eyes. Its ears were longer than Botamon's, but had pointy tips. Three whiskers grew from each side of her non-existent nose.

"She is adorable." Yuuta said wetly.

"Paufty!"

"Oh, Paufty to you too!" Yuuta exclaimed softly. She snuggled with her Baby and began to cry again "Arigatu, arigatu, arigatu..." she whispered over and over.

"Paufty?" Its lavendar eyes blinked.


	4. Happy Birthday

Chapter Four

Happy Birthday

Yuuta stared at the small piece of paper in her hand with huge eyes.

"I TOLD YOU! HAHAHAHAHA!" Eri's evil laugh echoed through the elementary corridors.

"Demo...demo..." Yuuta sputtered disbelievingly.

"Yes way. A cute older guy _so_ is asking you to come to his party! WEEEE!" Tsumi and Eri grabbed hands and pranced in a circle, one laughing evilly, the other squealing.

"Demo..."

"It's black and white and in your hand. It says 'To: Kokubunji, Yuuta and all her friends, From: Fujima, Yomoki. Destination: XXX XXXXX St. Why: Because it's my party, Yuu-yuu-chan, please come.' I think he really wants you to come. Everything else is typed but the 'Why' part." Chidori pointed out, adjusting her glasses.

"Paufty, paufty!"

"You want to go, Pauftymon?" Yuuta asked amazed. Pauftymon hopped in her arms excitedly.

"Well?" Tsumi asked breathlessly. All her friends, even _Chidori_, looked at her with pleading eyes. "P_lease_?"

"Maa, if Paufty says she wants to. Do you three want to go?" she asked the others Digimon.

"Yeah! Maybe we'll meet some strong Champions! Middle-schoolers _are_ going." Mushroomon replied.

"It's a party! That's all that matters!" Gizamon declared. He took after his partner in many ways.

"I don't want to be left out, so sure." Gotsumon said softly. Gotsumon was just as shy as Yuuta, she was sure he would've been on her side. Course, he hated being left out more.

"Okay, then." Yuuta finally gave in.

"YAY!" Her friends cheered.

"Let's go home and pick outfits for Saturday." Tsumi decided.

"Cool. We'll go to Tsumi's first. We'll pick out Yuuta's last because hers has to be the best for Yomoki."

"Ne?" Yuuta blushed and was pulled out of the empty school. She sighed. _I am going to be _so_ late. Maybe I will use Tsumi-chan's phone._ She pictured her mother screaming over the airwaves. _Or not. _

& & &

When the four girls turned and looked at the house in front of them, they gulped nervously.

Tsumi was wearing a cute knee-length, blue sundress and sandals. Her shoulder-length ebony hair was fish-bone braided with her bangs cut straight over her eyebrows and black eyes. She wore a light blue and white blazer.

Chidori had her curly dirty-blonde hair pulled back into her usual ponytail, the end falling to her waist, even in the ponytail. Her glasses were sliding off the end of her nose, her gray eyes wide. She wore an ankle length jean skirt and dove-gray turtleneck with a red vest over it. She wore socks and Keds.

Eri was wearing cream-colored corduroy, shin-length-overalls with a loose long-sleeved, burgundy shirt. She wore socks, the tops just under the bottom of her overalls, and sneakers. Her pixie-cut auburn hair had a burgundy headband and her bangs fell in green eyes.

Yuuta was wearing simple jeans and a buttoned-up, long-sleeved lavendar blouse. She wore her normal slip-on leather pumps. She wore a loose cashmere forest-green sweater, falling over one shoulder. Tsumi said it brought out the green in her hazel eyes. Yuuta tried to say they were just _brown_, but her friends had ganged up her. She wore two green barrettes in their usual place. Her arms tightened around Pauftymon.

All were holding presents under their arms.

"Well, are we going in or what?" The girls looked down to see Gizamon looking up at them expectantly.

"Come on! I hear a Sukamon in here!" Mushroomon cracked her knuckles.

"Well, let's go." Eri said. She looked like the calmest one. She smiled at her shy Gotsumon and they all walked up to the door. Yuuta knocked at her friends' urgings.

"Finally! You are so dead, Kokubunji!" Yomoki exclaimed as he opened the door. They heard laughter and a bunch of shouting behind him.

"Ano...sorry. I will just go back home." Yuuta turned quickly, heart thumping painfully.

"What!" Eri grabbed Yuuta as Yomoki yelped, surprised.

"Don't mind her, Yomo. She's just painfully shy. We are all at least two years younger than everybody." Eri explained. "Suck it up, Kokubunji. You haven't given Yomoki his present yet."

"Oh, you guys didn't have to. You're all poor besides Chidori."

"The invitations asked for presents." Chidori reminded him.

"Oh, well, I basically mass printed them, just changed the names on them. I was so hassled from trying to get them printed in time I forgot to delete that off yours. Well, come on!" He grabbed Yuuta and pulled her in.

"Eek!" She stumbled in, her friends trailing behind the two.

One room had a bunch of video games and a crowd of people watching the players. The kitchen had a huge table loaded with food. Music was playing in the den downstairs. Because there were no high-schoolers, there was no making out in dark corners, besides for a few eighth graders. Course, they _were not doing anything other than making out. _(A/N: Wanted to make sure you got that. No booze, sex, or anything like that. Mainly kids here. The oldest there were fourteen.)

"My mom and dad kinda trail around the house, but they pretty much stay out of the way. This is my first big party."

"If it's this big when you're twelve, then it's going to be huge when you're sixteen." Chidori noted.

"Do we have V.I.P's?" Tsumi asked with an elbow nudge.

"Totally. Wouldn't be a party without you guys. I've been picking on you guys so much, it'd feel weird if you _weren't_ there." Yomoki laughed.

"Hey, Yomo!" Gazimon ran up.

"Yeah, dude?"

"Two Chuumon's are fighting over a plate of Cheez Puffs."

"Darn. You guys drift around, okay? I'll find you guys sometime. I'll probably run into you trying to break up another Digimon fight. See ya!"

"Well, that sucks." Eri sighed.

"It must be tough being the host. Let's all have one huge sweet sixteen for all four of us at one time so we can host together." Chidori proposed.

"That's a great idea." Tsumi agreed enthusiastically. "We'll do it at your house, Chidori. You have the biggest house in Odaiba."

"Stop flaunting that, please." Chidori rubbed her temples.

"Still, that's a good idea, too. Tsumi's right." Eri pointed out.

"I _know_. I live there, don't I?"

"Hey, let's have fun. Let's grab some food and check out the den." Tsumi tugged at Eri's arm.

"Awesome! We'll learn how to dance early." Eri agreed.

"Hey, want me to get a drink for you?" asked a voice. Tsumi turned, startled.

"Me?"

"Yeah."

Tsumi may have been young, but she was still really pretty with a heart shaped face, wide black eyes, thick lashes and naturally pouting, pink lips. Her round clear face glowed.

"I'm nine." she said bluntly. The guy blinked.

"I'm thirteen." He blurted. Tsumi giggled cutely, one dimple in her left cheek. "You're really cute for a little kid. Why don't you girls hang with me and my friends so no one runs away with you." Though he addressed all of them he was looking at Tsumi.

"That sounds like fun. But what if _you_ and _your_ friends steal us?"

Her friends stared in shock as the Tsumi slipped easily into 'flirt mode'.

"I promise we won't. Yomoki was talking about you four. I just didn't realize it was you until you told me your age. I'm his friend Johnson, Shinichiro."

"Oh, you are the half-American. You play on his tennis team."

"Yeah, that's me." Shinichiro grinned at Yuuta. "You must be Yuu-yuu-chan. He talks about you all the time. I would've recognized you right off, but you were facing away. Cute Digimon. Never seen one of those."

"Paufty!"

"She's one of a kind." Gotsumon said proudly. Gotsumon was as protective of Pauftymon as Eri was of Yuuta.

"Yup." Eri nodded.

"What about that drink, you meanie? I wanna go down and meet some people. I want to get a good name before I join you all for middle school. I'll only have one year with you all, but it'd be cool to hang with ninth graders when I'm only a seventh grader." Tsumi interrupted with a pout.

"Oh, right. Don't worry about getting in with us in when you join middle school. You're already in thanks to Yomoki. He's pretty popular. What do you all want?"

"You only have two hands. Plus, I'm hungry. Let's all go together and get down there." Eri jerked her head to the den.

"Good idea."

They all finally got to the den, laden with pizza, Chex Mix, White Rabbit, pockey, and other snacks, a plastic cup for each filled with their favorite drink. Yuuta was surprised to see her favorite canned lemon green tea in the icebox. For some reason, the others weren't surprised.

"Ohh, I love this song." Tsumi squealed.

Shinichiro took her out to the dance floor. Soon, Tsumi was surrounded by guys and girls alike, all showing her how to dance. Eri joined in and all the older kids loved them. After accidentally tripping over a girl's foot, Chidori started a conversation with said girl about some Biology class in middle school.

Yuuta leaned against the wall, Gotsumon beside her. Gizamon had found a bunch of funkily dancing Digimon. Mushroomon was outside where Digimon sparring was _allowed_. She sipped her tea quietly, her foot tapping to the songs as they played. Her eyes searched the crowd, and found the knot where her two dancing friends were and met Yomoki's eyes. She blushed and quickly gulped her tea, breaking eye contact.

"You didn't get any food?" Yomoki asked below the music as he got to her side.

"I could only hold my drink. I just stole some of Eri-chan's pockey. I cannot let go of Pauftymon in this crowd. I might lose her."

"Paufty!" Yomoki looked down to see a happily bouncing Pauftymon. He laughed seeing she was trying to dance, bouncing in time with the beat.

"She has rhythm, how cool. Maybe you should start up a band when she gets some arms... and a body, too." Yuuta giggled.

"Fujima-san?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy birthday." She smiled brightly.

"Hey, Gotsumon, Gazimon?"

"Yeah, partner?"

"Yes?"

"Can you guys not fight for a few minutes and watch Pauftymon?"

"Sure, dude."

"I don't fight!"

"Great. Come on, Yuu-yuu-chan. Let's go dance." He plucked Pauftymon out of her arms and gave her to Gotsumon.

"I cannot dance!"

"I'll teach you. So will all my other friends. Look at Eri and Tsumi."

"They are not shy like me. They can dance with anybody. I do not even know those people."

"Then, you only have to dance with me. Sounds good." Yomoki grinned at her blush. Her blush got redder as the song stopped and a slow song came on.

"How cliché is that?" Eri rolled her eyes.

"Very, but I'm not complaining." Yomoki set his hands on Yuuta's waist and Yuuta glanced fearfully at her two friends.

Eri deliberately grabbed a random guy walking away and wrapped her arms around his neck. Tsumi linked her fingers behind Shinichiro's head, smiling up at him. Yuuta swallowed and did the same. She watched out the corner of her eye and saw almost everybody just sorta rotating slowly. Sinking into the music, she let Yomoki lead. Her head fell on his chest and she blushed, guilty picturing another face. Yomoki had no idea, innocently in love.

& & &

"Bubble Blow!" Pauftymon's attack managed to move Gotsumon back. Eri ran up and measured the distance he moved.

"A whole inch." She announced.

"Wow! That's great! Go, Paufty!" Tsumi scratched the Baby's head.

"Paufty!"

"Gostumon has the greatest defense thanks to his rock exterior. For a Baby to actually move a strong Rookie level with such high Defense stats is pretty good. Pauftymon is going to be very strong in all her levels if she doesn't evlove for long periods and you train her in each level. Ours didn't stay Babies that long and it took almost a complete year for them to be Rookies." Chidori rattled on.

"Geez, what a nerd." Eri huffed. Chidori frowned as the others giggled.

"I am not a nerd. I just want to know everything about Digimon because they're our _partners_." Chidori huffed.

"We will never know everything about Digimon. You just cannot do that." Yuuta said.

"I don't _need_ to know everything. I don't know everything about myself, why should I try and know everything about someone else? Right, Gotsu? We don't _have_ to know everything about each other, some things are personal."

"Like your crush, right, Eri?" Gotsumon teased.

"HEY!"

"Ooooo! A crush, tell me, tell me, tell me, puh-_lease_!" Tsumi begged. There was more laughter.

"No way, you're a blabber-mouth. Not even Yuuta knows."

"Wow. Really?" Tsumi gasped. "You tell Yuuta _everything_."

"A week until Festival." Gizamon said suddenly. They turned to him, confused at the tangent.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Eri demanded.

"It's Yuuta's birthday." Gizamon said as if it was obvious.

"Obviously." Which it was.

"_Well, _are you guys going to have a party for Yuuta?" Gizamon snapped at Eri.

"Iie. We never do. My birthday party is the Festival." Yuuta blushed and looked at her feet. "That is all I need." _It is the closest I can get to my hero, and that is all I want for my birthday._

"Plus, she's only turning ten. We'll wait until her sixteenth to go all out! We just have a gigantic cake the day before the Festival, hand over presents, and do some karaoke. Just a get-together thing." Eri flung an arm over Yuuta's shoulders ruffling her hair.

"Hey, stop it! You're messing up her barrettes! She doesn't look like Yuuta without her barrettes!" Tsumi exclaimed. She pushed Eri away and fussed busily. Yuuta let her, used to it.

"Hey, girls! Over here!"

The girls turned and saw Shinichiro and Yomoki running up. Tsumi hurriedly smoothed her already perfect hair. The girls rolled their eyes.

"Hi, guys!" Eri waved.

"How's tennis?" Tsumi asked cutely.

"It's been pretty good, but the weather has been getting so cold." Shinichiro muttered darkly, wrapping his jacket tighter.

"Yeah, I know. The only person who doesn't seem to mind is Yuuta." Tsumi nodded.

"I like the cold. I am a little scared of fire and stay away intense heat." Yuuta said.

"Did you have a bad experience or something?" Yomoki asked. Yuuta shook her head.

"What did you guys want?" Chidori asked.

"A bunch of our friends are meeting at the Festival. You want to come join us all?" Yomoki offered.

"Kakkoi! I'd love to!" Tsumi agreed.

"I miss Fuka-san. She's coming, right?" Chidori asked.

"Yup."

"I can't wait to win that bet with Kurosawa-san! That sexist jerk is going down!" Eri's eyes flamed as she rolled up a sleeve.

"Calm down, Eri!" Gotsumon cried.

"What did Kurosawa-baka say this time?" Shinichiro sighed.

"He said a girl could never win against a guy in that mallet game. You know, where you slam down the mallet and that little bar thingie flies up and hits the bell? I'll show him."

"He always talks so tough. A lot of girls beat him into the dust and he still gets up calling girls weaklings. The only reason we hang with him is because Yomoki's too nice to blow off his fan club, and Kurosawa's sister is the president." Shinichiro massaged his forehead.

"You have a fan club?" Tsumi inquired. Yomoki blushed.

"They're just three stupid girls who like me because I play soccer and tennis."

"And look hot doing it!" Eri laughed. The others laughed, and Yomoki glanced towards Yuuta, disappointed to see she was calmly whispering with her Digimon.

"How's Pauftymon? Still training her?"

"Hai. She is really strong for a Baby. Aren't you, Paufty?" she cooed tickling Paufty playfully. Her eyes glowed as Pauftymon made squeaky noises. She laughed behind her hand.

Yomoki silently wished her eyes would glow like that when she looked at him. The others watched the three sadly, seeing the wistful look in Yomoki's black eyes.

"We'll see you two around, okay?" Chidori grabbed Yuuta and began dragging her away.

"Ja ne!" Shinichiro waved.

"Ja ne, Shini!" Tsumi waved.

"Why did you do that?" Yuuta asked confused. She dug in her heels and bent to pick up a frantically hopping Pauftymon.

"We wanted to spare Yomo-kun some pain." Tsumi snapped.

"Nani?" She looked to Gotsumon startled. He shrugged just as clueless.

"We all know you like Digimon more than him and it's hurting him deeply." Chidori explained.

"Nani?" She repeated.

"You always act so free around Paufty and so distant with him. He likes you a lot, and you can't give up your juvenile love of Digimon to realize what a great guy he is!" Eri finally burst out.

Yuuta's brown eyes flared, the specks of green flashing like darts. The girls took an involuntary step back at the anger hidden there.

"First of all: I am only nine and he is twelve. I am way too young for him! Second: My love of Digimon is _not_ juvenile! They are a part of me in a way no human can be! Third: He cannot possible like me enough to be jealous of Digimon, especially my Digipartner! _That _is juvenile! Fourth: I am in love with someone else! Nobody, not even a Digimon, could even compare to my hero!" Her chest heaved, her eyes still looking deadly. Her anger faded instantly and she clapped a hand over her mouth.

"You're in love with someone? Even more than Digimon?" Tsumi gasped. Yuuta looked at Pauftymon, her hand falling and pulling her partner to her.

"Yes. Ever since I saw him...I do nt even remember when." She took a step back, and then another.

"Matte, Yu-" Eri took a step towards her recognizing the signs. It was too late.

They watched shocked as Yuuta fled, disappearing into the tamed woods of the park.

& & &

"Do you think she'll show up?" Tsumi whispered, wringing her hands.

"She's probably here, just hiding until we leave. She's only missed the Festival once and that's because she had to go to the temple. You have to spend the rest of the day in contemplation when you get a Digipartner." Chidori reminded them. The others nodded.

After fleeing the park, Yuuta had avoided them, even at school. She had always sat far from her friends in class, having selected a seat in the back on the first day, and the teacher never changed the seating chart. She had successfully disappeared whenever they got close. She knew their normal routine and anticipated their movements. Digimon helping her out and not telling about it didn't improve the situation.

"Let's go in. We could always keep an eye out for her in there." Eri suggested.

Yomoki, Chidori, Shinichiro, and Tsumi nodded sadly.

Yuuta looked around the small shrine, dedicated to gods or spirits long before the Chosen Children She sighed in relief as the others went into the crowds.

"Paufty?" Yuuta petted her without a word.

_I wish I did not have this stupid devotion to the Chosen Children. I could have stayed home. I will go pay my respects to the DigiTemple on the other side of the Festival and get out of here._ She quickly merged with the crowd, wearing a normal cloud and crane lavendar and white kimono, Pauftymon gazing around in silence and wonder.

She made it to the other side of the Festival grounds and stared up at the Temple where the DigiDeity-no, Gennai-sama, told her her destiny.

"It seems so unreal, like a dream, Gennai-sama." She whispered to the stone steps. She climbed them quickly, hitching her skirts around her thighs, Pauftymon hopping beside her. They made it to the top, panting.

The coolness of the shadows inside flowed over her skin. The dance of the fire in the torches played over her face, making the green in her eyes flash once again. She flinched from the warmth reflexively.

"Paw-paufty!" Pauftymon gasped.

"Gomen nasai. You need more physical training anyway." Yuuta smiled, squatting with her legs still together in the tight kimono.

"Paufty!" She squeaked outraged. Yuuta giggled. She jumped at her echo.

"Silly me." She shook her head and stood once more. "This is where you were born. Right here in my hands." She cupped her hands together before her. Pauftymon hopped and landed in her hands. Yuuta smiled.

She looked around, holding Pauftymon in her arms instead of her palms.

"There are the Chosen Children. They are just like me. I am a Chosen Child."

She walked towards the altars. Their parents had long ago placed the pictures in this Temple of their hometown. There was one picture for each Chosen Child and their partner. The framed photos sat on tall pedestals. The Crests were carved on the pillar of every one, but Inoue-Deity and Hida-Deity's. Their names were signed on the pictures by themselves. The names were repeated in more legible writing on the pillars, below the Crests. She bowed, tears forming.

The Great Battle was playing in her mind. More than just the end of it, what Gennai-sama had shown her, but the whole Battle, the whole War! Every battle, every defeat and victory. It was like memories she had forgotten slowly returning into her mind. She didn't see the light gradually building in her chest. Her had eyes shut tight against the images. Pain was filling her heart and she fled, stumbling over the steps, thankfully not falling. Tears fell on Pauftymon and she looked up.

"Paufty?"

Yomoki turned; a bag in his hand. His eyes followed Yuuta's desperate flight. She was heading unconsciously towards the sakura trees. He followed her, pushing through the crowd.

Yuuta tripped and dropped Pauftymon, who quickly bounced. Yuuta managed to stay on her feet and stumbled into a tree, her arms wrapping around it. She lowered herself slowly, sobbing silently.

"Make it stop!" she whispered hoarsely.

His face flashed in her mind. Smiling in his picture, filled with pain as his Digimon hit the ground, gasping out blood as he was hit by debris in a battle, his eyes glowing with determination as his Crest flared, frozen in time. She stifled a scream seeing his lifeless face. Smiling, frowning, gasping, glowing, frowning, smiling, glowing, smiling, gasping, lifeless, lifeless, lifeless.

"No, no, no, no, no." Yuuta's shoulders shook.

"Yuuta?" Yomoki grasped her shoulder with his free hand and she turned, like startled deer.

Yomoki bit his lip as tears fell down her cheeks. She was one of the lucky few who looked pretty when they cried. The green shined in her eyes and her pale face brought out the natural flush.

"Why are you crying?" Yomoki demanded harshly.

Yuuta looked away, biting her own bottom lip. Her eyes closed in pain as her hero's lifeless face returned to her.

"Were those girls picking on you again?" She shook her head. "Then tell me! Don't look away! Can't you tell I love you?" She gasped and looked back at him.

"Do-do not say that." she pleaded. "I am only ni-"

"Ten. You're ten." Yomoki interrupted fiercely. "That doesn't matter! I still love you!"

"Stop it! Stop acting so much older!" She shrilled, closing her eyes. She pushed him away from her. She opened her eyes as she realized what she'd done. "I-I am so sorry, Fujima-san!" He got up slowly, dusting off his jeans. He had worn normal clothes in case he had to run to get to her.

"One day you're going to have to stop using your age as an excuse." Yomoki muttered angrily. He held out a bag to her. An orange koi swam in it, baffled at its abrupt ride. "I caught it for you."

Yuuta reached with both hands and held it gently. The orange reminded her of the Crest of Courage. She closed her eyes in pain once more, flinching slightly. Luckily, Yomoki didn't see.

Fireworks cracked through the air. They glanced up surprised. They looked at each other and then away. Yuuta gazed at the koi, the light reflecting in the clear plastic.

"I feel bad for him. I have never really liked that game. Capturing little fish and then putting them bags. They must be so scared. They unable to get out, or away, and they are all alone. It is like a cage you don't know is there until you hit it." Yuuta whispered.

Yomoki looked at her. Her face glistening in the dancing lights above them. The sadness and loneliness in her eyes squeezed his heart as they had in second grade when he met her. He had a feeling, even though she had friends who loved her, she still felt the cage. Her own body was that cage, unable to allow her the flight she desperately sought.

He walked toward her and grabbed the bag. She glanced up and followed him with her wide eyes. He opened the plastic bag and knelt by one of the many artificial koi ponds. He placed the bag in the water and let the koi inside swim out on its own.

Her heart felt a little light and she flushed slightly as he walked over and sat next to her. She stared at her hands. She felt kind of like how she felt when Pauftymon first formed in her hands as a Digiegg, and when she thought about her hero. It wasn't as intense...it was different...but it still made her feel a little breathless.

"One day...you're going to fly away, aren't you?" Yomoki whispered. She looked up at him, perplexed. He smiled sadly, softly. "You're going to fly out of your cage, just like that koi swam out of this bag." He lifted up the wet empty bag.

She looked at the pond, and nodded.

"Hai. One day..." A breeze swept over the ground, making Yuuta shiver in her thin kimono. It felt nice though, being cold, just like always.

Hands grabbed her shoulders and jerked her around. Black eyes met green-brown. Yomoki's lips softly kissed her forehead, his nose against her hair, pulled free from the barrettes.

"Happy birthday." He murmured against her skin. She blushed vividly.


	5. Fly Away

Chapter Five

Fly Away

"Hey, little girl." Yomoki joked. Yuuta smiled up at him.

"Why are you here? I thought you had soccer or tennis all year round?" Yuuta asked, happily.

"I just had to see you, that's all." Yomoki grinned. Yuuta just looked at him, still blushing. "Okay, okay, you caught me. My coach got the mono."

"Oh my. You might have it. I better get away from you." Yuuta teased, running out of his arm's reach. Pauftymon laughed in her arms.

"You little brat! Come on, Gazimon, let's get the girls."

"Right on!"

Yuuta danced just outside their reach, giggling as the boys fell or tripped.

"Look at her. She's been getting brighter and brighter every birthday. By the next Festival she'll be a star." Chidori pushed her glasses up her nose.

"Yeah..."

Chidori spun around, startled, thinking herself alone. Eri stood behind her.

"Ever since we let her run away, we've fallen apart. We barely know each other. A whole summer of not speaking..." Eri sadly watched as Yuuta disappeared around the stone wall.

"Hi, guys." Tsumi tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hi, Tsumi." Chidori murmured.

"Let's...let's try again...please. I hate being apart." Tsumi suddenly burst out.

All three hugged, crying. Sniffling, they drew apart and walked towards the exit.

"But...look what happened. We had a week without Yuuta and we had already started to crumble. Even at her birthday, we were strained and tense, our glue being stretched. We need her." Eri pointed out.

"Yeah. We're not all together until we're _all_ together. Plus, she has such a perfect thin figure. Who can I use to be my Life-size Barbie?" Tsumi pouted.

"You haven't changed at all!" Eri crowed. Chidori laughed beside her.

Yuuta opened the door to see three serious faces looking back at hers.

"Ko-Konnichi wa..." she trailed off. Pauftymon wedged through the door and launched at Gotsumon.

"Paufty!"

"It looks like she missed you, Gotsumon." Yuuta smiled.

"I missed you, too, Pauftymon. And you, Yuuta. I missed you a lot, too."

"Thanks, Gotsumon."

"We all missed you! That's why we're here. You're our glue. No matter how smart Chidori is, or how energetic I am, or how...babe-gonnabe Tsumi is, you're our leader. We need you." Eri blurted.

"And we _want_ you back. You're more than just our leader and glue, you're our friend." Chidori intercepted.

" And you make such a fabulous Barbie!" Tsumi added.

"You could have stopped with Eri-chan. I missed you guys so much!" Yuuta launched herself at Eri, and once again the ten year-olds began to cry. "I am so sorry."

"I'm having my b-day party soon, August 30th. You're invited, like always." Eri sniffed.

"And you skipped mine, so you owe me a present." Tsumi reminded her.

"It is in my room." Yuuta wiped her eyes.

"What do you think you're doing, Yuuta? Close that door and make your friends leave." snapped Suki.

"Chotto matte, Okaasan, onegai! I will be right back with your present, okay, Tsumi-chan?" Yuuta disappeared and reappeared in flash, flushing.

"Just as pretty as always." Tsumi smiled caressing the bright paper neatly folded.

Three years later

"Wow...seventh grade..." Yuuta whispered. Hair fell in front of her eyes with a silky swish.

"I'll be thirteen in only a couple weeks." Eri added.

"I am thirteen." Chidori said unimpressed. Eri scowled, her fist threateningly under Chidori's nose.

"I'll finally be able to get a boyfriend." Tsumi sighed dreamily, blushing.

"Shinichiro has been waiting _forever_." Eri laughed.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Yuuta raised her head defiantly, brown eyes glowing. She smiled. The four girls walked through the gates in step, their Digimon beside them.

"Hey, little girl." Yuuta blinked as an arm wound itself around her neck. She turned and smiled up at the impossibly tall Yomoki.

"I will be thirteen in December. I am not so little." Her eyes suddenly dimmed, her thoughts going inward.

_When will you call me? My love...call me soon...need me, onegai. _Her hands clenched into fists.

Her friends watched, confused, but used to her sudden mood swings. She squeaked as Yomoki tugged on her hair.

"Time for class soon. First day of middle school, you know. You have to change classes, not your teachers." Yomoki laughed and ran off.

"Jerk. He could've showed us around." Tsumi huffed, hands on her hips.

"Let us just take his advice."

Soon, the leaves began to fall, the temperature dropping. Both Yomoki and Eri's birthdays had come and gone and the Festival was nearing. Yuuta slumped in her seat in the back. She and Chidori shared the same homeroom. Both agreed the back seats by the windows were the best and Chidori sat in front her.

Yuuta's brown eyes were dazed, her pencil spinning lazily as she stared out the window, her cheek propped on her hand. Suddenly, it was snowing, her breath coming out in puffs. In front of her, a yellow light glowed. Voices drifted over the whiteness, voices she now knew very well. She rose off the ground, dusting off the snow.

Chidori looked up from her book, thanking and cursing the free time the principal's dull announcements gave the school. Her eyes widened as Yuuta walked by, her eyes wide and unseeing. Her body seemed...transparent. Yuuta began to pick of speed, running past students, swiping her hands in front of her, as if smacking something away.

Yuuta swatted aside cumbersome evergreen branches, picking up speed as the voices became clearer. She didn't even notice Pauftymon was not at her side. A stitch formed in her side, and her shin hurt terribly from hitting something or another in her rush. She broke into a grin seeing figures, dark against the snow, just ahead. She slipped on ice and fell with a cry.

Chidori ran out of the classroom, following her friend. Her teacher tried to protest, but they were both already gone. She searched the hallway and took off after her still running friend.

"Yuuta! Yuuta!" Chidori shouted. She saw Yuuta slip and fall.

"Itai!" Yuuta cried. Her body..._fuzzed_ _out_, like a bad TV connection.

"Yuuta!"

Yuuta rose and shook her head.

"I am so close... wait for me!" Yuuta cried, running full tilt, her arms in front of her.

Suddenly, the snow was gone and a ninth grader turned surprised as a seventh grader ran towards her. Yuuta collided with the ninth grader and fell, knocking her head hard on the tile.

"ITAI!" Yuuta cried, clutching her head. " Go-gomen nasai, sempai." Yuuta gritted, looking up at the girl, with tears at the corners of her eyes.

"No problem. Let's get you to the nurse's office. Ikou, musume. Daijoubu ka desu?"

"Daijoubu desu. Arigatu gozaimasu."

"Please! You banged her head against the floor, kid." the older girl dismissed the thanks.

Chidori sighed and turned back around. _What was that?_

"What's wrong, Yuuta? You look dead." Tsumi asked bluntly. Yuuta looked up at her with half-lidded eyes.

"I have not been sleeping well." Yuuta answered. She snuggled with her Baby Digimon when she made a small noise of concern. "Not you, too, Paufty."

"Why? Nightmares?"

"IIE!" Yuuta snapped, spinning around and pinning Yomoki with an angry glare. "Go-gomen nasai." She sighed and looked away.

"Okay, so it's not bad dreams..." Eri trailed off obviously.

"It is none of your business." Yuuta whispered. She left them stunned at the school entrance.

Her foot jiggled impatiently. The Festival and her thirteenth birthday were coming up. Maybe Gennai-sama would have some answers. She still didn't even have a Digivice and her Digimon was still a BABY! She wanted to fulfill her destiny! She wanted to be needed by her hero, more than anything.

She wanted to go to sleep, just to see their faces, their memories. That's why she was already tired. She may be sleeping, but she still wasn't getting any rest. It was like watching an action movie with your eyes closed and the picture on the inside of your eyelids. The bell rang for lunch and she grabbed the stuff she hadn't unpacked and slipped past Tsumi. About halfway to the cafeteria, it happened again.

Her body began to lose focus and her footsteps stopped. Her eyes widened and her heart contracted. There he was. His eyes were wide in shock and pain. She reached for him and he was gone just as abruptly. Instead a dark black and gray world surrounded her. She ran through it, searching for him.

"Tsumi-chan, where's Yuu-yuu?"

Tsumi wordlessly pointed.

"Oh no! Yuuta!" Chidori took off after her friend as Yuuta started up the stairs. "Come on! She'll hurt herself!" Tsumi, Yomoki, and their Digimon ran after her. Pauftymon was hopping up and down at the bottom of the stairs.

"Pauft! Paufty!" Pauftymon cried agitated. Yomoki grabbed her and they climbed up the stairs two at a time.

"She went on the roof!" Chidori yelled down at them.

Yuuta stopped and peered over the side. Waves crashed against the cliff side down below. The ocean was dark, and her breath came out in puffs of vapor. She crawled over a tree trunk and balanced precariously on the edge. She gripped the bark, and leaned over. Wind howled around her and she lifted her head tasting a storm on her tongue. Her fingers loosened.

"YUUTA!" The three humans and their Digimon cried.

"Call me...call me now...call me..." Yuuta chanted. She smiled.

Her fingers let go of the metal bar that she had climbed over. A fence surrounded the roof to prevent falling from it.

She felt her body fall. But it was okay. The dark ocean would catch her. Figures were running below her. They'd find her.

Her eyes snapped opened and she spun around, dark hair flying around her face. Chidori was holding her upper arm, nails digging into Yuuta's pale skin.

"What are you doing? I was fine!" Yuuta yelled.

"You were about to jump off the school!" Yomoki shouted back.

"School?" Yuuta looked down. She gasped and grabbed the fence. "That is not the ocean."

"Really?" Tsumi sneered.

"Come on, Yuuta. Climb on over. Mushroomon, some help?" Chidori asked.

"Right, sorry, Chidori." Mushroomon quickly stepped forward.

"What ocean, Yuuta?" Gazimon inquired as Yuuta straightened her skirt.

"Nothing...just an ocean..." She held out her arms for Pauftymon. "Iam sorry for worrying you again, Digipartner." Yuuta apologized.

"Paufty!" She launched herself into Yuuta's embrace.

"What about _us_, Yuuta?" Yomoki asked seriously. Yuuta looked down.

The bell rang and she ran past them, just barely dodging Yomoki's fingers.

Yuuta walked sedately through the Festival. Pauftymon bounced at her side, preening as new murmurs of adoration met her pointy cat ears.

"Today, partner, my destiny will find me." Yuuta tucked her hand in her long sleeves and started up the steps of the temple.

"Where are you going?" Yomoki demanded.

She turned to see all her friends, Eri, Gotsumon, Chidori, Mushroomon, Shinichiro (his Tryannomon was too big to come), Tsumi, Gizamon, and Gazimon glaring at her.

"I'm going to pay my respects." Yuuta stared hard at the ground.

"Then why are you carrying two giant duffel bags, a sleeping bag, and your backpack?" Chidori asked with a raised eyebrow. Yuuta blushed to her hairline.

"I forgot about those. Come to the sakura trees, then."

"Now that we're settled, tell." Tsumi commanded regally. Yuuta sighed. She had remained standing.

"On my eighth birthday...The Digital Deity, as you call him, came to me-"

"He comes to all of us." Eri interrupted.

"I know, but...he gave me a gift...and a Title of great responsibility. I am the Key. I am the Thirteenth Chosen Child and have to find a Crest to awaken the others." Yuuta stopped.

Eri and Tsumi blinked and burst out laughing. The others remained serious.

"This is no laughing matter." Shinichiro said quietly

"I know...b-but, really, couldn't you come up with a better story?" Tsumi giggled.

"It is not a _story_." Yuuta whispered. She had feared they wouldn't believe her, but she didn't _really_ believe they wouldn't. "Why would I lie about something like this?"

"Something happened at home, didn't it? You just made this-"

"No, I did not!" Yuuta snapped before Chidori could finish. "I love the Chosen Children! I am the most devout of followers besides my blashphemy of wanting to be one. I really am one, however!"

"But that was five years ago-"

"I know! Why do you think I have all this stuff? I am going to ask Gennai-the DigiDeity- to send me to the DigiWorld tonight." Yuuta cut off Yomoki.

"Yuuta...please, don't lie like this." Chidori pleaded.

"I AM NOT LYING! YOU ARE MY FRIENDS! Why cannot you believe me? Do you not think it is weird Pauftymon's never evolved?" Her eyes widened seeing the guilty looks on the human faces.

Pauftymon growled.

"You-you think I am weak. You think I am too weak for my digimon to evolve." Yuuta realized.

"Yuuta-" Eri started.

"You…you are just like them. You never thought it was because my Digimon is the strongest Digimon ever. My Digimon will be even stronger than the Mega forms of the Chosen Children's Digimon."

"You stop right there, Yuuta!" Yomoki jumped to his feet, the others rising angrily. "That's taking this game too far. I thought you were bet-"

"Better than this? YOU ARE RIGHT! I AM! I AM BETTER THAN ALL OF YOU! SUKEBE! How dare you call me a liar and call yourselves my friends!" Tears flew from Yuuta's green eyes as she shook her head. "Why do you think all the Digimon love me? They love me more than you! Why? Doushite? Because I am a freak, ne? That is what you really think! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU ALL! YOU ARE NOT MY FREINDS! I WILL BRING THEM BACK! …and I will be a hero, just like him." She fell to her knees sobbing.

"Shh, Yuuta, we believe you." Gotsumon whispered.

"We always knew, all of us." Gazimon murmured wiping away her tears.

"Arigatu." she choked.

"Save our worlds once more...Chosen Child." Gizamon smiled, his eyes soft.

"Kick some ass!" Mushroomon cried. Yuuta laughed wetly. She rose to her feet and started to walk away.

"Yuuta, dame-" Yomoki started. She turned, the green in her eyes flashing in the sudden flare fireworks.

"Finally, I am somebody. I am not a nobody." She spat. She turned away. "I would have believed you." She ran, hitching up her silk skirt.

Pauftymon bounced beside her, all the way up the stairs. She rushed through the doors, fireworks bursting behind her. She dropped her skirt and walked forward. Her wooden shoes echoed through the stone room.

"I am ready, Gennai-sama, take me away! I hear them! I know their voices, their faces, their memories, take me to them!" Yuuta cried, tears still falling, mingling with sweat.

Her back arched as light flared from her chest. It made a weird shape before disappearing.

The other kids had followed her, and gasped seeing the light.

Lavendar fell in a streak and Yuuta held out her hand, catching the comet. A Digivice glowed in her palm. It looked like the one of originals, small and white with a tiny square screen. She pressed it to her cheek in happiness.

"Your destiny awaits. Awake the Chosen Children and save all the worlds from the reincarnated evil." Gennai told her, appearing at her side, now about her height. "My, how you've grown, Chosen Child."

"Thank you, Gennai-sama, for giving me this gift." She whispered, crying.

"Don't do that when you wake them up. Taichi hates it when girls cry, and Jyou panics easily." Gennai warned. "Take this, young warrior." He handed her a yellow Pineapple laptop.

"This series was banned sixty-eight years ago in honor of Izumi-Dei-...Izumi-sama."

"Yes, and this is his. He will like this gift. He is very fond of this little computer, as am I. Here's a hint, he likes the colored fish screensaver."

"I am ready." She adjusted her backpack. Her body began to fade as the open laptop's screen lit up.

"By the way, Kokubunji, Yuuta?"

"Hai, Gennai-sama?"

"Happy birthday."

Tears fell startled from her eyes. Her friends had forgotten to say it before because they had been 'arguing'.

"ARIGATU!" Yuuta yelled over the roaring in her ears. Then, she and Pauftymon were gone.

Yuuta opened her eyes slowly. Purple grass filled her vision.

"Hi, partner!" said a happy-go-lucky little girl's voice.

Yuuta jumped and saw a round white digimon with whiskers, ears longer than it was chubby, giant bunny feet, a bunny tail, and cat eyes with no pupils or irises, just lavendar. It had a catlike mouth and nose, but otherwise was very bunny-oriented.

"Who-who are you?"

"I'm Usamon! I'm Pauftymon's Baby II! I finally evolved and can speak! YAY!" Usamon hopped almost as high as Yuuta was tall.

"H-honto?"

"Yup!"

The bags fell with a thump and Yuuta grabbed her hopping Digimon. She spun around, giggling with her Digimon.

"YAY!" They exclaimed together.

She was finally in the Digital World with her clothes, provisions, evolved Digimon, and with a Digivice. She finally had flown away, out of her transparent cage.


	6. Faces

Chapter Six

Faces

"It is...so empty." Yuuta whispered. Usamon jumped up and Yuuta caught her.

"All the Digimon live in the Human World now. We aren't even born in Primary Village anymore." Usamon told her.

"Honto? Why not?" Yuuta wandered forward, moving towards a mountain.

"We're made into Eggs right in your hands, aren't we?" Usamon hopped onto her head to free her hands. "After the Chosen Children were frozen, Gennai didn't want people just popping into the Digital World. Lowvell is going to be reborn, or already has been, in a new body. He might not even look the same."

"How do you know so much, Partner?"

"I'm a Digimon. All the Digimon know, which is why all the Digimon love you. They all knew your destiny. Plus, you're awesome. Where're we going?" Usamon asked, leaning over, ears falling front of Yuuta's eyes.

"We are going to that mountain in front of us." Yuuta answered, pointing.

"Doushite?" Usamon inquired looking at it.

"That is Spiral Mountain, I _know_ it is. That is where they are. I hear them." Yuuta pressed a hand to her ear, her brown eyes closed.

"Then...let's go!"

_To him. _Yuuta smiled.

"Right. Izumi-sama needs his laptop." Yuuta adjusted the yellow Pineapple under her arm

& & &

"This place is so strange!" Yuuta cried out. Her voice wavered visibly on the air.

"It's called a desert, Partner." Usamon panted. Yuuta's eyebrow twitched.

"I know it is a desert, Usamon." Yuuta sighed.

"You're angry at me." Usamon's already dragging ears drooped more.

"Gomen nasai." Yuuta leaned down and patted Usamon's head. "I do not like the heat."

"It's okay. I don't like it either." Usamon smiled. Yuuta clenched her fists and dropped the bags. "No way." Usamon whined.

"Hai. These intense conditions mean intense training." Yuuta pulled her shoulder length hair into a ponytail.

"But it's _hot_."

"I know. We will do it together, just like always." Yuuta stretched. "Come on."

Usamon sighed and began to bounce and twist. Yuuta bit back giggles.

"We will do a sprint, first, to loosen the limbs."

"First?" Usamon gaped.

"Hai. Then we will work on some of your attacks while I practice kendo. We have been doing this since we got here, months ago." Yuuta braced her feet against the cracked ground. "If we are lucky, the desert will get sandy and we will have a different training ground."

"Ugh." Usamon groaned.

& & &

"When can we leave this desert?" Usamon asked flopping onto the ground.

"We will leave in the morning. We have been here long enough. My dreams are getting persistent. We have one year and three months before the seventy years are over. You are improving so quickly. You can actually stay on your feet on the sand." Yuuta said wistfully. She lay down next to Usamon under the gritty wind. After a while, they rose and began their traveling again.

They finally found a tiny city made of little dirt huts, obviously old and abandoned.

"What happened to the Digimon living here?"

"They found their partners." Usamon answered simply. "Let's get some water."

"The well is drying up. I will get some of the bottles I brought from home." Yuuta jogged over to a hut nearby and crawled inside.

She pushed aside some clothes searching for an emergency bottle. She finally found it on the bottom of her duffel bag and took it out. Her eyes caught sight of something and pushed aside a pair of jeans.

_A present?_ Yuuta whispered. She set down her bottle and gently began un-wrapping the thin package. The white paper with silver snowflakes fell to the ground and her eyes watered.

"Yuuta?" Usamon called.

Yuuta swiped at her eyes with her sleeve. She wrapped the present again and put it back under her clothes. "I got the water. There is a candy bar, too."

"Yay! A candy bar and an adventure! This is awesome!"

"You have to wait until tomorrow for the adventure, but here is a Whatchamacallit. It is a good thing we kept it inside. It would have melted into a puddle by now." Yuuta tore open the candy bar and fed it to Usamon.

"Fmmks!"

"Doitashimashite. Get some rest, Usa." Yuuta poured water into a small earthen bowl and rolled out her sleeping bag. "Tomorrow we will be out of the desert be in that forest in the distance. There should be river to bathe ourselves in properly. Oyasumi." Yuuta crawled back into the hut to change, touching the gift lightly with her fingertips. She zipped the bag up and climbed into her sleeping bag, moving aside when Usamon hopped in a while later.

& & &

"Usamon! USAMON!" Yuuta screamed. "EEEEE!" Yuuta was thrown off her feet as wind flung her backwards.

After entering the forest a few days before, a storm had suddenly fallen on them. The strange thing was; the storm was only beneath the treetops. Somewhere between a frightening close lightning bolt and a strong surge of wind, she and Usamon had been separated.

"Usamon! Usa! U-u-oh!" Yuuta fell with a thud as the wind pushed at her from the back. She spit dirt out of her mouth and struggled to rise.

A hand entered her vision. A tall figure in a dark cloak was standing above her, the thick cloth snapping in front of her nose.

"Come on." said a hoarse voice beneath the hood.

Yuuta grabbed the person's hand and was instantly pushed this way and that by winds and the stranger before her. She gasped as the figure walked right through a large silver-purple tree. Her eyes widened as she stepped through the bark. Thin lights skimmed over her as if someone had used a scanner on her whole body longitudinally.

Pale, thin hands wrapped a large robe around her and she looked up, startled, into a young man's face. White hair pulled back into a ponytail framed a delicate face. Large purple eyes met her stare for stare.

Yuuta looked away, ignoring the kindness.

_'After the Chosen Children were frozen, Gennai didn't want people just popping into the Digital World_._'_ _What is this boy doing here? Is he..._him

"I know what you're thinking." A slow smile spread over his pretty face.

"You do?"

"Yes. You're wondering about your Digipartner, of course." His purple eyes glittered. "My Digipartner is searching for her right now."

"Okay."

"Aren't you going to say thank you?"

"Thank you."

His mouth twisted into a hard smirk.

"What's your name?" He asked. Her brown eyes met his once more, and then looked away.

"You are being rude and nosy." Yuuta replied.

"So I am. Tell me your name, then I'll tell you mine."

"Is this a game to you?" Yuuta inquired. He merely smiled. "Kokubunji."

"What about your first name?"

"Kokubunji." Yuuta said firmly. His eyes grew steely.

"I guess I should tell you my name for now." He grinned wolfishly. "Takaki, Momiji."

_What? I was so sure. _

"Don't look so disappointed. Are you warmer now?"

Yuuta unwrapped the large robe her shoulders.

"Thank you for your kindness. My partner needs me." Yuuta walked out of the tree, biting her lips to keep from smiling, feeling the static running over her skin. She _loved_ all the oddities of the DigiWorld.

The wind tore at her hair and clothes. She braced herself and then stepped into the gale.

"USA!"

Usamon tried and failed, again, to hop forward.

"Itai!" Usamon cried, hitting the tree.

"Here." A strange digimon called. Usamon looked up and her lavendar eyes widened.

"Usagi Kick!"

"Don't attack me! I'm trying to help!"

"Where's my partner?" Usamon demanded.

"With mine. Please, let me help you."

"NO! Big Ear Whip!"

"Ow!"

"USAMON! Usa, please, where are you?" Yuuta's voice screamed through the forest.

"YUUTA!" Usamon glared at the other Digimon and hopped towards Yuuta's voice.

"Usamon? Usa." Yuuta fell to her knees and caught Usamon, hugging her to her chest.

"Yuuta, I've been so worried! We've been apart for days." Usamon wailed.

"I have missed you, too." Yuuta murmured. She pressed her cheek against Usamon's soft fur and tears formed at the corners of both of their eyes.

"I have just a little ways more." Yuuta clenched her teeth and strained with all her might.

"What's taking you so long?" Usamon asked curiously looking down at her.

"I cannot hop like you!" Yuuta yelled up at her.

"Oh, hurry!" Usamon laughed.

Yuuta managed to climb over the edge and stood. She turned and looked over the large land beneath her. Down below laid File Island. Finally, she had reached the top of Spiral Mountain. A cold breeze played with her waist-length brown hair. She wiped her sweaty forehead and pushed her hair behind her ears. She wore dirty jean shorts and an almost too-short tank top. Her skin was tanned by the two years of training in the Digital World, her body already curved with the beginnings of womanhood. Her brown eyes closed, her chapped red lips smiling.

Today was her fifteenth birthday, the seventieth anniversary of the Great Battle. Today, she would finally meet them all.

"Come on!"

She just had to turn around. So, she did. In front of her was a large temple, whitewashed by the wind.

She walked towards the temple, Usamon hopping excitedly at her side. Yuuta pushed open one large door. Inside was dark and cold. Near the end twelve long columns stood though…there was something odd about them. Yuuta and the immediately serious Usamon began forward.

Both stepped on a strange groove on the stone floor. A blinding white light erupted around them.

"Wha-?" They said simultaneously exclaimed.

Yuuta looked up and a scream choked in her throat. Twelve sleeping faces were inside the glass columns.


	7. Meeting Her Hero

Chapter Seven

Meeting Her Hero

Yuuta stepped backwards off the carving on the floor. The lights faded instantly.

"Yuuta! Did you see them?" Usamon whispered.

Yuuta nodded.

"He is there, right there. I see him." Yuuta babbled quietly.

"Yuuta?"

"M-my hero." Yuuta choked. Tears fell from her eyes. "He is just _there_. He cannot even _smile_. How am I supposed to bring him to life?"

_All the Chosen Children were ranged through the room. All were hurt and bandaged, and either holding their In-Training Digimon or were close to them. He was standing by a hospital window. Her hero had a large bruise on the side of his face. His left arm was in a sling. His Digimon wearily lay against his chest, held by his other arm. Tears fell from his eyes slowly. _

_"It's time for you to leave this World until the Key finds you." Gennai-sama said, appearing in their mist. _

_All turned towards him, their eyes sad. _

_"We're ready." said Yagami, Taichi softly. _

_Her hero's eyes closed in pain. _

_Soon, all of them were disappearing, fuzzing out into the DigiWorld. _

_"Behind you are your receptacles. As soon as you step inside you're frozen. This is your last chance." Gennai-sama warned softly. _

_Tachikawa, Mimi was sobbing into her hands and the others were silently grieving _

_"If anybody wants to go back home, you can." Yagami, Taichi whispered._

_"Of course, we can. We're not obligated to save the World, are we?" Izumi, Koushirouu grinned weakly. Taichi grinned back._

_"Koushirouu's right. It's our duty to save the world, _every_ world." Takashi, Takeru said fiercely. _

_"I-I'm r-ready." Tachikawa, Mimi stuttered. _

_"We're all ready, ne?" Ishiida, Yamato asked looking around the room._

_The sad faces nodded grimly, the determination that made them heroes shining in their eyes. _

_"Then, step back into the capsules and Hope." Gennai-sama said, smiling sadly. They smiled at his shaky joke. _

_"Tai! I'll miss you!" Koromon cried. Yagami caught his Digimon and the others held their partners to them. _

_"It's time to sleep." Gennai-sama said gently. _

_"Please, just a little more." Tachikawa sobbed, hugging Tanemon close. _

_"It's okay, Mimi. We'll see each other again." Tanemon promised._

_"We have to believe in the Key." Yagami, Hikari pronounced._

_"I do." Izumi whispered. _

_"I do, too! I'll see you again, Izzy!" Motimon agreed. _

_"Set down your partner and step back into your tube." Gennai-sama instructed. _

_"What will happen to us, Gennai?" Yokomon asked._

_"You will once again be Digieggs. You will hatch after your partners have awakened." Gennai-sama assured them. _

_"You better be right, Gennai. If Veemon doesn't wake up when I do-"_

_"If your Key is found, all will be awakened." _

_They closed their eyes._

_"On the count of three everybody." Kido, Jyou said._

_"One." Ishiida started. _

_"Two." Takenouchi murmured. Her hand reached and grasped Ishiida's before letting go._

_"Three!" Yagami, Taichi shouted. _

_They stepped back and the glass swished closed around them. Their faces tightened in pain and their Digimon began to glow white. Their faces paled drastically and the Digimon were completely transformed into Digieggs. _

_The bruise on her hero's face was almost black against his death-white skin. His face had no life, no color, only the bruise. _

"No...make them live, BRING HIM BACK TO LIFE!" Yuuta screamed running forward.

She stopped mid-run as she ran over the middle of the carving on the floor. The white light traveled up her legs. She raised her head as the light glowed from head-to-toe. It pulled together and condensed. Bits of different colors flew off different parts of her body and swirled into the white light. An eight-pointed star with an upside down T right through the middle formed in the light.

Usamon jumped on Yuuta's shoulder. A shadow formed around them with Yuuta's face, only rabbit-cat-like. Suddenly, Usamon evolved into a lean cat-like Digimon with long ears.

"Ultimate Technique! Life Touch!" The two cried. The bits of lights flew out of Yuuta's crest, her hair flying around her in the backlash of wind.

Orange hit Yagami, Taichi's stomach.

Blue hit Ishiida, Yamato's throat.

Purple hit Izumi, Koushirouu's temple.

Red hit the left side of Takenouchi, Sora's chest.

Grey hit Kido, Jyou's hands.

Green hit Tachikawa, Mimi's left cheek.

Yellow glowed from behind Takashi, Takeru, on his back.

Pink hit Yagami, Hikari's feet.

Gold hit the exact middle of Ichijouji, Ken's chest.

Mutli-colored light hit Motomiya's forehead.

White light flooded Hida, Iori and Inoue, Miyako's bodies.

Digieggs slowly began to appear at bottom of the tubes.

The glass swished open and twelve pairs of eyes opened.

"We're awake?" Takenouchi whispered.

"It does seem we're conscious, Sora." Izumi said.

"Oh...my..." Yuuta breathed inaudibly as the Digieggs began to shake.

The Chosen Children, the _Chosen Children_, leaned down and picked up their 'eggs. Their partners hatched and evolved immediately into their In-Training forms.

"Koromon!" Yagami cried, hugging his pink friend close.

"Yamato, I've missed you!" Tsunomon cuddled against Ishiida's chest.

"It's about time you guys all woke up! I was bored!" ChibiVeemon exclaimed.

"Oh...Oh...my..." Yuuta continued to stutter. Her legs were turning into rubber, her breath catching, and her face reddened. As she stared at her hero, her heart pounded so hard her toes were thrumming. Yagami, Taichi turned.

"Hi, you must be the thirteenth Chosen Child, our Key." Yagami grinned.

"Thank god Gennai found you!" Motomiya sighed relieved.

Yuuta trembled.

"Ano...girl?" Yagami asked tentatively.

Blood exploded from Yuuta's nose and she promptly fainted, her eyes in swirls. Yagami quickly caught her.

"Help! You guys, help!" Yagami pleaded panicking.

Yuuta slowly opened her eyes. Above her sat Takenouchi-Deity who was wringing out a cloth. Takenouchi-Deity turned and blinked.

"She's awake. Everybody she's awake!" Sora called out.

Suddenly, a crowd of faces surrounded her. A weight landed on her chest and her evolved partner was peering in her face. She had the same all-over lavendar eyes and white-lavendar fur. Only her face was cat-like, but her ears were just as long.

"I'm Nekomon!" her partner announced.

"You finally evolved." Yuuta said.

"Yup. Come on, get up! Everybody wants to meet you!" Nekomon licked her cheek.

"Oh...okay..."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sora asked dabbing Yuuta's forehead with the wet cloth.

"Y-yes!" Yuuta pushed herself up, blushing vividly. "You don't have you worry so much for me, Takenouchi-Deity!" Yuuta exclaimed.

"Deity? Did you just call Sora 'deity'?" Taichi asked baffled. Yuuta blushed redder.

"In my time, all of you are called deity. You saved our World..." Yuuta trailed looking at her hands.

"Wait...we're all like gods or something back home?" Daisuke asked. Yuuta nodded mutely.

All the Chosen Children and their digimon laughed.

"This is too cool! We're _gods_!" Miyako choked out. She took off her glasses to wipe away the steam. Yuuta stood, her fists clenched.

"I am just like everybody else. I worshipped you like heroes…like gods, too. I am sorry." Yuuta muttered. "Please…please stop laughing!" Yuuta clapped her hands over her mouth.

"I-I'm sorry." Miyako sputtered, surprised. Yuuta closed her eyes, tears forming on her lashes.

"I totally ruined it." She turned and ran. Nekomon was at her heels.

"Oh no!" Hikari started after her.

"You jerk!" Sora yelled at Taichi.

"What did I do? Everybody laughed."

"And everyone should search." Yamato said.

"We'll divorce our group and investigate the surrounding area. Everyone use your digivices. We'll locate hers with our own. She can't be too far on this mountain." Koushirouu said taking his out of his pocket.

"Only thirty minutes awake and we're already on an adventure." Wormmon spoke up.

"We have a knack for it, it seems." Ken smiled.

They all left.

Yuuta sobbed into her arms, curled up inside a tree trunk. Nekomon purred lowly, rubbing her head against Yuuta' leg. Yuuta looked up, wiping away tears.

"You're so pretty, Nekomon. I'm glad you evolved." Yuuta sniffed.

Nekomon had a feline body, longer than a domestic cat's, her back paws really big and balanced on her toes. She had a fluffy bunny tail. She stuck her cold nose in Yuuta's ear and purred loudly. Yuuta laughed aloud in surprise.

"I'm glad you can laugh at a time like this." muttered a voice outside the tree. Koushirouu walked through the trunk, Motimon in his arms, both of them soaking wet. "Of course, your laughter is a good thing. This tree disrupts your digivice's signal."

"Why are you wet?" Nekomon asked to fill the silence.

"It's raining." Motimon answered good-naturedly. He hopped onto the ground and went over to Nekomon.

"Gomen nasai. I should not have run away." Yuuta whispered.

"That's not true. If I met my idol and he or she laughed at my adoration, I would probably become embarrassed, also." Koushirouu tried to comfort her. "We just...aren't used to being called deities." Koushirouu snorted at the thought. "Gomen nasai. It's still strange to think people call me-"

"Izumi-Deity? They do so all over the world." Yuuta interrupted. She looked up and, finally, met his black eyes. She crawled over, leaning close to his face. "What _should_ I call you?"

"K-Koushirouu." Koushirouu stuttered. She blushed.

"Your first name?" she breathed. "I could _never_ do that." She paused and continued, "I am so glad I _am_ me...just so I could wake you all..." Her shoulders shook.

"Ano...miss?" Koushirouu queried, blushing lightly. She threw herself at his chest.

"You are alive. You are really alive, all of you. I-I am so happy!" she sobbed.

"You have a strange way of showing it, miss." Koushirouu muttered.

"Yuuta. My name is Yuuta Kokubunji. I am fifteen and was born in Odaiba, just like you."

"O-okay." Koushirouu stroking her dark hair absently, not noticing what he was doing.

"Domo arigatu, Izumi-sama." Yuuta pulled away and smiled up at him.

"Dou itashimashite." Koushirouu said embarrassed. Her eyes glowed wetly. Koushirouu gulped, realizing the same thing Yomoki had realized long ago. Yuuta was _really_ pretty when she cried.

"Koushirouu? Hey, dude! Where are you?" Daisuke called from the outside.

"Hey, it's Daisuke!" Motimon announced.

"Motimon!" Koushirouu hissed...a little too late.

"Motimon?" Daisuke stuck his head in the tree and blinked.

Koushirouu was leaning against the metal bark with Yuuta holding him around his waist kneeling between his legs, tears falling from her eyes, both blushing wildly.

"OH MY KAMI!" Daisuke shrieked, falling backwards out of sight.

"Dai-chan?" Taichi's voice inquired. Taichi stepped through the tree to see the same thing. His mouth twitched and then he doubled over, laughing loudly.

"Shut up, Yagami!" Koushirouu shouted. Yuuta quickly moved away.

"I will go find everybody else." Yuuta ran out. _Baka! You literally _threw_ yourself at him!_ She stumbled over a foot. She caught herself quickly and spun around to meet red-brown eyes.

"H-hi, I'm-"

"Motomiya-sama. I'm Kokubunji, Yuuta. You can call me Yuuta." She smiled softly, her head tilted to the side. Her blush was still cooking her skin.

"Cool. So, how old are you? Let's go this way, someone's digivice is up ahead."

"I am fifteen, like you."

"Wait for me!" ChibiVeemon cried.

"Here, get on my back." Nekomon offered, lowered herself to the ground.

"Thanks." ChibiVeemon hopped up.

"They look like they're getting along." Daisuke grinned.

"Yes-"

"Thanks goodness! I'm so sorry! I'll never laugh at you again! I promise!" Miyako declared, appearing out of nowhere and throwing herself at Yuuta.

"Eep! It is f-fine! Izumi-sama explained it to mEE!" Yuuta squealed, almost falling backwards.

"Miyako! You're going to kill her!" Daisuke yelled at her, catching Yuuta quickly. Blood splurted out of Yuuta's nose at Daisuke's touch.

"G-Go-Gomen na-nasai!" Yuuta cried trying to stop her nosebleed, and leaning against Daisuke who had yet to let her go.

"Whoa, are you going to pass out again?" Daisuke tried to help her desperately.

"Where's Jyou-sempai when you need him?" Miyako shouted, panicking.

"She's bleeding again?" Taichi gawked, walking up with Koushirouu. Yuuta turned red with embarrassment. She tried to pull away from Daisuke.

"Stop it! Tai, it won't stop!" Daisuke whined with watery eyes.

"I got an idea." Taichi pulled off his shirt. The blood poured heavier between her fingers as her eyes widened.

"Daijoubou desu1" Yuuta squeaked thickly.

"Liar, your blood is getting all over Dai-chan." Taichi batted away her hands and pressed his shirt against her nose. "Lean your head back."

"I think it's getting worse." Poromon observed.

"Did you find her?" asked Ken pushing through the trees.

"Yes." Taichi grinned. Suddenly, it started raining again. "Damn."

"I have lots of extra clothes at a cave I left yesterday at the base of Spiral Mountain." Yuuta's voice said, muffled by blood and shirt.

"Cool. Let's go." Taichi sneezed.

"Nekomon, get the Chosen Children's attention." Yuuta ordered.

"Right. Neko Slash!" A tree crashed to the ground.

"They're all coming towards us now." Koushirouu said looking at his digivice.

"Good, let's start going down the mountain." Taichi said shivering.

"Gome-"

"Stop saying that. _I_ gave you the shirt." Taichi sneezed punching her head.

"You're going to make it worse." Miyako teased. "She gets nosebleeds when you two are around."

"Honto? I didn't notice." Daisuke's eyes sparkled mischievously. "Does that mean if I tease you or touch you, you'll get a nosebleed?"

Yuuta looked away. Her eyes widened as a tan hand pushed away the wet hair stuck to her cheek.

"Your eyes have green in 'em." Daisuke said seriously. Yuuta blushed and blood started dripping out of her nose once more. She quickly pressed Taichi's shirt to her nose. Daisuke laughed uproariously.

"Dai-chan, stop it. She'll faint again." Taichi threw an arm around Daisuke's neck and pulled him away.

"Aw, but it's _fun_." Daisuke pouted. His eyes narrowed. "You're freezing, Taichi."

"Well, I don't have a shirt on." Taichi pointed out. He blushed as Daisuke wrapped his arm around his waist.

"I'll keep you warm." They walked a little awkwardly, but very happy. Yuuta looked on amazed.

"They're so _cute_." Miyako squealed.

"It's embarrasssing. What if the Key-" Ken looked down as he heard a thump. Yuuta had fainted, her nose bleeding profusely.

"I think _Yuuta Kokubunji_ is just fine with it." Koushirou said.

"She's so small." Yamato noted coming up behind them. He picked her up.

"I bet even you can pick her up, Koushirou." Sora poked Koushirou. He blushed.

"She _is_ two years my junior." Koushirou muttered.

"You can't lift me up, and I'm two years younger than you." Miyako said.

"Are you calling yourself fat?" Ken quirked quietly.

"YOU JERK!"

"What'd he do this time?" Hikari asked walking up with Takeru.

"He called me fat!" Miyako sobbed throwing herself at Hikari.

"No, I didn't!" Ken objected.

"Just let it go." Takeru suggested.

"How are we going to get to that cave standing here? Nekomon, can you lead us there?" Daisuke asked Nekomon.

"Duh. Come on!" Nekomon bounded off, white-lavendar fur gleaming through the darkness.

The Chosen Children chased after her, the rest slowly joining the group.

"How much longer? Taichi's turning blue!"

"I won't be able to hold her much longer. I'm getting tired." Yamato said.

"It's right ahead. " Nekomon called back.

"I don't like getting wet." whined Nyaromon in Hikari's arms.

"And you think I do? Tch." Nekomon shook her head, long ears flapping. "Here it is." Nekomon gripped some branches in her teeth and dragged them aside to uncover a small cave.

"Look, there's even a load of firewood." Sora breathed relieved.

"I can't evolve, so you'll have to do it the hard way." Koromon said regretfully.

"It's okay. I didn't go to summer camp for nothing." Sora smiled. "ACHOO!"

"We're all getting colds. We need dry clothes. Start on that fire quickly. Nekomon, where are the spare clothes?" Jyou asked, going into 'doctor mode'.

"Those ones."

"I'll do it. A girl would hate to have her privacy invaded by a guy. Plus, I know everyone's proportions pretty well." Mimi crawled over and searching through the duffel bags. "Hm, what's this?" Mimi pulled out the gift Yuuta had found. She opened it carefully.

"You snoop!" Miyako hissed.

"I thought she wouldn't want her privacy invaded by a _boy_?" Sora rose her eyebrow.

"This was from a long time ago. Look, she's so happy looking." Mimi sighed. She showed them a picture of Yuuta and her friends. "She looks about twelve or something." Mimi quickly wrapped it again and put it carefully back.

Koushirou looked down at the small girl, unexplainably saddened by what he had seen in the picture.

"OH MY GOD!" Mimi screeched.

"WHAT?" They all cried. Sora burned her finger.

"TAMPONS! YES! I'll be starting in a couple days if I'm still on my old schedule." Mimi snuggled with a box of Tampax.

"Urk." All the boys sweated.

"Thank god." The other three girls sighed.

"Oh, yeah, and she has this, Koushirou." Mimi pulled out the yellow Pineapple laptop from Yuuta's backpack. "She brought all her school boo-Geez, you nerd!" Mimi snapped as Koushirou snatched the laptop from her rudely. He ignored her, snuggling his laptop like Mimi had snuggled the Tampax.

"My Pineapple, after all this time. You're going to get a whole new make-over as soon as we get home." Koushirou cooed.

"_O_kay." Taichi said weirded out.

Koushirou opened his laptop eagerly and turned it on.

"A brand new battery and everything." Koushirou sighed happily, tears running down his eyes. Everybody's jaw dropped.

"I think he'd sell his soul for that piece of junk." Daisuke whispered to Taichi. Taichi snorted and quickly sneezed to cover it up.

"Hey, email! Yes! ...from Gennai. He's says he's estatic we're finally awake. Something very important is in the attachment, so download it quickly." Koushirou quickly opened the file and waited impatiently for it to download.

Suddenly, a strange bundle of light started to take shape on the cave ground. The brightness faded away to reveal clothes.

"Yay! We won't need her clothes now! They're all _way_ too small." Mimi clapped happily.

"It seems all of them are outfits. Look, certain items share our Crests. I think we get one outfit each. Find your Crests." Koushirou ordered, quick as ever.

"I'm wearing all _orange._" Taichi complained.

"_I_ have to wear purple!" Koushirou snapped.

"I like mine." Yamato said holding his shirt up. Daisuke, Ken, Iori, Taichi, and Koushirou glared at him.

"That is so _gay_." Daisuke laughed at Ken's gold clothes.

"At least mine are one color, rainbow boy." Daisuke shut up, raising his eyebrow at his mutli-colored clothes.

"At least I _am_ gay, ne?" Daisuke sighed. Everyone laughed.

"Hey, at least you're not wearing white like us two. I go outside, and you all get to see my bra!" Miyako whined. Iori eyed his own white clothes dubiously.

"Must be because you don't have a Crest." Jyou offered pulling off his shirt to swap it with his gray one.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" the girls shrieked.

"It's only my shirt. I'm _cold._ I suggest you turn around, girls. Let's change, guys, then the girls. Taichi is the coldest one here." Jyou pointed out.

"Fine, you jerk." Mimi turned.

"At least the fire's getting warmer. Put some more wood on, please, somebody." Sora said, facing the back of the cave.

The boys quickly peeled off their wet clothes. Yuuta opened her eyes and sat up groaning.

"I feel so lightheaded, Usamon. And I had the _craziest_ dream, Motomiya-sama and Yagami-sama were _ga-_g-gay?" Yuuta trailed off. All the guys stared back at her, horrified.

Blood shot out of her nose and she swooned backwards.

"Hopefully, she'll forget that." Yamato said weakly. The girls giggled loudly.

"She's not going to have any blood left soon." Jyou noted pulling up his pants and going over to check on her. "Good, this one didn't last long." He sighed. "She's _got_ to get over this nosebleed thing. She's going to be around you two a lot."

"Must be a soccer boy fetish." Mimi snorted. Koushirou rolled his eyes at the girls' giggles, his face still red.

"Your turn girls, we're done." Iori announced.

"Thanks. I'm freezing!" Sora chattered, tearing off her shirt.

Yuuta woke up again and met the girls' gaze.

"I did not see what I thought I did, did I?" she asked abruptly.

"I dunno. What'd ya see?" Miyako asked eagerly.

"MIYAKO!" All the guys shouted, fighting to turn around.

"Uh-um...half-naked Chosen Children." Yuuta said.

"Well, you did. Who was better looking, Daisuke or Taichi?" Mimi inquired.

"Um... I can't...I mean...I think he's really cute... I mean..." Yuuta blurted, flaming red.

"Really? WHO?" All the girls crowded around her.

"N-nobody?" Yuuta questioned hopefully. "A-ah-ahCHOO!" Yuuta sneezed.

"Oh, you're wet, too! Let me get your clothes." Sora said, motherly. All the guys visibly relaxed.

"I will get them. Do not wor-wor-ACHOO!" Yuuta fell on her butt forcefully.

"Nonesense. What do you want?" Sora demanded.

"Just a…ano and…ano, some spare...um...and jeans and any shirt." Yuuta blushed profusely, darting glances at the boys.

"I understand. Let's see, I think these are cute... and these." Sora handed Yuuta some clothes.

"I have never seen these before." Yuuta said holding up a lavender blouse and shorts.

"And look at the Crest. Gennai must have sent her new clothes, too." Hikari said.

"Oh, is that where those strange clothes came from? I did not remember ever owning gold or...rainbow?" Yuuta tilted her head to the side. Ken and Daisuke blushed. The girls quickly finished changing.

"So...um...I am Yuuta Kokubunji, the new Chosen Child. I do not really know what my Crest is, though." Yuuta admitted. "I just recieved it."

"She's talk a lot like Kou-san." Daisuke whispered to Taichi.

"May I see it?" Koushirou asked. Yuuta blushed and nodded. He leaned over and lifted it to the light. "I believe it's the Crest of Life. I don't know how, but I always seem to know these things." Koushirou smiled. Yuuta blushed red at his nearness. He quickly pulled away.

"So, what's home like now? Or are you even from Odaiba?" Jyou asked.

"I am. I was raised in Heighton View Terrace. It is a little small, so you probably-"

"Honto? We are from there, too! We all lived there for a little while, besides Iori, Miyako, Ken, and Daisuke." Hikari interrupted.

"Honto? Nobody knew that. It would have been off limits otherwise. All the apartments you lived at were turned into museums or Digimon hospitals in your honor." Yuuta said surprised.

"People went crazy when we left." Daisuke whistled. "Imagine, my _room_ as a museum exhibit."

"People like yours best, actually, Motomiya-sama. Your room was so messy it was the easiest to steal from until security was tightened. A lot of your old clothes are being sold anonymously on Ebay for outrageous sums." Yuuta told him.

"Whoa." Daisuke eyes grew wide.

"And all the Pineapples sales skyrocketed. The business had to stop selling your computer line, but a lot of antique ones are still out there. I was never able to get enough money to buy one though." Yuuta sighed sadly. Koushirou blinked.

"Really?"

"Hai, a lot of kids like you best. You are a _computer nerd and smart_, most heroes are really hot or really powerful. You were a genius, _liked_ school, and were just _cute_. My friend Chidori-chan really respected you and Inoue-sama; Inoue-sama more so because she was a girl. People's favorites though were close between Ishiida-sama, Yagami-sama, and Motomiya-sama. I mean, that Yagami-sama." She pointed at Taichi.

"Really? I'm a favorite?" Daisuke and Taichi said concurrently.

"Um, Ebay story?" Jyou reminded Daisuke.

"Oh, yeah."

Yuuta yawned. Daisuke followed suit.

"I think it's time to get to bed." Taichi said.

"But I'm still cold." Mimi pouted.

"So am I." Daisuke agreed. Everybody nodded.

"Everybody can pair up. The human body is a great tool in recovering from hypothermia. When travelers are caught in avalanches, they can huddle up and share body warmth. It's preferably naked, but we aren't _that_ cold." Jyou said with a warning look at Taichi and Diasuke. They blinked back innocently.

"What about us?" whined the Digimon.

"Even better. Cuddle up with your partners-"

"Aw, but I wanted an excuse to cuddle with Taichi." Daisuke huffed.

Koushirou quickly tilted Yuuta's head back before she bled again.

"You don't want to get your new clothes stained." Koushirou muttered.

"Well, we can all have one huge cuddle puddle." Miyako suggested. Everyone stared at her. "What?"

"Let's just take a vote. People and people warmth, people or Digimon warmth-"

"We Digimon have to stand watch. You humans are a lot weaker than us because you were frozen. We were just resting in our Digieggs for seventy years." Poromon said hopping.

"Okay. People and people it is." Jyou sighed. "Who's with whom?"

Takeru edged near Hikari as she shuffled near him.

"Oh no! Stay away from my sister!" Taichi yelled jumping up. Hikari looked angry and started to open her mouth when Daisuke grabbed Taichi around the waist, pulled him down, and snuggled close.

"Ni-night." Daisuke murmured. Taichi blushed vividly. He settled into a more comfortable position, grinning widely and falling asleep, just as instantly.

"How cute." Hikari cooed. "Got to remember to give Daisuke something for that." Hikari mentally noted. Everyone snickered at Taichi's simple-mindedness. Yuuta giggled, too, head still tilted back. She sighed sadly, dropping her head, a small dot of blood on her upper lip.

"Do you like one of them or something?" Miyako asked tactlessly. Yuuta mouth moved wordlessly. Ken slapped a hand over her mouth.

"I think you should go to sleep. Iori?"

"Let's go, Miyako." Iori took her hand and led her away from poor Yuuta.

"I'll snuggle with Sora." Mimi offered.

"Okay."

"Sora-" Yamato started. Sora shrugged.

"My mother would _not_ approve."

"But-"

"Oh, silly me. I'll cuddle with Koushirou instead-"

"Mimi!" Koushirou yelped. He looked helplessly at Ken.

"I'll sleep with Koushirou. You sleep with Sora or Yuuta." Ken said.

"I want Sora." Yamato said firmly.

"Yamato..." Sora sighed, rubbing her temples.

"I missed you, Sora. Daisuke sleeping with Taichi." Yamato met her eyes pleadingly.

"All right." Sora gave in. "Eep!" Sora was jerked away as Yamato grabbed her.

"Who do I sleep with then?" Jyou asked sadly.

"Tachikawa-sama, you can sleep with Kido-sama. I am fine. I have a sleeping bag and I am used to sleeping alone." Yuuta said from behind her tissue. Koushirou looked at her reassuring smile and sad brown eyes.

"Are you sure?" Mimi queried, concerned.

"Hai. It is a very thick sleeping bag, too." She blushed seeing the design and shoved it back in the duffel before showing it to them. "I am hungry anyway. I will eat something first. Go to sleep, all of you, onegai. I am going to make up some bread for the morning. You want toast and eggs, right?"

"And bacon?"

"No…demo I have meat apples. One of them might be bacon."

"Mm, yummy." Mimi drooled.

"Kokubunji-san is right. Sleep first, Mimi." Jyou took of his glasses.

"Please, just Yuuta. Oyasumi minna." She smiled taking ingredients out of one of her three packs.

"Oyasumi." The awake Chosen Children chorused sleepily.

Yuuta stirred the glowing embers silently, a long while later. The bread was rising and her eyes were getting heavy, so heavy. A log snapped and she jumped awake. She dragged a log to the fire and tossed it on, wiping away sweat.

Koushirou watched her form by the fire, his black eyes thoughtful. Ken stirred sleepily beside him, moving closer to Koushirou's warmth. He looked over his shoulder to see Ken frowning his sleep. He looked back to the fire, smiling softly at the lack of change in his friend.

Yuuta fell with a thud, long hair fanning out beside her. Her face flushed from the heat. She slept curled in a small ball, hands fisted, muscles tightened, ready to spring even in her sleep. He moved a little to the side and flipped onto his back. _I should've asked her to sleep with me..._He blushed. It didn't sound so innocent in his head.


	8. Home

Chapter Eight

Home

Everyone woke sluggishly, besides for Yuuta, who was chatting with the Digimon and frying eggs.

"They told me what you all like." Yuuta assured them quickly seeing their stupefied expressions.

"She's really nice." Tokomon told Takeru.

"Yeah, and her cooking smells delicious!" Upamon added. Yuuta blushed happily.

"I was here for two years. I had to learn how to cook." Yuuta mumbled.

"Two years? Alone?" Daisuke gaped. Yuuta nodded, staring pointedly at the eggs.

"I cut up some apples. I found the bacon you wanted, Tachikawa-sama." Yuuta mumbled.

"You're just like Iori. Shyer than a hedgehog." Miyako stretched.

"Eri always said I was shy. I never really spoke up for myself either... I miss her." Yuuta plucked the bread off the sticks they were stuck on and placed the eggs on them. She stabbed slices of roasted apple out of the fire and piled them on, too. The sandwiches were topped with another slice of thick bread.

"Breakfast anyone?" Yuuta asked turning. She blinked seeing the salivating Chosen Children. "Ne?"

"HAI!" They all cried diving forward.

"Watch out! You'll drop the food!" warned Nekomon loudly.

"You will burn yourselves, too."

"YOUCH!" Daisuke yelped, burning his lip.

"I said you would. Here." Yuuta pulled out some ointment from her bag. "Eat slower and smaller." She rubbed some on his bottom lip and then stopped realizing she was touching his lip. Her eyes crossed and her nose slowly bled as she pitched backwards.

"I got her." Yamato said, reaching out.

"She's going to be anemic by the time we get back to the Human World!" Jyou cried scrambling forward.

"Yomoki was a lot easier to be around." Yuuta muttered dazedly. Nekomon laughed.

"I can't believe you remember _him_. I mean, you ditched him for your hero, didn't you?"

"I did not ditch him!" Yuuta cried, blushing hotly. "Dozo, Nekomon!"

"Right. That's why you're _here_ and _he's_ not?"

"NEKOMON!" Yuuta cried. She ran after her partner as Nekomon ran around the cave laughing wickedly. "Dozo, do not say anything more!"

"You can't make me!" Nekomon danced just out of Yuuta's reach.

"OOH!" Yuuta tripped over her duffel bag landed on a guffawing Taichi.

"Wait, no nosebleed." Taichi pinched the bridge of her nose quickly. Her whole body turned tomato red.

"Stop teasing her and let her go." Sora sniggered.

"No way. She'll bleed all over me." He pinched her nose harder making her laugh breathlessly and try to wriggle away. "She needs to get used to me and Daisuke or she'll bleed herself out. You know what this means right?" His laughing brown eyes met Daisuke's.

"Maybe...are you ticklish, Yuuta?" Daisuke asked innocently, his eyes gleaming.

"Ii-iie." Yuuta protested in a nasal voice, her eyes widening in panic.

"I think she _lied_." Yamato smirked joining them. She shook her head vehemently, still lying belly-down on Taichi's lap.

"Yes, she sure did. Look at her, she's twitching." Mimi poked Yuuta experimentally. Yuuta jumped.

"Definitely ticklish." Taichi nodded.

"N-no, onegai!" She cried nasally.

They ignored her and started tickling her sides, making her shriek and kick helplessly, Taichi still holding her nose.

"D-d-dame! P-please! O-onegai!" She gasped through her laughter.

The others only laughed, still eating breakfast.

"I am going to wet myself!" She shrilled desperately.

"Okay, stop! I don't want my new clothes peed all over!" Taichi laughed. The others pulled away, leaving her gasping like a fish out of water, still in Taichi's lap.

"Look, she's not bleeding." Daisuke pointed. Sure enough, Yuuta's nose was quite normal.

"Awesome." Taichi grinned and gave her a noogie. Blood slowly dripped out of her nose, her brown eyes glowing.

"You are more amazing than I thought!" She sighed like a fangirl. Taichi raised an eyebrow.

"You are so weird." He sighed, defeated, leaning back.

"Gomen nasai. I cannot help it." She blushed and gripped her fingers together.

"No problem. At least you're not crazy like Jun, and you're cute, for a girl." Taichi ran a hand through his hair. Blood dropped onto his orange pants. "CRAP!"

"Oh no! Your new clothes!" Panicking, Yuuta tried to smear it away and wiped more on from her hand. "ACK! Eh?" She pulled away and stared. Taichi stared at his pants, too.

"What the hell?" Daisuke leaned over and blinked confuddled. "Is that supposed to happen?"

"NO!" Taichi snapped.

"What are you three staring-Oh...weird." Yamato narrowed his eyes.

"That looks so wrong, you know." Mimi said calmly. Yuuta, Yamato, and Daisuke jumped away.

"But look!" Daisuke pointed.

"Don't point there-" Sora stopped abruptly.

"Oh." said the other Chosen Children, finally enlightened.

"STOP STARING THERE!" Taichi shouted. Everyone looked away.

"I didn't know clothes did that. Is that a new fashion?" Mimi asked. Yuuta shook her head.

"Gennai must have modified our clothing. It must absorb blood, maybe dirt, too." Koushirou grabbed a handful of dirt and rubbed it into the knee of his pants. After few seconds, the stain slowly evaporated. "It cleans itself. I'll email Gennai to make sure."

"Hey, tear it to see if it'll fix itself." Sora said.

"Okay." Koushirou gripped his shirt with his teeth and then grabbed just below the shoulder seam. He pulled and the seam split. They all watched...nothing happened.

"That wasn't very smart, Koushirou, now you have a ripped shirt." Iori pointed out.

"I'm well aware of that _now_." Koushirou muttered.

"All for the sake of science." Ken smiled. Koushirou smiled back.

"Bonding moment." Miyako said wryly.

"Miyako." Ken sighed exasperated.

"I'll fix it for you." Yuuta muttered. Koushirou blushed.

"I can't just take it off."

"Oh, gomen nasi!" Yuuta bowed quickly. "I have shirt you can borrow."

"All right." The other Chosen Children continued their breakfast as she mended his shirt happily.

"Um...should not we go now?" Yuuta said hesitantly after Koushirou returned his shirt to his person.

"Isn't it still raining?" Sora asked.

"No. Actually, there is a rainbow."

"REALLY?" Daisuke jumped up and ran towards the outside, clocking his head on a protruding rock. "Itai."

"Daijoubou desu ka?" Yuuta asked worriedly.

"Yep. Look, rainbow!" Daisuke pointed. She moved his hand and stood on tiptoe to check out the bump on his forehead.

"I know there is a rainbow, Motomiya-sama. I think you need a Band-Aid." She ducked back inside. "I will clean up. Go on ahead and stretch out. Onegai, this is for Motomiya-sama." She handed Taichi a Band-Aid.

"Are you sure?" Iori asked.

"_Hai_." Yuuta nodded. She turned and started clearing away ashes and re-packing food.

"Need a hand with all of those?" Koushirou asked kneeling beside her.

"I-Iie. I thought everybody was outside? You stayed up longer than me." Yuuta reminded him. "You should be relaxing."

"How did you know-?"

"Nekomon told me."

"Come on, Izzy!" Motimon called from the entrance.

"It's weird seeing it so empty." Sora rubbed her arms.

"Yeah. Weird." Jyou muttered, wiping his glasses.

"It reminds me of the Dark Ocean. Do...Do you think after the Digimon left the Dark Ocean took over?" Hikari looked over at Ken.

"No. There's color. And everyone's with us." Ken squeezed her hand briefly. "We would know."

"Yeah." Hikari smiled without happiness, just relief. Takeru grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away from Ken with a frown. Hikari looked at him startled and Daisuke bit his lip.

"Ano...it is not totally empty." Yuuta said to break the silence.

"What do you mean?" Koushirou asked, grateful. _That_ was a little weird.

"I met someone, a boy about my age. His name was Takaki, Momiji." Yuuta explained.

"What did he look like?" Mimi inquired.

"Hm… He had purple eyes...and white hair. He seemed really frail...breakable...but I did not trust him. I was here for a year before I met him and had not seen a living soul. I have not seen him since." She looked up at the other Chosen Children and frowned. "Why are you all so serious?"

"That sounds a lot like Lowvell." Taichi told her.

"But he shouldn't have been born until we were awakened. He can't have been Yuuta's age." Yamato disagreed half-heartedly.

"Maybe Gennai misinterpreted his prophecy. It could have meant he was to be born when the Key was born. It would make sense. Good and evil need to be kept in balanced. Even if Kokubunji didn't get to us in time, she'd still have enough goodness as a Chosen Child to balance out Lowvell."

"But he had a Digimon, Koushirou." Nekomon said. _She_ had no qualms about saying their first names.

"Nani?"

"I fought with him. Me 'n' Yuuta were separated and she met Momiji and I met another Digimon. He said his partner was with Yuuta, so I figured he meant Momiji after Yuuta told me about him."

"This doesn't bode well. What Digimon was he?"

"I didn't recognize him. But I can give you a description." Nekomon described the Digimon and the Chosen Children got paler as she continued. "Do you know who he was?"

"Yes...but I wish I didn't. This _really_ doesn't bode well." Koushirou met Taichi's eyes. Taichi gripped Daisuke around the waist protectively.

"I'm not a doll, Tai." Daisuke said, annoyed.

"I _know._" Taichi let go and ran a hand through his hair. "It's bad enough having to watch my sister fight evil, now I have to go through my _boyfriend_ fighting evil."

"We can take care of ourselves. We have Digivices and Digimon partners. Fighting evil is what we do, onii-san." Hikari said soothingly.

"When do we get to go home?" Mimi asked suddenly to change the topic. Yuuta 'urk'ed.

"It is seventy years _after_ your home, Tachikawa-sama. Your homes are museums or hospitals. Maybe the Digital World is best." _I AM BETTER THAN ALL OF YOU!_ Yuuta grinned weakly, thinking about it.

"Are you kidding?" Mimi choked.

"Ii-Iie?"

"I WANNA GO SHOPPING!" Mimi wailed. Yuuta sweatdropped.

_I want to stay here. I do not want to go back. _

"Why aren't you evolving, Koromon?"

"It's because I haven't regained my strength. I need someone to spar with."

Yuuta's eyes gleamed.

"Oh no." Nekomon groaned.

"Did you say spar?"

"Yes."

Yuuta stood and clenched her fists.

"Welcome to your first day of training. Let's get in position." All the Digimon got in a line. "What are you doing, Chosen Children? You have to do it, too."

"Wha?" Jyou stared up at her. She blushed, but frowned sternly.

"Your Digimon is your partner. You share souls, and therefore should share workloads. _Everyone_ trains. Stand up, dozo." All of them stood. "We will start with basic stretches. Turn to your left first, humans."

"I feel like I'm on a fitness training tape." Sora muttered.

"Isn't great? I haven't been to the gym in...over seventy years!" Mimi stretched her nose against her knee.

"Wow, you're flexible." Miyako gasped.

"I have to look good to wear what I do." Mimi winked. Miyako grinned and started actually trying.

"Great job! Nekomon, are you finished with your stretching over there?"

"Yup."

"Good, now teach them how I taught you."

"Gotcha, Digipartner."

"Now, time for basic steps of judo." All the Chosen Children sweated, besides Iori.

& & &

"It's been _forever_." Mimi whined.

"It has only been a month." Yuuta corrected her softly. She wrung out her wet hair.

"How do you know? I can't keep track." Sora sank below the cool water.

"I counted the days until my birthday every year. Now, it is like I have an internal clock."

"Your birthday was that important?" Taichi asked from the other side of the curtain of clothes.

"Yes. It was the day you all supposedly died."

"What?" Hikari yelped. "Died?"

"Yes. The story told after the Great Battle was that your Digimon were so wounded, they were deleted, unable to regenerate themselves. You were given the choice of dying with them, or living without them. You died with them. That day, all of the Digimon you call partners disappeared. There was never another Yokomon, Tanemon, or Nyaromon, etc.

"Then, people declared you Deities and made the day of the Great Battle a Festival to celebrate Lowvell's defeat. Surprisingly, no one has been born on that day in the past seventy years but me, no one in the world. That is why I was called a freak when I was a kid…maa…also I was called a freak because other people's Digimon would listen to me, not their owners."

"Oh. How sad." Miyako kicked the water lightly, making large ripples float over the surface.

"But then she got me. I made her really happy, didn't I?" Nekomon said smugly.

"Hai."

"And Yomoki-"

"Stop bringing him up! He called me a liar. All of them did!" Yuuta yelled. She tugged her hair hard to keep from crying.

"Oh, that's right, you had your _heeerrooo_." Nekomon taunted. Yuuta's eyes glittered dangerously.

"Nekomon, dozo."

"Don't you have his picture in your backpack?"

"NEKOMON!" Yuuta dived at Nekomon, causing the clothesline, made by a newly evolved Wormmon, to snap.

"AAAHHH!" screamed the girls.

"AAHH!" The boys screamed back.

"You blabbermouth cat-rabbit!" Yuuta shrieked holding Nekomon's mouth shut with her hands.

"Arggghh."

Yuuta stopped, looked over her shoulder, squealed, and dropped below the surface. The water boiled over her head.

"Yuuta's so funny!" Hikari began to snicker. Soon, everyone was laughing as Yuuta came up for air, carefully hidden under the water's surface.

"I'll fix it." Wormmon got out of the water. He redid the clothesline and Biyomon flew the clothes back up.

"Gomen nasai." Yuuta mumbled.

"Well, they didn't really see anything. At least, I _hope_ not." Sora emphasized.

"Like I really care. I'm gay." Taichi said on the other side of the border. A rock hurtled towards him through the opening made by Biyomon. Taichi sunk.

"I see everyone's enjoying their rest. I thought young Yuuta would be working you as hard as she worked Usamon in the desert." Gennai said appearing at the riverside. Luckily, on the boys' side.

"She does. She just doesn't like the smell of sweat." Yamato explained wryly. Yuuta blushed.

"I never said that." Yuuta protested.

"The real reason I came was to tell you that you can go home at anytime now. Your Digimon are in their Rookie level and will develop much faster in the human world. Plus, you're running low on supplies, as I've gathered from Koushirou."

"Hai. Arigatu gozaimasu for the new clothes." Yuuta said.

"No problem. Now, hurry up. Yuuta, you have people waiting for you on the other side."

"Nani?" Yuuta looked down at the water's surface. "Demo I said such horrible things to my friends...why would they be waiting?" The green in her eyes snapped. "And they thought I was a liar. I do not want to go back. The others can leave. If have to eat purple grass, I will, but I am not leaving." Yuuta climbed out of the river and grabbed her towel. She pulled out some clothes she rarely wore and dressed.

"Where are you going?" Sora asked.

"Away from 'home'." She said. She rubbed her eyes hurriedly.

"But, Yuuta-" Nekomon started. She heard splashing on the boys' side.

"I am not going back. They thought I was weak. They thought you were weak, Neko. They called me a liar and said my love for Digimon was _juvenile_. My...my best friend did not even believe me. She _laughed_ at me." Yuuta glared at the water. "I am staying here, where nobody will hurt me." Yuuta turned and ran.

Purple clothes were torn off the clothesline.

Yuuta tripped and stayed on the ground, bawling like a baby.

"I do not want to go back. I am _special_ here. I am...somebody." Yuuta whispered. Her shoulders tightened in surprise and she flipped over as someone stepped on a twig.

"Y-you?" Yuuta gasped.

"Yes. Here, let me help you."

"Stay away from me." Yuuta hissed, slapping away the hand. Purple eyes narrowed.

"But Kokubunji, I'll help you. You want to stay here right? I can make your wish come true."

"The others said you are Lowvell."

"No. I'm Momiji, remember? And this...this is my partner, Keramon."

"Kokubunji!" Yuuta turned towards her name.

"He'll only take you back. Back to those idiots who called you a liar and weak. Back to those who couldn't even imagine you were special enough to be great. Do you want to go back?"

"Iie."

"Then take my hand."

"Kokubunji!"

"Take my hand!"

Yuuta reached out and took his hand. She gasped as he pulled her roughly to her feet and placed an army knife to her throat.

"Take another step, Knowledge, and I'll kill her. Of course, I may just kill her anyway. Without her, your Digimon can't evolve."

"You're wrong. You kill her and you'll be helping us out." Koushirou said calmly.

"Nani...?" Yuuta's eyes filled with tears. She inhaled sharply as the tip dug into her throat. Black eyes darted to the blade and then met Momiji's purple ones.

"'The Key will awaken the Destined. White will give powers to the weak. When Life sheds its mortality, Death will awaken the Colors.'" Koushirou quoted apathetically. Momiji's eyes widened.

Yuuta let out a gasp as she hit the grass with a thud. Koushirou rushed to her and glared up at Momiji.

"Don't mess with Knowledge." Koushirou whispered dangerously.

Momiji disappeared in a swirl of fractal code.

"Daijoubu desu ka?"

"Daijoubu desu." Yuuta looked up at him. "That...that was the prophecy?" Koushirou looked away.

"Come on." Koushirou helped her up. "Are you sure you don't want to go back?" He stared really hard at a cut on her wrist.

"Nani?"

"I saw a picture; Mimi pulled it out when you were unconscious once. A...boy was in the picture, holding your hand." Koushirou blushed looking at his feet.

"That...was Yomoki." Yuuta said.

"Oh..."

"I do not love him...I love my hero..."

"It's Taichi, right?" Koushirou sighed.

"He is…a homosexual." Yuuta replied, confused.

"Yeah, but you didn't know that-" he stopped as her hand touched the yellowing bruise on his face. One of the side effects of the freezing was the slow healing.

"I love my hero... I have since I saw his picture years ago online." Careful of his broken arm she rose on her tiptoe to meet his astonished gaze. "Daisuki."

Her face was a bright red as he stared at her. His other hand met the back of her skull and she felt a slight push which she readily followed. As her hero finally kissed her, her heart pounded so hard her toes were thrumming.

"Let us go home." she sighed dreamily.

& & &

Yomoki had his tennis racket over one shoulder, talking animatedly. Shinichiro stood next to him laughing, his own racket leaning against the fence. Tsumi tossed her long hair over her shoulder, her black eyes shining. Chidori rolled her grey eyes, returning to her book. Her hair was shoulder length hair and up in a plastic claw.

Eri looked up to the grey sky, green eyes distant. Her hair was uneven and dyed, badly, black, her red hair still seen in patches. Her clothes were loose and wrinkled. Her green eyes were lined with thick black eyeliner and her lips were glittery purple. Her wrists were covered in every color and shade rubber bracelets and her tennis racket case was covered in black marker doodles. Their Digimon (even Tyrannomon) were sitting around, bored.

She gasped seeing a light flare in the temple just a block away.

"Did you guys see that?" Eri demanded. Chidori nodded silently, stuffing her book in her large canvas bag. "Hurry! Maybe Yuuta is back!" Eri took off, burgundy ballet slippers slapping the ground.

"Slow down!" Tsumi yelled up the stairs as Eri, Chidori, and Yomoki raced up them.

"Yuuta!" Eri shouted breathlessly, nearing the top.

Yuuta's eyes widened as she had a brief tug-o-war with Iori for her duffel bag. She turned just as the first three tumbled inside.

"Yuu-yuu-chan!" Yomoki gasped, overwhelmed.

"Y-Yomoki-kun? Eri-chan? Chidori-chan?"

"Yuuta!" Gotsumon cried. Yuuta bent down automatically and was enveloped in a bone-crunching hug.

"Ow...that hurts, Gotsumon." Yuuta winced.

"Gomen nasai."

"Remember me? I'm Nekomon. I used to be Pauftymon." Nekomon spoke up, shyly.

"You're a Rookie like me now!" Gotsumon clapped.

"Don't forget me."

"Gazimon! You, too, Mushroomon! I missed you all! Where iss Gizamon or Tyrannomon?"

"We're here now. But I don't think I can fit." Tyrannomon grinned, sticking his snout through the door. Everyone laughed. Yuuta ran over and hugged his red nose.

"I have missed you all." Yuuta repeated softly.

"What about us humans, Yuuta?" Eri asked lowly.

"You called me a liar." Yuuta looked away. She walked towards the Chosen Children. "Do you still think so?" Yuuta glared them, green flashing in her eyes.

"I...I'm sorry, Yuuta." Yomoki stepped forward. "I didn't want to believe it. If it was true...then you really would fly away."

The Chosen Children saw that not one of them looked up from the ground.

"Why should she believe you're sorry when you can't meet her eyes?" Yamato demanded.

"Are you kidding? She's a Chosen Child! We're not worthy of a Chosen Child...nor are we worthy of her. She handed us the test...and we failed...twice!" Eri shouted at them angrily.

Yuuta bit her lip and raced forward. She barreled into Eri's chest.

"IIE! You are my best friend! It was not your fault! I said such horrible, nasty things! I was never worthy of _your_ friendship. Forgive me." Yuuta sobbed. "I missed you, too, Eri-chan. _You_ should have been the Chosen Child, not me."

"No...you're the perfect Chosen Child. Shy, sweet, and kind to everyone. You deserve your Title. You _loved_ the Chosen Children. You wanted nothing more than to be one. I never had your devotion." Eri demurred, returned her smaller friend's hug. "I missed you so much!" Eri's shoulders shook.

"I should've believed you. You never lied about anything important. You were never making yourself better than others and were never sure of yourself. Why would you turn yourself into a hero?" Chidori wrapped her arms around Eri and Yuuta.

"I can't believe you got so angry! And you're so tan! What happened to my pale, mute, little Life-size Barbie?" Tsumi scolded tearfully, joining them. They laughed, crying.

"Little Life-size Barbie? That seems redundant." Chidori pointed out wetly.

"Wait, you have to meet my new friends." Yuuta pulled away, sparing Yomoki a shy glance before returning once more to her fellow Chosen Children. "This is Rokunda, Eri and her Digipartner Gotsumon. This is Hiroki, Chidori and Mushroomon. She's Matsuura, Tsumi and he's Gizamon. Those two boys are Fujima, Yomoki and Johnson, Shinichiro, he's half-American, and Gazimon is Yomoki's partner. Tyrannomon is Shinichiro's."

"Konnichiwa." Her old friends bowed.

"Um...well, I'm Yagami, Taichi. And this is Agumon."

"I'm Daisuke. Motomiya, Daisuke."

"My name's Veemon!"

"I'm Ishiida, Yamato."

"Hi, I'm Gabumon."

"Inoue, Miyako. Konnichiwa! This is Hawkmon."

"I'm Takenouchi, Sora. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Biyomon."

"I'm Mimi, Tachikawa! It's great to be back in the Human World!"

"I'm Tanemon, her partner."

"I'm Bukamon, and this is my partner, Jyou Kido."

"Konnichiwa." Jyou bowed.

"I'm Takeru and this is Patamon."

"I'm Hikari, Tai's little sister."

"I'm Salamon."

"I'm Ichijouji, Ken. This is my partner, Wormmon. "

"Hullo."

"And I'm Izumi, Koushirou." He took a step nearer Yuuta.

"I'm Tentomon.

"Wow...the real Chosen Children." Eri whistled wide-eyed.

"I thought you all died seventy years ago?" Chidori queried.

"Gennai made it up to disguise our disappearance." Koushirou explained.

"Gennai?" Yomoki asked.

"The Digi-Deity." Yuuta intercepted.

"Oh. I remember now." Yomoki trailed off.

"Ano, I am not sure where you will be staying now that we are here..." Yuuta confessed weakly.

"Our homes aren't ours anymore." Hikari said sadly.

"We don't have any money either." Ken added.

"Chidori has a huge frickin' house. You can hang out there." Eri thumbed at Chidori, setting her tennis racket on her shoulder.

"Eri." Chidori hissed. "If you would honor my family, we would love to take you in." Chidori bowed quickly. "It's not far. We can start out now if you wish."

"Um, sure." Taichi blinked.

"Don't be so formal, onegai. It's uncomfortable. We're only a couple years older than you." Sora beseeched.

"I-I'll try Takenouchi-Deity."

"Oi." Yamato slapped his forehead.

"Try -sama instead, all right? Imagine waking up and being called a 'god'. It is very strange." Yuuta said.

"Okay."

They started out, Yuuta's old friends, besides Yomoki, talking fast and excitedly. Koushirou kept close to Yuuta, so close their hips sometimes bumped making Yuuta blush. She adjusted her duffel strap uneasily. Yomoki kept on trying to catch her eye.

_He cannot seriously still lo-_like_ me. I mean, it has been two years. _Wind rushed past them making her hair whirl around her. She tried to tuck it behind her ear with her free hand, but her waist-length, brown hair escaped her small hand and flew around her, obscuring her vision. She tripped and stumbled with a squeak. Koushirou quickly caught her with his unbroken right arm.

"Are you okay?"

"H-hai. I just could not see where I was going with all this hair." Yuuta blushed. "I think I am going to go straight to a salon tomorrow."

"Um...I haven't seen you with anything but long hair." Koushirou said lamely. Taichi and Daisuke shared an eye roll.

"We need to teach him how to be comfortable around girls. Yuuta's way too cute to _not_ try and steal. Poor Koushirou going to have to deal with fanboys soon." Yamato grinned.

Yuuta blinked. Her mouth tightened, her cheeks puffed out. Her face slowly turned red. Finally, she couldn't hold it in.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yuuta doubled up, clutching her ribs. "F-fanboys? Hahahaha! I am the size of a grasshopper and have _no_ breasts. I am shy and get nosebleeds around really cute soccer players. _Every_ guy likes that." Yuuta wiped tears away from her eyes, brushing away stray hairs.

"I-I do..." Koushirou stuttered. Yuuta looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Oh um..." They both looked at the ground embarrassed.

"You realize you never broke up with _me_." Yomoki snapped.

"Nani?"

"We were _dating_. You never broke up with me." Yomoki's foot tapped angrily.

"B-but...y-you..._-_I _left_. I _ran away_." Yuuta sputtered.

"He's right though. You never did." Yuuta's eyes met Tsumi's.

"Ts-Tsumi-chan..." Yuuta's eyes pleaded. Tsumi rolled her eyes.

"It's not that difficult. You obviously liked someone else during your date-thing. You said you had some hero or another. You dated Yomoki because you liked him, not worshipped the ground he walked on."

"You don't have to say it like that." Hikari said angrily.

"I'm saying like it is. Yuuta has to learn to break things clean. You're a Chosen Child. Your team could depend on _your_ decision. You already chose. If you don't make it clear, you're technically cheating on your boyfriend." Tsumi explained.

"She's totally right." Mimi agreed.

Yuuta's mouth worked uselessly.

"D-demo... Yomoki, you must like someone else. It has been two years. You are seventeen. Obviously, you like someone by now."

"Actually, no. One: We never broke up. I couldn't very well date someone while still dating you. Two: No one really caught my interest. Three: I love you, I don't care who the competition is." He glared at Koushirou. Koushirou glared back. Yuuta looked back and forth between them.

"Well?" Eri prodded. Chidori and Ken looked on sympathetic to her plight, relating with her.

"Choose, Yuu-yuu." Yomoki demanded. He grabbed her arm.

"Let her go. Manhandling her is not going to help solve this problem." Koushirou snapped.

"She was mine first, _Deity_."

"She isn't property, _Fujima_."

"Chose before a battle breaks out." Miyako urged, pulling her away.

"B-but...do I have t-" Her hands slapped over her mouth. Everyone stared at her.

"Are you enjoying this or something?" Tsumi spat. Yuuta shook her head, tears forming. "Look, she's going to cry _again_." Tsumi sighed.

"Shut up, Tsumi. You have no idea what's wrong." Eri snapped.

"She's just sucking it up. She has two older guys, one an athlete and one a _Deity,_ fighting over her. What's she crying about?"

"You know how shy she is-" Daisuke started.

"Is that any excuse?" Tsumi shouted. "Excuse me if I think a _hero_ should have a damn backbone. All she has to do is say 'Izumi-sama'."

"I will hurt Yomoki, though." Yuuta whispered. "I-I do not want to hurt anybody."

"Then choose one. You're only hurting them more." Tsumi ordered.

"I am just me! What is so great about that? Stop fighting over me! I am not worth it!" Yuuta shouted. "Please, do not yell at me!" Yuuta turned and ran.

_Why? Why? Why do I always run? Tsumi-chan is right! Why did I come back? Doushite? _She cried in her head as tears fell from her eyes.

They watched as Yuuta and Nekomon disappeared from sight. Yomoki glared at Koushirou. Koushirou just stared after Yuuta, his eyes sad.

Yuuta opened the door and slipped inside. Numemon and Gekomon looked up surprised.

"Yuuta?" They gasped. Suki ran out of the kitchen and Hiro jumped off the couch.

"Konnichiwa Okaasan, Otousan." Yuuta gasped.

"Yu-yuuta?" Suki choked.

"Hai."

Suki walked up and smacked Yuuta hard across the face. Yuuta faced the ground, her hair covered the large red mark and tear tracks.

"Don't...Don't ever do that to me again." Suki gulped. Yuuta looked up confused. Suki wrapped her arms around Yuuta. "You didn't say anything; you left without a word or note. Don't we mean anything to you? You're my only baby." Suki sobbed.

"Yuuta." Hiro breathed, his arms going around his wife and daughter. "You gave me gray hairs. You could've thought of _that_ before you left." Hiro joked poorly.

"I am so sorry. I am so, so sorry." Yuuta wailed. "I am sorry everybody."


	9. Changing

Chapter Nine

Changing

Yuuta woke up from her light, restless sleep and set her bare feet on the floor. Back and forth she walked, going over what she did. She sighed. Always, the same conclusion. She cheated on her hero before she went to the Digital World and didn't clarify her feelings with Yomoki because he had made her feel special. As a result, she _hadn't_ broken up with him before she left because she never left of their relationship as real to begin with. So, she had never dumped him, and he had never dumped her.

"I should break up with him then. Even if Izumi-sama refusesto give me a second chance, I cannot use Yomoki-kun's feelings for me to pretend he is Izumi-sama like I did before. Not _all_ of my feelings were like that, I _did_ like him. But...never like I loved my hero." Yuuta stalked out of her room and went to the bathroom. She waited for the water to warm. "First thing after this shower, I will break up with Yomoki-kun."

A while later, she stepped out of the shower, and wrapped her hair up in a towel.

"Yomoki-kun can wait a few minutes." Yuuta decided after brushing her long hair dry.

Yuuta walked up the Hideki family's drive. She knocked on the giant wooden doors.

"Yuuta-chan, you're here." Chidori whispered, shocked.

"Is everyone else here?"

"Hai. Yomoki-kun and Imzumi-sama are having a staring match and Inoue-sama is trying to start a fight."

"Oh, okay." She took a deep breath and trekked up the stairs. She pushed open the door to the large solar.

"Yuu-ta-chan... your hair!" Mimi gasped.

"I needed a change." Yuuta raised her brown eyes. "I have been irresponsible and a brat. I have acted like a child and hurt two people very dear to me. Instead of facing my decisions like a real Chosen Child, I have only run from them. I do not want to run anymore when it is my job to fly." She walked over to Koushirou who was sitting on the window seat with his laptop in his lap. "I choose you." Yuuta blushed a bright red and drew away her hand. "I understand if you have realized your mistake and-" She was cut off when he set aside his Pineapple and grabbed her hand. He pulled her closer and awkwardly hugged her with his casted arm.

" I thought you were going to leave me." He whispered into her ear so only she could hear.

"Mm mm." She shook her head, returning the embrace. "I couldn not, not ever." She whispered back.

Yomoki stood and left. Gazimon followed closely, torn between sadness and happiness.

& & &

"So...you're sure Lowvell is reborn?" Taichi asked slowly.

"Very sure. No one else would know how to get into the Digital World." Gennai nodded.

Chidori, Eri, Tsumi, and Shinichiro stared dumbfounded. Gennai, their DigiDeity, looked about thirty years old and _was in Chidori's bedroom!_

"No one else would know of the Key either." Yuuta added softly. Her hand tightened around Koushirou's, his cast cutting into her skin.

"But...he had a _Digimon_." Sora emphasized.

"He teamed up with an old enemy." Yamato pointed out.

"One that we deleted _years _ago." Ken chewed his lip.

"He's a Digimon. Digimon can't really die. They're made of computer data and can recompile after being deleted." Koushirou squeezed Yuuta's hand back as best he could.

"But... I thought that last battle with Armageddemon finished him off. Boom, period." Daisuke frowned, a little ticked off.

"It must because of Lowvell. If his people go through a cycle of rebirth, their souls are what really go to the next life. Digimon_ are _a part of our souls. Lowvell died in our world, so he was reborn with a Digimon sharing his soul." Iori surmised. Everyone's eye went wide.

"Duh." Eri smacked her head, breaking the silence. Mimi and Miyako giggled.

"But...Gennai-sama, why did you let him through the test? You should've known what was in the Digiegg." Chidori asked looking up at him.

"I didn't test him. I would not have let Armageddemon be reborn. I do not remember a Takaki, Momiji, either." Gennai bit his lip.

"You don't read the Human World papers much, do you?" Everyone turned to see Yomoki at the door.

"Yes, I do. I look out for signs of missing Digimon, electricity outages, or weird phenomena. Why?"

"You missed something about fifteen years ago." Yomoki thrust a newspaper photocopy at him. "I happened the day after Yuuta's birth, so this was thrust to the side to make room for her. You didn't know you were famous, did you, Yuu-chan?" Yomoki tossed a half-smile at her. Yuuta got off the window seat and walked over, confused.

"I was famous?"

"You made front page three weeks in a row. The press continually mobbed your house and your parents Digifought with a bunch of people to get them to stop hounding them. You know the rules of a Digifight."

"Digifight?" Hikari's eyes narrowed.

"It is when two opposing Digipartners fight out their conflict. They state their grievance and their demands. Who ever looses has to do as the winner says. It is illegal to continue the fight after one Digimon devolves and, also, the loser gets sent to jail if they do not do as the winner demands."

"Her parents demanded they leave them in peace. The press wanted to make Yuuta this idol, or prophet, like the DigiDeity. Her parents won against the entire press. She was never harassed again." Yomoki finished for Yuuta.

"What did you bring Gennai?" Koushirou inquired.

"It's an article on a Digiegg that was found in the cradle of one of the babies born after the Festival. Did you know a lot of mothers were in labor that day, but none gave birth but Mrs. Kokubunji? Some women were in labor over twelve hours. This woman, Takaki, was in labor all day and gave birth the next day. She died of exhaustion."

Yuuta stiffened. She eyes flew to Yomoki's.

"It happened to a lot of women. Something prevented them from giving birth. That's why you were so famous." Yomoki said lowly. Yuuta began to tremble just slightly.

"This can't be. I would've noticed this story, even if Yuuta _was_ front page. No child was born with a Digiegg, yet this boy was." Gennai frowned darkly. "These two are definitely Lowvell and Kuramon."

"Now that that is over...I am going home." Yuuta bowed and spun on her heel. Yomoki grabbed her arm.

"Yuu-yuu-chan, dame."

"I am not doing anything." Yuuta leaned away from him, hiding her face.

"_You_ didn't do it. So, stop it."

"Let me go, Fujima-san. _Now._" Yuuta hissed.

"No. You're probably going to go cry somewhere again. Stop pretending you're not upset." Yomoki yelled.

"I am going to go think."

"Fine. Go run away again!"

Slap.

Yuuta glared up at him.

"I am not running away! I am going to go say sorry!" She turned and walked away, purposely laying each foot down loudly so they could hear her even pace.

"What-"

"She's going to the cemetery. It's the same one you remember. This place hasn't changed a lot." Yomoki rubbed his red cheek. "I shouldn't have brought it up." Koushirou started out the door.

"You think! Her family kept that a secret on purpose!" Eri shrieked at him. "I'm going to shove my combat boot up your a-"

Koushirou luckily had gotten far enough away from the room not to hear the ending of that.

He walked into the small cemetery. She was walking through the graveyard slowly reading each tombstone.

"Kokubunji?" His voice carried over the dead air. She turned.

"There are four women and one baby. They died the day after my birthday. Only I was supposed to be born that day. You realize this is only one small city, and one small graveyard? There are millions of women, just like her. And millions of babies just like this one." She lowered a hand onto the cold granite.

"Fujima-san was right. It wasn't your fault."

"...These people _died_. They died because they were due the same day as me. Millions of women looking forward to the day they would have a child born on a holy day. Or just looking forward to having a child, their first, their last, or their second. I am...I am like an indirect murderer! Gomen nasai!" She buried her face in her hands.

"Kokubunji, you're not an indirect murderer." He had a strange urge to laugh at that.

"There...there are so many." Yuuta whispered.

"You didn't do it. Aren't you being a little arrogant yourself?" Koushirou pointed out.

"I-I guess." She looked up at him, her eyes glassy, but not a tear was on her face. She seemed too sad… "C-come with me, Izumi-sama." She clasped his hand and led him near the back of the cemetery.

A large plot was fenced off. A number of gravestones filled the square.

"It is there, near the end." Yuuta jerked her head towards two.

Koushirou stepped over the fence and carefully walked towards them. The bases were connected, and the names Kenji and Ami Izumi were carved into the worn stone. He fell to his knees, his eyes wide.

"O-okaasan...Otousan." he choked. He touched the blackened circle of stone near the bottom.

"I used to come here I pay my respects to them all. The past two years I was occupied, however." Yuuta's fingers twisted together. "I thought...since we were here..."

"Th-thank you." Koushirou rubbed his eyes hard, and smiled at the two names. "Konnichi wa. I missed you. It was so hard to say yes to Gennai's idea knowing I'd never see you two again. I'm finally awake, of course. Kokubunji-san brought me. You'd like her Okaasan, you always liked my friends. Her first name is Yuuta." He rubbed at his eyes again, making them red. "Meet my otousan and okaasan, Kokubunji." Koushirou held out his hand. She grasped it hesitantly.

"Konnichi wa." She bowed. "We will come back soon with the others and leave incense and flowers. I hope you were not worried when I did not come like usual."

"Did you speak to them a lot?" Koushirou asked, surprised at how easily her words came out to the cold rock.

"Hai." She blushed. "I would talk to them about you. I would bring your picture and I would talk forever of my pretend adventures and asking them if I was the kind of girl you liked. I would ask them to tell you 'hi', but to keep my secret. I thought you were dead, remember?" She tugged her hair sharply in embarrassment. "Silly, was it not?"

"Iie." Koushirou rose and wrapped one arm around her waist. "I'm sure they wanted to tell you what kind of girl I preferred."

"What would they have said?"

"They would have had no idea. I never was interested in girls."

"Nani!" Yuuta looked up at him. "Seriously?"

"Hai. That is complete honesty. I was either assimilated with my computer, or saving the Worlds." Koushirou blushed with small smile. She smiled up at him, blushing too.

"I am very glad for that, Izumi-sama."

"Then…don't call me that. Call me Koushirou. I would like say your name."

Yuuta blinked and blushed redder. She shook her head violently.

"I could never! You're a _Chosen Child_."

"Then, we compromise. When I was in grade school, and the beginning of high school, I was called Izzy, instead of Izumi. So, you can call me Izzy and I'll call you...Koku?"

"Um...al-all right, Izu-_zy_-sama."

"No, -sama."

"Um...Izzy-sempai?" Koushirou sighed.

"Close enough, Koku-san."

She giggled and he blushed vividly. She raised herself on her toes and kissed his cheek.

"I like it, honto." She started to lower herself and 'eep'ed when Koushirou leaned down to brushed his lips with hers.

"Did I say 'thank you' yet?" Koushirou asked, his mouth hovering over hers, shyly.

"Mm hm." Her face was still upwards, her eyes closed.

"Okay..."

He lowered his head again, their lips meeting softly. She tilted her head to the side and braced herself against his chest as she rose onto her toes again.

"Whoa, I never thought you'd get it on in a graveyard, man. I so wouldna come." Daisuke's voice cut through the air.

They jumped apart.

"Um...I was...saying sorry, then...uh, I showed him his parents...er..." Yuuta stumbled.

"Parents?" Taichi perked up. "You mean...?"

"Hai. They are over there." She nodded to two others in the fenced in area. "Motomiya-sama's are right next to yours."

The couple walked slowly towards their parents, hands clasped so that their knuckles were white. They stared without words at the graves.

"I-I can't believe we never got to say good-bye. Look, even Jun is here." Daisuke sniffed.

"Why did you not say good-bye?" Yuuta asked.

"We...fought just before the…Great Battle, as you called it. We told our parents, after a year of dating, that we were together. They didn't take it well. Not badly, just not well." Taichi rubbed his thumb over Daisuke's knuckles comfortingly.

"I don't see why. What's wrong with humans being...mates?" Tentomon asked, having come with Taichi and Daisuke.

"Just say part-" Koushirou stopped. "Never mind, mate is fine."

"Humans, like most Earth beings, are supposed to reproduce, but a gay couple can't. That's one of the many reasons society looked down on it." Yuuta explained.

"Plus, the fact they were just homophobic. Some humans just thought that boys going with boys or girls going with girls was wrong morally." Taichi snapped.

"Digimon don't mate, so I don't really understand." Tentomon admitted.

"Me either." Veemon shook his head.

"I thought you and Daisuke loved each other?"

"Of course we do, Agumon."

"And do those boys love those other boys?"

"Sometimes. When they're in a serious relationship, yes."

"Well, when humans mate they get married and you spend the rest of your life together. Don't you need love to be married?" Agumon queried.

"Of course. Well, hopefully." Yuuta thought about those people who married for money briefly. "That is what marriage is intended for; the joining of two people loving each other."

"Then, what's wrong with Taichi and Daisuke?" Veemon asked, catching onto Agumon's train of thought. The three Digimon looked up at them.

"Nothing. Some people are just-"

"Stupid?" Nekomon suggested walking up.

"I guess you can say that. Where have you been?"

"Tracking down your purple eyed-friend." Her fur bristled and then smoothed.

"Takaki?" Yuuta gasped.

"None other. I found his home. I staked it out a bit. It looks normal, but looks aren't everything."

Yuuta rubbed her throat. "I know." She agreed.

"Well, I guess we should go back, unless you want to take us out on the town. It's evening, soon all the fun begins." Taichi grinned down at her.

"You're kidding." Koushirou stated flatly.

"No."

"You are Yagami-_Deity_ to these people, Yagami-sama. You will not get fun, you will get crowds of adoring worshippers." Yuuta explained. Taichi face fell, his honey eyes sad. Yuuta felt the familiar light-headedness. "We can _try_ and have fun, though. This is the future for you." she said breathily. Koushirou rose an eyebrow. She smiled hopelessly, as if saying, _how can you say no to that cute face?_

"What are you saying?" Daisuke asked, getting excited.

"If you can handle the crowds, I will buy." Yuuta smiled.

"WHOO HOO!" Daisuke caught her around the waist and spun her around, lifting her off her feet. Blood poured out of her nose and her head fell back as she fainted. Daisuke stilled and shook her gently. "Yuu-chan? Yuu-chan...YUU-CHAN! Oh no, I killed her!" he wailed, shaking her so her head snapped back and forth.

Koushirou rolled his eyes and Taichi laughed. The Digimon exchanged glances of disbelief.

"Humans." Nekomon sighed with a shrug of shoulders. The other Digimon nodded solemnly.

"I'm in the mood for...ice cream!" Daisuke decided

"It's inexpensive, too." Koushirou agreed.

"It will probably be free." Yuuta murmured.

"You have a discount or something?" Taichi asked.

"You will see." _I cannot believe you do not notice it now._

Every one was stopping dead, their heads turning, watching with wide, disbelieving eyes as the group of eight walked down the street. Koushirou raised an eyebrow questioningly. Yuuta gave him a half-smile.

Taichi's orange tank top and matching long baggy pants caught the eye in the crowd, making people notice. Then came the initial double take of seeing Daisuke's white with a gloss of many colors long-sleeved, loose-necked shirt with matching pants. A tag and Crest lay upon their chests, glinting in the afternoon sun. Koushirou's dark purple, buttoned shirt, with the sleeves rolled up and purple loose pants weren't as eye catching if it wasn't for the _purpleness_ of it. A crest also lay on his chest. Yuuta's lavendar square neckline blouse and matching shorts made it easy for her to hide in the boys' glare, but the crest upon her breast drew too many stares from people who never looked at her before but in anger or disgust.

"Koku-san, is this what you were warning us about?" Koushirou inquired.

"Hai." She blushed under the scrutiny, unknowingly pressing closer to Koushirou.

"So, how far until the ice cream shop?" Daisuke asked.

"It is just a head. Do you see the sign with a Frigimon on it?"

"Yeah. Cool! Does the owner have a Frigimon for a partner?"

"Yes. He is actually only the manager. It is a huge chain. We teased him when we were kids because _he_ had a Frigimon, but the founder had a Toucanmon." Yuuta gave a small smile.

Taichi and Daisuke laughed loudly, heads thrown back.

"That's hilarious." Taichi gasped.

They entered the shop and walked to the line. A girl that stirred Yuuta's memory turned and then looked back at the selection. She spun around and gasped, taking a step back.

"Hey! Watch were you're going, Arisa!" her friend snapped. Her friend looked up and gaped wordlessly.

"OH MY GAWD!" Arisa shrieked.

"What?" Daisuke straightened from looking at the flavors and glancing around hurriedly. He realized she was pointing at him. "Is it the clothes? Hey, I may be gay but I so didn't choose this!"

"You're Motomiya-Deity!" her friend shrilled.

"H-how'd you know?" Daisuke asked flabbergasted.

"You have a Veemon! _Nobody has a Veemon! _And well, you're in every shrine all over the world." Arisa sputtered.

"Whoa...really?"

"Koku-san told you that, Motomiya-san." Koushirou reminded him under his breath.

"But...I...didn't seriously _believe_ her." Daisuke whispered back.

"Um, how about you all just order so we can get our ice cream and go home?" Taichi suggested mildly. Everyone stumbled backwards, knocking over the poles and rope separating the line from the sitting area.

"Go on ahead!" they all insisted.

"N-"

"Just do it, Yagami-sama." Yuuta hissed, nudging the small of his back, keeping her face hidden.

They hurried forward.

"I'll have a blue bubble gum." Daisuke said, a little perplexed.

"I'll have fudge tracks."

"Green tea, please."

"Um...fr-french-green tea, too, please." Yuuta hurriedly rushed out.

"Koku-san, you can have a French vanilla. We'll all get smalls so you can afford it." Koushirou told her.

"I-I am okay." She whispered.

"Please, it's on the house. All four in any size."

"N-no! Please, sir!" She protested. She glanced under her hair at the avid stares. "All right. Two of the largest for Yagami-sama and Motomiya-sama, and..."

"A small."

"Two smalls, one French vanilla and one green tea." Yuuta finished.

"And chocolate!" Veemon and Nekomon chorused.

"Can I have a red bean, Izzy?"

"I want fudge tracks, too, Taichi." Agumon added.

"Right away."

"Hey, thanks, Yuuta! How'd you know I'd want the biggest one?"

"You and Taichi eat like bovines, Motomiya-san." Koushirou rolled his eyes.

"Yuuta?" Arisa suddenly said. Yuuta stiffened.

"You mean, Kokubunji, Yuuta?"

Yuuta inhaled sharply. _Those are the girls who picked on me the night Pauftymon hatched! _

"Yeah, look, Tomoyo! She's the little freak from school." Arisa slapped a hand against her mouth. "I didn't mean that Kokubunji-Deity."

All three boys turned, rage in the depths of all their dark eyes. Koushirou took one step before Yuuta swung around, brown hair swinging. Her eyes glowed green.

"Oh, _now_, you are sorry? Now that I have this?" Yuuta yanked the Crest off her neck. "Now that my Digimon is a Rookie? Now that I am a Chosen Child? Is this all that is important to you? A stupid little tag and glowing piece of digital matter? If I never got this would you still be treating me like crap?" She stomped to the counter and snatched the bubble gum and fudge tracks from the petrified cashier. "This is what I think of you SOB's!"

With that shouted, she slammed the large scoops of ice cream in their faces.

"Say hello to your new bloody Deity!" She turned on her heel and walked out, leaving the small cluster of bells on the door ringing sharply.

"Wow..." Daisuke whistled.

"Yuuta!" Nekomon bounded after her. With one paw on the door, she turned, tail lashing. "I remember you, kogals. Don't ever make my partner cry again, or I'll find you. I still owe you for that crack about me being ashamed of her." Her claws gleamed and then re-sheathed. She left, too.

"My ice cream deserved more than that. Couldn't she have used your nasty ice cream?" Daisuke pouted.

"There isn't enough in a small cup." Koushirou answered. He bowed at the cashier. "Arigatu gozaimasu." He grabbed Yuuta's, his, and Tentomon's ice cream and followed Nekomon out. "Get Nekomon's ice cream, will you, please?"

The door swung shut.

Koushirou and Tentomon managed to track the two partners down in a park, luckily not to far away.

"Here, Koku-san. You forgot to smear this on them, too." He handed her a large cup of French vanilla. "I thought we asked for small?"

"Like they _care_." Yuuta gulped wetly. She shoved a spoonful in her mouth. She closed her eyes and made a funny moaning noise. "Mmmmmm."

"Yuuta has a thing for vanilla, but she refused to indulge herself because she didn't want to get fat. She _really_ was obsessed with you, you know-ITAI!"

"Go get your nasty chocolate." Yuuta ordered. She rubbed at her eyes.

"But-"

"I will smear _this _on _you_."

"Fine. Let's go, Tento." Neko sniffed and stalked haughtily away, her long tail swishing.

"She acts like a prep sometimes, does she not?" Yuuta giggled.

"I heard that partner! I'm _not_ letting that slide!"

The two humans sniggered.

"What happened back there? I've only seen you that angry once." Koushirou smoothed her short hair comfortingly. She looked up, tearfully.

"I do not know. I am…a little confused myself. I can explain those two girls reaction, though." She took a deep breath. "When I was a child, I liked Digimon more than people. Digimon liked me just the same, some even more than their own Digipartners. One time, in kindergarten, I was playing with the teacher's Digimon, when the teacher tried to make me answer a question, her Digimon attacked her because I said no, and she kept on insisting. I've been dubbed freak ever since. I never tried to change it either." She ate another spoonful of ice cream. "Digimon always come to rescue…whenever I feel scared or threatened."

"I figure it was strange, but...you're not a freak. You're just a very..." Koushirou pondered carefully, "Quiet person." He chose.

"But... why do Digimon listen to _me_, not to their partners?"

"Because you're a better person than that partner at the time." Koushirou smiled.

"Thank you, Izu-" His fingers fell on her mouth and her puzzled eyes met his.

"No, Izumi." Her brown eyes smiled.

"Izzy..." she corrected.

"You even forgot -sempai." Koushirou murmured, his voice fading as their eyes met.

"Yes...so...you don't...have...to...say...-san..." she leaned towards him automatically, her head tilting.

"Koku..."

"Hai..."

Their lips met softly.

"Damn! I'm sorry! We keep on doing this, don't we?" Taichi cursed. Koushirou and Yuuta jumped away.

"Yes, actually. It's becoming an annoying habit, Yagami." Koushirou muttered.

"You can always walk in on us in repayment." Taichi suggested.

"No, thank you. Why don't you just _not_ walk-"

Thump.

"I should've seen that coming." Koushirou sighed.

Yuuta lay on the ground, her lavendar shirt bloody, her eyes in swirls and her face splattered with French vanilla.

"Well," Taichi hoisted her up onto the bench, "At least when you finally do get to be alone, she'll taste like ice cream." Taichi pointed out, seeing the dessert all over her mouth and left cheek, some of it in her hair, too.

Koushirou flushed deeply and mumbled under his breath.

"She does taste good." Nekomon licked Yuuta's cheek.

"Let me try, I never had human and French vanilla." Tentomon cried.

"Me too! Me too!" Veemon jumped up and down.

"I guess I'll try, too." Agumon relented.

"Stop it! Stop licking her!" Koushirou shouted, grabbing her and pulling her away. She blinked blearily and looked up at him.

"Licking who?"

"We were trying to convince Koushirou you taste good covered in ice cream like that." Daisuke perked up, happily eating his bubble gum, a brand-new cup, his lips and tongue stained blue.

Yuuta flushed, her eyes crossed, and became alarmingly pale abruptly.

"Iie! Dame!" Koushirou shook her briefly. "I was _not_ going to lick you anytime soon."

"You don't tell them that. The anticipation is the best part, Iz-man." Taichi scolded him.

"I _wasn't_. And can you prove that hypothesis?"

"Yes, actually, brainiac. Watch." Taichi grabbed Daisuke around the waist and dipped him backwards over the back-less bench. Their lips locked, and Daisuke's squeak of surprise was muffled by Taichi's mouth.

Yuuta leaned around Koushirou to watch; both had wide eyes. They blinked slowly. Taichi and Daisuke finally came up for air. Taichi, immensely satisfied, and Daisuke dumbfounded.

"Th-thank you?" Daisuke said muddled.

"No proble-" Both tumbled out of sight as Daisuke pounced on Taichi unexpectedly.

"I don't think walking in on them unannounced in a middle of a make-out session would really matter as much to them as it does for us." Koushirou said, watching with raised eyebrows as they went straight past first base. "Let's give them some privacy, shall we?"

Yuuta and Koushirou turned back around.

"We...never really made-out anyway." Yuuta forced out. "Not like...well...that." She pointed over her shoulder.

"Hopefully, we won't be horny enough to roll around in the bush...es..." he trailed off.

_That actually sounds pretty fun..._ They both thought. They adverted their eyes and blushed tomato-red.

"We might to do it their way. Doing it the normal way does not seem to be working." Yuuta covered her mouth quickly and made an odd choking noise.

"You-You're _laughing!_" Koushirou accused.

"N-no." Her muffled voice protested.

"Yes, you are." Koushirou grabbed her wrist. "You think it's funny that they keep interrupting us, but they just have to fall over backwards to get to first base."

"I-Iie...hai! It is so funny!" Yuuta burst out. She laughed loudly behind her hand.

"It is not!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No, it isn't."

"It is!"

"No-"

"Hai!" Yuuta giggled, pressing her lips together to try and stem the flow. She pressed her palm harder to her lips.

Koushirou gazed at her somberly. She finally managed to stop and meet his black-eyed gaze. He hesitantly leaned forward again and her lips collided with his quickly. Her hands clutched the purple fabric of his pants, and she pressed harder. Their mouths parted for a second and then they met once more. Just as Koushirou managed to build up the courage to open his mouth, it happened again.

"Yuuta! I found...you...guys...oh, crud. Sorry, babe." Eri apologized weakly. "I'm guessing the loud crashing in the bushes is gay make-out fest?"

"You're correct, Rokunda." Koushirou sighed, running his hand through his hair. Yuuta gazed dazedly at Eri.

"I think it is more like, if-you-do-not-stop-us-now-be-glad-homosexuals-cannot-have-babies fest." Yuuta said dreamily.

"R_iii_ght. I'll just go stop that." She started to edge around the bench. "What the _hell_ is in your hair, and what did you give the Digimon?"

Yuuta and Koushirou turned and saw the four Digimon running in circles, besides Tentomon who was flying.

"I gotcha! No, now I gotcha! Hold still!" Veemon cried jumping up in down, spinning in midair, trying to grab a tipsily hovering Tentomon.

"Bird! Bird!" Nekomon laughed pointing at Tentomon with her paw.

"No! It's a butterfly!" Agumon screamed at her.

"Ice cream?" Yuuta offered guiltily.

"For both questions." Taichi gasped, his mouth almost as blue as Daisuke's.

"How much?" Eri squawked.

"The manager gave us the largest sizes." Koushirou got up exasperated and commenced rounding the sugar-high Digimon in. A bad idea. Yuuta and Gotsumon quickly went to help.

On the way home, Eri commandeered Yuuta, leaving the boys to tend to the sugar tokers.

"Yuuta...you are definitely not the Kokubunji, Yuuta I remembered."

"Nani?"

"You're...more open, and strong. There was that whole thing with Yomoki-kun when you first came back, but...you came back to face your problem. You've never done that. You have a tan and you're physically fit and look...shiny, like a brand new toy that found its purpose."

"I am not a toy..." Yuuta mumbled.

"That's not what I meant. What I meant was, Yuuta two years ago didn't get nosebleeds over cute boys, Yuuta didn't wear clothes that showed off her nice long legs, Yuuta didn't make out, or attempt to, with cute _Deities_ in a public park, nor did she take said _Deities_ to the public park. Or dump ice cream on kogals."

"You saw that?"

"Yes. I decided to go buy some new black lipstick so you'd have some time with your new friends instead intruding. Anyway, the point of all this is, you're finally...changing. Into..._Yuuta._ I like it, and so does Izumi-sama."

Yuuta tilted her head to side and thought about it.

_Changing...into _Yuuta.

"I...like changing, too."

"Just don't change too much. You're cute all shy like this." Eri snuggled with Yuuta grinning.

"Eri-chan!"

Koushirou looked back, holding Tentomon's talons firmly. Yuuta was laughing behind her hand, brown hair fluffing around her face in the wind. The white in the brown made him blush. _She _did_ taste like vanilla._


	10. Tasting French Vanilla

Chapter Ten

Tasting French Vanilla

Yuuta stretched. She opened her eyes quickly when her fists hit something that grunted back at her. She looked up. Miyako snorted and turned over. Yuuta stifled a giggle and rose onto her elbows. She looked back down when she realized a weight was resting on her abdomen.

Koushirou's dark lashes were curled over his pale cheekbones, the red hair blazing in the dawn-lit room. His fair skin seemed to glow. She smiled softly and ran a hand over his thick red hair. He was wearing a pair of black denim pants with yellow hemming, courtesy of Eri. A black shirt with 'I have no idea what's going on' covered his abdomen.

She gazed around Chidori's gigantic room, her eyes resting on each person sprawled on the floor or bed. Daisuke and Taichi had taken over the walk-in closet. They were both snoring slightly, arms and legs entwined. Ken and Iori were curled up near each other by the door. Both were wearing their clothes given to them by Gennai. Yamato had Sora pressed up against him in a spooning position, her hair ruffling with his breath. She was wearing a long shirt and socks while Yamato was just wearing his blue pants. Miyako was resting her head on Hikari's stomach, her purple hair fanning over the floor and the helpless Hikari. Both were wearing T-shirts and sweatpants. Mimi was snuggled on the bed with Chidori and Tsumi. Mimi and Tsumi had on spaghetti strap shirts with matching shorts and Chidori had her own matching top and bottom pajamas. Eri was lounged over both Jyou and Takeru, one leg hooked over Jyou's stomach and one arm on Takeru's face. Jyou's glasses were lying on her face. She wore her gym outfit and the boys were wearing her baggy pants and shirts.

Surprisingly, all the Digimon had taken refuge under the huge bed. Of course, considering what Tsumi, Mimi, Miyako, and Eri had been trying to do to them, it wasn't _that_ surprising. Digimon weren't meant to wear human clothes.

Yuuta stretched once more and decided even though her mouth tasted nasty from nighttime build up, lying with Koushirou was a much better option. Especially since he wasn't letting go of her waist any time soon. She wriggled back down unto the carpet. She smiled and shifted closer, nuzzling his chest. Koushirou was much easier to deal with when sleeping. She jerked in surprise when his hand moved from her waist and touched her hair.

Brown eyes flew up to meet his black ones.

"O-ohayo gozaimasu..." she whispered. She covered her mouth with her hand quickly. _Morning_ _breath, ewww_.

He pulled her hand away gently, eyes serious. He leaned down, his mouth over her temple.

"Ohayo gozaimasu." His warm breath glided over her ear.

_What is going on? I do not even feel this way watching Motomiya-sama and Yagami-sama make-out! _Yuuta thought confused, increasingly aware of his hand as it traveled back down to her waist. Her skin burned through her lavendar blouse where his hand rested on the dip above her hip. She kept her face directly in front of his chest. He knew how to read eyes so well, and right now, she didn't even know what she showing!

_Calm down, Kokubunji! _

Meanwhile, Koushirou face was increasing in temperature rapidly. _Fifteen, fifteen, fifteen! _Koushirou yelled at himself. _Yuuta is only fifteen. Hands off! _He glared at his disobedient hand lying on her waist. _Fine, then just don't move! _He relented.

Both were frozen in place, confused and awkward...but strangely, content. Yuuta with the burning his hand seared, and Koushirou listening to her heart beat in time with his. The world of technology was one thing, but anatomy had always perplexed, and intrigued him. It was astounding, all the levels of emotions and senses the human nerves could perceive. Right now, his nerves were going haywire with her being this close. His mind reeled with questions his baser needs _really_ wanted to answer. For once, he wasn't sure if he liked his mind being in control.

Knock. Knock.

"Excuse me...it's six fifteen, Chidori. Time for school." Mrs. Hiroki said gently, her eyes to the ground.

"Wha-wha?" Daisuke sat up abruptly and looked around with half-lidded eyes. He slapped the floor beside him. "Five more minutes." He flopped back onto the ground.

"Um...was he trying to turn off an alarm or something when he slapped the ground?" Eri asked hoarsely, rubbing her eyes.

"I believe so. Well, everybody up! Whoever wants a shower better run for it." Chidori hopped off her bed and took her own advice.

"How about we share, Takeru?" Eri teased poking his side.

"Maybe tomorrow." Takeru flapped a hand at her and turned over, relieved of his burden, namely, her arm.

"I'll make sure you don't forget." Eri snickered. Yuuta giggled with her.

"Come one, Eri. Let' go before Tachikawa-sama, Tsumi, or Ishiida-sama get up. They look like the kind to take hour long showers."

"Good assessment. How many bathrooms are there?" Koushirou asked rising.

"About...two. But you see, they have outdoor baths. The showers are like the ones in school gym rooms. They're mainly for washing hair. Real old-fashioned, ain't it?" Eri grabbed Yuuta's arm and dragged her away.

"Of course, Ishiida-sama and the other two girls, do not know." Yuuta giggled, blushing shamefully. "Eri promised me Harry Potter slash doujinshi if I went along." Yuuta admitted blushing more red as she zipped around the door.

"You wouldn't guess it looking at her, would you?" Jyou noted, blinking blearily.

"I believe Rokunda still has your corrective lenses, Jyou." Koushirou grinned.

"Well, we might as well follow then." Jyou got to his feet and went quickly to the door. "Coming, Koushirou?"

"Hai."

Soon, most of the group was either bathing or rushing to Chidori's room to get into clothes. Taichi and Daisuke had been kicked out of their closet so people could change inside.

"MIMI! HURRY UP!"

"TSUMI! HURRY UP!"

Jyou and Chidori looked at each other and smiled. Both had shouted at the same time.

"YOU TOO, ISHIIDA! OR I'LL SLEEP WITH MIYAKO TONIGHT!" Sora shouted.

A loud crash followed by a 'Damn it!' sounded from the boys' bath.

"Nice one, Takenouchi." Eri grinned. Sora frowned.

"I thought you were calling us all by our first names?"

"Oh, I do, when I want to. I thought using your last name then sounded just right." Eri dimpled. "By the way, you look hot in red."

"It brings out the red in your eyes." Yuuta agreed. Sora blushed and shifted her feet.

"Really? You think Yamato will like it?" Sora asked shyly, twisting a bit.

"He'd drop dead salivating." Eri nodded.

Sora looked down at her red tank top and pleated black skirt with a hanging star-studded belt. Red knee-length socks with short-heeled black shoes adorned her feet. Her hair was pulled back by a headband.

"I don't really want him to _die_." Sora laughed.

"It's not a _cool_ way to die either." Taichi grinned. He had stolen Eri's baggy, used-to-be-shin-length-but-knee-length-on-Taichi shorts with chains criss-crossing the back. He had on Chidori's loose burgundy cardigan with a white T-shirt underneath.

"You look hot, too. What is with all you hot people?" Eri demanded.

"You make Eri look bad wearing _her_ clothes." Chidori sniggered.

"Aw, shove it. It's only because I have to wear this stupid school uniform. Lucky jerks, get to wear whatever they want." Eri pouted angrily.

"We're going to be late." Chidori tapped her foot impatiently.

"Beauty takes time!" Mimi called out.

"And so does vanity! Get out here before I come in after you!" Miyako demanded. She flipped her braided pigtail over her shoulder, her moccasin tapping the floor also. Tall white socks encased her long legs and a pleated plaid skirt hung on her hips. A yellow three-quarter-sleeved shirt with a length-wise oval neck showed the straps of her white bra and her shoulders. She pushed her glasses up with an eye-roll.

"I'm out. There, happy?" Tsumi grumbled.

"All you did was put on your uniform. What took you so long?" Daisuke asked amazed. Tsumi patted his cheek.

"Be glad you're gay, hon. Be very glad."

Daisuke blinked at her, still befuddled. He wore an ivory tunic from Tsumi and a pair of jeans _way_ too big on him, stolen from Chidori's dad. The goggles Taichi had given him were still on his head.

"I'm finally done." Yamato announced. His hair messed up artfully, as usual. "Hair gel, something I have missed for a long time."

"How did you fit into Eri's _normal_ pants?" Jyou gaped.

"I'm slim." Yamato said loftily. Sure enough, he was wearing a pair of washed out, low-ride jeans and a fitted dark, green T-shirt. "Thank god your mom's shoes are androgynous."

"That's what you think. They definitely look feminine to me." Jyou joked. He wore a pair of slacks borrowed from Mr. Hiroki and a buttoned-up shirt as well. A tie also hung around neck. It was all a bit baggy, but long enough.

"Whatever, Kido. You know I'm hot." Jyou choked as everybody laughed.

"Ahem. But are you ready to go, or are we going to laugh the day away?" Mimi asked with an eyebrow arched.

"It's about time, Mimi. Let's go." Sora grabbed her hand.

"I'll trip over my shoes!" Mimi cried. She was wearing her hair flowing down her back with a loose scrunchie. She wore short-shorts and a spaghetti-strap frilly shirt dotted with tiny flowers. Her 'shoes' were white, pink-tinted high-heels.

"Are you sure going to school is a good idea? Need I retell the story of the ice cream shop?" Tentomon asked worriedly, hovering by Koushirou's head.

"We can't just skip school. We will need jobs later." Koushirou answered.

"Plus, there's a Takaki, Momiji in Chidori's class. You might want to check him out." Eri added.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Taichi grinned. They all trouped out waving and calling thanks behind them.

"I can't wait to hit the books again. It's been so long. I hope I can get into a good math class. Maybe they'll have some more advanced classes now." Koushirou said wistfully.

"I know what you mean. I miss all my computer classes." Miyako sighed.

"My favorites were Japanese Lit, English, and History. I did not really try in math, I am afraid. The written world fascinated me." Yuuta confessed shyly. "Ditching the human world for two years did not really help. I am probably so behind."

"Really? Japanese Lit was my second favorite." Ken smiled.

"Don't worry about it, really. You'll do great. Plus, you have a genius to help you. Ken-san has a very high I.Q. himself." Koushirou reminded her.

"I thought Ichijouji-sama was a genius, too?" Yuuta queried.

"Well...I _was._ It's kind of complicated. I'm still above average, but I'm not a-"

"Kid-tested, mother approved? Stop talking like being smart is a _good_ thing!" Eri cried.

"Isn't it?" Koushirou rose his eyebrow.

"No, _tennis_ is a good thing." Eri nodded with a sly smirk.

"Oh, I love tennis! Can I still join?"

"I don't see why not, Sora-chan." Eri and Sora clasped hands and started talking excitedly about loves, volleys, and Wimbleton.

"Is that a foreign language to anybody else?" Miyako asked to no one in particular. Everyone raised their hand besides Tsumi.

"It should be, but my boyfriend is a tennis freak. I go to the games all the time, so it kinda crept in on me." Tsumi explained sadly.

"Oooh, boyfriend. Cute half-American?" Mimi asked.

"As if I would date anything less than cute, in-shape, and tanned?" Tsumi tossed her hair. The two girls giggled.

"Urg. I may not enjoy school, but I enjoy intelligent conversations." Chidori groaned.

"Um, Hi-Hiroki-sempai, where...where do I turn?" Iori asked quietly from beside her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You're in the middle school. I forgot about that. One of us is bound to be late..." Chidori chewed her lip.

Iori met Armadillomon's eyes sadly. All the Digimon, besides Gotsumon, Mushroomon, and Gizamon, stayed home with Tyrannomon, who was sick of being alone during school hours. They decided that Deities showing up was bad enough, add in extinct Digimon...well, mobs of people and no school, period. Yuuta just didn't want any bad memories flaring when she showed up with Nekomon. They all decided the world should take them in small doses. Because Iori would be alone in the middle school, Armadillomon was the first to be chosen to go to school.

"Pardon me...but did you mention the middle school?" asked a voice behind Sora. She jumped and turned. Eri bristled warningly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." The boy apologized.

Sora almost melted hearing that melodious voice. She blushed as he smiled and bowed at her. He had black hair and dark eyes behind thick glasses. He wore the male version of Eri's school uniform.

"Yes. Hi...Hida-san needs to get to the middle school, but we left a bit late." Chidori explained.

"I could go myself, honto. I...I just don't know the way." Iori shuffled uncomfortably.

"You're in luck, and so am I, it seems. My sister, you see, is new to the middle school, but she knows the way. But we also left late, and I need my class schedule. I hesitated to send her off on her own, but I found you. Would you please escort my immouto-chan? ...Immouto, stop being so rude." He murmured lowly.

A small vividly red face appeared from behind him. She was about the same height of Iori, with blue hair falling in strange, zigzagging curls around her face. Her eyes were black and wide with curling lashes.

"K-konn-nichi...wa!" she stuttered.

"Kira, it's the morning."

"Ohayo gozaimasu!" she squeaked, turning a shade none had seen before and hiding behind her brother again.

"You're too big for that."

Iori stepped forward and bowed.

"My name is Hida, Iori. I'd be honored to escort you, Miss...?" Iori looked up at the boy.

"Kinabara, Kira. I'm Kinabara, Hatsuharu."

"Well, hurry on! You'll be late!" Miyako pushed at Iori sending him stumbling forward as Hatsuharu stepped aside.

Kira grabbed Iori's hand before he fell. Before she could let go, his grip tightened just slightly.

"Let's hurry, Kinabara-san." Iori smiled.

"Don't worry! I don't bite! Unless you're food, of course. I love food." Armadillomon said merrily. Kira giggled without meaning to, and the three, plus the Digiegg she was holding, turned the corner out of sight.

"How cute. Chibi love!" Miyako sighed with stars in her eyes.

"It is, isn't it?" Mimi agreed.

"Let's hurry ourselves." Taichi suggested.

Everyone raced off. Sora slowed and turned.

"My name is Takenouchi, Sora. Come on, Kinabara-san, you don't want to be late, do you?" Sora smiled, holding out her hand.

"Arigatu, Takenouchi-san." She led him quickly after her friends. Hatsuharu smirked. "Arigatu..."

Yuuta tried to push away the rubbed-the-wrong-way feeling and glanced at Koushirou. He nodded once to show he felt it, too.

& & &

"Whew...all this junk is making my manicure curl." Mimi complained, flopping onto her bed. Miyako was laying her stomach on her own bed, reading a large book contentedly.

"I like it. I feel like a teenager again. Doing homework makes everything easier to handle." Miyako laughed with a bitter edge, "Even if the teachers changed, the books really haven't."

"I kinda get what you're saying." Mimi mumbled looking out the pink-curtained window, wrapping her arms around her knees.

It had been two months. So far...they were still worshipped. The teachers tried to let them off when they did stupid crap or when they didn't like the homework. The other teenagers were too in awe to really hang with and people gave them free stuff on the side of the streets. One old homeless dude begged them to please grant him a miracle. A half-crazed woman begged them to heal her blind son's eyes. The police pulled the fanatics off and asked for autographs. Not to mention other random acts of devotion that freaked them out. Now, even the Chosen Children were changing.

Takeru was starting to act weird and Hikari kept on disappearing. Iori was always with Kira. Sora and Yamato were either fighting or not speaking, nobody knew why. Miyako was getting bitter and venomous. Daisuke was caught smoking by Taichi, and it was soon found out he had been stealing. All the pressure of being a god and the getting away with anything was hitting Daisuke hard. Taichi was on short fuse, trying hard not to break down, unable to help Daisuke. Jyou was avoiding everybody, especially Sora, and was accepted into a prestigious medical college like his old one. Ken was hanging with Eri so much, he was slowly becoming goth. Though, everyone agreed it was for the best. He was _hot_ in the clothes Eri got him. Mimi was still Mimi, if preppier, but something lay beneath the surface. A darkness no one saw until it was too late.

The only two that really seemed the same were Yuuta and Koushirou. But they were touched too. Koushirou locked himself in Mr. Hiroki's study for hours, sometimes until dawn. If he wasn't here, he was on his laptop, at the library, or at school just to see Yuuta. Yuuta was living at her own house, and was so immersed with school work -trying so hard to catch up- she was staying up until dawn herself, and couldn't really see the difference in Koushirou, or was too busy to try and talk to him. Everyone had the feeling the school board was loading her down on purpose. Nobody could prove anything, however, and the thought stayed on the shelf.

What really hit them was their own Digimon. Touched deeply by their partners' changes, the Digimon were either silent or among themselves. Something was happening, and nobody could stop it. They couldn't even find the problem!

"I'm going to go take a bath." Mimi said without emotion.

"That's all you seem to do now-a-days." Miyako tonelessly replied.

"It's all I can do that calms me down." Mimi looked to the floor, her golden-brown eyes hooded. Something flickered, something dark, in their depths. But Miyako did not look up and merely turned a page.

"Have fun, Meems."

Mimi walked out, trying to press down the disturbing giddiness rising.

Sora tossed the ball at the wall and watched it bounce back neatly into her palm.

Bounce.

Bounce.

Bounce.

"Sora, what are you doing? That's right against _my_ wall." Yamato snapped, flinging her door open.

Blank red-brown eyes met his.

"I'm bored. Hikari isn't here...again. Mimi went to the baths again and locked the door. Miyako's doing homework, as is Chidori. I can't stand it." Her voice matched her eyes perfectly.

"Can't you hit another wall?"

The ball fell and Sora rose.

"Not going to flirt? Not going to make-out? I'm alone. Everybody's busy. Well?" Sora stopped just in front of him, eyes boring into his. He looked away. "I hate you." she whispered.

"Sora..."

"Move."

He moved.

She stared at the opening. Suddenly, as if waking up, she ran past him.

Jyou typed furiously. His spacious dormitory was immaculate behind him. Only one bed occupied the room clearly meant for more. He was a _god_, so he got his own room, the best, naturally.

"One more...less then one more...just one more." he chanted. He finally finished his last page and abruptly pushed away. "I now have three days to edit the damn thing."

_I have way too much time on my hands._

His cell phone rang and the familiar text message met him as he opened it.

**Onegai.**

Jyou felt his pulse race. He walked to his door. He pulled his lock to the side and met the eyes of the person outside. He stepped back and the person entered. The door closed and the chain lock slid in place. In a matter of moments, both fell in a jumble of half-dressed limbs unto Jyou's bed. Kisses so heated their breath steamed took away their breath and their ability to talk.

Not like they needed to anyway. They just needed to melt.

Hikari ran her hand through sweated matted hair.

_When did it all go wrong?_ She thought again.

Music flowed through the room, but it pounded in her head.

_When she told me her secret?_

The waitress set the glass down in front of her. She smiled humorlessly.

_When I turned aside and hurt her trust?_

The waitress left with eyes clouded with sadness and anxiety. The familiar gleam of hero-worship was still hovering there, though, holding back her words.

_When her eyes told me something broke?_

She tipped back the glass, the reflexive gag nonexistent now. Alcohol had no taste, bad or otherwise. She wanted to drink the worship out of the waitress's eyes.

_I want to fix her...I didn't want her to break._

Tears slipped down once again as her drunken state broke her walls.

"Iori, you're so smart!" Kira exclaimed. He blushed.

"No, I'm not. Izumi-sempai is, but I'm not." Iori demurred.

"You look up to him, don't you?" Kira realized softly. Iori looked down at his watch.

"I should head home."

"But...my brother's gone. I'm so lonely."

"When...when did they die?" Iori whispered. Kira picked up a picture of two smiling adults.

"I was too young to really remember. I think my sadness...my loneliness is why my Digiegg won't hatch. And why I got it so late." She ran a hand over the gray shell. "It looks as lonely as me."

Iori hesitantly touched her hand. She flung herself at his chest, wrapping thin arms around him.

"Don't leave me, Iori-kun, please." she hiccuped.

"I won't leave you. I promise." Iori muttered.

Her dark eyes narrowed in quiet laughter.

"Arigatu gozaimasu." She sniffled.

Armadillomon stared blankly at the wall.

Taichi leaned on the wall outside the bedroom. His haggard face didn't look like Taichi. He looked older and without the energy he was famous for. He even looked _pale._

He slowly pushed open the door to see Daisuke lying spread-eagle on the floor. His hand was in the air above his face, his arm straight above him. The same pale, energetic-less face mirrored Taichi's. Black-brown eyes glanced up at Taichi.

"Did you tell them yet?" Daisuke whispered.

Taichi fell to his knees and ran a hand through Daisuke's hair.

"I won't tell your secrets for you. They know all they need to know until you decide to tell more." Taichi murmured. Daisuke's eyes glittered.

"I feel so stupid," he admitted.

"I love you anyway." Taichi said lowly. The tears fell slowly, sliding over Daisuke's temples.

"I...I love you so much." Daisuke sobbed. "What would I do without you?"

Taichi placed Daisuke's head on his lap and continued to stroke his hair. The others knew he had smoked, but he didn't smoke cigarettes. He smoked a stronger version of their time's marijuana. Most of the time he was high was blurred, but an innocence Daisuke had always been famous for was stripped in an act of fanatic cruelty before Taichi could arrive to stop it.

"You know what?"

"What, Tai-koi?" Daisuke's heavy eyes slowly opened.

"We need blue ice cream." Taichi cautiously met Daisuke's eyes.

Daisuke snorted. He choked and snorted until he finally gave in and burst into laughter. Taichi joined him. Both laughed so hard and long, tears streamed from their eyes and they fell asleep, both smiling and crying.

They somehow ended up entwined on the hard floor, finding their freedom once again.

Ken and Eri ran back and forth.

Twang. Thunk.

"That hit the line."

"It did not, Rokunda."

"It so did, cheater."

"I do not cheat." Ken sniffed loftily. Eri laughed breathlessly. "Round...six?"

"Seven. Iie. Water. Now." Eri gasped. She stumbled to the bench and fell with a hard thump. She tipped back her head letting the cold liquid slide down her throat. "Ah. Wan' some?"

"I have my own..." He rose from his crouch, a water bottle in his hand. "Doomo."

Eri blinked.

"You're welcome." She smirked wickedly. "You look just as hot sweaty in tennis clothes as you do in black and hot pink. Wonder what you look like just sweaty?"

Ken choked, water spraying over the green court. Eri laughed and smacked his back.

"I'm just messing with you, Ken-kun." She grinned.

"Well...don't...not like that..." Ken muttered, his flushed face hidden. Eri looked at him. She grasped his chin and turned his head around slowly.

"Maybe I'm not." Eri whispered.

"You just want to because you're just like everybody else." Ken jerked his head away. "I'm a fucking _god_." Eri backhanded him, leaving a red mark. "What the f-"

"Iie! How dare you think I'm like them? Don't you know me?" Eri growled.

"Do you know me?" Ken shot back. Eri nodded.

"You're Ken Ichijouji who's great at tennis, looks hot in my clothes, and who I want to get naked and so flustered he can't think straight. But we're fifteen, so that won't be happening." Eri kicked her feet, her face to the ground.

Ken stared at her and then grabbed her upper arms. Eri squeaked as his mouth pressed against her own. His kiss was brutal, demanding, and bruising, but delicious all the same. His hands moved down her arms, rubbing up her ribs. Shivers ran up her spine. As his hands touched her stomach, they lowered unto the bench, the metal digging into Eri's back. His fingers brushed the bottom of her bra. Ken looked up as her hands grabbed his.

"Ken...we're at a _tennis court_." Eri managed to gasp.

"I'm a frickin' _deity_, aren't I? Who cares?" Ken grumbled.

"I do. You're not some Deity to me. Don't try and prove how normal you are to me." She brought his hands to her lips and kissed his knuckles. "We're only fifteen. The least we can do is get a room." Eri joked. Ken smiled slowly.

"I'm sorry, Eri." He brushed hair out of her eyes.

"Oh, shut up, Ichijouji. And get off of me. Let's go home and eat. I'm starving."

Takeru lay on his back, his hands behind his head. Patamon was curled on the pillow next to his head. His blonde hair shone in the sunlight streaming through his window.

_Why? I thought...it was destiny. Why did she leave me? We are Hope and Light. Our Digimon are the angels. We've been together for so long. Destiny...what happened to my destiny? _His blue eyes closed in pain.

Hikari's face, dead and tearless, appeared before him. Her words, robot-like, were telling him over and over that she didn't love him. That she had to fix something she had broken and he could no longer be a part of her heart.

He pushed off his bed, sick of wallowing in self-pity. He wandered aimlessly, his blue eyes darted all around, trying to find something, anything, to keep his mind off her voice, her betrayal. A sound of clicking and soft music found their way into his numb brain. His feet automatically took him through the door that was cracked open.

Chidori sat in a swivel chair, long hair in a ponytail. Her glasses were sliding down her nose as her fingers flew over the keyboard, her grey eyes glued to the screen. Takeru felt feeling leak into his limbs once more. Her intensity was driving into him like a nail gun.

"Konnichiwa, Hiroki-san."

"Konnichi wa."

Takeru sat down on the "pleather" couch and waited silently, his eyes reading the spines of books filling the bookshelf beside her to the brim. Chidori made quick, jerky movements and suddenly spun around. She pushed back her glasses and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, what's on your mind, bishonen?"

"Nani?" Takeru asked, surprised.

"All of you so-called gods have been acting drugged. Your Digimon aren't even around you anymore. That's a sure sign of a problem. You obviously came in here looking for an answer."

Takeru bit his lip and said nothing. And neither did she. Finally, he let out a pent-up breath.

"Do you believe in destiny?" he blurted lowly.

"No." Chidori replied so bluntly he looked up startled. "Your life is not planned out for you. Your only destination is what you choose to be your destination. If you come to a fork, you may turn left, you may turn right, no matter what though, someone does not know your decision before you make it. You could easily turn right when you should've turned left. Humans are meant to make stupid mistakes. God, if there is one, has enough problems before planning out your life for you." Chidori explained precisely.

"I guess..."

"Don't guess, _know._ Nobody but you knows what turn you'll make. Sometimes, you don't even know. No matter what, there's only a choice to change. That is the greatest gift an organism has, a choice."

Takeru's lips began to bend upwards. Chidori smiled back.

"Finally, someone's smiling again."

"Doomo. I needed that." Takeru noticed absently how grey her eyes were when she smiled.

Sora sat at a tiny table at the back of the quiet café. She silently lifted the thick, white cup to her lips. The bitter taste of unsweetened green tea made her shudder. She sipped once more.

"Takenouchi-Deity?"

Her red-brown eyes met the speaker's.

"Iie. I am Sora." She said firmly. Her mood began to lighten. "I don't know you...but you are making me feel much better. Please, call me Sora." she pleaded.

"Then call me Hatsuharu." He bargained.

"Deal." Sora nodded. "Do you want tea?"

"Sure. Dutch?"

"I'll pay, really."

"Dutch, please."

"Oh, all right. At least I get to throw down some money." Sora relented.

"Win-win, it appears." Hatsuharu smiled.

"Hai." She smiled back.

Koushirou knocked, running a hand through his hair. No one came. He forced himself to knock louder. From the other side, he heard shuffling. They door opened to reveal a sleepy Yuuta.

"I am surry. I fell asleep." She rubbed her eyes.

_She looks exhausted...and so cute._

"I'll come back again later."

"Iie! Dozo, I miss you." She caught his hand quickly. "Let me go splash some water on my face and freshen up. I will be right back. Come in." She jogged down the hall.

Koushirou sat gingerly on the couch. The house seemed empty. But...her parents wouldn't have left her alone would they?

"Sorry, I took so long." Yuuta apologized walking in.

"You didn't take long at all." He smiled wearily. She immediately knelt in front of him, touching his face.

"You look so tired. What have you been doing? Have you slept at all these past few months?" she inquired.

"I think so, but not much. I've been researching something." He stared deep into her eyes and traced the line of her jawline beneath the soft skin.

"Izzy-sempai..." Yuuta murmured, distressed.

"I'm fine...I just...I..." He pulled her up onto the couch. "I need to taste vanilla." he whispered. He wrapped his arms around her, rough and trembling.

"Izzy-sempai, dozo, what is wrong?" Yuuta placed her hands against his chest between them, his heartbeat beneath her palm.

"I read it so many times, so many. Always, my conclusion remains the same." His trembling became more violent. "I can't let it happen." He gritted.

"Izzy-" His lips collided with hers.

In frantic urgency, his hands ran down her arms, her hips. She fell backwards unto the couch, pinned beneath him. Her hands began running down his body, catching onto his need. His right hand twisted into her hair, pressing her mouth closer. His healed arm ran along the skin exposed as her shirt ran up.

"Izzy...wh-wa..." Yuua mumbled dazedly. He shook his head.

"I can't..." he whispered. Yuuta met his gaze.

He pushed the small of her back, making her arch towards him.

_I won't let you fly. I won't let you go. I'll let the world explode, if only I can keep tasting French vanilla._ He held the back of her head, the silky strands of brown silk flowing though his fingers. His brows were drawn, and his jaw set stubbornly.

Yuuta laid her nose against the groove of his collarbone, his scent, the taste, and feel of him, invading her.


	11. Love Equals Change

Chapter Eleven

Love Equals Change

Yuuta sat on the floor, her head resting on Koushirou's knee. His fingers flew over the keyboard, the clicking soothing to her jumble of thoughts. Her eyes drifted shut. She was so relaxed, she didn't even jump when Tsumi bounced in.

"What's up with you guys?" Tsumi demanded. About a dozen hollow eyes flicked towards her.

"Nothing is up." Taichi whispered. His arms tightened around Daisuke's shoulders. Daisuke was sitting between Taichi's legs, his head resting against his collarbone, his hands holding Taichi's wrists.

"Something is so _up_! Mimi-sama hasn't worn a spaghetti strap shirt in weeks, no, months. Takenouchi-sama's been seen around town with that new guy, Kinabara. Motomiya-sama and Yagami-sama haven't spoken to anybody for a month, but themselves or a Chosen Child. Yagami-chan has been found puking her guts out all morning more than once. Ishiida-sama was seen by himself on a bullet train to Tokyo...almost every day for a while. Yuuta-"

"We get it, Tsumi-chan, there's something wrong with everybody." Chidori sat down next to Takeru with a bowl of popcorn.

"What makes it your business, anyway?" Sora snapped, settling on her stomach.

"People are totally freaking! You're their freaking gods!"

"And it SUCKS! YOU TRY BEING A GOD!" Taichi screamed. He leapt to his feet, towering over her. "Back. Off."

"Try being followed. People asking for miracles you can't grant. They give you things you don't want, they... _worship_ you, even your fucking sweat!" Yamato snapped.

"It's scary." Daisuke whispered, his black-brown eyes dull, staring at the t.v.

"What the hell are you doing? YOU'RE WATCHING A SHUT OFF TV!" Tsumi shrieked.

"Much more entertaining then one that's on." Miyako explained. "All the black."

"It's hypnotizing." Eri agreed.

"Not you, too! Yuuta?" She turned to Yuuta and blinked. Yuuta blinked back.

"Gomen nasai, what?" Yuuta asked.

"URRGHACKGGLL!" she cried insensibly.

"I'm sorry, what?" Koushirou looked up with confused black eyes. "Why's the t.v. off?"

"When it's on, it's annoying. Watching an 'off' t.v. is much better." Ken told him.

"I agree." Koushirou nodded. He looked back at his laptop. "Damn. It's always same." he muttered.

"What is?" Yuuta asked.

"THE TV!" Tsumi screeched.

"Tsumi-chan, calm down. That's all we're doing. Calming down." Chidori finally _really_ explained.

"Oh. Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?"

"It's funny getting people pissed off." Takeru answered.

Tsumi choked and fell over foaming at the mouth.

"I wonder why Mimi wears only long sleeves? That _is_ weird." Sora pondered.

"She's been taking a baths a lot, too." Miyako added.

"With the door locked." Sora continued.

"And by herself."

"Is she not there now?" Yuuta asked drowsily.

Suddenly all five girls straightened. Koushirou sat up.

"MIMI!" They shouted. They jumped up and thundered down the hallway.

Eri managed to get there first.

"Mimi! Are you in there-" they looked down and saw the water coming from under the door. Water was running on the other side.

"How can water get from showers to here?" Miyako asked confused.

"She must be aiming the showers at the pool."

"But it would take a long time to...overflow...MIMI! MIMI!" Sora screamed pounding the door. "OPEN UP! OPEN DAMN YOU!"

"Get out of the way." Eri ordered. "Boy-go away." Koushirou turned.

"I'll get towels and blankets."

"I think we'll need bandages." Eri rolled up her sleeves. Koushirou nodded and ran. Eri leaned back and her leg curled up and out. The door jumped inward. Mimi sat at the side of pool, chestnut hair floating over the flooded tiles. The showers were on and facing the pool.

"Mimi!" Miyako choked. The water around her was red with blood.

They splashed through the large puddle and knelt by her side. Her eyes cracked open.

"I'm sorry I wasted your water. I wanted to make it quick." Mimi whispered.

Her body was so pale it was translucent. The long slits on her wrists were still bleeding, but just slightly. Yuuta and Eri tore of their shirts and pressed them against her cuts.

"KOUSHIROU! GET IN HERE NOW!" Miyako bellowed. Koushirou skidded in.

"Give me those. Call Jyou! We can't get her to the hospital, it'll make everything worse." Sora directed. Koushirou nodded and left. "Here. Pick her up."

Chidori held the shirt in place as Eri lifted her up. Sora managed to sufficiently cover Mimi and started wrapping on tight bandages. They carried her out to the living room, leaving puddles as footsteps.

"Mimi! What happened?" Taichi cleared off the coffee table with a quick sweep of his arm. Eri laid her gently.

"She tried to clean herself, nitwit. She slashed her wrists and kept them under water so they wouldn't heal." Chidori snapped.

"But _why_?" Daisuke whispered.

"Because she's alone." Miyako whispered. "She has all of us, but it's not the same. She loved Michael, remember him? From New York? She misses him so badly...she just wants to see him again."

"But she _can_." Yuuta said horrified.

"What?" Miyako turned.

"He did not _die_. He is eighty-eight. He lives in the nursing home that used to be Mimi's apartment complex seventy years ago."

They looked down hearing a weak choking noise.

"Mi...cha...el..." Her shoulders quivered as tears slipped over her pale, damp face and fell into her wet hair.

Everyone held back their own sobs rising to the surface.

"Mimi-sama..." Tsumi gulped, clutching Mimi's hand and resting her head on the table.

Jyou managed to get there within an hour.

"She's stable, but very weak. I can't believe you guys made me do a blood transfusion. That's _not_ my major."

"But you had to know something about it to be a surgeon." Eri pointed out.

"But what if we didn't know her blood type? Or if none of you were her blood type? Matsuura-chan is currently unconscious because she gave too much! And Mimi still isn't out of red zone."

"Will she make it, doc?" Daisuke whispered. Jyou hung his head.

"The higher percentage says 'no'."

"She will make it. She is a Chosen Child." Yuuta said firmly. She walked past Jyou and dropped to her knees beside Mimi's bed. "Tachikawa-no, you are Mimi. You are my friend. If I could become the young woman I am right now, you can survive your own pain. You are one of my heroes. You gave me courage and gave me dreams. I could never repay any of you for the kindness...the _life_ you have bestowed me with." Her crest flared a blinding white and flowed from Yuuta's body to Mimi's through their interlocked hands. "Live once more and be Mimi, escape from the darkness we are betrayed into." Her voice was strange and far away, not Yuuta's at all, and her eyes were solid lavendar.

Mimi's chest lifted with a deep breath. A flush crept over her pale skin, relieving her of her death-like pallor. Her eyes fluttered open, golden-brown eyes sightless for a few moments. Her pale lips trembled into a tiny smile. Her hand tightened around Yuuta's. Her eyes closed once again, falling into a deep slumber.

Yuuta sighed, the light flooded back into her crest. Her eyes rolled back and she swooned. Koushirou quickly caught her.

"She used her crest." Sora's voice cracked.

"Yeah?" Taichi prodded her.

"I was so scared...so scared our crests had left us just like our partners." Sora buried her face in her hands, shoulders shaking. Jyou started forward, but stayed put. Miyako stepped up in his place and wrapped arms around Sora's waist.

"Come on, Sora. It's been hard on all of us for so long. This is finally breaking down the walls we have put up." Miyako rubbed her back soothingly. Sora nodded and let Miyako lead her away.

"I believe it's time for a meeting...and ASAP." Koushirou said.

"Yeah." Taichi agreed.

& & &

"I can't believe we're doing this." Daisuke whispered.

"Neither can I. But you need it. There must be someone who can help you." Taichi squeezed Daisuke's hand comfortingly.

"It'll get out. Everyone will know." Daisuke pressed closer to Taichi's side.

"Not if they really care for their Deity." Taichi ran a hand through Daisuke's fuzzy hair and led him inside the building slowly. Daisuke dragged his feet, his face pale and fear-stricken.

"I c-can't, Tai. I'm sc-scared." Daisuke tried to pull away. Taichi pulled close.

"I don't want you to be scared anymore. I can't help you myself, Dai-chan, but I can do this." He leaned back and traced his younger lover's face. "For me, please. I can't stand to see you screaming in your sleep."

Daisuke softened. The scared look was still in his eyes, but his jaw tightened stubbornly.

"For you." Daisuke stated firmly. Taichi smiled softly, sadly.

They pushed through the door, both wearing hats and sunglasses.

"This is Daitan Shogun. He has an appointment with... Dr. Kido?" Taichi gawked behind his glasses.

"Yes, he gets that reaction a lot. He's Kido-Deity's nephew. He's actually quite a few years older than our Deity, so it's been fun teasing the old geezer." the receptionist giggled.

"Who are you calling an old geezer, you young harlot?" An old man about fifty years walked through the door separating the waiting room from the back.

"Nobody, sir, of course." she dimpled.

"Impertinent little wench. Can't quite believe she's my daughter. Where're my grandsons?"

"Humph. Who wants sons? They might end up like you and my older brothers, perverts, the lot." She sniffed and began typing away on the computer.

"Come along, you are Shogun-san, ne?"

"Hai."

"May I come along? I'm the only family he has." Taichi inquired imploringly.

"Fine, fine. Come, come." He ushered them through the door and down the hallway behind it. He opened a door near the back and they walked into a typical psychiatrist office, from the filled bookshelves to the long, low couch. "Take a seat, quickly now. I don't bite. Sorry if the conversation with my daughter was too provocative for you. We do talk rather bluntly in a Molestation Center. You may remove your coverings, or keep them if you like."

"We'll-"

"We'll keep them on." Daisuke interrupted quickly. Taichi's eyebrow rose over his sunglasses.

"Okay. Would you like to talk?" Dr. Kido picked up a small silver ball and dropped it. It hit the ball and the ball at the other end of the line swung outward. Daisuke watched the strange row of silver spheres, as if fascinated.

"I...I don't want to." Daisuke replied honestly. "But I'm so scared, not only of telling, but of everything. I can't even sleep. I feel like trash." Daisuke pulled his legs up and wrapped his arms around them.

Clink.

Clink.

Clink.

All three watched the swinging orbs silently. Dr. Kido raised his eyes. Dark grey eyes, a lot like Jyou's, met Daisuke's.

"You have twenty minutes, Mr. Shogun. Would you like some coffee? Tea?"

Daisuke shook his head.

"If I drink or eat, I'll probably throw up." Daisuke mumbled. His hand searched blindly and grasped Taichi's hand in a vise-like grip.

"You may, of course, watch my strange little toy for the time being. You do not need to tell me now. I will be here for quite some time. Do you want me to set up another meeting?"

Taichi nodded his head with a no-questions-asked look in his eyes.

"Gomen nasai." He said, a little more towards Taichi than Dr. Kido.

"It's okay. Just come again. Promise? You need this as much as you need me." Taichi whispered, quickly hugging him close.

"Promise."

"Please, have some tea, at the least."

"That would be great, Dr. Kido." Taichi nodded.

"None for me, please." Daisuke muttered.

& & &

"Here we all are...besides our goggles-headed leaders." Sora sighed. "Neither is Hikari."

"Yagami-sama and Motomiya-san have been disappearing all week. They are always gone for just about an hour, too." Yuuta chewed her lip. "Hikari is just...gone." The front door opened and closed.

"Sorry we're late. The train was delayed." Taichi explained quickly.

"No problem. Take a load off." Eri moved to the side.

"How are you two feeling?" Jyou asked, checking up on Mimi and Tsumi.

"Much better. Soon, I'll be ready to go home." Mimi smiled. "I signed up for an online class for nursing. I hope I can spend just a few years with him. Just a few." Her smile was soft and sad.

"I hope _somebody_ gets a happy ending...besides the nerds anyway." Miyako jerked her head at Eri, Ken, Koushirou, and Yuuta.

"Are you calling me a nerd? You vile human!" Eri gasped, affronted.

"You say it like it's a bad thing." Ken mumbled.

"Down to business, you guys. Something is wrong. We're keeping secrets; we're dying inside, all of us. That's why our Digimon are never with us. They can't believe in us if _we_ don't." Taichi said suddenly serious.

"Why don't you go first, perky?" Miyako snapped.

"My problem isn't mine to discuss." Taichi gripped Daisuke's hand.

"Did you get Dai-kun knocked up?" Mimi asked, eyes wide, a hand over her mouth. Mouths twitched.

"No. We haven't had sex yet, thank you very much." Daisuke said haughtily. His eyes became sad and broken. "But I did lose my virginity."

Everyone looked at him sharply. Taichi glanced down at him, surprised. He smiled up at Taichi.

"Someone has to start this…thing. I will. Give me courage, Courage."

"Duh."

"I got in with a bad crowd at school. They took me into their circle and it seemed like they were sincere, not half-crazed fans. They were worse. They got me to buy some upped-marijuana, it's like given steroids or something. I could get away with anything. I was a _god_. I was filled with this sense of rebellion. I wanted to keep breaking the rules, over and over until someone finally stopped me, but nobody ever did.

"One guy's parents were gone for a weekend and we went to his house. I got high again, only, not really. Something was wrong. I wasn't high. I was hallucinating and weak. I could barely make out shapes. People grabbed at me...I couldn't fight. I didn't really think to. Until...until they touched me." He stopped and looked away. "They raped me...all of them, one right after another. I remember voices, just a little. Their words, their hands, everything was dirty and I was crying. When I started regaining my senses...I saw candles and pictures of me everywhere.

"I was a part of my own cult and didn't even know it. Taichi had been suspecting something and followed me. He realized something was up when the lights were turned off...but it wasn't until afterward that he barged in. He must have heard me scream while they were raping me. But he wasn't fast enough... He put one of the guys in the hospital and the others got their asses kicked.

"Because we were gods, he didn't have to go 'downtown', but we didn't say what had happened. They were sent to juve anyway, for making Motomiya-Deity cry." Daisuke finished abruptly.

"Mo-Motomiya-san. I...I am so sorry. I have been so busy I did not even bother to pay attention to anything but schoolwork. I have been an awful friend." Yuuta shuffled over to him and tentatively raised her arms. Daisuke held up his own and the two collapsed into each other, clutching each other tightly.

"It's not your fault. I swear, Yuu-chan."

"I should have noticed. You have been so sad... You have not even tried to give me a nosebleed." Daisuke chucked weakly.

"Don't beat yourself up, honey." Daisuke said, mimicking a stereotypical gay voice. She giggled.

"I guess it's my turn." Miyako flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I'm gay, told the girl I loved, got turned down in a very painful way, and she's straight. Finito."

"Wha...wha?" Ken stuttered.

"Good thing you fell for Eri, because I did kind of lead you on. I did it as a cover up... and well, you're so pretty." She gushed. Ken gaped at her.

"Miyako..." Takeru whispered.

"Hai, tenshii?" She asked sweetly...too sweetly.

"You're wrong." Takeru stood. "I'll be right back."

He left and walked back in a while later bringing Hikari in, curled against his chest. Her eyes had dark rings around them and her face flushed from liquor. She moaned and tensed.

"This is what she's done to you. So she did it to herself." Takeru laid her down gently.

"Hikari." Taichi quickly rushed over. Miyako was already there, both hands cupping Hikari face.

"Iie, koishii. Doushite?" She choked.

"Because breaking you...broke her." Takeru picked up one hand. "Hikari...Hikari...wake up."

"I'm thorry." She slurred. "I'm tho thorry."

"Koishii, iie. Dame. Stop it. Stop killing yourself." Miyako broke down, her face pressed to Hikari's collarbone. "You can't do this to me." She sobbed.

"Miyako?" Mimi placed a hand on Miyako's back.

"I just said 'I love you'. Why did it have to break us both? Why did it hurt so much?"

"Come on." Taichi lifted Hikari and Miyako rose with them. "Let's put her in bed. Be there when she wakes up, okay?"

Miyako nodded wildly, like a bobby-head people put on their car dashboard.

"I guess you figured why I have been acting distant?" Takeru wryly smiled.

"Yeah. I think so." Daisuke nodded.

"Well, that's…five people out of twelve." Jyou said.

"Why don't you go?" Taichi asked, returning.

"There's nothing wrong with me! Daijoubou desu!" Jyou protested too quickly, and too much.

"Right. Suspicious." Eri crossed her arms.

"If you don't trust us, that's fine. Go off and choke on your stupid secret. I'm not hurt. I'm not." Daisuke pouted and scuffed the carpet like a little boy.

"It's not really my secret to tell, honto." Jyou blushed beet-red and examined the floor.

"What about you, onii-san?" Takeru rounded on Yamato.

"Eh? Nani? Nothing's wrong!"

"Something's definitely wrong. You and Sora are either fighting or not speaking. She's been seen with another _man_, well, boy…teenager…" Mimi trailed off puzzling over what word to use.

"We just needed some time off." Sora mumbled.

"But he was all over you when you guys first woke up." Daisuke blinked.

"Yes. Even I noticed it at first, and I didn't know you as long as the others." Chidori put in.

"We hadn't been with each other for seventy years. For us it was like we had just been in love yesterday. Then...it kind of faded away." Yamato studied his hands intently.

"Can we please stop talking about it?" Sora muttered, rubbing her arms.

"Sorry, honey." Mimi quickly bent over and wrapped thin arms around Sora's shoulders.

"I have to go." Sora shrugged her off and left, grabbing her jacket.

"So...where's Iori?" Daisuke asked turning around.

"With _her_ again." Takeru growled. He and Iori had always been close since DNA evolving together, and had immediately taken an extreme disliking to Kira. _Extreme disliking_ would be an understatement, however.

"Kinabara-chan? What do you have against her?" Daisuke asked curiously.

"I...I don't know. But I get a bad feeling around. There's something wrong with her. She...she doesn't seem real." Takeru whispered. He felt something cold slither down his spine as he finally spoke his thoughts aloud.

"I feel it, too." Yuuta agreed.

"So do I." Taichi nodded.

"In actuality, the impression seems to be radiating from both of the siblings." Koushirou gnawed his bottom lip thinking. _Love cannot..._

"Izzy-sempai? Is something wrong? I noticed it before, but did not say anything..." Yuuta trailed off blushing.

Usually when he was around her, Koushirou wouldn't let her speak, and only held her or...well, made-out without stopping besides to breathe. Not like she could breathe anyway, he seemed to be able to absorb all the energy and oxygen out of her. She forgot _how_ to breathe sometimes! She pushed her thoughts away and met his eyes squarely, still blushing.

"You have been acting so worried and different. You barely even speak...besides to ask about my Crest or how I am feeling." She touched his face gently. She definitely didn't realize his face was this haggard and tense.

"Koku...now isn't the time." Koushirou shook his head. Yuuta frowned.

"Everyone is putting our troubles in a circle. Right there." She pointed to the middle of the room. "That is all our negative energy, and we are not even done yet. Do you see how large it is?"

Koushirou looked more than slightly confused. At first, he saw nothing. But slowly it formed in his mind's eye; a pulsating black ball. His eyes grew older looking at it. _Everything, everything I touch, everything I eat, everything I see, it comes back to it. It haunts me. Why won't it leave me?_

"I see it, Koku." Koushirou mumbled.

"We have to release it, let it free from inside us. Put your worry with ours and let it go." Yuuta urged.

"I..._ can't_ Yuuta. I have to keep trying to find another way. Not yet, but soon, I promise." His black eyes met hers and she smiled softly, sadly.

"You always do keep your promises." She turned to the center and placed her hands in front of the 'ball'. "I have been overburdened with schoolwork. I have not spent enough time with my love. Yomoki-kun keeps creeping into my mind, as do Lowvell and Momiji. I don't have anyone to really speak with. All of us keep drifting away. My Crest...my soul...it is breaking, so slowly. I feel it crying." She touched her tag lightly. "We have to bring ourselves back together. And soon, the time of Armageddon is soon." Her brown eyes glowed green.

"Are...are you sure, Yuuta?" Mimi gasped.

"Very. My Crest has been reacting very strongly. We must become One once again." Yuuta gripped the tag until her knuckles turned white. A hand touched the small of her back and she looked up.

"How do we dispel the negative energy?" Koushirou asked.

"Together." She smiled once more. "Everyone do as I do." She put her hands in front of herself again and closed her eyes.

The remaining Chosen Children did so, and Chidori and Eri.

"Wash it all away. Think of the good that has come of the bad. Think _only_ of the good. Watch it wash away the negativity like a tidal wave. Just watch the goodness..._live_. It beats within you and without. Beat the darkness away with your heart." Yuuta chanted.

They concentrated hard, some trying hard not to think 'this is stupid'.

& & &

"Konnichi wa, Hatsuharu." Sora grinned and slid into the booth.

"Konnichi wa, Sora-koishii." Hatsuharu smiled back, glasses sliding down his nose.

"It must be such a pain in the summer wearing those." Sora giggled. "All the sweat making your glasses fall down."

"Yes...it is burdensome. Did you want something to eat?"

"No. I'm not really hungry. You may go ahead and I'll snatch food off every once in a while." Sora suggested.

"But I was getting my favorite. Pasta, real Italian pasta." Hatsuharu pouted.

"Mmm, pasta." Sora shyly took his hand and bit back a sigh of relief when he squeezed hers gently.

"Is anything wrong? You seemed troubled when you walked in."

"We had a Chosen Children Meeting. We're falling apart. We used to be a big family, and we're all so depressed or scared or lonely. Where did it all go wrong?" She pressed the heel of her palm to her forehead. Hatsuharu pulled her hand away, making her bloodshot eyes meet his.

"Love, that's all it takes. Love equals change, koishii no Hatsuharu. All are tasting the bittersweet taste that is its nectar." His glasses slid down his nose.

"You talk so strange sometimes." She pulled the glasses off carefully. Red-brown eyes met his dark ones, finally with out the lenses dulling them.

_Such a pretty purple...I want to melt away. _She thought, pushing away the warning signal in the back of her head.


	12. Looking beyond Purple

Chapter Twelve

Looking Beyond Purple

"I'm...not ready for this..." she whispered.

"Don't you love me?" He asked.

"...yes..." her answer came out just barely heard.

"Then prove it."

Her eyes shut tight, body tense as hands gripped her arms. _I'm not ready. I'm not ready. Please, don't._ Her Crest flashed and black leaked around the edges. Her hands grasped it lying on her sweaty skin as he slowly kneed her legs wider. _Take me away._ She begged.

& & &

"Yuuta!" Eri threw arms around her friend. With a startled cry, Yuuta pulled away.

"Dozo, do not _do _that." Yuuta pressed a hand to her wildly thudding heart.

"I'm sorry. I'm used to you hearing me come up from miles away. Are you alright?"

"Hai. I have been thinking rather deeply these days. Something has been...weighing on my mind lately."

"Does it have anything to do with Koushirou?"

"Iie...and hai...he brought it up one day...long ago..." her brown eyes faded remembering.

"Yuuta...are you keeping something important from me?"

"Iie."

'Yuuta-"

"Rokunda! The match is starting!" Shinichiro waved his racket.

"We'll continue this later. It's something important, I know it."

"It is nothing! Honto!" Yuuta shouted after her. _At least...I think so..._ She chewed her lip.

With a sigh, she stood. Her feet trudged toward Chidori's mansion, a little apprehensively. Tension was a little thick between her and Koushirou.

"Hi. Yuuta" A quiet voice interrupted her disturbing thoughts. She turned, her brown eyes widening.

"Y-Yomoki-kun." She stuttered.

"You want me to leave?"

"Iie. I missed you and Gazimon." Yuuta quickly bent down. "Do you forgive me?"

"Duh. I've missed you, too." Gazimon ran to her, wrapping grey-furred forearms around her. "You're so thin, Yuuta."

"I have been rather malnourished as of late. All my homework has been piling up. I am almost caught up now. Fortunately, my brain is made of sponge-like material." She smiled wanly.

"You look tired." Yomoki knelt down next to the pair. "And Nekomon is nowhere in sight."

"Hai...she and the other Chosen Digimon have been distant. We are all falling apart at the seams. We are getting close to untying the knots, but some of the others are not really cooperative. Ishiida-sama, Takenouchi-sama, Kido-sama, and Hida-san, I believe, are getting further and further away. Something...something bad is going to happen." She pressed a hand to her forehead.

"You shouldn't take on such a heavy burden. Your schoolwork is large enough." Yomoki hesitantly laid a hand on her back.

"Doomo, demo... daijoubou desu. Honto." She started to rise when her legs started to collapse. "Ah-oof." She braced her hands against the concrete, Gazimon and Yomoki both quickly grabbing an arm each.

"Look, you can't even stand straight."

"I just got up too fast." Yuuta told him.

"And I'm Santa."

"Yomoki-kun..." She tried once again to rise and turned her head, feeling eyes on her. She blinked seeing wide black eyes. "Izzy-sempai? I was just going to see you."

"Daijoubou desu ka?" He stepped quickly to her side, glaring daggers at Yomoki.

"I didn't do anythin-"

"I _know_ that." Koushirou interrupted. "You're working yourself too hard, Koku-kohai." She smiled up at him and let him help her up.

"I am not half as bad as you. At least I sleep." She turned to Yomoki and Gazimon. "It was good to see you again. I missed you both." She let Koushirou lead her away, leaning against him tiredly.

"We miss you, too." Gazimon called softly. But his sad voice didn't carry and fell upon the deaf wind.

& & &

Mimi took a deep breath, willing her shaky hands to steady. She exhaled sharply, making thin stands of hair fly up, when her hands didn't stop shaking.

"Tachikawa Nursing Home." She read aloud. "He's just past these doors. Go on, girl." She raised her head and pushed open the glass door with as much bravado she could muster.

"Konnichi wa. May I help you?" asked a woman, about twenty-something, in monotone without looking up.

"Yes...I'd like to visit a man named Michael-" The receptionist looked up, bored. She blinked.

"You're Tachikawa-Deity." She gasped.

"Yes, but this is important." She waved her hand. "I really need to see a man named-"

"I can take you to him."

"You know who I'm talking about? Demo...I haven't told you his last name."

"Everyone knows him. He was your boyfriend in the past, wasn't he? Come on, now." The receptionist beckoned her excitedly. "He been waiting _forever_, you know. Just sits at his window and waits. It's sad, though. He's almost ninety now. And you look younger than me."

"I _am_ younger. I'm only seveteen. I'll be eighteen in two days." Mimi replied.

"But...you were seventeen _seventy_ years ago."

"Aren't I a God or something?" Mimi snapped. The woman hushed.

"This is his room, ma'am." She bowed and pushed open the door. "There's someone here for you, sir."

"...Mimi?"

"Yes, Michael. I'm back." Mimi pushed the door open the rest of the way. The nurse left quietly.

A tiny room with blue tiles and a white iron bed greeted her eyes. A large window with sun glaring through bleached the baby blue blankets almost white. A small wooden nightstand stood next to the bed. A man was sitting in a chair, staring out the window, the back of the chair to her. Fair hair glinted in the sun, and she saw a movement out the corner of her eye as a hand moved from her sight.

"Don't come closer, please."

"Michael?"

"I'm so old now. By your voice...you haven't changed since that day seventy years ago."

"Oh, Michael. I don't care. I don't care at all. I _wanted_ to grow old with you. But I had my goddamn duty. Don't turn from me, please. I love you. I _need_ you, just for a little while. No matter how old you are. I'm dying so slowly." She stumbled forward. "Don't kill me, please." she begged.

He slowly turned. His face was lined with wrinkles, and liver spots dotted his thin white hands. He was so thin and his beautiful thick hair was now thin and receding up his forehead. But his eyes...his eyes were same. His face...she could see his youth, his handsome young face from long ago just behind his wrinkles. She fell to her knees, and clutched his frail hands with hers. Her head fell on his knee, her eyes closed in happiness. He smelled of medicine, strange soap, nasty hospital food, and _old_. But his hands touched her hair, and suddenly, he was her Michael, tan and young and smelling of New York.

"I couldn't live without you any longer. A couple natives told me you lived here." She smiled against the harsh cotton blanket covering thin, weak legs. "I suddenly wanted to live so badly. Just to see you. Just to be with you. I'm so happy...my heart hurts." Tears formed and slowly ran down her face. Her tears touched her left cheek and her cheek glowed green.

The door the receptionist had closed long before opened and footsteps stopped abruptly.

Mimi looked up and met identical blue eyes to the one she was sitting with. Those startled eyes stared. A beautiful woman, sitting on her floor, with long chestnut hair, gold-brown eyes and a glowing green teardrop looked up at him with teary-eyes.

"He...he looks so much like you, Michael." She looked up at Michael, the green glow gone.

"This is my sister's grandson, and is also mine. He comes as often as he can to see me. He used to come for my stories of the Chosen Children, then of advice on women, now he comes just to keep me company." He smiled fondly. "This is Ms. Mimi Tachikawa, Alan."

"The woman you moved across the world to be with. And then never came back." He breathed.

"Yes. This is his partner, Betamon. My Betamon is sleeping in the bathtub. He sleeps more than even me."

"Don't listen to the old coot. He has so much energy he gives the nurses heart attacks. He lives here only because they turned your old complex into a nursing home. He _aspired_ to be a retired man here."

Mimi giggled.

"Where's Palmon?" Michael asked. Gold-brown eyes darkened with sadness.

"None of us are really speaking. I need someone to talk to. May I tell you everything?" She asked.

"You're different, Meems. You used to just hurtle forward, tripping over your own words." Michael touched her hair again. Their eyes met and shared a smile.

"I'm maturing faster to catch up with you." She teased, poking him.

"Hey! You can't do that to an old man! I'm disabled now, I'll have you know."

& & &

"Izzy-sempai?" Yuuta questioned.

"Nani?"

"You seem upset." Koushirou dragged a hand through his hair.

"I've been on the edge lately. Gomen nasai." He caught her small hand with his. She glanced down and then up at him. "I'll try and be a bit more..."

"Happy? Or how about rested?"

"Rest...sleep...whatever happened to them?" He sighed. Yuuta squeezed his hand.

"Maa, we are at your home-for-now. Let us go sleep." Yuuta tugged his hand.

"Nani?"

"I am seriously lacking sleep, too. We are free for the rest of the day and night. Let us sleep for twelve hours, or even longer! We will spend the whole time together." She blushed vividly. "I have always just wanted to _sleep_ with you...you know...like...that morning a long time ago?" She let her hair swing forward and shield her face.

Koushirou gently turned her around and she quickly looked up. His eyes met hers over blushing cheekbones.

"I'd like that, too." He murmured. She smiled slowly, her lips stretching wider until her teeth showed and she was grinning happily. He matched her grin for grin.

"Finally...just us two?"

"Did you think I slept with my computer or something?" Koushirou raised his eyebrow.

"Maybe." She threw her arms around his neck and balanced on her toes. "In case you do, it is getting kicked out." Lips met softly. The innocent kiss quickly heated up, yearning making their limbs weak and their breath short.

"I don't think sharing the same sleeping quarters is a good idea, to tell the truth."

"Then do not tell the truth." Yuuta whispered, her eyes still closed.

"Yu-Koku...I seriously think it's a bad idea." Koushirou almost groaned. _Why are girls so _soft. He thought desperately.

"Um...you realize you're standing on my doorstep?"

The two turned blushing guilty. Chidori was tapping her foot impatiently and Takeru was standing beside her with a giant stack of books. His blue eyes were wide in shock.

"Daisuke _told_ me, but I didn't really _believe_ him. You really _do_ make-out all over the place-ITAI!" Takeru cried as Chidori smacked the back of his head. The stack wobbled dangerously.

"Drop _one _book, just _one_, I dare you." threatened Chidori, eyes flashing dangerously behind her glasses.

"I won't! I promise!" Takeru assured her, steadying it quickly. The four walked inside.

"We are going to go take a very long nap. If you hear anything that sounds like someone typing on a computer, you have my permission to hit I zzy-sempai _very_ hard on the head with a wooden bat." Yuuta told them sternly.

"Nani!" Koushirou squawked.

"Now, you will think twice before waking up and getting on the computer." Yuuta climbed the stairs hurriedly, 'bed, sleep' the only thing on her mind.

"You can't _do_ that! You two can't do that."

"Yes, they can, and they will. Let us go to sleep! Or _I _will hit you with a baseball bat. I am tired." Yuuta called. Koushirou raced up the stairs, still arguing with her.

"They make a cute couple, don't they?" Takeru grinned.

"And you're going to make a cute boy with a shiner. I need one of those books you're hauling everywhere but over here." Chidori's foot began to tap once more.

"Aw, I'm coming." Takeru set the books on the coffee table in the main living room.

"Let's see, where is it? Here it is."

"What is that one?"

"A book on body language. I have some psychology books in that stack, too." A large sweat drop formed on the back of Takeru's head.

"You mean I hauled _psychology_ books all over town?" he squeaked.

"You're stronger than you thought, aren't you?" Chidori smirked.

"And you're just evil...in a soft, cute sort of way." Takeru teased.

"Oh...eat book." Chidori muttered darkly, a blush forming over the bridge of her nose. Takeru grinned. She rapped his nose hard with a spine of her book.

& & &

"Iori-kun...what's wrong?"

Iori turned, his eyes tearing away from the window. Kira sat on the floor, Armadillomon sleeping in her lap, a small ball of gold. Blue hair framed her face, perfectly pink lips forming a tiny frown. He slid off her desk and touched her soft cheek.

"Why are you so perfect?" He whispered. It wasn't endearing, but more accusatory. Her mouth turned down farther.

"Iori, what are you talking about?"

"You just suddenly appear and love me? And...why do I feel like I feel the same? I don't know you."

"Love is something so special, we don't an explanation."

"I _do_." Iori began to also frown. His green eyes were looking remarkably clear.

Her hand cupped behind his head and drew him forward. Mouths collided and before Iori could push away, sharp teeth bit her lip making blood spill onto his. His mouth opened slightly in surprise, a mere reaction, and the blood touched his tongue. His struggling slowed and Kira bit her lip harder making more blood flow into his slack mouth. Automatically, he swallowed and his strugglings ceased all together. His body became as slack as his mouth, the numbness spreading through him. Dull, empty olive green eyes stared into hers.

_It's taking more and more blood to control him. Make your move faster, partner. _Her mind hissed, her hand dropping away.

The red blood dripping from Iori's lips shined lightly...as if dotted with light.

& & &

Yuuta's eyes lifted heavily. Her body screamed for more sleep; her brain still somewhere on the pillow. Muted light shined in front of her groggy eyes. His hair seemed black in the darkness, red only around the edges. A tiny smile turned the corners of her mouth up at a familiar sound coming from him. She silently slid off the bed and slipped out the door. She returned minutes later, a tray in her hands. She stood behind him and narrowed her eyes.

_...Love cannot be..._ The window fell to the tool bar on the bottom of the screen.

"When did you wake up?" Koushirou barely managed to keep his voice low.

"A while ago. I heard your stomach growling and went downstairs to raid the fridge. I brought our toothbrushes and toothpaste, too." She set the tray on the desk next to the computer. Without a word, she picked up the still warm toast and buttered it lightly.

"I didn't mean to wa-" he was cut off as she stuffed the bread in his mouth.

"I am trying not to be hurt or angry right now. Do not say a word. Onegai." She poured some tea, smelling strongly of peppermint, into two cups.

He chewed slowly. He felt guilty right now, but tea, of any kind, calmed him. She always smelled of tea...and it reminded him of someone. His eyes widened as it dawned on him.

"You...you smell like my mom." He sputtered.

"Sumimasen?" Her brown eyes blinked at him over the teacup.

"My mother...always smelled like tea...so do you. I've been wondering what it was I was trying to remember. It must be because she was always in the kitchen."

"I am always drinking tea. My father says that is why I am so short. It has always calmed me so. I asked my mom to buy me bath stuffs that smelled of tea and soon all my friends and Okaasan and Otousan would buy me tea smelling things. I even have a cat toy filled with tea leaves...I do not own a cat." She giggled. "Yomoki-kun gave it to me when I was five, come to think of it. He always picked on me, but I loved to sleep with it. Maybe that is why I started liking tea and cats."

"Koku...dozo." Koushirou picked up a cup of his own tea.

"Hm?"

"Onegai, don't talk about him." He muttered. He sipped his tea.

"What is wrong with me talking of Yomoki-kun? He was a good friend of mine for a long time. Even if he did tease me most the time."

"Because...never mind."

They ate in silence. In the darkness, her eyes smoldered green. She stood abruptly.

"Izzy-sempai, why do you keep secrets from me?" Yuuta slammed down her cup. "You hide whatever it is on your precious computer, you do not say why you do not want me to speak about one of my oldest friends, is there another secret you are hiding I do not know about?"

"Kokubunji-"

"Now you call me by my last name?" Yuuta whispered. "All right, Izumi-san. Brush your teeth. Here is some water and a cup. Continue your research and try to sleep." She left behind what he needed to brush his teeth with and took away the food, somehow gone.

Koushirou thoughtlessly brushed his teeth. Halfway through, he stared at the empty cup in his hand and a cup of water on his desk. He blinked.

_Why am I brushing my teeth in my _room? Koushirou thought startled. He shook his head and went to the bathroom.

When he walked back in, he stopped dead. Yuuta was curled up in his desk chair. Her hair was in a short ponytail, and her face looked scrubbed. She smelled of mint and soap. Obviously, she had used another bathroom while he used his. What made his breath stop, however, was not the subtle beauty of pale skin in the glow of the monitor, nor was it the green burning like fire as she turned to meet his black eyes.

The window he had minimized was open. Tears fell like sparking dots of electricity down her cheeks. She pulled the ribbon hanging by her face and her hair fell, as if covering her ears would shield herself from what he would say.

"When...when were going to tell me? When were you going to tell anybody?" She demanded without real hostility.

"I didn't want to." Koushirou answered simply, looking at his feet. _I can't believe I left it open. She gave me a chance to stay in here. That must be why she gave my toothbrush and water. Either I brushed my teeth in here or she was going to look. I didn't even think about it. _

"I did not want to break the trust between us, " her feet touched the ground, "but you have already done that." The large T-shirt she borrowed from his closet swung around her thighs as she stood.

"Kokubunji, I didn't break our trust." Koushirou tried to lie. He knew he had.

"Izumi." She turned and yanked open a drawer in his bureau.

"I did. I'm sorry...but I couldn't tell any of you. I can't have all of us taking on this burden. We're already falling apart." Koushirou watched as she grabbed a pair of his pants and started to pull them on. "Where are you going?"

"I am going home. I am not staying here." She looked up from buttoning her (well, _his_) pants. "You are not god. You cannot take on a burden like this by _yourself_."

"To all those people outside, I _am_ a god." Koushirou snapped. "Don't act like I'm doing something wrong by saving _my_ _friends_ from pain."

"They are my friends, too." She whispered.

"Kokubunji, stop twisting my words." Koushirou grabbed her arm. She pulled away.

"Stop blocking me! Stop acting like I am not your girlfriend! Stop acting like…I am not…special to you. You are supposed to be able to tell me anything!" She grabbed her crest. "I am your Life, remember?" She tossed her head, short hair smacking her face. "I am going home. They do not even know I am here."

"I'm sure they figured it out, Kokubunji."

"Doushite?" she cried.

He blinked.

"Why are you calling me by my last name?" she backed away, clutching her crest with both hands, holding it against her chest. Her upper torso was curled around it, hair falling like a curtain on both sides of her face. "I thought I was Koku?"

"K-Koku..." He sighed and pulled her down until they were sitting on his bed. "I'm not used to this. Being with a girl, knowing a prophecy and not having a plan, knowing a prophecy...that will cause pain no matter what path is chosen. I'm not used to jealousy either. I'm not handling it gracefully, I'm afraid."

"Jealousy?" Her baffled eyes echoed her tone.

"I'm not just a Bearer of Knowledge and a computer nerd. I'm a guy, too. I thought I was above it, but I'm not. I'm jealous of Fujima because he had you first." Koushirou wrapped his arms tentatively around her waist. She sank against his chest. His crest dug into her cheek, reminding her of words he just told her.

_He _is not_ just a Bearer of Knowledge, just like I am not just the Bearer of Life. Sometimes, I need to look beyond the purple and see the person he is. At least, more than I have been doing. _

"That still does not mean you are off the hook. We have to talk about burdens you shoulder alone and burdens you share." She poked his side. He let out a whoosh of breath as she jammed his ribs.

"Itai. Deal. But first," he didn't finish, and instead began mercilessly attacking her. For payback for the jab, he had her pinned and tickling her. She stuffed a fist in her mouth to keep from screaming. Tears streaming from the corners of her screwed tightly shut eyes. Her foot kicked the bed.

Finally, he stopped and fell by her side. She glared over at him. He grinned.

"Are you not going to turn off the computer?"

"It goes on 'stand by' automatically after a while. I don't feel like getting up." He wrapped a thin strand of soft hair around his finger.

Their exhaustion crept in on them before they realized it. Their eyes drifted shut, never breaking contact with the other's gaze until it was no longer possible to see the other.

& & &

Sora looked over. He was sleeping. Good. She slipped out from under his arm. She grabbed her clothes and tiptoed to the door. When she had tried to say 'no', he had ignored her. She did say it rather quietly, though. Maybe he hadn't heard her.

But...she was so scared. She loved him, but was scared of him. When he was braced above her, his beautiful purple eyes boring into hers, she had looked past the color. Looking beyond the purple, there was only a shadow, a deep void. It had made her cold, even though her flesh had been so hot.

Dark eyes followed her movements. Black hair fell over narrowed purple eyes.

_I have to hurry. We're losing our grip._


	13. Waking Up

Disclaimer: I'm making up for taking so long by putting up all the way to thirteen! WEEE! I could've done this at any time, but I haven't been to the library. When I went to Rose's I forgot my disks. And Anna's computer doesn't take floppy or flash disks. So, have fun, people.

Chapter Thirteen

Waking Up

Iori walked to school, his eyes strangely blank. Armadillomon slept in his arms; drool dripping unto Iori's sleeve.

A young girl with black eyes and hair stared out her window in surprise.

"Wa fa?" She gurgled through toothpaste.

She spit it out and rinsed her mouth out. She raced down the stairs and flung herself out her door. Iori walked straight past her mutely.

"Hey, kid! I know you!"

Iori turned.

"My name's Chichi. Karisama, Chichi."

Iori blinked.

"Are you alive there, honey?"

"Don't call me that."

"So you can speak." Chichi smiled.

"Of course I can speak. I just didn't need to." Iori turned back around and started towards school again.

"Geez, mean much? You realize it's like…six in the morning? School starts at like, eight thirty."

"Like is not needed in either of those sentences. And it's six thirty-seven."

"Why are you, like, going to school so early?" She bit her lip to keep from sniggering.

"Stop saying like. And I don't have to tell you."

"And, like, 'and' shouldn't be used at the beginning of a sentence." She grinned.

"You're still in your pajamas."

"EEK!" Chichi crossed her arms over her chest. "Why didn't you tell me before?'

"I was waiting for an opening."

"You…" Chichi trailed. She bit her lip. "Will you wait for me? I wanna walk to school with you."

"Want to." Iori corrected automatically. His blank eyes were suddenly confused.

"Will you, please?"

"Why do you want to walk with me?"

"Because there's something wrong. I wanna- I want to talk to you." She smiled and ran back to her house. "I hope I see you in just a second!"

Iori stood, staring after her. He blinked, and suddenly his eyes were clear and unclouded. _She's…different._

She came racing out the door just minutes later.

"Here. I brought some breakfast." She grinned holding out a bag.

"Dammit girl! You stole my breakfast!" Yelled a voice inside.

"Run!" She grabbed Iori's hand and dragged him down the street.

"What are you doing?" Iori exclaimed. "Who was that man?"

"My jerkoff father!" She grinned back at him. "He has to go work early every morning, so his breakfast was sitting there. You'll love it. _I_ made it."

They finally stopped running and sat down outside the school back gate. The strange girl, Chichi, tore open the bag and pulled out a bento box and two pairs of chopsticks.

"Cute Digimon." Chichi said handing him the chopsticks.

"His name is Armadillomon."

"Does he always sleep? Or are you just an early riser?" Chichi opened the box.

"I...I don't know." Iori whispered. "I...can't remember...anything it feels like. I barely remember my name. I don't...know where I am. I do, I mean, I'm at school, but where am I?" He looked around, green eyes confused.

"I got the perfect answer for that."

He turned. She leaned over and kissed his lips quickly.

"You're with me, Chichi Karisama." She winked.

"Chichi, why did you leave so soon? And you made your father angry again."

"But it was for a good cause this time, partner." Chichi pouted. "Meet Iori Hida, one of our very own Deities."

"Hello, Hida-san. My name is Wizardmon. I hope my partner doesn't shock you too much." Wizardmon held out a gloved hand. Iori shook the hand of the digimon who had appeared so suddenly.

"No...she didn't. She's just what I needed."

"Aw, really?" Chichi shoved rice in her mouth blushing happily.

"Yes, really, Karisama-san."

"Call me Chichi, Hida-sa-I mean, Hida-Deity."

"Then call me Iori, please."

"Okay...Iori." Black eyes met olive. "I'm glad I was brushing my teeth at six o clock in the morning."

The two thirteen-year-old's giggled, blushing.

& & &

"Nice back hand, Ichijouji." Shinichiro gave Ken a thumbs-up.

"You're getting much better." Agreed the coach, Akizuki.

"Thank you, Akizuki-sensei." Ken bowed and turned to quickly serve to Eri.

"I think you guys are ready for the big tennis match." Taichi said, strolling onto the court, his hands in his court. "Where's Takenouchi?" Taichi asked.

"She hasn't been coming, Taichi." Eri answered. She swung hard at the ball.

"But Sora loved tennis."

"Loved? Excuse me, but the last time I checked, I still do love tennis." Sora walked up.

"Sora! Where have you been? And Yamato? Or Jyou? Have you seen Iori?"

"Why would I have seen any of them, Taichi?" Sora asked curiously.

"Because you and the other three have been M.I.A." Eri said. She caught the tennis ball and walked to the net. "Hopefully, M.I.A together. What's been going on, Sora?"

"I...don't really know. Me and Yamato broke up and then it gets all blurry. I...can barely remember my name." Sora rubbed her temple and looked up. "Where's Biyomon?" Sora looked around.

"Biyomon isn't here. She and the other Chosen Digimon have all been out looking for Lowvell." Gotsumon told them.

"Nani? No way!" Taichi gasped.

"Yes way. All of you have been taken over by shadows, so they're trying to help." Gotsumon explained. "Plus...the shadows might take over them, too. They couldn't let that happen."

"Oh my." Sora sat heavily on a bench. "This all my fault. I shouldn't have let my stupid problem get in the way. It wasn't even _my _problem. I've been such a coward."

"Takenouchi-sempai?" Ken queried hesitantly.

"Call for an emergency meeting. This time, I'll be there." Sora said.

"Okay, Sora." Taichi ran off.

"While we're waiting, let's hit some balls." Eri suggested.

"Great idea. I need to whack a few to clear my head."

Ken blanched slightly. _That sounds _so_ painful. _

& & &

"Koku, I don't think we should."

"I do. This is a Chosen Children problem, not only yours." Yuuta brushed her hair, sitting on Koushirou's bed.

"Maybe when everything clears up with everybody, or when our Digimon come back."

"Izzy, everyone is supposed to let out _all_ their secrets. You are not being fair." Yuuta rose and put a hand over his, stopping his moving of the mouse.

"I'm _being_ smart. I don't want anyone having second thoughts while fighting Lowvell."

"Nobody but us." Yuuta whispered. Koushirou stood also.

He turned and held her to him.

"I'll find a different way. I promise, Yu-Koku."

"Okay." She didn't try to disguise her doubt.


	14. Letting Go and Holding On

Chapter Fourteen

Letting Go and Holding On

"Sora-chan! Oh, yay!" Mimi cried, throwing arms around her friend. Sora flinched. "Sora?"

"Is everybody here?" Taichi asked.

"Iori-chan isn't." Daisuke said, settling down on the floor next to Taichi. The two were inseparable.

"Neither is Onii-san." Takeru chewed his lip.

"Of course, neither is Jyou-kun." Sora sighed. "We can't start this without them-"

"Are you sure it's okay?" a hesitant girl's voice drifted in from the foyer as the door opened and closed.

"Yes, very sure." Iori's voice answered.

"Did he bring Kira?" Miyako asked horrified. "That's the opposite of what we need."

"Come on, Chichi, it'll be fine. Mimi-san is bringing her friend, Alan. Iori can bring you." Drawled Armadillomon's voice.

Everyone's eyes met, wide and startled. _He had his Digimon with him? _reflected in their eyes, as did another question that Daisuke so bluntly exclaimed as the two walked in.

"Who in gay hell is Chichi?"

"I'm Chichi. Chichi Karisama." The girl bowed quickly. "I'm Iori's cook." She grinned, round cheeks dimpling.

"She isn't my cook." Iori said.

"Yes, I am." She nodded once.

"No, she isn't."

"Am, too."

"_I_ am, too." He corrected, "And no, you're not."

"Fine, then starve!" She huffed turning away.

"Is…that…WIZARDMON?" Hikari shrieked falling backwards. "Miya-koi, when was the last time I had a drink?" Hikari asked shakily.

"Yes, he is Wizardmon. _My_ Wizardmon." Chichi replied. "What's the deal?"

"It's just…I knew…a Wizardmon…" Hikari trailed off.

"Yes…I'm afraid there are more than just one Wizardmon." Wizardmon's green eyes crinkled at the corners over his collar. The others realized he was smiling.

"Yes…I know. If Gatomon was here…" Hikari once again trailed off sadly. Miyako clasped her hand.

"She's not even Gatomon, anymore, technically. She's Salamon." Koushirou pointed out.

"Izzy-san." Yuuta hissed.

"Who _is_ Chichi Karisama? Where's Kinabara, the little girl?" Takeru asked. "Iori, you never came home. You were always with Kira."

"Hai. That's why I came. Where is Kido-sempai?" Iori looked around quickly to make sure he wasn't there.

"We don't know. Maybe he's with Ishiida-san?" Ken pondered. Sora shifted.

"Well, whenever one's missing the other one's missing. It makes sense." Mimi mused. She chewed her lip. "Oh, Iori-kun, this is Alan. You remember Michael, right? This is his grandson."

"Hi. This is Betamon."

"Hiya, everybody." Betamon sang gaily.

"Hiya." Eri replied flatly; with a you've-got-to-be-kidding look at the peppiness.

"Maybe we should try and call Jyou-kun's dorm?" Taichi suggested.

"No…they should be here soon. Just a minute, actually." Sora stood and walked towards the front door.

They listened intently and heard the door open. Murmurs drifted from the front, but neither the voices nor the words could be distinctly heard. Footsteps were suddenly coming towards them and everyone sat back down normally, instead of craning towards the foyer.

"Onii-san!" exclaimed Takeru jumping up. "Jyou-sempai!"

"I'm glad you could make it, sempai." Iori said, standing also.

"Yeah…sorry if we worried you." Jyou said uncomfortably.

"Of course we were worried! You should've kept in contact, jerks!" Mimi cried, hopping up. Alan stood quickly and laid a hand on her shoulder. Yamato and Jyou blinked.

"Michael-san?" They blurted in unison.

"No, Alan." Alan corrected with a thin smile.

"Oh,goman nasai." Jyou flushed. Yamato looked away, embarrassed.

"It's time to tell the truth, you two." Sora said, looking at them.

Yamato looked at her surprised. Jyou took off his glasses and wiped them nervously with his shirt.

"I...believe Sora-chan is right. I'm...tired of living a lie." Black eyes met bright blue. Jyou broke the eye contact, settling his glasses back on his nose.

"Yeah..." Yamato whispered.

"Well, just before we had the 'Great Battle'," Sora made air quotes, "Me and Yama-kun had a little talk. He was having trouble with...do you want to talk-" she cut off as Yamato shook his head. "Okay." She shrugged. "Well, he was kind of questioning his sexuality."

"WHA!" A bunch of voices exclaimed.

"Welcome to the club, hon!" Taichi slapped Yamato's back loudly. Yamato glared at him.

"That's why you both were acting funny when you woke up." Yuuta whispered.

"Yamato-san was always trying to be with you and you were trying to distance yourself. Why didn't I see it before?" Koushirou muttered.

"You're both right. Yama-kun was trying to play it off like it never happened. He had seventy years to sleep on it and thought he was 'over it'." Once again, air quotes accompanied her sarcasm. "I started to believe him because I really wanted to. All I wanted was to be Sorato...but it wasn't meant to be. I found out the hard way." Sora choked slightly. "I walked in on him with another guy. He had been lying to me, trying to make me believe he was straight and sleeping with a guy! I started going with Hatsuharu-kun because he made me...for...get..." She trailed off, as if having a dawning comprehension.

"So...you're gay?" Takeru repeated.

"Hai." Yamato was staring hard at the ground, fists clenching his pants. "I'm sorry, Sora-chan."

"Oh, don't go there again." Sora rolled her eyes. "We've been over this, seventy years ago and just a few weeks ago. You're gay. It's cool. Stop denying it! Stop lying! It doesn't only hurt me, or you, it hurts the guy whom you love, and who loves you. He's a cool guy. I know. Else, you'd both be _so_ dead." Sora put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed comforting. "I'm totally over it." Yamato looked up and met her smile.

"You sure?" Sora nodded. Yamato's face fell in his hands. "I'm such a screw up. I...I should've done the right thing. You would've let me. Sure, you'd be angry, but I wouldn't have hurt you so bad. Or...him...God, I'm so fucking stupid."

"I'm tired of listening." Jyou snapped. He punched Yamato's head lightly. "Everyone makes mistakes, idiot. Stop beating yourself up because you actually made one. Sora-chan and I know and understand what's wrong. Stop making it worse or we _won't_ forgive you. Of course, Sora-chan has a lot more to be angry at than me, and she's scary." Jyou grinned. He noticed everyone staring slack jawed at him (besides Daisuke, blissfully slow). "Nani?"

"You...he..." Taichi pointed at Jyou, and then at Yamato. Back and forth, he wordlessly pointed.

"Eh..."

"Jyou, you can be so brainless for a med student." Yamato sighed.

"OH MY GOD! HUNKY YAMA-SAN IS GOING WITH JYOU-SAN!" Daisuke jumped up, finally catching on. "THE WORLD IS COMING TO THE END! A HOT BAND POP STAR IS GOING OUT WITH A FRIGGIN _NERD_!"

"That's not funny, Motomiya-kun." Jyou grumbled, embarrassed.

"I'm going to _kill_ you!" Yamato shouted.

A loud angry chase began. Used to the feuds between the two, everyone turned back and started up the conversation once again. Albeit, louder to be heard over the screams of terror...and anger.

"I wanted to talk you all about something that's been troubling me. You remember Kinabara-chan?"

"Yeah, what about her, Iori-chan?" Takeru asked.

"I think...she's...evil." Iori said lamely.

Everyone's eyebrow went up.

"I can't explain it. It's feeling."

"A good one. I looked up Kinabara in the phone book and online. There's quite a few Kinabara in town, but none have kids or have relatives that look anything like those two." Said Chichi, the unknown girl who came with Iori.

"Who are you?" Miyako asked, still confused.

"Chichi Karisama. Iori-kun's alarm clock." She giggled, black hair curling around her face as she drew up her shoulders.

"Aw, cute!" Miyako promptly leapt on her.

"OOF!"

"I thought she was his cook?" Alan whispered to Mimi. Mimi giggled.

"As I was saying," Iori continued, "Something's not right. She's...perfect...but not in the way people say about the ones they're enamored with. She's really perfect. Alone, quiet, kind, my age-"

"Cute." Takeru added.

"_My age_ and she came at the perfect time. While I was walking to school _alone_." Iori snapped a glare at Takeru. "Her Digiegg is _dead._ There's nothing in that egg, I know it."

"And she put me to sleep!" Armadillomon cried angrily.

"What do you mean, Armadillomon?" Koushirou asked.

"She put him in a kind of trance through me." Iori blushed slightly. "She'd catch me off my guard and kiss me. Then she'd bite her own lip and bleed into my mouth. I didn't notice anything at first. But I started getting a hold on myself and began to became more clear-headed. She hasn't been to school since the day after I met Chichi-san." An evil chuckling was heard from the new girl.

"She didn't like me, heh heh." Chichi's black eyes glittered.

"Um...right..."

"If Kinabara-_chan _was brainwashing you, Hida-san, what about Kinabara-_san_? I remember Tsumi saying something about him being seen with... Takenouchi-san?" Yuuta pondered, looking towards Sora.

"Hai. Hatsuharu-kun and I became very close." Sora murmured. Her red-brown eyes softened.

"Close is a vague word." Koushirou pointed out.

"Well...after the Yama-kun thing, I...I just couldn't feel happy, it seemed. Hatsuharu-kun made me happy again. I didn't tell him specifically what had happened, but he still was there to comfort me. Whenever I wasn't with him, everything was hazy and lonely. I fell in love with him and him with me." Her expressive eyes suddenly grew dark.

"There's something else." Hikari rose and sat next to Sora's knee. "Something happened that you're keeping from us."

"It's _my_ business." Sora snapped.

"You can't just keep secrets, Sora!" Mimi exclaimed.

Chichi turned and managed to catch Alan's eye. She jerked her head and he gave a slight nod. Iori watched the exchange with pensive, olive eyes. Nobody else had seen, besides Chidori, who touched Eri's knee, both were feeling uncomfortable themselves. They silently left the room, following the two other 'outsiders'. Eri shook her head at Ken when he moved to follow her.

"It's our business if Kinabara-san is Lowvell." Koushirou replied.

"_Nani_?" Sora whirled around and glared at him.

"Just look at it this way. Lowvell, or Takaki, Momiji, disappeared when we entered his high school. Rokunda-san told us he was in her class since seventh grade. Then, Kinabara-san appears on our way to school, just moved, and with a sister Iori-kohai's age. Don't you think it's slightly-"

"Hatsuharu-kun means a lot to me. Even if something _did_ happen that I didn't want to happen-"

"Sora-chan, _what happened_?" Yamato ground out.

"Hatsuharu-kun took it a little too far, but everybody makes mistakes. I... I still love him-"

"Kinabara _isn't_ Kinabara!" Taichi interrupted angrily. "He's our _enemy_!"

"Do you think that really matters to me, Yagami? As long he loves me! Is it so wrong?" Sora yelled at him.

"HAI!" Everyone shouted.

"He's just using you! Just like Kinabara, _Kira_ was using me!"

"Yeah, and what did she get from you?"

"I...don't know, but I had the same symptoms you do. Whenever I wasn't with Kira, nothing was real. She was all I needed. I didn't even care how unresponsive Armadillomon was. Where's Biyomon, Takanouchi-san?" Iori asked.

"I don't know. Where's Agumon?" She glared at Taichi, "Or Veemon, " The glare hit Daisuke, "Or Hawkmon, Salamon, Nekomon, Tentomon, Gabu-"

"We get it Sora-chan. None of us have our partners either, but... Sora..." Taichi trailed off.

"What do you mean...he took it too far?" Daisuke asked quietly.

Everyone turned around surprised. Most had forgotten she had said that.

"Nothing." Sora rose and walked past Hikari who was sitting next to her.

Daisuke leapt up and grabbed her arm.

"I know that look, Sora-sempai. That look of someone being betrayed. You went through what I did."

"No..." She shook her head. "You were raped by a group of obsessed freaks. The one I love just didn't hear me say 'no'."

"Either that or he ignored you." He whispered. Sora looked at the floor. She pulled her arm away.

"I'm going."

"Sora!" Yamato called. But she was already gone.

"How are we going to win against Lowvell if we're missing one of our team?" Jyou mumbled.

Yuuta and Koushirou exchanged a look.

"We will. We always do." Koushirou said.

"Hai. You always have." Her hand found Koushirou's and they squeezed tight.

& & &

Yuuta and Koushirou sat in his room, staring at the computer screen.

"There is no way we are going to translate this differently, Izzy-sempai." Yuuta flopped onto the bed with a sigh. "We have tried for weeks to come up with a different meaning. Before I tried to help, you had been trying for a few _months_. Tomorrow is the Festival. I should go home and sleep. You should sleep, too."

"Tomorrow is also your birthday." Koushirou cleared off the screen and shut down the computer.

Yuuta stared at her hands lying on her lap.

"Every year babies and women die because they are not allowed to have children on this 'blessed day'. There is nothing to celebrate for my birthday. The Festival...gives me nothing now. Not even hope. I am a Chosen Child. I am with my hero, who never died in the first place. Not to mention the fact this crazy prophecy says-"

"I get it." Koushirou turned off the computer. Yuuta laid back, her legs still hanging over the side. Koushirou lay down next to her.

"I wish he would strike already." Koushirou mumbled.

"I have never known you to be impatient, Izzy-sempai." Yuuta turned her head and smiled at him.

"I...have to know." Koushirou raised his hand and touched her cheek. Her smiled wavered.

"Izzy-sempai..."

"Koku..." He shifted until their noses were just barely touching.

Yuuta's eyes closed. Just as his lips brushed hers...

"YUU-YUU!"

"N-Nekomon?"

"Izzy!"

"Tentomon!"

Both Chosen Children caught their Digimon, and held them tight.

"I have missed you, Digipartner!"

"Tentomon, why were you gone so long?"

"Where were you two?"

"We went back to the Digital World." Nekomon told them.

"Doushite?" Koushirou asked, looking down at Tentomon.

"We weren't being any help here! So we went to Digital World to find out if Keramon was still there." Tentomon explained.

"Was he?" asked Koushirou.

Nekomon and Tentomon exchanged dark looks.

"No, but...we did find something out." Nekomon started slowly.

"Why do I have the feeling it's not good?" Yuuta said wryly. Nekomon started pacing, Tentomon watching her anxiously.

"We searched high and low for that stupid- for Keramon. All we found out was there are no more Digimon in the Digital at all. It's completely barren. We all, well, besides Armadillomon, returned to the temple where the Chosen Children were kept in while they were frozen. _That's_ where we found something. The prophecy was scratched into the stone...and not just once. It was everywhere. The tubes were smashed and ...the one with the Crest of Knowledge carved unto the back...it was demolished." Nekomon's lavendar eyes met Koushirou's. "He doesn't like you, Izumi, I think he fears you. You're the one that's going to give him the most trouble, you know."

"Demo...I'm not even _in_ the prophecy. Only Yuuta and-" Yuuta glanced at Koushirou quickly in surprise.

"That's exactly it. _Yuuta_ is. And Yuuta is in love with _you_." Nekomon interrupted fiercely. "The Crest of Life and the Crest of Knowledge, you make a formidable team."

"The prophecy says, _When Life sheds its mortality_." Yuuta reminded her.

"Are you sure it means you have to die, Partner?" Nekomon asked.

"But..."

"There are more ways to shed mortality. You just have to be inventive about it. _Yuuta_ has to die, but not...Yuuta, gah...how am I going to explain this?" Tentomon cried. Nekomon butted her head against his.

"Your panic attacks are getting annoying, my buggy friend." Nekomon teased. Tentomon calmed down a bit, but still buzzed loudly.

"At least you two are close." Yuuta muttered. She didn't really like talking about dying. Peeking at Koushirou, he didn't look like he was enjoying where this conversation was going either.

"Did you uncover anything about Keramon?" Koushirou asked tightly.

"Yes, and it's not good. I wasn't there yet, however, back to the prophecy-"

"No, talk about Keramon." Koushirou snapped. Tentomon and Nekomon exchanged looks again. "Onegai?" Koushirou whispered.

"Keramon has some interesting abilities it seems." Tentomon began. "He has gained the ability to morph...and not into just Digimon. He can morph into human-likeness." Koushirou's and Yuuta's eyes narrowed.

"Could he...change into a little girl perhaps?"

"Of course, Izzy. Haven't I told you a hundred times? Digimon don't really have genders. Some have more feminine or masculine traits, but none of us really have gender. It'll be no problem for Keramon to change into a female human because he doesn't have a gender of his own."

"You are on the same track as me, Izzy-sempai." Yuuta met his eyes. "Kinabara _is_ Takaki and it looks like Hida-kohai was right. Kira Kinabara's Digiegg was not a real Digiegg. That is why he could not sense its life."

"Keramon must have to give Iori his blood to keep him under control. Keramon's blood is really made up of digital data, with the right binary code, he could program anything into his bloodstream. That has to be how he's doing it, by manipulating the binary code."

"He already knows the Digimon figured it out, which means it was only a matter of time before _we_were told about his abilites." Yuuta murmured, "That is why Keramon left Hida-kohai. Hida-kohai managed to fight the 'virus', I guess we could call it, and he knew it was just a matter of time before we figured it all out. I am sure Takaki-san had the Digital World watched, too, but could not afford to leave Takeno-" Yuuta's voice died. Black eyes met brown.

"Sora-san!" "Takenouchi-san!"They exclaimed.

"We have to go. Sora-san's in danger!" Koushirou was already on his feet, hand on the doorknob with Yuuta right behind him when Tentomon and Nekomon stopped them.

"We already know that. That's why we're back. We felt the darkness lifting off all of you and knew Sora would be in danger soon. Biyomon, Gabumon, and Gomamon are watching over her. Agumon and Veemon wanted to, too, but they have to watch over Daisuke and Taichi."

"Are they in danger, too?"

"We believe so, partner, that cult wasn't just any cult. They really are descendants of Lowvell's army. Their parents, left here from the war, swore revenge on the Chosen Children and their children formed a cult based on their parent or grandparents' obsessions. They may still be tailing Daisuke or out to do in Taichi for putting some of their number in jail and the hospital. Knowing Taichi got off scot-free just worsened matters." Nekomon explained.

"We should be out helping them." Yuuta said.

"Who? Sora or Taichi and Daisuke? Are you willing to split up? What if the second part of the prophecy comes to fruition?"

Yuuta and Koushirou looked at each.

"Takaki may come after you soon to save you, Yuuta." Tentomon warned.

"Save me." Yuuta echoed. "Which will kill all of you." Yuuta drew her legs up to her chest

"Right now you need to be together. The day of Mortality is soon to pass, Partner. We will go in your stead and take Hope and Chidori with us. Be together for now. Keep in mind, Digipartner, sometimes, you don't need words." Nekomon and Tentomon left.

In silence, they stared at the floor, the sunlight filtering through the window growing dimmer, the shadows longer.

"A penny."

"Nani?" Koushirou jerked his head and winced as he pulled a muscle. She smiled and started to rub his neck.

"A penny for your thoughts. It's an expression equivalent to 'What are you thinking of?'" Yuuta explained.

"A penny is American currency, isn't it?" Koushirou leaned back a bit, his neck already better.

"Yes. I was on the computer often and had many penpals. One of my best online pals was American. I wanted to be like you." Yuuta smiled at him when he turned to meet her eyes.

"I was just...pondering what Tentomon and Nekomon left with us." Koushirou answered finally.

"Neko...was trying to tell us something. She wanted us to be alone for a reason." Yuuta whispered.

"Yeah, I caught that." Koushirou agreed wryly.

Yuuta stretched out her legs after hours being in her cramped position.

"You _do _know why." Yuuta said.

"Maybe." Koushirou refused to look at her.

"I think she was right." Yuuta's feet softly hit the floor and she walked to the door.

"You're fifteen, Yuuta. I'm seventeen." Koushirou lowered his own feet to the floor, slipping his feet in and out of his slippers.

"I will be sixteen in a few hours." She closed the door. Slowly, she turned around and then leaned back against the cool wood of the door. "I am wrong. I will not be sixteen for a while yet. I was born tomorrow, but not until four thirty-three in the afternoon."

Black eyes widened looking towards her, startled. She nodded without looking from the floor.

"The exact minute Lowvell took his last breath, I took my first fifty-five years later. Three days before you were born also. I was so happy...about both those facts. So proud..." She pushed away from the door and walked to the bed. She knelt in front of Koushirou. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I...do not want to die not knowing this."

"Kokubunji-"

"You called me Yuuta." She smiled. "I liked that. I have been hearing you almost slip for a while now, but you have never actually _said_ my name before." Her eyes opened slowly to meet his serious ones.

"When the day the prophecy foretells comes, there might be two lives instead of one." Koushirou whispered. Yuuta shook her head.

"I promise, only one." _That day would come too soon. _

"One's enough."

"Let go, Izzy. Just let go. Onegai...for me?"

She reached up and held his face in between her hands. Hesitantly, she rose up on her toes, eyes focused on his lips, too scared to see what was in his eyes. Her hands fell down to brace against his shoulders, and her face tilted. Their breath touched each other's lips, and caught sharply. Yuuta bit her lip, her timidity once again rearing its head as her face flushed. Then, she kissed him hard, eyes clenched shut.

/Lemon /

Koushirou grasped her elbows and pulled her up, rising with her. Her wrists crossed behind his head when he let go of her arms. His hands traveled down to her waist, slowly, waiting for her 'no'. It never came. He pulled her shirt up, bunching the material as he dragged his hands up her ribs. She pulled away a few centimeters with a breathy giggle.

"It kind of tickles." Her nose wrinkled, her cheeks still blushing. Her eyes open to see his own red face, his mouth twitching. "You are laughing at me, are you not, Izzy-sempai?" She accused.

"M-maybe." he choked out. She blushed. Koushirou finally let his laugh out, pulling her closer.

He caught her mouth with his own. She lifted her arms above her head and he pulled off her shirt. She blushed redder and closed her eyes, arms loosely around her waist. He pulled her arms to her sides, kissing her again. She rose onto her toes to press harder against his mouth. Her mouth opening willingly as his tongue tasted her bottom lip shyly. As their tongues tasted each other's mouth, Koushirou's hand found her bra strap. They broke for air, and he lowered his mouth to her neck. A shiver ran down her spine. Her fingers twisted into his belt loops. He turned them around and lowered her gently unto the bed. Her eyes flew open and met his.

"You sur-" She interrupted him with a desperate kiss, hands trailing down his chest.

She yanked up his shirt, breaking their lip lock. She kissed his collarbone. She arched up when his hands searched for the clasp of her bra. Before the bra had hit the ground, fingers were tugging at buttons and zippers.

"Ko...sh...o..." Yuuta gasped brokenly when Koushirou mouth surrounded her nipple.

Her zipper finally loosened all the way, and she pushed down her jeans and underwear, letting Koushirou kick them off the bed. His lips left a path of wet kisses from one nipple to other, creating low gasps. Her knees drew up on each side of Koushirou's hips. His hand glided over her stomach, and traced her hipbone. His hand cupped the triangle of dark curls, unsure and hesitant. Her hand covered his and he moved away from her breasts, looking down. Her other hand caught his chin and brought his face upwards.

"D-don't _l-look_." she whispered.

"I'm just curious." His breath was hot against her ear. "Wha-what-?" He stammered as her hand guided him down.

"Just here." She looked away and pressed one of his fingers down, a low hiss escaping her.

Koushirou's eyes widened. He pushed harder against the tight bud beneath his fingertip. It was hot and wet to the touch. Each movement he made against it, a tiny mewling noise came from Yuuta. He rubbed faster, making her arch, the low moans getting louder. He was painfully hard against his pants, his fingers slick.

"Kou..." Yuuta whimpered.

Her face was flushed, and for once, not from embarrassment. The faint light coming from the outside street lamp fell over her face, her eyes, almost glowing, were green. His fingers fumbled over his button and zipper. Her fingers wove into his hair, pushing his mouth down on hers. He pushed down his pants, her free hand helping. This time, the honor of kicking the pants and boxers off the bed was Yuuta's. One leg hooked over Koushirou's legs, pressing him against her wetness.

"N-now..." Yuuta begged lowly. "Now," she demanded louder.

His hands braced against the bed, and pushed slowly into her. Her teeth bit her bottom lip hard. Both felt something give and tear, a small cry of pain floated past Yuuta's swollen lips into Koushirou's mouth.

"Y-Yuuta-"

"You cannot stop now." Yuuta told him, and he knew she was right. He was clinging desperately to the bedsheets, trying not to give into instinct. "Ai...aishiteru." Yuuta whispered against his tightened mouth, tears leaking out the corners of her eyes, falling into her sweaty hair.

Koushirou slid in, and out, slowly. She arched to him, putting pressure on the small button he had found earlier. He thrust faster, breathing raggedly. Yuuta and Koushirou gasped and muttered broken words below their breath. Her fingers tightened in his hair as his clenched the sheets. Yuuta felt Koushirou's leg twitch against her thigh. He let out a loud, harsh gasp, and Yuuta felt the something that had been building inside reach its peak. Her body tightened, and stretched beneath him, eyes blind. Something hot and wet slid down her leg.

/ End Lemon /

When she finally blinked away the spots, Koushirou had already fallen to her side. She looked over at him, matching his hoarse breaths.

"Yuu-yuuta?"

"Hai?"

"How...do you feel? Are you still in pain?" Yuuta shook her head smiling.

"Not really. I mostly feel...tired, liquid-y, warm...a little dirty, too."

"Same here...only...more..."

"Cannot put it words, maybe?"

"Hai. Exactly."

Something came over Yuuta, and her small smile grew on one side. Green eyes flicked to his face.

"Wanna do it again?" she asked. Koushirou stared at her. Her mouth twitched, a snort managed to escape, and then she was laughing with abandon. Soon, Koushirou was joining her.

"How about a shower instead?" Koushirou proposed when their laughter slowed.

"I read in a book once about this couple and a shower and shampoo. Of course, they were a _gay_ couple." She snorted as Koushirou coughed loudly. "Race you to the bathroom." She leapt out of bed grabbed his shirt from the floor, and pulling it over her head, managed to get out the door in ten seconds flat...if that.

"She must like being clean." Koushirou mused aloud.

Koushirou and Yuuta were snuggled beneath a clean comforter. Her brown hair was fanned out on the pillow behind her, still a little damp. One of her hands cupped her cheek, and the other rested on his hip over the covers. Her nose was just touching his shoulder. Koushirou's mouth was against her forehead, his nose in her hair. His own hair was just as damp and a dark auburn color from the water. One arm was bent under the pillow, his head resting on his where his elbow was under the pillow, his hand just seen behind his head. His other hand was curled into a loose fist on the comforter right where their shoulders were seen above the covers.

Footsteps thudded quickly outside the room, somewhere down the hallway. Koushirou frowned and burrowed his face in the pillow. Yuuta just sort of sighed and turned over, facing the edge of the bed and the computer. Her arm hung over the side and she kicked at the covers a bit exposing the top of the shirt she had stolen from Koushirou. The covers behind her slid down to Koushirou's waist and his eyelashes fluttered as he frowned again.

The door slammed open. Yuuta blinked and then fell back asleep. Koushirou sat up abruptly, blinking rapidly.

"Huh?" His knee rose up and you could see the top of his boxers.

Daisuke stood at the door, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Koushirou rubbed at his eyes and looked at Daisuke.

"Nani?" Koushirou exclaimed, angry for being woken up. Yuuta chose that moment to flop over unto her stomach, her cheek against the pillow, her arms under the pillow. She emitted a funny, pillow-filled noise and curled into a little ball. "Oh...right..." Koushirou flushed up to his hairline. "Did you and Taichi have trouble last night?"

"Geh-ug-nnack." Daisuke sputtered uselessly.

"Honto?" Koushirou's eyebrow rose on its own violation, considering the position he was in.

"You...Yuu-yuu...urrbllgg." His mouth foamed and he fainted with a soft thump. Yuuta suddenly woke up and pushed off the bed.

"Is it morning already?" she asked, completely awake.

"Do you do that every morning?" Koushirou asked wryly, still red.

"Do what?" Yuuta blinked. She swung her legs off the bed and threw off the covers. "We should get up before Yagami-san or Motomiya-kun find us. Remember how they always used to walk in on us at the most inopportune moment?" Yuuta giggled as she walked towards the door. "Why are you blushing, and why is the door op-" Her foot landed on something squishy, "AAHHHHH!" She jumped back with a scream. "Motomiya-kun!"

"Unngggbeelll." Daisuke gurgled.

"Oh my." Yuuta's eyes widened, her face turning the color of a cherry. "Why did you not tell me?"

"I didn't have a chance-"

"Why'd you guys screa-AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Taichi screamed with a pointed finger. "You have no pants on!"

"Yagami-san!" She pulled at the hem of the shirt, her face getting even redder. "I know I have not any pants on."

"Why don't you have pants on?" Taichi demanded.

"I did not need them. You see, I was sleeping."

"_Here_? With no pants on?"

"We all know she's not wearing pants, Taichi. Please, just drop it." Koushirou sighed.

"Wait...you both have no pants on."

"I don't normally wear pants to bed, Taichi." Koushirou replied shrewdly.

"I mean, you're not even wearing p.j.s." Taichi said.

"I like my new shirt." Yuuta mumbled embarrassedly, still pulling on it.

"I never said you could have that. And stop pulling on it! You'll stretch it out!" Koushirou started to get out of the bed, and thought better of it and stayed put. "Why don't you transport Daisuke out of my doorway and Koku-kohai and I can get dressed."

Yuuta smiled softly behind her bangs at the nickname. Then, blushed redder when she remembered him saying her first name that night.

"Hai." Yuuta squeaked, with a vigorous nod.

"But-but you guys just-"

"Leave my room, _now_." Koushirou ordered with narrowed eyes.

"Al-alright. Dai-chan came up to say breakfast is ready." Taichi said flustered. Yuuta closed the door behind him and leaned back against it.

"Phew." Yuuta let her head fall back and hit the door. Because she did so, the shirt moved up another couple centimeters.

"You really do need to get dressed." Koushirou quickly looked away.

"Oh, I am wearing underwear. I am not naked under this."

Koushirou made a choking noise.

"Oh my." Yuuta slapped a hand over her mouth and blushed once again. "I will get dressed." She hurried to the dresser and yanked open a drawer.

Koushirou got out the bed and shyly backed up to his closet so he could make sure she didn't turn around anytime soon. He slid open the closet door and grabbed a shirt, the hanger swinging wildly. She turned at the noise and 'eep'ed seeing a wide-eyed Koushirou. She whirled back around, blushing madly.

As Koushirou embarrassedly shoved his hands in the sleeves and started buttoning the shirt, he remembered something. Though it was...disconcerting to think about, to say the least, he couldn't help but blurt out,

"You act different sometimes. ...Last night, for instance, you were..._flirty_, I suppose. Not as timid, is what I'm trying to say. I realized it corresponded with your eyes turning green."

"Honto?" She buttoned up the pants and bit her lip. "Eri-chan told me my eyes turn green when I am angry, too. I think that when I get really emotional, my eyes turn green. I do not even feel like me when I get that emotional..."

"Sumimasen." Koushirou reached for the drawer and she moved away still lost in thought.

"It is like someone else is there...I do not know what comes over me, or when, but...I am not afraid of it."

"We should go and eat." Koushirou said for the lack of something better to say.

"You should...put your pants on first, Izzy-sempai." Yuuta suggested.

"Right." He muttered. She bit back a giggle.

_He's _so_ cute. And smells good. Even sweaty! _Yuuta frowned at that. _Why did I just think that?_

"You should not talk, anyway, Izzy-sempai." She heard her voice say. "'I'm just curious?'" She giggled behind her hand. She giggled harder seeing his blush. _Is it happening again? I would have never said that without blushing! _Her hand flew to her cheeks and they felt normal.

"I'm done. Are you?"

"Uh hm." Her nose twitched. "You smell _so_ good." She murmured and rubbed against his shoulder.

"N-nani?"

"Huh?" Yuuta blinked. "Let us go eat." She grabbed his hand and led him out the door. Koushirou realized dimly that her eyes were fading from green to brown.

At the breakfast table, Taichi kept shooting glances at them and Daisuke lifted a fork up and down, forgetting to eat halfway to his mouth and remembering when he set the fork down. Koushirou and Yuuta were blushing, silently eating.

"What is going on?" Miyako demanded.

& & &

"The time is soon, partner. We have to stop it." hissed a voice angrily.

"I _know_ that!" Something crashed to the ground. A door swung open and the two talking spun around.

"Kira-"

"Isn't real, neither is Hatsuharu." Sora leaned her shoulder against the doorjamb. Her red-brown eyes were hooded. "Long time no see, Lowvell, Keramon." She sauntered over to Lowvell and met his purple eyes. "Don't you have white hair?" She asked catching a strand of black and letting it slide over her fingers.

"What do you want, Chosen Child?" he snapped.

"I thought I would find my crest here." She whispered. She looked away. "I was wrong. You're nothing but a monster. You never did, and never will, love me. I've come to stop you from stopping whatever _it_ is."

"Where's your Digipartner?" Keramon said, suspiciously.

"I am always by my partner's side." Biyomon said primly, flying to Sora's shoulder and hovering there.

"How do we know this isn't an ambush?"

"Because neither you nor Biyomon can evolve past Rookie and you're too strong even for a Rookie." Sora told Keramon.

"Ambush means 'other Chosen Children hiding in shadows'-"

"My friends have honor, Keramon." Sora said angrily. "I came alone. They have no idea where I am." Biyomon scratched her foot, her metal anklet flashing in the light.

"You can't stop us alone. You just admitted that yourself."

"Then I'll die trying!" Sora shouted.

"Why won't you look at me?" Lowvell asked confused. Somewhere in him, a tiny string was tugged, but he pushed aside that puny pain.

"Because I can't stand it."

"What are you babbling about?" Lowvell grabbed her chin and yanked her head up. His eyes widened as he saw tears running down her face.

"I _loved _you, damnit! And you were screwing me over! You were a liar! You never felt the same! You took over my mind and heart through my weakness and body! Yes, I know why you _raped_ me. To put a piece of yourself in me to keep me under your control. Keramon used _Kira's_ blood to control Iori-kohai, and you used your semen! You make me sick!" She slapped him hard. A tickle of blood slid from the corner of his mouth. "I'll kill you for betraying me! For never loving me, no matter how much I loved you! Damn you, Lowvell!" She raised her hand again and Lowvell caught her wrist.

"Don't." He murmured.

"I damn well will, Lowvell!" She tried to pull her hand away.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He shouted. His knees gave in and he fell. Sora fell with him.

"Wh-what?"

"Keramon calls me that name. But...I'm not _him_. I'm _Momiji_, that stupid little orphan. I only agreed to his plan because he said it's your fault, all of the Chosen Children's fault, that my mom died. I was meant to be great and you tried to kill me and only killed my mom. He...was my only friend. I never thought I'd...like you." He struggled to say.

"What the hell!" Keramon yelled.

"Lo-Momiji..." Sora breathed. She ran a hand over his hair and tentatively hugged him. "Don't...cry."

"Lowvell!"

"Shut up!" Sora shouted. Momiji turned and winked at Keramon.

Keramon frowned, but in his mind he was relieved. _He's just acting. Thank god._

Momiji turned back to Sora, his nose against her collarbone. Her soft words against his hair. _How long will I be able to keep of this charade?_ He pondered wildly. Tears slipped down his face and dotted her shirt.

"I am always by my partner's side. No matter what side she's on." Biyomon whispered to herself.


	15. The Prophecy Begins

Chapter Fifteen

Distinct Anger: The Prophecy Begins

"So...where's Sora?" Eri asked trying to break the silence that followed Miyako's outburst.

"I'm pretty sure she went back to _him_." Yamato growled, stabbing his eggs.

"It's okay though. We Digimon installed a tracking device-"

"You didn't answer my question, Daisuke-kun." Miyako ground out, interrupting Tentomon.

"Aaauuggr." Daisuke choked uselessly.

"Oh my god, Kami's finally taken the rest of his brain." Miyako gasped.

"MIYAKO!" Daisuke shouted. "I STILL HAVE A BRAIN! I JUST WALKED IN-" Taichi slapped a hand over Daisuke's mouth quickly. Everyone stared at Yuuta and Koushirou who had tried to jump to the other side of the table, their arms outstretched, blushing vividly.

"Eh heh heh..." Yuuta's mouth twitched.

"Why is-_was_ Daisuke reduced to gurgled...noises? What did he walk in on?" Miyako narrowed her eyes.

"NO WAY!" Iori, Eri, and Ken exclaimed staring at the blushing couple.

"Yes, Eri-chan, friend whom I love so much?"

"That's so my line." Eri crossed her arms over her chest.

"Onegai?" Yuuta pleaded.

"How much you willing to fork over-ITAI! K_en_." Eri whined.

"You can't _blackmail_ them."

"That's a criminal act." Iori agreed with Ken. "Of course, what happened was criminal, too." He glared pointedly at the two.

"You don't understand, Iori-kohai." Koushirou shifted uncomfortably.

"It was all my fault! I swear!" Yuuta stood, her palms flat on the table.

"Honto?" Iori raised his eyebrow.

"What are you, their parent?" Taichi asked Iori dumbfounded. His comment went unanswered as Koushirou stood also.

"It was not your _fault_, Yu-Koki. I easily could've walked out."

"Right, while I blocked the door, oh, and _locked_ it?" Her brown eyes were green.

"I could've unlocked it. I'm a genius, I'm sure I could have figure out how to use a simple lock."

"While I had you pinned-"

"If I remember correctly, _I_ had _you_ pinned-"

"I still threw myself at you! You kept on _asking_, and I kept on saying 'yes', if I had said 'no' you would have backed off. My fault."

"Yuuta!" Koushirou dragged a hand through his hair exasperated. Hikari coughed delicately.

"Er..." Yuuta blushed, her hands clasping together as the green faded away. "Did I really just say all that?"

"Ano...yes...we both did."

"That was pretty interested. Breakfast and a show for free." Takeru calmly took another bite. Chidori rolled her eyes and propped up her book.

"At least my parents weren't here for this."

"Now, let me get this straight...you," Miyako pointed at Koushirou, "Slept with you." She pointed at Yuuta.

"Is there anyway we could deny that?"

"Nope! I WIN!" Miyako cried. Her finger thrust into the air.

"I DON WANNA GIVE YOU MY CHOCOLATE!" Daisuke cried forcing away Taichi's hand.

"Give it over, rainbow boy! Muahahahahaha!" Miyako laughed evilly, one hand under her chin, and her other fist propped up on her hip. Hikari twitched.

"What did I tell you about the evil laugh?" Hikari murmured, gritting her teeth.

Miyako stopped abruptly. Her eyes glittered.

"I don't remember. Should I laugh again and make you remin-" she was cut off as Hikari jumped on her and they fell with a loud thud. Everyone blinked.

"_O_kay." Ken scooted over.

"This doesn't mean anything, Motomiya. I still want my chocolate. I won the bet." Miyako got to her feet. "Where are my glasses?"

Hikari whistled from the doorway, swinging rimless round glasses from her fingers.

"If you really want them..." Hikari ran from the room.

"GET BACK HERE-OOF!" Miyako ran into the wall and landed hard on her back. Hikari's giggle was heard from the hallway. Miyako got up and managed to get through the door. Moments later, something else crashed to the ground.

"Oh god, my sister is as horny as I am." Taichi gripped his hair and laid his forehead against his knees.

"It's okay, Tai-koi. At least you don't have to give Miyako all...your choc-choc-CHOCOLATE!" Daisuke bawled and his arms slammed against the table, his head falling on his arms.

"What bet was Inoue-chan talking about?" Yuuta asked Chidori. Chidori set down her book.

"While we were out last night Daisuke and Miyako made a bet. They all, besides Iori and myself, participated. They bet their most valuable possession to whomever won. It was whether or not you two would take Nekomon's advice or not. Daisuke's stupid and called you and Izumi-san...prudes. Miyako, Takeru, Taichi, Yamato and Ken all voted against him. Daisuke, Eri, Hikari, Jyou, and Mimi owe the others chocolate, some choice jewelry, edible underwear, pictures of Yamato and a free facial."

"Of course, we're mainly boys, so it kinda sucks." Takeru frowned. "I don't really want pictures of my brother."

"I can't believe you bet those!" Yamato cried.

"They're the most valuable possessions I owe." Jyou muttered. "What was I supposed to bet, my anatomy books?"

"I don't know if that's sad or sweet." Yamato sighed. "At least my guitar is safe from those people."

"You bet _against_ me, Eri-chan?" Yuuta asked wounded.

"I didn't think _you_ were like that! I've known you forever!" Eri jumped up and grabbed Yuuta. "My baby has left the nest! WAAAAAHHHHH!" Eri sobbed loudly.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU PEOPLE!" Koushirou shouted. Everyone stopped, looked ashamed, and then continued their conversation.

"How about we split of the prizes. I'll get some chocolate, and the most embarrassing pictures of my brother. I'll spare him pain."

"Thank GOD!"

"I want the other pictures of Yama!" Taichi exclaimed.

Everyone stared at him.

"What? I saw them, he looks hot up on stage. Really, dude, you and a guitar, phew." Taichi fanned himself. Eri snickered.

"I can't believe you're so _gay_." Eri said. "I'll give you this awesome necklace that has barbs and maybe a bracelet with spikes. Or my handcuffs."

"_Jewelry_, Eri." Chidori interrupted.

"They're pretty, shiny bracelets." Eri said innocently.

"I'll go for that!" Daisuke agreed.

"Kill me, Koku-" He stopped with wide eyes.

"Ooo, can I see the pictures of Ishiida-san?" Yuuta asked eagerly.

"Sure, too bad we didn't include you in the bet. You probably have something good."

"Up, I have a plushie of every single one of you, a poster of Yagami-san, an Agumon T-shirt, Ishiida-san's tank top when he was eleven-"

"How the hell-_why_ the hell do you have my tank top?"

"Izzy-sempai's shoes when he was eleven-"

"MY _SHOES_?"

"OOOhhhh! I have your wristband, Yagami-san."

"My wristband?"

"Or is it a wrist guard? You know that black thing you wore on your wrist? Oh, and Motomiya-kun's soccer ball. Inoue-chan's red hat and Hida-kohai's kendo sword...um, I have something of Tachikawa-chan and Takenouchi-chan and the other's, but I cannot, oh, I remember, the white Gilligan hat that used to be Takaishi-san's-why are you all staring at me?"

"Are you a FRIGGIN STALKER?" Yamato cried.

"No. An obsessed _fan_, but not a stalker. You were supposedly _dead_, remember? It took me all my life to get all the stuff I do. Oh, my happiest moment is when I managed to get Izzy-sempai's shoes." Her eyes shined. "You should have seen that man's face. He was _crying_. How many seven year olds have over 75, 000 yen?"

"WHAAA?"

"My shoes cost over 75, 000 yenn?"

"How much did my guitar cost?" Yuuta's eye glinted.

"I _won_ it."

"What?"

"Your guitar was the prize of a karaoke contest when I was five. Had to sing every single of the Teenage Wolves, give the name of the members and what their instrument was, what was your first instrument and which song you played it in, and how your fame was connected to Motomiya-san, meaning his sister, of course. I got a perfect score. You should have seen the judges and contestants faces." She giggled evilly.

"She was majorly obsessed. Isn't she sooo cute?" Eri snuggled Yuuta's hair.

"OOh, and I had Ichijouji-san's bunk bed!" Yuuta exclaimed proudly. Ken fell over. "But I gave it to Eri-chan a couple years back. She broke hers."

"I like jumping."

"And for Tsumi-chan's birthday, I gave her Mimi's cowgirl hat and gloves. She never did wear those gloves."

"I don't blame her. I can't believe _I_ wore them." Mimi said with disgust.

"I...your dress...your dress was bought by was sleazy old man with _asthma_!" Yuuta hid her face in her hands and sobbed.

"Oh, it's okay, come on, girl. I thought you were finally over that?"

"B-but he had _asthma_."

"Oh, it's okay, Yuuta, I'm sure you tried your best." Mimi rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Mimi, you realize she _bought_ your clothes and is crying because someone else got your _dress_."

"Of course, I'm not stupid, Jyou-kun."

"What do you have of mine?" Takeru asked.

"Takeru!"

"Don't _encourage_ her."

"I want to know."

"Well, I have your hat, like you know. I have your green hat, too. And a photo album. They had an open house thing because they were re-constructing your apartment building to make it an orphanage. I managed to smuggle out an early photo album and your baby book. Your first word was 'Yaba'." She giggled. Takeru laughed.

"I forgot. I used to call Onii-san that. Do you still have it all?"

"Yup. I will give it all back, if you guys want. I will give back not your shoes, though." she told Koushirou. "I spent over 75, 000 on those purple pieces of leather, they are mine."

"That'd be great, Yuuta." Takeru intervened.

"I really miss my guitar. I'm surprised they didn't throw in my harmonica in that contest of yours. You know a lot about my band."

"I was hoping you would not say anything. You can have it back, too." Yuuta sighed. Yamato blinked.

"You're as scary as Jun."

"Oh no. Honto?" Yuuta asked horrified.

"Hai." Said Taichi, Koushirou, Yamato, Jyou, and Ken.

"I bet Miyako would've been psyched hearing someone is an obsessed fan and owns a bunch of her old stuff." Daisuke said.

"I'm surprised you're not."

"Who says I'm not? I'm still mourning my ch-choc-CHOCOLATE!" Daisuke burst into fresh sobs. Taichi sighed and rubbed his back comfortingly, like a good boyfriend.

"How about we clean up and then get ready to go. We have stuff to do today." Chidori stood.

"Hiroki-san is right." Koushirou agreed, relieved.

"Hard to take in your girlfriend's crazy, huh?" Eri patted his shoulder.

"It gets better later. They never get less insane, they just grow on you." Ken advised him.

"Er..."

"KEN ICHIJOUJI!"

"Hai?"

"Are you saying I'm insane?"

"Hai..."

"Oh, good, I thought you've been denying it this whole time." Eri left the room humming 'You Are My Sunshine'.

"I'm going to walk her home. Last I wasn't watching her, she almost walked in front of a car. Come on, Wormmon." Wormmon hopped unto his shoulder. "Gotsumon?"

"I was thinking about staying with Nekomon for a while. Can you tell Eri for me?"

"Sure thing, Gotsumon." Wormmon and Ken waved and went after Eri.

"I'm so glad Ken is watching her now." Gotsumon said. "Maybe she'll calm down."

Everyone split up and did whatever they needed to do.

Up in Koushirou's room, Yuuta was perched on his desk a phone against her ear, and Koushirou was making his bed.

"Gomen nasai, Okaasan. I know I should have called. I was busy, Okaa. ...Iie, Okaasan, I did not get drunk or high. ...No, I did not go to a club or get it on with strange boys...or girls. _Okaa_. Okaasan! ...I know it is my birthday. I know I am sixteen. I know I have hormones I cannot control."

Koushirou turned and raised an eyebrow. Yuuta was beet-red.

"Hai, Okaasan, he is a sweet boy for a Deity. He is a _genius_, too. MOTHER! ...Hai? Iie, of course not. Okaasan, is dad there? Mother! ...yes, yes. If you insist. I will be there soon. I will convince the others, too, and get you a nice picture. Well, I do not know if Takenouchi-san will be there. Yes, I will try. See you soon. Ja ne." She sighed and hung up.

"That was interesting."

"Izzy-sempai."

"Why do you have to leave? And convince us to do what?"

"Well, today is the Festival. I always wear a kimono. Pretty much everyone does. Chidori-chan and Eri-chan and Tsumi-chan will tell Takaishi-san, Ichijouji-san, and Tachikawa-san. The others though...Tsumi-chan's going to have a field day. I should just call her to come over and take you all to a store for kimonos. I have to convince you all to wear them anyway. I will go tell Chidori-chan before I leave." She jumped off the table and started for the door. She stopped when Koushirou grabbed her arm.

"Be careful, Yuuta." Koushirou touched her cheek. She took a step forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. A blush bloomed over her nose.

"Chidori-chan and Tsumi-chan can wait a minute." Yuuta rose up and kissed him lightly.

His hand fell from her arm and he gently held her hips. She tilted her head to the side and pressed harder. They separated and kissed again, mouths parting and tongues tasting each other's mouth. He felt his feet shuffling backwards and the back of his legs hit the bed. He fell hard on the mattress. Her hands traveled upwards and rested on his shoulders. She perched on the edge of the bed, balancing on her knees. They parted for breath again, their eyes half-lidded and breathing harsh.

"See, my fault." Yuuta whispered.

Before he could say anything, she kissed him again, one hand tangling in his hair. He fell back and then flipped them over so she was pressed against the bed, legs automatically wrapping around his waist. The door opened.

"Urgglleehhh." Daisuke gurgled. He turned and left abruptly. Koushirou and Yuuta stared at the door Daisuke slammed and blushed bright red.

"So...ano, what did your okaasan say that made you exclaim so loud? Right after you called me a genius." He kissed her swiftly and then took the tender skin of her neck in his mouth.

"Ah? Th-that. N-nothing." Yuuta stammered.

"Koku-kohai, you're a bad liar."

"Um hm. Eri-chan always said-d th-that."

"What did she say?"

"Well, she...she..." Yuuta blushed red. Koushirou stopped his current activity and looked her seriously. "She...she started going on and on about hormones and being sixteen and an older boy." She started nervously pressing her index fingers together and mumbling. "She asked if I at least had...had condoms..." she said in a very small voice.

"Oh."

"Uh huh. Shall I go now?"

"... If you want to. Actually, you have to."

"..."

"..."

"I have hormones I cannot control." With that said, Yuuta pulled Koushirou back down before she can think twice.

After a few minutes, they finally became aware of strange clicking noises. They looked over at the door and stared. Miyako and Daisuke stared back.

"Eh heh..." Miyako hid her-er, _Hikari's_- camera. "Chidori said something about kimonos."

Koushirou's eyebrows snapped together and Yuuta blushed vividly.

"You were taking pictures."

"Um, what pictures?" Daisuke grinned.

"I thought you were reduced to senseless babbling a while ago?"

"I got over it?"

"Inoue, Motomiya, be _very_ glad I don't believe in violence. Please, exit my room. _Now._"

"Right-o." Miyako quickly backed out.

"And I'm informing Hikari and Taichi about this."

"Eek!"

"PLEASE! Anything but that!" Miyako begged.

"Please, close the door on the way _out_."

"Koushirou, you _can't _tell Hikar-"

"_Out_." The door closed.

Yuuta giggled. "Time for me to go, definitely."

Koushirou stood and helped her up. She straightened out his grey-long-sleeved, red shirt with thin black lines across the red.

"That's my favorite shirt. That's the shirt I was Awakened in. You are not allowed to keep it."

"But, Izzy..."

"No buts, Koku."

Yuuta pouted. "At least I have your shoes." She pushed her hair behind her ear and walked to the door. Koushirou hugged her from behind.

"I meant what I said before. Be careful." He released her and turned to his computer. "I'll see you at the Festival."

"Ja ne."

& & &

"Girls look so much cuter in kimonos then boys." Daisuke whined walked into the fair grounds.

"Maybe you should have worn a girl's kimono then. You're pretty much a girl anyway, rainbow boy." Miyako told him wryly.

"I AM NOT A GIRL!"

"Demo my Hikari is looking beautiful, unlike you awkward looking boys." Miyako rubbed her head against Hikari's shoulder like a cat, her arms wrapped around one of Hikari's. Hikari smiled slightly.

"We now know who the butch is in _that _relationship." Daisuke muttered.

"I HEARD THAT, MOTOMIYA!" Miyako and Daisuke glared daggers at each other. Their significant others pulled them away from each other.

"It must suck having your...partners...constantly fighting with each other and you two being siblings." Yamato noted, smirking. Jyou and Yamato were walking so close, their hips or shoulders bumped against each other, but they didn't really care.

"Nah, it's okay. Since we're so close, we know when to pull them apart at the right moment without speaking and warning them." Hikari grinned.

"Yeah, plus, we're never going to double date, so I'll never feel awkward. It was weird double-dating with Hikari and Takeru." Taichi mirrored Hikari's grin.

"Looks like homosexuality _is_ in the genes." Jyou whispered to Koushirou and Yamato. They grinned.

"Where's Eri and Kokubunji?" Ken asked suddenly.

"I don't know. Rokunda-chan did say she was going to walk Koku-kohai here, but I haven't seen them."

"We agreed to meet at the front." Chidori looked at her thin, gold, chain-link watch.

"Hey, I think I see them." Takeru was standing on tip-toe looking over the crowd.

"I'll help, T.K." Patamon flew over his partner's head and narrowed his eyes.

"Did you see them, Patamon?" Mushroomon asked.

"Yeah, Eri's wearing-"

"Patamon, don't tell us. Eri will get angry. She wanted her new kimono to be a surprise." Tsumi interrupted.

"Oh, I _love_ surprises. 'Specially when they involve new outfits. I want to see Yuuta-chan all dressed up." Mimi was actually hopping in excitement. Not big hops, but hops, nonetheless.

"Hey guys! We're here!" They heard Nekomon announce. Nekomon and Gotsumon edged through the crowd first quickly being surrounded by the other Digimon.

Koushirou's eyes widened as Yuuta shuffled forward, Eri pushing her.

"So, cute, right?" Eri flashed Ken a half-grin, flipping back spiky purple hair just below her ears. She wore a peach silk kimono with black outlines of water-painted mountains. Purple-lined clouds shimmered over the peaks and koi fish swam in the clouds. "Been saving big time just for this kimono." She held up her hands and spun on her toes.

"You look great." Ken gave her small smile, which was saying something. He was still pretty expressionless most the time. She grinned and tugged on Yuuta's arm.

"Come on and raise your face, dingbat. Your mom and I spent hours on your pretty face and hair."

"I am not _that _pretty. It is just make-up."

"Come on! I wanna see!" Mimi exclaimed.

Yuuta raised her head a bit, looking at them from under smoky lashes and dark brown bangs falling stubbornly in her face. Her hair was twisted up in a large, horizontal ivory clip, the ends spiky out the top. Her lips were shimmering lightly and lavendar eye-shadow was barely smoothed over her eyelids. Her kimono was lavendar as well, waves water-painted on the ends of the sleeves and skirt. She had a dark purple obi and white rope around her waist. A purple dragonfly was wrapped around the whole kimono the green-tinted wings flaring on her back. (A/N:The wings aren't like angel wings, they're kinda vertical, like a dragonfly was flying past her, it's stomach facing her back, get it?)

"My Chichi splurged on me." she mumbled, blushing vividly -using the endearing term for 'father', like saying 'daddy'.

"You looked awesome, Yuu!" Daisuke cried. "I get dibs on first snuggle!" Daisuke quickly glomped her burying his nose in her hair.

"Eek!"

"You smell gooood."

"What are you, a dog?" Miyako grabbed him and pulled him back. "My turn!"

"EEP!" Yuuta squeaked again.

"She does smell good. What's that smell?"

"Va-vanilla...and blackberries. Er-Eri-chan bought me some. The blackberry is the body wash, though."

"I wanna eat you." Miyako proclaimed.

"Um...eep?" Yuuta gulped, brown eyes wide.

"You're scaring her, love." Hikari laughed.

"Um...Kou-kun?" Poke. "Kou-kun." Taichi repeated more firmly. Poked harder.

Koushirou shook his head.

"You do look...prodigious." Koushirou grinned.

Yuuta beamed, a blush still covering her nose.

"Awww, you're so cute." Hikari finally gave in to her girlfriend's urging and snapped a picture.

"EEK!" Yuuta covered her face, flaming red once more. "No pictures! I look horrible in pictures!"

"Nah, you just need a good picture buddy." Daisuke threw his arm around her making her drop her hands. He grinned and threw a peace sign. Yuuta looked over and blinked as something flashed in front of her. "Gotcha!"

"You are cheating!" Yuuta couldn't help but giggle. "My mom wanted pictures of everybody separately and all of us together."

"That sounds fantastic." Hikari gave her a thumbs-up.

"Who's going to push the little button?" Taichi asked concerned.

"...Isn't that obvious? I'm the one with the camera." Hikari pointed to said object.

"Hikari! You just _have _to pose with me!" Miyako whined.

"My Okaasan wanted pictures of all of us, including you, Yagami-chan."

"I'll take it. I'm not really part of the group anyway." Chichi spoke up from Iori's side.

"Or me."

"Oh, hush, Alan." Mimi ordered. He did, smiling at the same time.

"You are one of the group now, Chichi-kun. You're Iori-kohai's girlfriend, which makes you one of us. Just like Yuuta-chan's Koushirou-kun's girlfriend."

"Yuuta-chan's also the Crest of Light, Jyou-kin." Yamato sighed.

"Oh right, forgot that." Jyou put his hand behind his head and half-smiled in embarrassment.

During this, Iori and Chichi had exchanged embarrassed looks.

"We're not really dating, Kido-san." Chichi spoke up.

"Oh right, Iori is one of the shy ones. I would say like Yuuta and Koushirou, but they went out and had se-"

"SHUT UP, YAGAMI!" Koushirou slapped a hand over his brunette friend's mouth.

"We still don't know who's going to take the picture." Takeru said.

"And my mother wanted Takenouchi-chan in the picture." Yuuta sighed sadly, chewing her lip.

"I can help you out on the first count, but I have no idea where Takenouchi-san is." said an almost forgotten voice.

"Y-Yomoki!" Yuuta cried delighted. She spun around and fell to her knees. "Gazimon!"

"Yuuta!" Gazimon quickly stepped into her waiting embrace. She petted his long ears fondly.

"I have missed you, my friend. You, too, Yomoki." She looked up and smiled.

"Yeah. I steered clear after that last...argument."

"I'd like to apologize for that, by the way. I wasn't, I haven't been, myself due to..." He and Yuuta glanced at one another, "...certain circumstances. I am Izumi, Koushirou." He bowed lightly and held out a hand.

"I'm Fujima, Yomoki. Apology accepted, dude." He skipped the bow and shook Koushirou's hand.

"Um, please don't refer to me as 'dude'. Dude means an elephant-"

"Izzy-sempai, why don't we go get our picture taken, seeing as Yomoki-kun has graciously volunteered to take it."

"Sorry bout eavesdroppin'. Couldn't help but hear, well, I probably could have, but I wanted to talk to you guys, anyway."

"How...how much did you overhear, Yomoki-kun?" Yuuta asked, her mouth twitching.

"...Enough."

"YOMO-KUN!" Yuuta cried. He laughed.

"I didn't hear anything besides something 'bout a picture needin' to be taken and Takenouchi-san supposin' to be in the pic."

"Oh...okay." Yuuta patted Gazimon's head. "I will be right back, okay? I am going to get my pictures taken and then I will walk with you two to the temple." She promised. She got up and dusted off her kimono.

"Thanks for the help, dude." Daisuke grinned.

"Hey, no prob." Yomoki shrugged.

"Do either of you know that the definition of dude is-"

"Just don't say it, Izumi-sempai. It's not like it will matter." Chidori interrupted. Koushirou sighed.

"Okay, pose!" Yomoki ordered.

(From right to left looking at them.) Mimi and Alan were at the right end of the picture, Alan waving with Betamon on his shoulder. Tsumi was standing next to Mimi, their arms interlocked and blowing kisses to the camera with a wink. Chidori stood next to her friend, blushing lightly with a small smile. Takeru was holding her hand and raising their entwined fingers up level with their shoulders, a silly grin on his face and bright blue eyes glinting. Patamon was sitting on his re-found Gilligan hat, matching Takeru grin for grin.

Hikari was leaning against his shoulder, both her hands caught with Miyako's who was leaning against Daisuke. Their faces were turned the camera, Miyako grinning ear to ear and Hikari smiling serenely. Salamon was perched on her shoulder, forepaws balanced on her head. Hawkmon hovering over Miyako's head, his wings outstretched. Daisuke was giving the camera a peace sign with his left hand, and his other arm around Taichi's waist. Taichi had his right hand giving the camera peace sign, and his other arm around Daisuke's waist. Both were flashing the infamous goggle-headed leader grin, though only Daisuke was wearing the goggles.

Koushirou was standing next to his taller, tan friend one arm around Yuuta's shoulders while both her arms were around his waist as she stood next to him. Her head was resting on his shoulder and both were blushing lightly and smiling widely (with mouths closed). Tentomon was hovering over Koushirou's left shoulder, waving one claw. Eri was standing next to her best friend, thumbs-upping the camera and smirking, Gotsumon standing in front of her legs. Ken had his arms crossed over her chest, one corner of his mouth turned up, Wormmon on his right shoulder.

Jyou was kneeling in front of Yuuta, adjusting his glasses and smiling happily, Nekomon bracing her front paws on his shoulder. Yamato had one arm thrown over Jyou's shoulder lazily, his other hand was in the shape of a gun pointed at the camera as he grinned and winked, as cool as ever, one leg kneeling on the ground, his left foot flat on the ground. Chichi was sitting down next to Yamato, her arms wrapped around her knees, the ends of her hair curling around her chin, Wizardmon kneeling between Yamato and Chichi. Iori was holding Armadillomon on his lap smiling slightly while his exuberant yellow partner grinned widely with both claws in the air. Palmon, Gizamon, Mushroomon, Veemon, Agumon, Gomamon, and Gabumon were sitting in the front waving and grinning.

Click!

"That was great, you guys!" Yomoki grinned at them. "One more time! Make it fun!"

It looked like everyone surged forward. Eri was giving Ken bunny ears while he was punching down the top of her head as she laughed. Taichi was dipping Yuuta and her nose was bleeding, Koushirou grabbing onto Daisuke as he started falling when Taichi threw him aside. Miyako and Hikari were making out, rimless glasses flying towards the camera. Hawkmon was holding Salamon in his talons hovering higher above their partners.

Takeru had Chidori swept up in his arms, her glasses falling off one ear as she yelled up at his grinning face. Patamon was wearing Takeru's hat and perched on Takeru's head on his back legs with a snotty expression on his face. Mimi and Tsumi were both kissing Alan on each cheek. Jyou was face down on the ground, Gotsumon and Nekomon falling on top of him. Yamato was having his mouth stretched by Veemon while Agumon and Gabumon were holding him down and Chichi had jumped on Iori making him lie flat on the ground kissing his mouth, his green eyes wide and his face tomato-red. Wizardmon had his face covered by one hand in mortification. Armadillomon was sticking his tongue out at the screen and Tentomon's claws were seen right in front of the camera at the very top showing how he'd panicked once more and tried to fly away. Palmon and Gizamon and Mushroomon were blowing kisses at the screen making fun of Mimi and Tsumi, winking and hands-er paw...claw...viney-things…boxing gloves- on their hips, or where their hips would've been. Gomamon was right in the middle in front of all the bedlam bowing, one claw-paw-thing flourishing.

Click!

With his job finished, Yomoki burst into laughter holding his sides.

"Oh, I'm soo sorry, Yagami-san! I got your yukata all bloody! And you're face, too!" Yuuta was wiping his laughing face with a handkerchief her mother insisted she bring.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO THROW ME, YAGAMI!"

"You can stop making out now, you guys. You guys? YOU GUYS?" Daisuke tried without success to stop Hikari and Miyako.

"Put. Me. Down. Takaishi!" Chidori ordered grabbing her glasses.

"Nope!" Takeru held her tighter as she kicked and flailed angrily.

"I'm a pimp, right on." Alan joked.

"You're so lame, Alan." Tsumi giggled.

"But he's the cute kind of lame." Mimi defended, giggling also.

"Nice lipstick shade, by the way, very becoming." Tsumi pointed to his face.

"Geroff of me!" Jyou cried.

"Get off of _me_, Gotsumon!"

"I don't think I can!"

"I'm going to kill you three!" Yamato screamed.

"Run, you guyth! Yama-kun is gonna get uth!" Veemon lisped.

"Hoyo, Iori-kun!" Chichi giggled.

"Ah...er...um..."

Chichi giggled again.

"Next time, I'm getting in the picture." Gazimon said with a firm nod. Yomoki laughed harder.

"Oh, I promised to take you two to the temple." Yuuta said after quickly escaping from Koushirou and Taichi.

"Isn't it kinda pointless? I just took _pictures_ of the Chosen Children, plus Alan, Tsumi, the new little girl, and Eri. Why should I go pray to some _out of date_ pictures?"

"We have to pay our respects to Gennai-sama, too." Yuuta scolded him. She turned and looked at Koushirou.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU THROW ME?"

"Let us go now while everyone is occupied." Yuuta suggested sagely. Yomoki snorted. The two turned and walked quickly past the pandemonium. A large crowd was watching fascinated. A few more pictures were being taken. Gazimon, Nekomon, and Tentomon quickly followed.

"Do you think this is a good idea, Partner? Lowvell could be anywhere."

"He prefers to be called Momiji if you don't mind." Sora said walked forward. She was wearing a simple pink kimono with a blue obi, the bow in the back looking like blue butterfly wings, only in the middle of her back instead of by her shoulder blades. Little yellow Japanese characters were water-painted into the silk, making them hard to see, let alone read. Her hair was straightened and loose.

"You look pretty, Takenouchi-chan." Yuuta smiled softly.

Sora smiled back, softly...sadly.

"Doomo, Yuut-pin."

Yuuta's smiled widened at the nickname. "Do you want to walk together?"

Sora's smile seemed to get sadder. "Sure." Yomoki's eyes narrowed in thought.

"I saw you guys taking the picture." Biyomon spoke up from her place flying beside Sora.

"It was fun. I was hoping that you would be in it, both of you." Yuuta said pointedly.

Sora ignored the hidden question.

"We came a little late. I only saw the silly picture and what happened afterward. I can't believe you still get nosebleeds." Biyomon giggled. Yuuta blushed.

"His face was so close, and he is so cute. I could not help it. I have a weakness for tanned, soccer playing, goggle-headed leaders." The three girls, including Sora, giggled while Gazimon, Nekomon, Tentomon, and Yomoki rolled their eyes. Well, maybe not Tentomon, his eyes can't do that.

They started up the steps without words, saving their energy.

"I. Hate. These. Stairs." Yomoki huffed.

"You are in tennis." Yuuta watched her feet, clad in high wooden sandals, carefully. "I do not lose my breath until maybe the one hundredth step." She lifted her tight skirt a little higher.

"There's a hundred steps?" Sora exclaimed.

"No, I was joking. Only about fifty." Yuuta smiled at her red-faced friend.

"I feel like I passed fifty about ten steps ago."

"You. Prob...ab...ly. Did. There are. Way more. Than. Fiddy-step." Yomoki gasped.

"Fiddy?" Yuuta glanced back at him. "I think you mean fifty. You caught me. There is about... seventy...two."

"About? Isn. Tha. Esak?" Yomoki panted.

"It is getting harder to understand you." Yuuta frowned. Sora let out a breathy giggle. "We are here." Yuuta announced. She went through some simple stretches and flapped her kimono. "Hot."

"Yes. And sweaty, achy, pointless." Sora added.

"I've got some more, but they're not fit for ladies' ears." Yomoki said his nose in the air a bit.

"Oh, shut up." Sora hit his shoulders. He lost balance and fell. Sora and the Digimon laughed mercilessly at him.

"Are you okay?" Yuuta asked, her own mouth twitching as she extended a hand.

"Yeah."

"Not for long." said a jolly voice. They turned, startled, to see Keramon hopping excitedly.

"That was _so_ cliché." Nekomon stated.

"Yup." Gazimon nodded in agreement.

"Who cares? Now that the Life is here, we can...save her." Keramon cackled happily.

"You idiot. You don't even know the whole prophecy." Nekomon snapped. "All you know is that if Yuuta 'dies', notice air quotes, please, she'll give the colors back their power."

"Why are you air quoting 'dies'." Momiji asked lowly.

"None of your beeeezz wax." Tentomon buzzed.

"I'll show you, you overgrown red bug." Keramon rose its hand.

"Ru-Fly, Tentomon. Go get Izzy-sempai!" Yuuta pushed him away from the temple.

"I'll be back in a flash!" his voice quavered through the air.

"All the other Chosen Children will come with him." Yuuta turned back to the four in front of her.

"Then we'll have to take you somewhere safe in the meantime." Keramon hopped side-to-side grinning.

"You're not taking her anywhere." Yomoki moved in front of her and held up his fists.

"Here's another cliché, you'll have to get through us, first." Nekomon moved in front of Yomoki, Gazimon, and Gotsumon stepped up to her side.

"I get to have fun today. Hee hee hee." Keramon raised his long-fingered hand.

"Back Lash!" Nekomon whipped around and slapped Keramon around the face with her extended claws on her back paw. A long gash opened along Keramon's bluish face.

"You'll pay for that kitty."

"Me_ow_." Nekomon licked her paw unconcerned.

"Stop acting tough, Keramon." Momiji interrupted. "The Chosen Children will be here soon. We need to get to the Digital World."

"He's right...Digimon." Sora cast a look of loathing at Keramon. 'He' hissed and wiped at his face.

"KOKU!"

"Izzy!" Yuuta ran towards the steps.

"Get out of the way." Sora grabbed Yomoki's shoulder. Red-brown met black in an instant.

"It won't end the way you think." He whispered. Suddenly, he hit the ground, hard.

"Biyomon!" Sora called.

"Spiral Twister!"

"Ah!" Yomoki cried.

"Awh!" Gazimon fell back, slashed across his chest. Blood slipped down Keramon's pointy fingers.

"Grrr." Nekomon fur rose on end. Her fangs glinted and her lavendar eyes narrowed.

"Her eyes are freaky. Let's gouge them out." Keramon shrieked in laughter. Gotsumon clenched his stoney fists and stepped up next to her.

Yuuta pulled up her skirt and started down the stairs. The others were near the middle. Tentomon and Hawkmon were already at the top.

"Hurry, help the oth- LET ME GO, TAKENOUCHI!" Yuuta cried out. Her voice bounced down the steps, the sunset behind the Chosen Children.

"Sora?" Yamato whispered.

"PUT ME DOWN OR I'LL JUMP OFF THE STEPS AND TAKE YOU WITH ME! I WON'T LET YOU SAVE ME, DAMN IT!" Yuuta screamed. Her crest flared and her digivice vibrated where she tucked it behind her obi.

_**Nekomon digivolve to...Cabbimon!**_

"C-Cabbimon?" Yuuta whispered, turning her head because Sora still had her arms pinned to her sides. "Do it, Cabbimon!"

Cabbimon turned lavendar eye with dark purple pupils towards her captured partner. Her tail was still a small fluffy bunny tail, and her back legs were still shaped like a rabbit's. Her face and paws were catlike, but her ears had gotten even longer almost touching the ground even though Nekomon had more than doubled in size.

"Paw Swipe!" Her large paw swiped down and flung Keramon away, making him slam into Momiji.

"Biyomon!"

"Sora, she's a Champion!"

"Please, Biyomon, at least hold her off. I'll get Yuuta-chan inside."

"Okay, Sora! Spiral Twister!"

Cabbimon spun around and kicked it aside with her back foot.

"Cabbit Back kick!" Both feet slammed into Biyomon.

"Biyomon!"

"I'm okay, Sora. Sp-Spiral Twister!" Once again, the attack was batted away.

"Keramon, help her!" Momiji ordered.

"Why? Just grab the girl. Let's go."

"NOW, Keramon!" Momiji shouted.

"Have you forgotten us? Gazimon, hit it."

"Right, partner."

"Keramon!"

_**Keramon digivolve to...Kurisarimon.**_

"No." Yuuta exhaled. Sora's grip loosened. Yuuta's eyes narrowed and she elbowed Sora hard. "Tentomon!"

"Grab on! Quick." Tentomon held out his claw. She reached out and a blast of power behind her tripped her.

"YUUTA-CHAN!" Sora screamed. "NO!"

"Yu-Yuuta...YUUTA!" Koushirou exclaimed.

Fingers skimmed past black talons.

"Ten-tentomon?"

"I've-I've got you!" At the last moment, he reached out with his other talon and grabbed her hand. Or tried to, his talon pierced _through_ her hand.

"A-uck." She bit off her scream and grabbed him around his round body with her other hand.

"Yuuta, I'm so sorry!"

"Panic later." She gritted her teeth. Blood slipped down her arm to stain her kimono and small droplets fell to the stone steps below. Her eyes widened and she turned.

Cabbimon was held by dozens of string-like arms with pointed blades at the ends. Yomoki was unconscious with Pagumon lying in a gray lump next to him. Sora was stared up at her from her place on the stone where she had fallen, her red-brown eyes horrified. String-like arms were wrapped around Yuuta's ankles and creeping up her lavendar silk skirt.

"Let Cabbimon go!" Yuuta demanded.

"If you agree to come with me, Life, and I will let your precious partner go. But beware, my patience is only so thin."

"ARRGH!" Cabbimon let out a noise between a groan and a scream as the string arms tightened, tiny blades sinking into the thick fur to the skin beneath.

"Cabbimon!" Yuuta exclaimed tears falling. She looked up at Tentomon. "I have to go."

"I won't let you. Izzy would never forgive me!"

"I would never forgive myself. My Digipartner needs me."

"Izzy needs you." Yuuta smiled, tears streaming down her face like tiny waterfalls. She shook her head.

"The Crest of Knowledge and Life make a formidable team. If anyone could find me, he could. Tell him, we are in the Digital World." She pulled her hand away, a tiny cry escaping her lips as fresh blood poured to the ground. Her other hand let go.

"Yuuta!" Koushirou's eyes finally cleared the top step, thought he was still on the fifth from the top.

He, and the others, watched horrified as she fell into the net of arms. She tore the string off her neck and reached in between her obi and kimono and threw her Crest and Digivice over the side of the temple. Cabbimon devolved into Usamon and fell with a thump unto the ground. The Chosen Children were frozen by horror as Sora caught the weakened and bleeding Yuuta. Yuuta's eyes turned and met wide black ones. Then, they closed as she fainted.

"Sora, come on." Momiji grabbed her arm. Sora turned and started running.

She looked back once, too see the looks of betrayal, and tears falling from black eyes...

"Yuu-Yuuta." Koushirou fell hard on his knees, his palms slapping on the ground to hold him up.


	16. My Sky Is Falling

Chapter Sixteen

My Sky Is Falling

Taichi closed the door behind him as quietly as he could. He met Daisuke's black-brown eyes sadly and shook his head.

"He hasn't spoken at all. Only typed away at his computer. Tentomon is hiding somewhere in this big house and won't comfort him, and Usamon is sitting in Koushirou's lap...doing nothing, nothing at all."

"Tentomon isn't the only one blaming himself. Yamato-kun's been a wreck." Daisuke wrapped an arm around Taichi and sighed. "Sora-chan being on the other side has really hit him hard."

"I don't think Koushirou-kun is telling us everything." Taichi muttered lowly.

"Nani?" Daisuke hissed. Taichi looked both ways down the hall and pulled Daisuke into the nearby bathroom.

"Sora-chan...Sora-chan wouldn't just join with Lowvell and Armage-Kurisarimon for anything. Biyomon has relayed the message she still despises the damn Digimon. But...Biyomon says Takaki is different from his incarnation, very different, and Sora-chan's in love with that difference. Plus, she keeps talking about a prophecy and Yuuta-chan dying. You heard Yuuta-chan, she threatened to kill herself if Sora-chan didn't let her go. They must not want Yuuta-chan to die. That's the vibe I'm getting."

"But...why...why would Kou-kun, or Yuu-yuu, want Yuu-yuu to die? What does the prophecy say?"

"That's the thing, Dai-chan. Biyomon says Kurisarimon doesn't have the complete prophecy, but Koushirou, Tentomon, and Nekomon do. The others were supposed to learn it, but Sora went over to the dark side, so to speak, and they all agreed it was too risky for Biyomon to know, so only those two Digimon _do_ know." Taichi looked down at Daisuke frowning in thought.

"Taichi?"

"Hai?"

"Turn on the light."

"Oh, right. I have a plan." Taichi pulled Daisuke out of the bathroom, leaving the light on, whispering lowly.

& & & (an hour or so later)

"Okay, count of three." Taichi whispered to Daisuke. They stopped in the front of another door. The door opened in front of them before Taichi even started to count.

"What do you want?"

"THREE!" Daisuke grabbed Koushirou's legs and Taichi quickly grabbed his shoulders. They ran down the stairs.

"What are you doing? PUT ME DOWN!"

"Okay, we got him downstairs…now what?" Daisuke asked.

"You can put me down." Koushirou suggested.

"He might run. Hiroki, got any rope?" Taichi asked.

"Not for bondage reasons." Chidori answered simply. She returned to her book.

"Come on, we won't do anything to him."

"And restraining me with a rope _isn't_ doing anything?" Koushirou raised an eyebrow.

"It's for your own good, Kou." Mimi said.

"Come on, Chidori, this is the most action we've seen since yesterday." Eri begged.

"…No."

"Thank god, a sane human being." Koushirou sighed. "_Now_ will you put me down?"

"I have some really strong duct tape." Chidori replied.

"NANI?"

"Right on!" Taichi crowed.

"But I'll give you the rope instead." Chidori put down her book and walked away.

"Hiroki-san! Please! Onegai!" Koushirou called after her. The Chosen Children below him all shared triumphant looks. He was definitely not lifeless anymore.

"Now, please be careful. I don't want a POW to chafe in my house. My family believes in civility." Chidori said lightly, handing them a length of rope.

"THIS IS NOT CIVIL! YOU'RE TYING ME TO A CHAIR!"

"How many times do we have to tell you, bud? This is for your own good. Now stop squirming or we'll accidentally chafe you." Yamato ordered. Koushirou glared up at his one time friend.

"Okay, now talk." Taichi ordered. Everyone gathered in a circle around him.

"You're all-"

"Not insults, tell us the prophecy." Jyou interrupted quickly, knowing Koushirou quite well.

"How-How do you know about the prophecy?" He asked his eyes wide.

"We always knew about a prophecy, Kou-kun. Gennai mentioned it often." Hikari reminded him.

"There's always a prophecy when it comes to us. We're heroes, right? Prophecies come with the package." Miyako added.

"I'm not sure you're theory is sound, Inoue. This is real life. Maybe in stories there is always a prophecy-"

"Oh, shut up. We know there's a prophecy about Yuuta-chan. Gennai told us of a Key that would awaken us _before_ we were frozen. It's obvious there was more to it." Taichi said.

"It's never that simple." Iori murmured. Koushirou bit his lip.

"I…I've been trying to keep it from you because…I thought…you would lose hope. This prophecy shows no way out, there's no win situation." Koushirou muttered, looking at the floor.

Everyone exchanged looks again.

"I'm the Crest of Hope, Koushirou-kun; it's kind of my job to keep up with the hope thing." Takeru joked lamely.

"Trust us, Kou-kun. We're a team, we have to help each other." Hikari touched his knee gently.

"_'The Key will awaken the Destined. White will give powers to the weak. When Life sheds its mortality, _

_Death will awaken the Colors'_." Koushirou stopped.

"That's not so bad, Koushirou." Mimi smiled. Koushirou shook his head mutely.

"There's more." Iori said quietly. Koushirou nodded, and took a deep breath.

"_'But L-Love cannot be spared_

_When the heart is…p-pierced by Magic's Arrow_

_Death will Live again_

"_But only Knowledge and Life will_

_End…End the eternal feud_

_The balance will be kept by only_

_The continuing line of _

_Heroes'._ That…that's the end." Koushirou mumbled.

"Oh…oh my god." Mimi sat back hard.

"When the heart…" Iori trailed off trying to remember.

"Is pierced by Magic's Arrow." Koushirou finished for him.

"That…that sounds like someone has to die." Miyako murmured.

"Remember the prophecy a long time ago? Mine and Takeru's angels had to pierce Yamato and Taichi with their arrows, but they didn't die." Hikari reminded them.

"But…Love cannot be spared. To save Life, Love has to be shot with a friggin' arrow. So either Yuuta-chan dies-" Taichi started.

"Or Sora-san dies." Koushirou whispered. "I…I tried so hard to figure out another way. Yuuta, Tentomon, Nekomon, myself, we all have been deciphering the message. We all come to the same conclusion."

"Will you humans get a grip? There's more than one way to die." Usamon interrupted angrily.

"What-What do you mean?" Miyako gasped.

"A _Yuuta_ has to die, not _Yuuta._"

"That doesn't make any sense!" Daisuke cried.

"No…maybe it does." Ken interrupted. "When I was the Dark Kaizer a part of me died. The kind Ken that loved Wormmon had died. I became a ruthless monster, I wasn't _Ken_ anymore."

"Exactly." Wormmon nodded in agreement. Everyone stared at them in horror.

"You mean Yuuta-chan, _my_ Yuuta-chan, my shy, mute, cute, little Life-sized Barbie, is going to turn into a ruthless monster wanting to take over the Digital World?" Tsumi asked, agape.

"That's not possible! Why would Takaki want to save her if she turned into you, Ichijouji?" Koushirou snapped at him.

"Ken is _not_ a ruthless monster, Koushirou-kun, apologize." Eri ordered, eyes glittering dangerously.

"No, I understand, he just misunderstood-"

"I don't _care_ if he misunderstood, Ken. Just because you're having Yuuta-chan withdrawal gives you no right to take it out on those around you. Ken was trying to make a point, not say she was going to do just that. He's trying to give us more room to breathe. We all feel bad, I bet each and every one of us blames ourselves for letting what happened, happen. Tentomon is hidden away somewhere with a guilty conscience the size of the Pacific Ocean because he _had_ her, he had his frickin' _claw_ stuck through her hand, and she still ended up with Takaki. Don't make yourself an enemy within your team, Koushirou-kun. The prophecy said saving the world rests with you and Life, obviously she's _not going to die_." Eri told him sternly.

"I don't care what the damn prophecy says! Prophecy this, prophecy that, we have to help them! Sora and Yuuta-chan and Biyomon, they're there in the Digital World without us." Yamato got to his feet angrily.

"I'm pretty sure Sora-san's _fine_. She did help kidnap Yuuta, didn't she?" Koushirou retorted.

"Sora-chan must've known the first part of the prophecy." Jyou quickly said before Yamato could hit a tied-to-a-chair-Koushirou.

"Nani?" Everyone turned to him. He sighed.

"Biyomon knew some of the prophecy, not the whole thing. I bet you anything the only part Takaki knows is the first part. Sora-chan's on his side trying to _save_ Yuuta-chan." Jyou concluded.

"Y-You're right." Koushirou stuttered. "When Yuuta ran away, before we came back to the real world, we ran into Takaki. He had a knife to her throat and said he was going to kill Life. I told him the first part of the prophecy only so he'd think he'd be doing us a favor by killing her." Koushirou explained quickly. He struggled uselessly against his bonds. "Untie me now!"

"No way, man. You might strike out." Daisuke said.

"DO YOU WANT TO SAVE HER OR NOT? UNTIE ME SO I CAN GET US TO THE DIGITAL WORLD!"

"Er…right. Untie him, Tai." Daisuke ran quickly from the room. Others followed him just as fast.

"No way, here ya go, Yama."

"Why won't any of you untie me?" Koushirou shouted angrily.

"Because you're scary right now. It's hard to take in a murderous Izumi." Yamato handed Jyou the knife. "Bye bye!"

"You've got to be kidding. Why me?" Jyou looked around desperately.

A tumbleweed rolled through the empty room. He turned and sweatdropped. Little sparks could be seen flying around an angry -to say it as such would be an understatement, however-Koushirou, his black eyes were narrowed to little slits and his mouth was twitching.

"Un. Tie. Me." Koushirou said slowly.

"Eeeerrr, oookay. Just, please, don't hurt me."

Silence.

"Please?"

"Untie me, Kido."

"Remember, violence isn't the answer." Jyou said shakily. He bent down behind Koushirou and started to saw at the rope.

& & &

Yuuta's eyes opened slowly. Surprisingly, a dark room _didn't_ surround her. On the contrary, she was in the middle of an open field the strange digital sky above her, the sunlight directly in her eyes.

_I would have preferred the dark room. _Itai.

"You're awake, good. How's your hand?" Sora's concerned voice met Yuuta's ears. She turned in the direction of the voice, her eyes watery and blind.

"It is fine. Arigatu gozaimasu." Yuuta murmured. Her hand throbbed against the bandages.

"Bad liar." Sora chuckled. Yuuta smiled and rubbed her eyes. Their eyes met and Sora looked away first. "Gomen nasai." she whispered, so low Yuuta could barely catch it.

Sora's eyes widened as two small hands, one wrapped in gauze, picked up her own.

"Thank _you_, Takenouchi-chan. You are just trying to save me, ne? _I_ am sorry for causing you pain." Yuuta smiled warmly. Tears swelled over Sora's bottom lashes.

"You are so good, Yuut-pin. _That's_ why I don't want you to die. Koushirou-"

"Izzy-sempai _knows _the _whole_ prophecy, Takenouchi-chan. You have no idea the choices that haunt those who _know._ I would rather be sacrificed than one of my heroes." Yuuta's own eyes began to fill. The two girls cried without noise, leaning against each other for support.

& & &

"I've found an opening in the borders between this world and the Digital World. There's a small fissure between our dimensions in the temple, Keramon kindly pointed it out to me." Koushirou smiled thinly. "Now, I have to figure out how he managed to widen the fissure." He bit his lip.

"Is it very hard?" Mimi asked twisting her hair.

"Hai. You see, if I widen it to fast, it could cause a major catastrophe."

"Are we talking 'Kaboom' catastrophe?" Eri queried wryly.

"To put it in simplistic terms, hai."

"Chidori and I should help, Kou-sempai. With three brains instead of one-"

"I have it ready for us. In fifiteen minutes the fissure will widen. But only for a short span of time." Koushirou leaned away with a sigh. Miyako's eyebrow twitched.

"Never mind."

"What kind of short span we talkin' 'bout?" Taichi asked quickly.

"Two minutes and four seconds."

"For all of us to get through?" Ken murmured amazed.

"How many can go through at once?" Jyou bit his fingernail. He stopped abruptly when Yamato smacked his hand.

"One, maybe two. The smallest human and two relatively small Digimon can go through together."

"What about our packs?" Hikari pointed to the clutter of belongings on the bed. Koushirou gazed at the bed for a few more seconds than necessary and then snapped back to Hikari.

"Don't worry, I added that factor in. Iori and Armadillomon and Usamon should go together. Chichi, Wizardmon and...Wormmon. Alright with you, Ken?"

"No problem."

"The rest will have to go one by one. The Digimon can pair up, however."

"Great. Let's hurry." Gabumon said.

"We only have fourteen minutes and nine seconds."

"Let's go!" Taichi exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Everyone grabbed their packs and hurried out the door.

Koushirou trailed behind, turning off his laptop and stuffing it inside his pack. He trailed his fingers over the worn plastic. His eyes rested once more on the bed. He quickly flung his backpack over his shoulder and exited the room, closing the door. He winced at the hollow, muted thud.

"I-Izzy?" Tentomon's quavering voice called lowly from the stairs.

"I'm coming, Tentomon. You shouldn't worry either. I don't blame you." Koushirou smiled at the hovering bug Digimon. His best friend sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry, I can't think logically. I can't stop blaming myself."

Without another word, the two hurried down the stairs and out the front door.

They got to the temple with less than a minute to spare. Koushirou quickly took out his laptop and plugged it into an outlet, obviously left by Gennai. A small slip of light appeared in the middle of the room. It widened slowly.

"Hurry, one person go through now. Don't waste even a moment." Koushirou ordered.

Taichi stepped through. Daisuke followed right after. Agumon and Veemon walked through together as the fissure widened.

"The groups can fit, go." Koushirou said.

Quickly, the group thinned until Ken and Koushirou were left.

"Izumi-san, how are you going to get through? The connection stabilizes the opening." Ken pointed out.

"It will remain intact for six seconds after I pull the cord. I can make it." Koushirou smiled. "I'll be right behind you."

"...Hurry, sempai." Ken stepped through. The fissure was already narrowing dangerously fast. With the connection to the Pineapple severed, it would close even faster. Koushirou got as close as he could to the portal and yanked the plug. He jumped thought it and fell with a thud on the strange grass on the other side. He turned his head to see the end of the long wire cleanly cut off where the portal had closed on it.

"Whoa. Be thankful it wasn't your foot or something." Daisuke whistled.

"Forget about missing limbs! How am I supposed to hook my computer into an outlet?" Koushirou cried outraged. Everyone around him sweatdropped.

"We should start looking for Yuuta-chan and Sora-chan." Taichi said after clearly his throat.

"Where do we start?" Eri asked.

"Our digivices." Hikari explained. "We can locate other digvices with them."

"But Takaki and Yuuta-chan don't have any."

"Sora does."

"Oh."

Taichi had pulled out his digivice while the two girls talked and was staring hard at the screen.

"Izumi...something's wrong."

Koushirou looked up from his beloved phone wire.

"Nani?"

"Look at your digivice." Taichi muttered.

Everyone did so, even though he only addressed Koushirou.

"This isn't good at all." Ken muttered. Eri looked over his shoulder and frowned confused.

"Hey, Iori, what's all those little red dots?" Chichi asked, copying Eri without meaning to.

"Digivices." Iori snapped. "Fake Digivices. Of course it wouldn't be easy. Keramon-excuse me- Kurisarimon must've set up fake digivices all over the Digital World."

"Or is using Sora-san's digivice to break into ours and implant fake information." Koushirou said. "Less time to do, and easier. Of course, something this quick and easy to do is easy to rectify."

"Oh, good." Mimi smiled.

"If my phone cable didn't break and I had an outlet."

"Damn." Yamato hissed.

"We have to get to Gennai'-san's. He'll have a spare cable, I'm sure." Koushirou stuffed his laptop in his pack once more and neatly looped the cable and put it in another pocket. He rose putting his digivice away. "The problem is, Gennai-san is pretty far from here."

"This just isn't our week." Jyou moaned. "Why couldn't I have stayed frozen? It was peaceful. No lectures, no relationship frustrations, no evil Digimon bent on taking over the world."

"Shut up, Jyou-kin." Yamato sighed.

"We should get going or we'll never get there!" Daisuke exclaimed. He blinked. "Hey, Kou-kun, wait up!" He ran after the swiftly walking red-head. Everyone shortly followed.

& & &

"The Chosen Children finally reached their destination, Kurisarimon." Momiji announced ducking under the low doorframe.

"Good. Only a week of pointless wandering, how sad. I wanted them a _little _more exhausted before realizing the futility of it all." Kurisarimon chuckled.

Yuuta and Sora's low choked sobs were heard.

"Sora...Sora? What's wrong?" Momiji hurried over to them.

"Back off!" Biyomon ordered, rising up.

""N-Nani?"

"Biyomon, iie." Sora protested.

"What happened? Why are you crying, Sora?" Momiji asked after Biyomon let him pass.

"Th-that monster! He showed them Gennai!" Biyomon gasped out for the girls.

"N-Nani? Why the hell did you do that?" Momiji demanded rounding on his partner.

"They need to see what happens to the enemies of Kurisarimon." 'He' cackled.

"Sora...Sora I'm so sorry." He whispered. He dropped to his knees and wrapped arms around her.

Yuuta was leaning against the wall, eyes blank and tears falling unheeded. Her chest heaved and rattled. Gennai's desecrated corpse burned into her mind.

"I-Izzy..."

& & &

Koushirou walked warily into the dry backyard. The lake hiding Gennai had separated when their feet touched the bank, and his guard had gone up.

"Oh...my." Gabumon whispered. His fur stood up and his eyes widened.

"What is it?" Yamato asked.

"I smell...blood, Yamato." Gabumon answered hesitantly.

Koushirou slid open the door and froze.

"Oh...oh my god!" Mimi shrieked.

Quite a few of the Chosen Children and Digimon had to leave to...make acquaintances with the bushes. Jyou walked in with Koushirou at his side. Finally used to blood, though rather pale and greenish, Jyou examined the...body... professionally.

"He was torn in pieces and was still alive afterward for a few seconds." Jyou stated emotionlessly.

"I liked sqeamish Jyou better." Yamato said hoarsely.

"So do I." Jyou muttered, rubbing his arms.

Koushirou fell to his knees. Blood soaked the legs of his pants and a squishy sound was made by a piece of flesh beneath his knee. Chidori hurried back outside, Ken at her heels.

"Izzy...Izzy! Izzy, snap out of it!" Tentomon cried.

"This isn't going to happen to Yuuta-chan, Koushirou-kun. Kurisarimon needs her _alive_." Taichi said, kneeling in front of him and grabbing his shoulders. He grimaced as he avoided half a hand.

"I know that. This is incredible. The smell, the sight, the feel. It's all very life-like.." Koushirou mumbled. He rubbed blood between his fingers, eyes narrowing.

"What the fu-" Taichi slapped a hand over Daisuke's mouth.

"Koushirou…what are you doing?"

"This can't be a real." Koushirou frowned. "Leave, now. You're going to regurgitate over the body pieces."

Taichi rose and walked out of the room, slipping over blood and what looked like a kneecap with the tendons hanging off. Taichi flung himself out the house and ralfed everything he'd eaten that day, and maybe what was left of yesterday's dinner. He frantically pulled off his shoes and pants in a desperate attempt to get away from the smell of blood. Luckily, the lake remained...up...?

Koushirou managed to find a spare cable and plunged into his computer, blood soaking his purple pants as fast as they cleaned themselves. He pushed the Digivice into its outlet and watched the Digivice screen pop up on the laptop's monitor. He quickly broke into the program installed into the Digivices' hardware. The red blips faded off the grid leaving only theirs and Sora's.

& & &

"Koushirou-kun deleted your little program." Sora sneered looking up from her digivice.

"I knew he would. Soon, they will be here, and you'll watch me once again rip their bodies into shreds." Kurisarimon cackled.

"How?" whispered a small voice.

They turned to see brown eyes looking at them.

"How do they have corporeal bodies?" Kurisarimon elaborated for her. You could hear the smile in his voice. "Just a little virus, my dear, just a virus." His high-pitched laughter filled the tiny hut.

Shivers ran down Sora's spine and she reached out and grasped Yuuta's hand. It lay as if dead in her palm.

"Yuut-pin?" Sora whispered. Yuuta blinked and watched her other finger traced shapeless lines in the sandy floor. The white of her bandage almost glowing.

& & &

"This looks familiar." Iori muttered, gazing at the scenery. Chichi glanced at him.

"How far are we from them?" Alan asked lowly. Mimi looked up startled.

"Not far, maybe a few miles...doushite?"

"Because we wanna kick some a-" Alan quickly covered Betamon's mouth.

"You get the picture." Alan smiled, or at least tried to.

"We all want to." Jyou said, wiping off his glasses. "It's only natural after-..."

"After we walk in a puddle up to our knees of our mentor's blood and guts." Yamato snapped.

Everyone shuddered.

"We just saw a _human body_." Koushirou said out loud. He must've forgot to mention it…

"Will you stop reminding us?" Miyako snapped.

"Iie, you don't get it. That was a human body. Gennai-san isn't human, nobody in this world is human. If Kurisarimon pulls on all my limbs in different directions at one time, I'm not going to splatter everywhere. I'll be deleted into gigabytes. I won't turn into a Digiegg, but I won't splatter everywhere. _He didn't kill Gennai-san._ He tore up a fake Gennai-san in front of Yuuta on purpose. It was for us, too, I mean, come on, he's a sadistic bastard, he couldn't pass up the opportunity. It was mainly for Yuuta. To stop her from fighting. If you saw a powerful being like Gennai-san get torn to pieces, wouldn't you stop and think, _I don't want to fight that!_" Koushirou explained.

"Wait, Koushirou-kun..." Hikari's voice shook. He looked at her. "That's not why. I mean, he did do it for her, but not for that reaction. She's probably imagining _you_. She's picturing _you_ being torn into little pieces right in front of her." Everyone's face blanched.

"That's definitely what she's thinking." Chidori nodded. "She wouldn't care about herself, she'd care more about others, especially Izumi-san. I'd do the same, only I'd probably think about...my significant other." Even in the midst of her horror, she was too shy to admit she practically had a boyfriend standing beside her.

Koushirou's eyes narrowed. His black eyes flashed dangerously.

"That chicken-shitted asswipe is going to get his ass _kicked_." Koushirou hissed.

Everyone blinked.

"Where the _hell_ did you hear _that _one?" Taichi blurted.

"Internet." He spun around and almost ran towards the little blip on his Digivice.

"I thought you didn't believe in violence?" Iori called out.

"I've destroyed insignificant pissants like him so many times I've given up on pacifism."

"Um, more like, you upped up mine or Yama's or somebody else powers to destroy insignificant pissants." Taichi corrected.

"Is there a difference? I _helped_, didn't I? Sometimes you need to fight to achieve peace. Plus, I never had a girl I'm in love with imagine my demise over and over again in the most horrific way, now have I?"

"Iie..." Koushirou's black eyes glared daggers at him. "Okay, then, let's go." Taichi grinned weakly. Koushirou snorted.

"We're coming onto them right now." Iori anounced. They crest of hill and stared down in horror.

The monster's hide-away was in Nursery Village.

"Iori...Iori-chan, that's place...it's filled with empty cradles." Chichi whispered. "What is this place?"

"Nursery Village. Baby Digimon used to hatch from their 'eggs here." Iori explained.

"Iori-chan...where are the babies?" Chichi murmured. Suddenly, she disappeared.

"Chichi!" Iori spun around, his eyes wild.

"I caught another little baby, it seems. Such a delicious looking one, too." They looked up to see Kurisarimon floating in the air, the tips of the barbs of his...'arms'... digging into Chichi skin everywhere they could. Little drops of blood formed around the sharp triangles. "I just have to eat you up."

"PUT HER DOWN!" Iori yelled.

"Don't worry, you're pretty small, too. Just small enough to join her in nothingness!"

A jagged lightning bolt hit Kurisarimon and he dropped Chichi in surprise and pain. Iori caught her and fell hard on the ground.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly. She looked up and nodded. "Thank god." Iori sighed.

"This is strange. I didn't sense you." Kurisarimon said, anger entering the voice he tried to keep nonchalant.

"I'm wiser than you, Kurisarimon. I've met a foe as filled with hatred and evil and know the secrets of a black heart." Wizardmon said, holding his staff in front of his, his feet spread wide.

"You _are_ Wizardmon!" Salamon exclaimed.

"Hai, I'm sorry for deceiving you, old friend."

"No problem." Salamon shook her head.

"On to more pressing matters." He turned back to Kurisarimon. "Some of you go on ahead, the rest stay and fight. Get the Key!"

"Right. Let's go, Tentomon." Koushirou ran towards the hut built not to far away. Momiji and Sora stepped out of the hut, Biyomon flying out behind them.

"Don't fight, Koushirou-kun, please." Sora begged. Koushirou narrowed his eyes.

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon yelled, almost as angry as his partner.

Almost.

A fist collided with Momiji's face.

"If you want to live, step away from the entrance." he ordered, his voice harsh and low.

"Koushirou-kun, please, I don't want her to die."

"It's either her or you, Sora-san, pick, because I can't. But I do know that I'm going to keep her with me as long as I can." Koushirou snapped. Her eyes widened.

"Iz-Izzy-sempai?" Yuuta walked out. "Izzy!"

"Koku." He exhaled, the anger dissipating with his breath. "You're okay."

"Gen-Gennai-san, he is dead. Izzy, I saw it!" She collapsed into his arms, sobbing again. "I saw him get torn to pieces. I kept on picturing you, and Usamon and Tentomon and all the others. I could not sleep because my dreams were filled with all of your screams. It was horrible, Izzy."

"Shh, it wasn't really, Gennai-san, Koku. Remember? This is the Digital World?"

"He said it was a virus-"

"Nobody, not even an evil digimon, could create a virus that could turn digital data into flesh. We can only do that by going between the worlds."

"But...where is Gennai-san?"

"He's in a safe place. This is our battle to fight, not a Deity's." He gave her small smile when she looked up at him.

"Okay, Izzy. You are right, like usual." Yuuta still trembled in his arms. "But I still cannot get it out of my mind, Izzy. I cannot make the screams go away." She closed her eyes as he stroked her hair. Thankfully, the images didn't return this time.

"Damn you all! Are you really willing to sacrifice one of your own to win?"

"DAMN IT! YOU'RE A FRIGGIN' DIGIMON! DON'T YOU KNOW THE DIFFERENCE?" Usamon screamed.

She was thrown aside and Tentomon flew forward.

"Missing something, Koku?" Izzy handed her her Crest and Digivice. "Or should I have said two somethings?"

"Arigato gozaimasu, Izzy." She thrust her Digivice forward as it blazed lavendar.

_**Usamon digivolve to...Nekomon.**_

"Back Lash!"

"Super Shocker!"

"Magic Trick!"

"Go, Wizardmon!" Hikari cheered.

"Hey, that's _my_ partner." Chichi pouted. Hikari laughed and blushed.

"Sorry."

"Hawk Beam! I can't let you have all the fun."

"Neither can we! Come on, Agumon!"

"Poi Breath!"

"Damn it! NO! Lowvell, I need to Digivolve!"

"I. Am. Not. Lowvell! I'm Momiji!" Momiji cried. "I'm Momiji Takaki and I'm sixteen years old! I'm not Lovwell! Stop calling me that!"

"You are my partner! You can't just let me be defeated."

"Yes, he can! Momiji, please, stop fighting my friends. I love you and my friends. I chose you, and I will again, but I miss them so much. Love me enough to let go of the revenge you were born with." Sora pleaded.

"I can't just let my Digimon die. He's a part of my soul!"

"Momiji, I'll be your soul." Sora whispered. She cupped his face in her hands. "Give me the chance to prove it. I'll give you everything."

Red-brown met purple.

"I...I can't. He won't stop calling, and he never will. I have to answer, Sora, my sky. I can't let him die when I can save him." He vainly tried to wipe away her tears. "My sky is falling." he whispered.

Then he started to scream.


	17. The Ultimate Price Is Given

Chapter Seventeen

The Ultimate Price Is Given

Sora's fingers wrapped around Momiji's hands. His eyes, and mouth and forehead glowed. The 'n' that decorated Kuramon face was etched on Momiji's forehead.

"That must be Momiji's Crest." Koushirou grabbed Yuuta's wrist and ran towards the other Chosen Children. "We have to get out of the way!"

"Sora! What about Sora?" Biyomon cried.

"We cannot leave her behind, Izzy." Yuuta covered her face as wind whipped around them.

"Sora...knows what she's doing, Koku."

"What's going on?" Eri cried, keeping a tight grip on Ken.

"His power...he's using a Crest from inside his own body to help Kurisarimon evolve." Koushirou shouted over the wind.

"Why is it so windy? It makes no sense!" Taichi yelled.

"I think...if I'm right this is really bad."

"We all know it's bad, Izumi! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Miyako screamed covering Hikari's head protectively.

"I think he's going to omit a stage!"

"You mean...straight to Mega?"

Koushirou nodded mutely. Yuuta bit her lip.

"You all need to go Mega, too." She cried.

"We can't go past Child!" Iori reminded her. Wizardmon was holding both him and Chichi tightly, Armadillomon was grasping Iori's ankle.

"You can! I have... I have to Die!" she yelled.

"Iie." Koushirou murmured.

Sora stared at the face of her beloved.

"Momiji! Stop! Onegai!" But the young man didn't hear her cries. His body was tight with pain. His fingers dug into her skin as he screamed. Suddenly, as if a string had snapped, his body relaxed and fell forward, the glow gone. Sora held him close.

_**Kurisarimon warp evolve to... Diaboromon. **_

"This is really bad." Daisuke gulped.

"We need Omnimon." Yamato gritted past clenched teeth.

We can't evolve, Matt." Gabumon said, accidentally saying the now-taboo nickname.

Laughter of the engorged sized Digimon echoed through the barren Digital World.

"Thank you, Knowledge, for falling in love." Diaboromon sneered.

Koushirou narrowed his eyes at the Digimon. Diaboromon flung his large claw out and sliced power through the air. Everyone put their arms over their faces and was thrown backwards.

"You're nothing more than ants! With a flick of my _finger_, I could slice your bodies in two." He laughingly demonstrated. A long deep gash appeared across Daisuke's chest. He fell back, blood slipping down his chin from his mouth.

"Dai-chan!" Taichi quickly caught him.

"The wound is dangerously long, and losing blood fast, but it didn't go very deep." Jyou glared up at Diaboromon. "He definitely didn't slice him in two."

"I didn't feel like it. I decided instead to crush you in my bare hands." He reached for Jyou. Yamato ran in front of his boyfriend and was caught instead.

"What's with picking on the gay guys, you monster?" Yamato gasped out.

"You shouldn't be insulting the being holding your life in his hand."

"YaaraghAAAAAHHHHHH!" Yamato half-groaned, half-screamed as Diaboromon tightened his grip.

"Yamato!" Jyou cried helplessly.

"Blue Blaster!"

"Marching Fishes!"

Diaboromon ignored the puny attacks without even a glance towards Gomamon or Gabumon. Yamato's scream grew shrill with pain.

"Let him go!" Yuuta yelled trying to run forward. Koushirou grabbed her arms quickly. "He is not going to kill me! He does not want me to die!" She shoulders shook and tears fell from her cheeks to the ground. "Why? Doushite? Why will you not let me die, Izzy?"

"Koku..."

"EVOLVE!" Yuuta screamed. Lavendar erupted around her body, her hair flying up around her face, and kimono flapping wildly.

_**Nekomon evolve to... Cabbimon!**_

"Cabbit Back Kick!"

Diaboromon grunted and rubbed his chest. "What? How did you evolve to Adult?"

"Lavendar Whirlwind!" Cabbimon yelled.

As she spun towards him, Diaboromon had to step back. Leaves and dirt struck him, as did slashes from claws too quick to be seen. He dropped Yamato to strike at Cabbimon. Cabbimon jumped down and caught Yamato with her teeth landing in front of Jyou.

"Thank you. Yamato, tell me where it hurts."

"Everywhere." Yamato croaked. Jyou smiled thinly and pressed down gently in various places.

"You're gonna get it, buster." Cabbimon smirked. Yuuta pulled away from Koushirou and ran forward. She grabbed the back of Cabbimon's neck and pushed off the ground when Cabbimon did. They seemed to fly towards Diaboromon.

"What they doing?" Takeru demanded.

"STOP IT, YUUTA!" Eri cried.

"Get down here!" Tsumi shrieked.

Yuuta pulled out her Crest and held it before her.

"The power of Life, PURIFY!" Yuuta shouted. Blinding white light burned into Diaboromon's eyes and his flesh began to smoke. Pieces of him fuzzed and disappeared.

"Lavendar Whirlwind!"

Diaboromon roared swiping halfway, and then stopping.

"You coward, FIGHT ME!" Yuuta yelled. Her whole body was glowing as the power of her Crest flowed through her. She kicked his face with her own foot. In place of his nose, a large gaping hole appeared.

A huge, hand-like claw swiped at her. She hurtled to the ground. She fell with a sickening thud. She bounced slightly and her back arched. She rose up and braced herself with her arm and coughed harshly. Koushirou and Eri got to her first and tried to keep her sitting.

"Let me go. This is my duty." She met Koushirou's eyes. "It is my turn to save my heroes." She rose to her feet unsteadily. Cabbimon landed beside her.

"Yuuta...don't go down alone." Eri whispered fiercely.

"I promise. To…gomen nasai." Suddenly Diaboromon sent his power cutting towards the other Chosen Children. Her eyes widened and she jumped on Cabbimon's back. She thrust her Digivice forward. A shield surrounded the large group of teens.

"Thanks, Kokubunij-sempai." Iori sighed. Chichi was huddled in Iori's arms eyes clenched shut.

"Biyomon, help me. I need to get Momiji out of the way." Sora called up to her partner.

"Alright. Let's hurry."

"Diaboromon, fight us." Yuuta's eyes narrowed.

"I'm not stupid, human. I'm not going to kill you. You're the Key to awakening the Chosen Children powers. If you're still alive you won't fulfill your mission. _I'll_ win."

"We will _make_ you fight us then." Yuuta shouted. "Let us go, Cabbimon."

Koushirou and Eri ran behind the shield, gasping.

"Can't you stop her? There has to be another way." Taichi asked Koushirou.

"She won't." Koushirou stared at the ground.

"She loves all of you, and will do anything to save her heroes." Eri leaned against Ken. "She was born dreaming of this."

"Biyomon, dozo, stop her." Sora panted.

"I won't, Sora. She has to fulfill her part of the prophecy." Biyomon denied sadly.

"Take Momiji." Sora pushed him at Biyomon and ran towards Cabbimon and Yuuta.

"No! Sora!"

"Yuuta! Yuut-pin!"

"Sora!" Yamato slammed through the shield and ran forward.

Yuuta looked down and saw the two Chosen Children. Diaboromon drew back his hand and sent it rushing at them. She jumped off and let herself fall from sky, wind rushing past her face. She thrust up her arms and pointed the screen of her Digivice at Diaboromon. Her Digivice and Crest shined hotter and brighter than the sun. Yamato pulled Sora down and covered her with his body. Sora stared past his shoulder into the white light.

"Yuut-pin."

A loud cracking was heard and shards of plastic showered down and disintegrated before touching the ground. Diaboromon's fist plunged through the light and hit Yuuta's chest with a crunching noise. Both Cabbimon and Yuuta burst into digital matter, but the light remained.

"Yuuta!" Koushirou screamed.

The light started to condense and sparkle into a medley of colors. Streaks of lights sped towards each Digivice. All the Digimon evolved to Champion and surged forward as the shield fell.

"Needle Shower!"

"River of Power!"

"Vee Laser!"

"Nova Blast!"

An unearthly shriek split the air before all the attacks could be sent. Diaboromon stumbled backwards, his eyes covered by his 'hands', and his body smoking and fuzzing out. Momiji remained unconscious in Birdramon's talons. The shriek ended abruptly as Diaboromon disappeared.

"Wha-What happened?" Hikari murmured.

"What is that?" Chichi pointed to the sky.

A small light was hovering in the air. It seemed about the size of a human body.

"Y-Yuuta?" Koushirou tripped. He began to feel his limbs again as he ran forward. The falling light started to dim.

"Th-That's not Yuuta." Yamato stammered as he looked at the body directly above him.

Koushirou's eyes were wide and dry as the figure drew level with his chest. He held out his arms and caught the distorted being with Yuuta's face.

Her hair was light lavender, short and spiky. Where hands were supposed to be fluffy pink-purple paws had grown. Her body was longer and only a tight and short purple tank top covered her chest. She wore tight pink pants that just barely touched the top of her knees. Her feet were longer and rabbit-like and also paws, her fur all the same color. A wide collar was on her throat, the empty tag hanging from a small hoop. Long bunny ears hung towards the ground.

What was left of her human skin was covered in goosebumps, and she was shivering slightly.

"What...what happened?" Sora asked hoarsely.

The Chosen Children turned to her. Her eyes stared frantically around, white instead of their normal red-brown.

"Wh-What happened?" Her voice broke with panic.

Koushirou held the hybrid closer to him to try and get her warmer.

"She...she merged with her Digimon." Miyako managed to force out.

"That's what Nekomon meant." Iori whispered.

"_Yuuta _has to die, but not _Yuuta_." Chidori whispered.

"Let's find somewhere to pitch a camp." Taichi suggested.

That night, everyone pretended to sleep, and no one really did. Sometimes eyes would close, but images of carnage or of the battle would make them re-open. A dark green sweatshirt jacket covered the shivering Yuuta-Cabbimon. Koushirou sat with his back against the cave wall, his arms wrapped around his knees, dark eyes staring at the crackling fire.

Far from the merged being with Yuuta's face.

"Mmmm."

Everyone spun around. Yuuta-Cabbimon's eyes clenched and slowly opened. Expecting lavendar, or brown, or even pink, they were surprised to see emerald green with thin purple pupils looking up at the ceiling of the small Koromon hut. The feline-pupiled eyes darted around the hut and focused on Hikari's Crest.

"Light." Yuuta's voice, hoarse and laced with Nekomon's met everyone's ears.

"Koku..." Koushirou helped her sit up. "Daijoubou desu ka? What happened in the light?"

"Nani? What are you talking? Who are you? Do you also have a Crest?"

Silence met her question. One long ear stood up and turned side to side.

"I'm Ultimate Cabbimon, Guardian of the Crest Bearers. Do all of you have Crests? I thought there were only ten..."

"You...don't remember anything? Not even me?" Eri asked.

Ultimate Cabbimon shook her head. Her nose twitched and she looked around once again.

"Where _are_ we?"

Koushirou stood, grabbed his backpack and started for the door.

"Where are you going?" U. Cabbimon jumped up and held the sweatshirt to her chest. "This is yours, Master."

"What...did you call me?"

"I smell like you...aren't you my Master?" Green eyes in Yuuta's face held him rooted to the spot.

"No...I only loved you." he whispered. Her head tilted to the side.

"But...Digimon don't love...do they?" Her ears twitched. Koushirou's black eyes were hooded.

"No...they don't." He left quickly. U. Cabbimon's ears perked and she turned quickly. She hurried to Sora's side. The others then realized she was crying.

"Why do you cry, Crest Bearer?" Her nose twitched. "Is it because you're blind?"

Sora shook her head.

"What's your Crest?"

"L-love."

"Stop crying, Love."

Momiji groaned in his sleep.

_My sky is falling. _Sora wept harder as she remembered his last words. _Yes, Momiji, the sky is falling, and I can't stop it._

Koushirou stared up at the sky. _The Ultimate Price Gennai spoke about a long time ago…her own life to give our Crests Life._


	18. Going Home to No Home

Chapter Eighteen

Going Home to No Home

"Minna, Gennai-san sent us an email." Koushirou's voice called to them. Cabbi, as they dubbed her, was already at his side, wearing his green jacket.

"What did he say?" Daisuke asked.

"I don't know. I haven't opened it yet." Koushirou said.

They gather around the laptop and looked at the screen.

_"Hello Chosen Children. I just got back to my home beneath the lake. You could've at least warned me! Puke and blood all over the place. Had to clean it up by myself."_

Ken and Chidori turned a light shade of green.

_"After that mess was finally gone, I got back to a more pressing matter. You will not have time rest, I'm afraid. Keep on your toes, Diaboromon is still alive and licking his wounds."_

"That's not very sanitary." Jyou muttered.

"Good. Maybe he'll get an infection or something." Eri frowned angrily.

_"Also, the second part of the Prophecy will follow soon. Prepare yourselves. I know the situation right now is bad-"_

"Iie, honto? I thought having Yuu-chan turn into a Digimon was _good_." Tsumi snapped.

_"-, but the battle gets worse. His power is getting stronger because he's feeding off Lowvell's soul. He may be in his HyperMega stage when you fight him next. Train diligently with your new Guardian."_

The email ended and Gennai's little form disappeared.

"Okay then, ev'rybody! Time to train! You aren't stopping until the sun goes down."

"Are you kidding? I'm not even a Chosen Child." Tsumi whined.

"So?" Cabbi's ears flicked. "You're going to help with the battle, aren't you? Now, we'll start with neck stretches and work down."

Koushirou continued to type away on his computer as the others, even Chichi and Wormmon, followed Cabbi.

"Come on, Knowledge." Cabbi urged. Koushirou shook his head.

"I'm trying to track down Diaboromon and put a fire wall in our Digivices in case Diaboromon finds another method of tampering with them." Koushirou explained.

"Maa, okay. Love, be careful. You almost hit Biyomon. Don't jump so high."

"Okay. Gomen, Biyo."

Koushirou watched 'her' from the corner of his eye. His fingers flew rapidly over the well-worn keys, shiny with use. Her voice, her body, her hair, even her clothes had changed. Not even her lovely brown eyes had remained. By now, he had already deduced why they had been changing green before. Ever since learning her destiny, Yuuta and Nekomon had been merging, creating a whole new personality. When ever that personality became particularly strong, her eyes would change color. Her eyes always had those tiny flecks of green because Ultimate Cabbimon had been sleeping dormant within her since she was born, awaiting 'her' turn to awaken. Both Nekomon and Yuuta were gone, merged into one being. But still, little quirks that reminded them of Yuuta or Nekomon sometimes became relevant. Like the way Cabbi often teased Tentomon and calmed him down. The way she blushed and purred around Taichi or Daisuke easily. How she had a quiet determination when she knew she had to help, but the person didn't want it.

The way she still looked at him with adoring eyes and lay by his side every night. Her quiet purr was the only thing keeping him from closing his eyes tight and pulling her close, pretending 'she' was Koku again.

& & &

"The portal to the Human World is nearby. We should arrive in approximately two days if we keep our current pace." Koushirou announced as the exhausted Digimon and Partner alike flopped on the ground.

"Oooo, wow, the Human World? What's it like?" Cabbi asked excitedly snuggling next to him.

"It's full of people and Digimon."

"Wow. Full of beings? Of real breathing beings? I can't wait. It will be sooo lonely here." She nuzzled his shoulder. "Will people like me, Knowledge?"

"I don't know. Nobody's like you." His voice was soft. Even though she was no longer Koku, he couldn't be annoyed or push her away. Her ears fell flat against her head.

"Oh. Nobody? Nobody at all?" She whispered. Taichi plopped down on her other side and scratched her ears.

"It means you're special, duh. And they'll all like you, we already do." Taichi grinned.

Her purr echoed in her throat and she tilted her head back leaning towards Taichi.

"Hey, stop flirting with kitty!" Daisuke cried.

"I'm not _kitty_, I'm Ultimate Cabbimon!" She rubbed her head against Taichi's shoulder. She yawned and curled around Koushirou, resting her chin on his thigh, and dismissing Taichi with a flick of her ear.

The girls giggled. Koushirou blushed slightly and continued typing on his computer.

"I thought you were blocking our Digivices from Diaboromon?" Iori asked suddenly.

"Oh? I must have forgotten to inform you. I've already completed that. The attempt was successful."

"What about tracking Diaboromon?" Patamon asked. Everyone looked darkly at him. "Nani? You all were thinking it."

"That attempt was a failure." Koushirou murmured. A long ear flicked upward.

"Don' worry, Knowledge, you'll find him." Cabbi rubbed her nose with a paw and snuggled against his thigh.

"I think she likes you." Miyako ventured wryly. Koushirou smiled thinly, without humor.

"Digimon don't _love_, not the same way." Koushirou turned back to his computer.

All the Digimon looked at each other and down sadly.

"You don't have to say it like that. We do love." Gotsumon whispered.

"You're comprised of digital matter. Technology doesn't have emotion. You're similar to an A.I., and are programmed to express emotion, but you don't process it with complete understanding." Koushirou droned. "May you please leave me to my work?"

"Just because you're upset about Yuu-yuu-ch-"

"Tachikawa, when you had to choose between Michael and saving the world, do you remember what it was like to finally lose him and see him again only to know you can't have him? He is well into his seniority. Imagine not being able to choose. Not having one chance, unable to find another way, and, then, seeing him everyday without being able to be with him." Koushirou monotonously drew out for her.

Mimi's chestnut eyes looked at her hands entwined with Alan's. "Koushirou-san, gomen nasai."

He typed without a word.

& & &

Taichi wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. Daisuke walked up beside his, goggles fitted over his eyes. Sand whipped into everyone else's eyes.

"Oh, I feel so helpless! I'm your Guardian, but I can't even help protect your eyes against sand!" Cabbi cried sadly.

"It's okay. The sand's getting into your eyes, too." Hikari said.

"Yeah, but…Light…" Cabbi frowned and then smiled. "I know! I'll see how far away the temple is! See you in a second!" She leapt away.

"Ultimate Cabbimon!" Koushirou tried to call her back.

"Maybe if you called her 'Cabbi' like the rest of us, you'd get her whole name out." Miyako snickered. She started coughing abruptly as sand punched her in the face.

"She'll be fine anyway. She _is_ a Digimon." Eri said. She, Chidori, and Tsumi exchanged sad looks. "Gomen…" she whispered to them. Hands reached out and grasped tightly.

The group continued walking through the desert.

"Where's Kitty!?" Daisuke yelled. He coughed a mouthful of sand.

It had been at least an hour and still she hadn't returned. Koushirou had noticed a long time ago, but refrained some saying anything.

"I don't know…she doesn't have a Digivice so we can't track her that way!" Taichi stared into his own Digivice anyway. "Maybe she got lost!"

"No way! She is basically tied to each and every one of us. If she was lost she could easily find us through that connection!" Gatomon explained.

"How do you know that?" Hikari asked.

"I'm a Digimon, and because she's tied to me, too, I can sense it. Humans can, but you don't know how to look for it." Gatomon explained.

"Can you find _her_ through the connection?" Iori asked.

"No. We're not the Guardian and not created to protect her. She protects us, which is why she was created with that ability."

"That reeks." Eri snapped.

"She is the Guardian. She is able to sufficiently defend herself. When we arrive at the Temple, we'll conduct a search for her." Koushirou finally yelled.

"He's right. We can't even see two inches in front of ourselves." Yamato shouted. Everyone nodded, even though they couldn't see each other doing it, and continued forward.

"Thank god, we made it!" Miyako cried throwing herself onto the grass. The wind was howling eerily behind them.

"I have a ton of sand in my hair!" whined Tsumi.

"Me too!" Mimi started shaking it out.

"My head feels like a sandbag's on it." Taichi complained shaking his own head.

"You probably could hide a sandbag in there." Yamato muttered pulling out a comb.

"I heard that!" A brief Yamato-Taichi-war started.

"We should look for Cabbi." Chidori whispered, her own eyes frantically searching the grounds around the Temple.

"I found her tracks." Gabumon called. Everyone rushed towards him. Surprisingly, Chichi was the first one there, with Wizardmon at her side.

"What do you make of them?" Wizardmon asked Gabumon.

"Her footsteps just stop. There aren't anymore." Gabumon frowned, perplexed. Agumon looked up.

"Do you think someone could have gotten her from the trees?" He asked, pointing a claw to a large leafy canopy.

"That's a very sound hypothesis. She's a Digimon, though; couldn't she have sensed an ambush?"

"Digimon aren't perfect, Izzy. She was probably tired from running through a windy desert and stopped to shake the sand off." Tentomon pointed out. "I know I feel uncomfortable with all this sand under my shell."

"I'll help with that, Tentomon." Koushirou took his partner's hint.

"Then, what happened? Takaki is still with Gennai-san, right?" Ken asked.

"Hai. Gennai-san said he'd be safer under the lake than in the human world." Miyako nodded.

"Wait, Miyako, I hear something-" Hawkmon stopped talking when he realized no one was listening. Everyone was putting in their own input about who it could have been or what had happened. Hawkmon sighed and flew into the trees.

A little while later, Miyako turned to yell at Hawkmon. The 'conversation' on what to do had turned into a full-blown war. She blinked.

"Hawkmon? Hawkmon!" Miyako leapt to her feet.

"Nani, Hawkmon's gone?" Hikari also rose.

"I can't find him!" Hawkmon! And he's not answering me! HAWKMON!"

"Calm down, we'll find him!" Hikari grabbed her shoulders.

"We can't even find our Guardian! How're we-"

"Did you need something?"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Miyako and Hikari screamed. They turned to the voice behind them.

"Koku!" Koushirou exhaled jumping up. "Where did you go?"

"Koku?" Cabbi tilted her head to the side and one ear flicked upwards.

"Cabbi was getting food and water. I tried to tell Miyako, but she was yelling at everybody again." Hawkmon explained.

Everyone looked down at the fruit and strange plants filled both Cabbi's arms and Hawkmon's talons. They blushed.

"I heard the water I figured she went there to wash off and get us something to drink when we arrived."

"Exactly!" Cabbi nodded her head enthusiastically. "I would've come back to tell you, but I knew you were just fine and on the right track. I thought I'd surprise you."

"Thank you, Cabbi." Sora whispered, facing Cabbi's voice, though a little too far right. Cabbi beamed.

"It's the least I could do. I would have brought water, but I had nothing to put it in." She gently put her hoard on the ground. Hawkmon quickly followed suit. "I took so long to meet you because I was trying to figure out how to do it anyway." She took a few of the strange foods to Sora and put them in her hand. "It's really good, trust me!"

"It's the least I could do, Cabbi." Sora said sadly with a smile. Cabbi's ears drooped. She quickly turned to the others and smiled.

"Eat up! I'll wait until you're done."

"We couldn't possibly-" Hikari cut off as Cabbi disappeared again.

"I guess we _can_ possibly." Yamato smirked. Hikari sighed.

"Well, you heard her! Eat up!" Armadillomon dived for his favorites.

"Sora-chan, you should cheer up." Taichi elbowed her.

"Nani?" She wiped at red juice on her chin.

"You're making Cabbi sad. You know how she is, she hates it when one of us is sad. That's why she lets Kou-kun stay on the computer."

"Nani?" Koushirou coughed on his purple and yellow papaya-thing.

"You know, when she makes us train and spar and lets you stay on the Pineapple?" Daisuke chimed in through a mouthful of food.

"She does it because she knows the computer makes you happy…or at least not sad." Jyou added.

"You didn't notice?" Eri asked.

"Iie. I just thought the reasons why I remained on the computer were adequate." Koushirou finally managed to get out, gasping heavily.

"You're blind and stupid sometimes, Koushirou-kun. I thought you were a genius." Mimi shook her head. Koushirou blushed.

"I have an I.Q.-"

"Yeah, yeah, very high I.Q., whatever. You're stupid when it comes to girls." Taichi waved his hand. Koushirou turned redder and glared.

"Like you should talk, Yagami. You're gay! 'She' is not a 'she', anymore. Have any of you caught onto that yet? She. Is. A. Di-gi-mon. They don't have genders! I'm a human! I have one! I'm not going to "pair up" with a _Digimon_! I'm not going to turn her back human anytime soon either!" Koushirou got to his feet and walked away quickly.

"Oh…my…" Mimi sighed.

Sora wrapped her arms around her legs and cried against her knees. Mimi quickly went to her side, Biymon and Palmon with her.

"Does this seem kind of familiar?" Tsumi asked Chidori and Takeru.

"Yeah." Takeru nodded sadly.

"It's not as bad, though. All of the Chosen Children are strong enough to overcome this, I know." Chidori wrapped an arm around Takeru's and squeezed comfortingly. He grinned down at her.

Koushirou settled under a tree and stared at the papaya-thing in his hand. He liked papayas, so he thought he'd like this. It tasted like a strawberry. With a sigh, he chucked it into the river and leaned back against the tree.

"Knowledge?" His eyes flew open to see Cabbi perched in another tree nearby.

"Hai?"

"Who's Koku? Is she that Yuuta girl, too?'

"Yes."

"Well, who is Yuuta then? Was she a Chosen Child?"

"Hai." He looked quickly at the rushing waters. He heard her shifting up the tree.

Cabbi swung her legs back and forth, biting her lip and thinking how to form this next question.

"Knowledge?"

"Hai?"

"Did you love her?"

"Hai."

"But I thought you said you loved me?"

Green, purple-pupil eyes searched his face even from her high perch in the tree next to his. He seemed so sad, so pale. He stared at the water without a word.

"You're wearing her Tag." He said suddenly.

"I am?" She looked at her collar, or at least tried to.

"Hai. I think she liked you. I do know she wasn't afraid of you. I'll like you for you a little more now."

"For Yuuta?" Cabbi asked.

"Hai." His smiled relayed no happiness.

With a bending of the branch, Cabbi leapt silently to the ground and walked over to him. She knelt by his side and nuzzled his cheek. For the first time, he softly stroked her ears. Even though he didn't meet her eyes or glance her way.

"Domo arigatu. I'm sure she still loves you even though she was deleted."

"Iie…she doesn't." He whispered.

"Demo I still thank you."

"Domo."

"Knowledge…that didn't make any sense."

& & &

"Time to go to the human world, ne?" Cabbi said.

Everyone glared at her groggily.

"Did you have to wake us at _dawn_?" Miyako grumbled.

"I _so_ didn't sleep eight hours." Tsumi grumbled.

"I wanted to go home looking good, not sleepy." Mimi pouted.

"Oh shut up." Eri snapped. "Drama queens, really." She rolled her eyes.

"I think I'm on their side, however." Jyou yawned.

"I just thought you wanted to go home…you've been talking about it so much." Cabbi's ears dropped and her face was crestfallen.

"Aw, I don't mind. They're just a bunch of wusses." Taichi messed up her hair and made her ears flop all over. She grinned up at him, fangs glinting.

"Domo, leader-sama!" He blushed slightly and scratched his cheek.

"You don't have to call me that."

"But she's so kawaii!" Daisuke glomped her sending them sprawling on the ground.

"Daisuke-chan! Get off of her!" Takeru laughed.

"But she's so soft and fluffy! And she purrs! See!" He nuzzled her cheek and she purred happily.

"You're going to squish her!" Takeru tugged at Daisuke's shirt.

"While they're fighting…how about we finish off the food Cabbi gave us last night?" Jyou suggested.

"Great idea, Jyou-pin." Yamato sleepily kissed his cheek and grabbed a random fruit. Jyou glowed.

Breakfast ended and they turned to the tower of stairs with apprehension. Cabbi helped Sora onto her back and bounded up the steps. They stepped into the large, barren, stone room. Silence and tension blanketed the air. As Cabbi's feet touched the Crest inlaid on the floor, light flared around her and her tag shook.

"Wha?" Cabbi's eyes widened. "It feels weird!" She quickly set down Sora. As if she was being punched, she doubled over her stomach and then flew backwards. Sora shrieked and cried out as she collided with the floor, Cabbi on top of her.

"Wh-what happened?" Sora gasped as Cabbi rolled off of her.

"Are you all right, Love?" Cabbi sniffed her quickly, ignoring the blood that fell down her bottom lip.

"Hai. What happened?"

"She was flung away." Taichi whispered.

"Doushite?" Sora squeaked.

"Oh, I can't come. That thing in the floor won't let me pass." Cabbi smiled past the blood.

"We're not leaving without you." Koushirou whispered dangerously.

"You have to. Your home is there." She rose and shook off.

"I'll stay with you! I want to be with Momiji anyway. Dozo, let me stay!"

"Sora!" Biyomon cried.

"Gomen." Sora closed her eyes.

"No go home…all of you. I'll be here. The Digital World…is my home…" Ultimate Cabbimon looked away.

_Home isn't home without you, but…I can't go…and you can't stay…_She thought sadly.

"Sayonara." She leapt out of the room.

"Iie-" Koushirou's voice was cut off as the room filled with light after Ultimate Cabbimon's leaving.


	19. Seconds

Disclaimer/bows repeatedly/ Please for give me for the quick, choppy ending. I was at the library and it was closing and I just _had_ to put up the 18th chapter! I'm going to revise it quickly and repost it. It won't be much different, but it'll be neater.

Birdboy/eyes get all shiney/ I don't even _know_ you and you liked my story. I'm sooo happy. Thank you! You don't happen to be on LJ in a community called DigimonJapan?

HokkaidoNanami: HOYO CHIBI FRIEND! I OWN YOU! Oh, and thank you for review, you better review more!

Takouji01...I think: Shya-chen, thanx for the reviews and I can't wait until you comp gets better so you can review more.

To other my other reviewers, I'm sorry, but I'm doing this from memory and well...my memory sux. I LOVE YOU, TOO, THOUGH!

Oh, because I don't think I've done this yet. I don't own Digimon!

Chapter Nineteen

Seconds

Koushirou stared blearily at his computer. His fingers weren't tapping away. They lay without life in his lap. He stared at them with realization: without Life. Just like him...without Life, without even Knowledge.

"Izzy, you have to wake up! Okay, so you're not really asleep, demo you can't just stare at the computer all day, Izzy!" Tentomon cried, hovering around him. Black eyes met his.

"Doushite, Tentomon? I don't have a family, I don't have answers, I don't have another solution, I don't have Yuuta. All I have is a computer."

"You have me, Izzy." Tentomon buzzed sadly. Black eyes looked away.

"I begged for her to die, Tentomon, _completely_, rather then see her face everyday and not be able to love her. I'd rather she had been gone completely, then to know her face...attached to that new body, that new soul. I got my wish, but it hurts even worse. I _need_ to see her. But I can't stand her new body, the new..._her_. I know it's illogical. A heart cannot _break_ literally...but I believe I now understand the reason for such an over-exaggeration to be used so often. It really hurts, Tentomon, not even you can fix it. Not even Jyou-san." He added before Tentomon could suggest.

"I want to help, though, Izzy!"

"That doesn't mean you can."

"So, I can't do anything, partner?" Koushirou hesitated to answer.

"Maybe...maybe if you just stayed..." he whispered.

"Of course, Izzy." Tentomon flew down onto Koushirou's lap. Fingers, shaking slightly, stroked the long orange antennae gently.

& & &

Knock Knock.

Knock knock.

_Knock_ knock.

Knock! _Knock._

"I don't know how that boy is doing it, but he's emphasizing those knocks. Go shut him up, Eri!" a muffled voice yelled from inside. Ken took a step back.

The door swung open and he met the red-eyed, glazed glare of Eri.

"Wha the hell you wan, Ichijouji?" She slurred.

"Did you just wake up?"

"No, I wen' on a binge. Ah core, I jus' woke up." She snapped. She rubbed her eyes hard and glared at him again. "Wha you want?"

"It's almost four 'o' clock. You can't just sleep in like this. It isn't healthy."

"Obviously, I _can_ sleep in like this, healthy or not. I don't really care." Her vocabulary was _much_ clearer now.

"You're skipping school, not going to tennis-"

"I _think_ I know that-"

"Don't interrupt me, Rokunda."

"You interrupted-"

"You're turning into a filthy, smelly, depressed invalid. It's time for you to take a shower and go to school."

"It's almost four 'o' clock, Ichijouji. School's out."

"Not tomorrow. When I come to pick you up, you better be ready."

"Damn it, Ken! Don't you understand? My best friend was turned into a _Digimon_ saving my fucking _life_, and I couldn't do squat. She's always been picked on, always been the quiet one, but always, always, she's always been there for us! Time and time again, I've let her down. _I_ was the one who fought off the bullies, but the times she needed me most I couldn't do a thing. This time I could only shield my eyes from her Death. I couldn't even look and be blinded like Sora-san. What kind of friend constantly lets her friend down?"

"The one friend that loves her the most, but the challenges are ones she can't face. Only Kokubunji could. You are not a Chosen Child. You were not in the Prophecy. She accepted and wanted her fate."

"Damn the damn Prophecy! It killed her! It took her away from me!" Eri threw her arms around him and sobbed hysterically. A few heads popped out of doors or peeped through blinds. "Ken...how could she just leave me, us!? We need her so badly! We couldn't handle not being with her. It broke me in two. And she's gone again after barely a year."

Ken held her up and stroked her oily hair, unwashed for the past two weeks. Being a good, loving boyfriend, he said not a word, but let her cry. The blush on his face was the only outward look of his noticing their onlookers. Finally, her sobs ceased and she looked up. Snot and tears covered her red face, and he pulled out his handkerchief and held to her nose.

"You look and smell terrible. Take a shower. Feeling clean will make you feel a little better. If you don't want to go to school tomorrow, you don't have to. I'll wait for twenty minutes at the elevators down stairs." He shoved his dirty, wadded handkerchief in his pocket and brushed hair off her face. "I...I miss you." He whispered.

He quickly walked away, leaving her, stunned, outside her open doorway.

_That's about as close as he's going to get to say he loves me for another ten years. _She walked zombie-like back inside.

The next morning, Ken waited outside the elevators. He checked his watch and sighed. The elevator little lights didn't blink, showing Eri coming down to meet him and he already stayed one minute longer than he said he would. Time to go. He turned and started away sadly.

A door opened and slammed shut and he turned back around to see a clean, school-uniformed dressed, and shaved legs Eri. Her hair was cut back short by her own scissors and dyed in blotchy neon orange 'splots'.

A small smile played over his lips.

"The elevator door was jammed with gum by my baby brother." She muttered.

As they walked down the street, a soft hand with orange, green-dotted painted nails clasped Ken's.

"I love you, too." She whispered. A light blush played over his pale skin.

& & &

"It seems you have more on your mind than just your previous encounter with that cult, young...Shogun." Dr. Kido smiled, still keeping his pretense even though he knew 'Shogun, Daitan' was Dasiuke.

"Yeah...well, it's kinda complicated." Daisuke shifted uneasily. He jumped up and started randomly pulling out books and putting them back in the wrong places. He flipped through one and then shoved it on top of the other ones.

"Is it...affecting you deeply?"

"I dunno, but I'm really sad." Daisuke shrugged. Another book was jammed back onto the shelf below its original spot. Dr. Kido hid his smile and his slight irritation. It would be very funny if this wasn't the sixth time Daisuke messed up his orderly bookshelf!

"Yes. Is one of your friends hurt again?"

"Nah, she died. Well, Koushirou-san's really hurt though. Keeps staring at his blank computer screen and pettin' Tentomon. Chidori has to force him to eat. And her parents and TA have to force _her_ to eat." Daisuke sighed and slammed a book back in it proper place, just upside down. He flopped back onto the couch.

"I see. I remember you talking about many of the Chos-of your friends being hurt and falling out with their Partners."

"Yeah. It's not as bad, though, now. I still have Veemon and everybody has their partners. We're just sad."

Dr. Kido knew it was very serious, but knowing that Taichi ordered Daisuke _not_ to bring Veemon to keep his identity safe, and hearing Daisuke blatantly talking about Veemon without thinking, _was_ a little funny.

"Anything else?"

"When we first came back...Yuu-yuu-chan's parents came over to Chidori-chan's house. It was horrible." Daisuke slipped over the side of the couch, placing his head to the floor and gazing upwards at the ceiling, his body below the waist still up on the couch. "We told them what happened...but they wouldn't believe us. They started reaming in on Koushirou-san. It was horrible. He just stood there and didn't say a word. When they stopped, he walked up to his room. His whole body was shaking. Jyou-san, the doctor one, and Iori-kohai, the calm one, managed to convince them. Her mom started _sobbing_ and begged to apologize to Kou-san. And her dad...just held his Geckomon and stared at the floor. He looked _broken._ He looked like Kouhsiro-san." Tears tumbled into Daisuke's hair.

"They obviously are grieving. Denial is the first step in the grieving process."

"Koushirou-san _never_ denied her dying. After realizing he couldn't deny the prophecy, he never denied her fate again. He just...tried to stop it."

"This...Koushirou-san, sounds like a very practical and intelligent young man-"

"He _is_ a genius."

"-And he probably is grieving in his own way. People are not cut black and white. Therefore, not everybody grieves the same."

"Then why does everybody always say denial is the first step?"

"Because it usually is. Didn't you tell me he had denied a prophecy of her fate?"

"Hai."

"Then, he most likely has been grieving since then." Dr. Kido adjusted his glasses and sat back in his seat. Daisuke flipped over, his chin against the floor.

"You know I'm really Motomiya-Deity, don't you?"

"Iie." Dr. Kido smiled. "I know you are Motomiya, Daisuke." Daisuke smiled back.

& & &

"Carry the four and-"

"Can you believe she turned into a Digimon, Hida-san?" Chichi tapped her lip with her eraser.

"Karisama-san, we are studying for your final exams."

"I _know_ that." Her black eyes met his directly. "You are taking this _way_ too calmly, Iori."

"...Because panicking doesn't do any good. A person should calmly face every adversity."

Chichi stuck the end of the pencil in her mouth and nibbled.

"But you're only fourteen...a kid...don't you ever panic?"

"Iie. We're studying math, Karisama."

"I thought my name was Chichi?" She tapped his nose with her pencil.

"That's disgusting! You were just chewing on that!" Chichi giggled.

& & &

"Michael, I'm here with lunch."

"Is it that nasty cafeteria food?" Michael whined. Mimi smiled cutely in her candy striper uniform.

"Of course not. I made it myself." Mimi placed a finger over her lips and winked. "Don't tell the others or they'll get jealous." Michael smiled, a regret hidden behind his age-washed blue eyes.

"Cross my heart."

"Open up wide, Mike-chan. I'm going to feed you!"

"Now, I'm not _that_ old just yet, Mimi!"

Mimi pouted. "But I _like_ feeding you. I fed you when we were dating, remember?"

"I _think_ so, but my memory is so bad nowadays." Micheal teased.

"Then I will remind you!" Mimi proclaimed. Micheal couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm so glad I could see you, Mimi, if just for a little while."

"Micheal..." the chopsticks drooped and rice fell onto the floor. "Don't talk like that, please."

"You do know it's true. I'm pushing ninety. I'm very old...and with a Battle coming up. I don't think my old heart is going to make through another one of your dangers without me at your side."

The chopsticks clattered to the floor.

Mimi threw herself across Micheal lap, her arms going around his thin wiast. So thin, so frail. Tears soaked the blue covers over his legs.

"If I could, I would turn back time! I would turn you back to an eighteen-year-old so we can be together forever. I want nothing more than to be with you. I'm going to school to be a nurse, just so I can take care of you." A hand fell on her hair. "I love you, Micheal." She looked up at him, her cheek as glowing again, a large green teardrop on her face.

"I love you, too, Mimi." His thumb slid over her Crest. "You are magic." Mimi looked at him in confusion.

At the door, Alan leaned against the wall, his eyes closed, Betamon on his shoulder. _No matter what she says, I am just a mirror to her. I'm second-best to my grandfather. I'm just seconds._

_& & &_

Miyako pulled on Poromon's wings bored. She lay on her stomach on the bed.

"Miya! Stop it!"

"Oh, hush, I'm not hurting you!"

"You're pulling my wings!"

"Mm hm." Miyako poked his pink cheeks.

"Please, Miyako, he is your partner, not your toy. You are a Chosen Child, not a torturer." Hikari stroked Nyaoromon's head softly.

"_She_ knows how to treat her partner." Poromon's eyes streamed tears.

"You know I love you." Miyako snuggled with Poromon and flipped over onto her back, Poromon on her chest.

"Miyako?"

"Yes, koibito?"

Hikari sat on the edge of the edge and cupped Miyako cheek.

"I love you."

Miyako smiled softly. "I know. Why remind me like this?"

"I might lose you like Izumi-kun lost Yuuta."

"Miyako will not be turning into a Digimon anytime soon." Nyaoromon retorted, still unused to the blatant affection.

"It doesn't matter. Many of our number will be hurt in the near future. _The Day of Battle encroaches. Pain will be its outcome, and a moment of Light...of Hope within the darkness._" Hikari's eyes glazed over, her voice toneless.

"Hikari?"

"_The Day of Battle...a verse of Prophecy unspoken by the Prophet, relayed only through the Light, closest to the Life._" Hikari blank eyes turned to Miyako. "_Lover of the Light...will you turn to the Darkness? Take the Crest and replace it with Darkness. The Shadows are calling the Bearer of the wrongness. Release the mistake and take the pain of exchange. You carry the Light's opposite, but you underestand only its sameness."_

"Hikari! What's wrong with you? You aren't Hikari? Who are you?"

Before Miyako's eyes, Hikari's honey-brown eyes bled darker. Brown, the color of dark chocolate, bored into her own. Tears slipped down Hikari's cheeks.

"_Within the Light, Life may speak. I am the Prophet."_ Suddenly, the sad, lonely voice shot straight through Miyako's chest.

"No..."

"..._hai. Now, I leave. I...no longer exist. But my words are etched into Yagami-chan's heart._" Hikari's hand touched her chest softly. The chocolate melted away and Hikari fainted. Miyako grabbed Hikari and kicked open the door, running full tilt.

& & &

"Koushirou-kun?" Taichi stuck his head around the corner.

"Yes, Taichi?"

"Want some miso? Light, hot, yummy, and nutritious!" Taichi grinned.

"No, thank you."

"Too bad." He obstinately put the tray on Koushirou's desk.

"Taichi..."

"You need to eat. If I have to feed you, I will."

"If I must."

"Tai is right, Izzy! You need your strength." Tentomon agreed quickly.

"Soon, we'll be fighting Diaboromon again. We have to be ready to fight!" Koromon added.

"Why are all the Digimon in In-Training?" Koushirou asked. "Besides Tentomon."

"Saving strength, of course." Taichi toasted Koushirou with his spoon and shovelled in some food.

"I felt I would serve you better in my present form." Tentomon explained.

"Ah...where's Motomiya?" Koushirou sipped slowly.

"At the doctor's."

"The doct-urg-" Koushirou fell hard off his chair onto his knees, tipping over his tray. Miso splashed over the wood floor. The horrid gagging noise of retching filled the tiny room as Koushirou leaned over the small wastebasket. Taichi held his shoulders, his eyes wide and his face a liittle green.

"Kou...kun? What's going on?"

Koushirou looked over his shoulder and grinned weakly.

"I can't seem to hold down my food. My body's been rejecting almost everything I eat. I've basically been living off crackers."

"Kou-kun..." Taichi gasped, surprised and scared. "Doushite?"

"I...I don't know." Koushirou whispered. His fingers tightened around the edge of the wastebasket. They both turned the door hearing footsteps.

"Izumi-san! Tai-san! It's Hikari!"

"What's wrong with my sister?" Taichi leapt to his feet seeing the unconscious Hikari.

"I can't hold her up anymore." Miyako burst out. Tai took her quickly.

"How did she lose consciousness?"

Miyako's brackish eyes met his black ones.

"Yuuta possessed her body for a short time. She spoke through Hikari...about a lost verse of the Prophecy that only the Prophet knows. She called _herself_ that Prophet, Izumi-san."

He scrubbed his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Lay her on the bed. I'm emailing Gennai. Tell me when she uses the smallest amount of movement. Call Jyou and the others."

& & &

"Chidori?"

"Hai, Takerun?" Chidori looked up from her book.

"I think there's something wrong..."

"Yagami-chan was possesed by the soul of my friend and was told a lost verse of the Prophecy. She still happens to be unconscious." Chidori adjusted her glasses and the sun flashed on her lenses."Does it sound _right_ to you?"

"No, of course not. It's something else. I think the lost verse...it has something to do with me."

"But Inoue-chan couldn't remember what Yuuta said."

"She remembers Hikari was talking about taking or switching Crests and something about Light and Hope." Takeru paced the floor, Tokomon running at his feet.

"Not much to go on." Mushroomon commented.

"She was too scared to try and memorize anything." Takeru retorted.

"I know." Mushroomon mumbled. Chidori chewed her bottom lip.

"I may not be a Chosen Child, Takerun, but Mushroomon and I are strong and smart. We'll be there for the Last Battle." She touched his shoulder softly. He stopped and looked at her.

"Thank you...but...something tells me...something bad..."

"It's a battle, Takaisha! 'Something bad' pretty much sums up a battle in _very_ naive terms." Chidori crossed her arms over her chest. "Live for tomorrow. Our future is not already written. Even tablets of stone wear away and break."

"Yeah." He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed her hard. "I know, I _do_."

& & &

"Hikari?"

Miyako's soft, anxious voice was the first thing Hikari registered. Even with her eyes wide open, she couldn't see. Finally, she regained her full senses.

"Miyako?" Hikari croaked.

"Let me get you some water, koibito." Hikari slowly forced her eyes to follow Miyako's movements.

"I don't think...I can drink. It'll spill." Hikari tried to explain.

"Shhh, Hikari, I have a straw."

"Hikari, onee-chan, you're awake?"

"H-hai." Hikari smiled around the hollow plastic tube.

"Hikari, please, don't talk."

"We need to know the lost verse immediately. The Festival is in eleven months. Armageddemon will be ready by then."

"You really don't think so,Koushirou-san?" Miyako frowned.

"I would not have brought it up otherwise."

"_D-day of Battle, test of wills_

_Crests revived, pain of recieving to the Light's Lover_

_Darkness develops an old soul of evil_

_Hope and Light combined create the wings and sword_

_White eyes see truth where others are blinded by sadness_

_"But Love cannot be spared_

_When the heart is pierced-"_

"We know the rest." Taichi mumbled.

"Yes." Hikari sank back onto her pillows.

"It's a confusion of phrases. It makes no sense." Koushirou looked up from his notepad. "It's like this 'lost verse' was created by a child. A child who wanted to create a destiny with a wax crayon and construction paper."

"It _does_ seem that way." Ken held his chin with his thumb and forefinger.

"If anyone can figure it out, it'll be you, Kou-kun." Taichi smacked his back.

"Yeah, dude! We got eleven months." Daisuke held up a thumb. Then blinked."Why eleven?"

"We have eleven months to Yuuta's birthday." Tsumi whispered.

"Everything in centered around that day. I have a strong suspicion he's going to stick to that focus."

"Practically a year. I waited for two, I can wait for less than one." Eri clenched her fist. "I want my friend back. Do you think that missing piece will tell us how to change her back?"

"It may..." his face and voice betrayed his doubt.

"Then hope for the best." Iori murmured.

"Yeah..." Everyone whispered.

Takeru scratched his back uncomfortably.

& & &

"Koushirou, dinner."

"Miso? Light, hot, yummy, and nutritious?" Koushirou joked.

"No...something a little more...um, it's rice and curry. _Mild_ curry."

"Sounds, and smells, delicious. Arigatu gozaimasu."

"How far are you in finding out what it says?" Taichi asked after inhaling his own plate.

"Honestly? Not far at all. It just doesn't make any sense. I would doubt it's integrity, but I know its source. Hikari doesn't lie about serious matters, nor does she enjoy the life of a healthy invalid." Koushirou half-smiled at his oxymoron.

"You can say that again."

"Taichi?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there enough for seconds? I'm still hungry."

Taichi took back the plate in amazement.

"But you got reallysick the other day."

"I was helpless and depressed. Now, I'm doing _some_thing." Koushirou urged Taichi forward with his cleaned plate. "Just a little bit more, agreed?"

"Y-yeah."


	20. Mutilated Twist

Kitty-Kun: OMG! I'M SORRY! I've been really busy! And my entire week has been screwed! I've rarely been home! I will finish tonight if it means my sleep and upload tomorrow!

Birdboy: I know her death was real cheesy. I knew I had to kill her off...but I didn't plan out how, heh heh? So I did the best I could with a kill-off-the-damn-character-writer's block.

Mistakes I made: Takaisha- really Takashi! Digidestined: Chosen Children Digivolve: evolve. If I see anything else, or if you do tell me (!), I'll correct it immediately. I know Diaboromon is really Diablomon, but I _like_ Diaboromon better. No offense, but it's the only American dubbing I like.

Chapter Twenty

Mutilated Twist

"Hey, Izumi-san! How's it coming?" Miyako peeked around the corner.

Koushiro turned and faced her. She 'urk'ed. His eyes were bloodshot and red-rimmed.

"I have _no_ idea what to do. How does one decipher a child's scribbles?"

"What makes you think they're a child's scribbles?" Miyako asked.

"There's no...flow. It's a grouping of prophetic sounding phrases put in a poem format. But who could have written it?" Koushiro dragged a hand through his hair.

"How about some tea, Koushiro-kun?" Sora's voice suggested from the doorway. She walked into the room, balancing a small tray in her arms, Biyomon walking next to her. Miyako hurried over to help.

"Prodigious." Koushiro smiled. "Arigatu gozaimasu."

"No problem, Koushiro-kun. How's it coming?"

A red eyebrow raised hearing the same question repeated.

"Not good, Sora-chan." Miyako answered for him. "He can't make heads or tails of it. Says it was made by a child and there's no...flow, right? Flow?"

"Correct." Koushiro set down his tea cup. "I shouldn't be slacking off right now. It's been precisely four months, two weeks, one day and-"

"You don't have to give us the nanosecond, Koushiro-kun." Sora laughed.

"What's going on up here?" Jyou walked in.

"We're talking about the Prophecy. Why you up here?" Sora asked.

"I have nutrition for our redheaded genius." Jyou replied, raising his laden tray pointedly. "How's it coming, anyway?" Jyou asked Koushiro trying to find where he could put his tray.

The red eyebrow rose again.

"Not very good. It's hard to figure out. It seems our Prophecy was written by a child." Sora told him. Miyako picked the small tray up.

"Doomo, Inoue-kohai." Jyou set down his tray.

"The ending of the Prophecy, she means." Miyako added.

"This smells delicious. I can't eat this much, however."

"I planned to eat with you. Maybe help brainstorm." Jyou grinned.

"He just wants to get away from Yamato. Keeps cornering him." Miyako grinned lecherously. Jyou blushed bright red.

"TH-That's-s no-not tr-true!" Jyou stuttered, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"I've seen it happen. Multiple times. Don't worry, we don't blame you." Miyako nodded sagely.

"J-just st-stop that!" Jyou warned.

"How's it coming up here?" Daisuke asked eagerly, jumping into the room.

Koushiro burst out laughing.

"Oh dear, I think he spontaneously combusted." Jyou murmured anxiously.

"Motomiya-san is the fourth person to ask 'how's it coming'. Sumimasen, gomen nasai." Koushiro gasped.

"Hey you guys." Takeru ducked in. They all turned expectantly. His eyebrows rose confused. "Um...konnichi wa? How's...how's the prophecy coming?"

This time everyone joined in Koushiro's laughter.

"Is it something I said?"

& & &

Ultimate Cabbimon rubbed at her long ears. The stone floor made her whole body numb. Her _bones_ were stiff. Her long legs stretched. Suddenly, goosebumps traveled down her spine. Fur raised along her paws, on her head, and the fine hair all over her body. She quickly leapt to her paws, claws extended.

"What are you doing here? Who are you?" Ultimate Cabbimon hissed. Purple pupils flashed.

"We are you. But we're not. Protect our love." whispered two voices simultaneously. Ultimate Cabbimon's eyes widened. Those two made her voice!

"Of course I will." The morphed digimon whispered. "I am the Guardian." Her nose twitched, the smell of salt in her nostrils.

"No...myself, listen," Tears trailed over tanned pale skin becoming pale again and lavendar fur. "They do not understand. Our love withstands time and death and boundaries. More death will come to them, and to the rest. Guard the body, yes, but also, please, guard the heart. So fragile...like glass." The human's hand touched her chest. The digimon's eyes were closed against pain. "I have tried to speak, and they heard, but not enough. So much _must_ be left unsaid."

The Digipartners walked towards their combined self. Green eyes were surrounded by white, barely any color left to be seen. Fingers traced the identical face in front of her. Between Ultimate Cabbimon and her human self, Cabbimon rose on her back feet, huge paws braced on Ultimate Cabbimon's shoulders. But Ultimate Cabbimon felt no light caress or weight. Her other selves sunk into her and disappeared.

Her whole body shuddered. Cold sweat covered her remaining bare flesh, and her tongue hung just past her lips as she panted harshly. Her ears were flattened against her head and she backed slowly backward. She stumbled into an empty freeze chamber, the strange crest digging into her back. She curled into a tight ball away from the crest and tried to sleep, even though her eyes were stuck wide open and unseeing.

& & &

"I wonder how Ultimate Cabbimon is doing?" Tentomon wondered.

Fingers jerked against the keyboard.

"She's fine, Tentomon. There isn't any danger in the Digital World right now."

"Too true...Izzy?"

"Yes, Tentomon?"

"Why are you playing Trenchwars?"

"Erk."

& & &

"I don't think Koushiro-kun's going to figure it out." Taichi said suddenly.

Everyone turned to stare, amazed. They'd never known Taichi to be very pessimistic. He was optimistic unless it killed him.

"If anyone can figure it out, it'll be our Koushiro-san!" Jyou announced faithfully. Yamato gave him a look. "I'm just saying...he _is_ a genius."

"Yes...but he _said_ a _child_ wrote that, not some dead smart guy...or Gennai..."

Hikari's eyes widened catching her brother's meaning.

"You're right...how does it go again? _Day of Battle, test of wills_

_Crests revived, pain of receiving to the Light's Lover_

_Darkness develops an old soul of evil_

_Hope and Light combined create the wings and sword_

_White eyes see truth where others are blinded by sadness. _Is that it?"

"Duh." Daisuke snorted. "Hey...doesn't Sora have white eyes?"

"I do?" Everyone, besides Sora and Daisuke, gazed at each other in complete shock.

"How completely obvious!" Eri slapped a hand to her head. Taichi grabbed Daisuke and pulled him up off the ground.

"You. Are. The. Most. Perfect. Special." Between each word Taichi landed a kiss on Daisuke stunned mouth.

"He could go on all day like that. Let's go tell Koushiro-kun, maybe he'll get something out of that!" Mimi cried.

Feet pounded up the stairs.

"It is NOT a waste of time-"

The door slammed open, jarring against the wall and flying back towards Mimi's face.

"Eep!"

Yamato blocked it just in time.

"Trenchwars is not going to help you with- Hello?" Tentomon buzzed surprised.

"Um... I don't know what you're arguing about-" Yamato started.

"But we have fabulous news-" Miyako interrupted.

"You might've already figured this out already-"

"Stop being such a spoilsport, Hida-san." Tsumi pouted.

"Sora has white eyes!" Mimi cried.

Koushiro blinked. He looked back at Tentomon, who shrugged back.

"So?"

"WHITE EYES SEE TRUTH WHERE OTHERS ARE BLINDED BY SADNESS!" they all exclaimed.

"Oh, the last line of...the...Prophecy!" Koushiro darted to his computer, closed the Trenchwars game, and typed furiously.

"I thought you had that thing memorized by now."

"I _do_, Yamato-san. But I was preoccupied at the moment, you startled me."

"He was playing a game when he should have been wo-"

"Later, Tentomon." Koushiro sighed. "Sora fits into the Prophecy again...but I cannot deduce anything further as of yet. Only the obvious. Arigatu gozaimasu. It may help for more than the last line." Koushiro ran a hand through his shaggy hair.

"Well, at least we helped for the last line." Jyou sighed.

"Everyone should rest up. Just six months to go."

"And we're not going to sleeping at all during that time." Eri muttered sarcastically.

"CHOSEN CHILDREN! CHOSEN CHILDREN!"

"Chidori? When was the last time she screamed?" Tsumi mumbled.

"Never?" Eri wondered.

"Izumi! Thank god! Look at this!" Chidori dived, caught his arm, and dragged him bodily out the door. They raced into the second floor parlor room and she snatched the remote.

"Something is happening here in Odaiba! Digimon are rebelling everywhere! Even the most timid Floramon to the most fierce some Tyrannomon! Eggs are hatching early and evolving rapidly, born angry and kicking! Even my cute little Blossomon!" The news reporter started crying hysterically, her hair awry and a large bruise across half her face. Behind, a scene of chaos, an Etemon turned, and jumped at the screen and the channel fuzzed out.

"Something's very wrong!" Chidori said frantically.

"Yeah, who would think a Blossomon is cute?" Mimi scoffed.

"TACHIKAWA!" Chidori shouted.

"Tyrannomon? I have to go! Shinichiro!" Tsumi raced out.

"We'll go with her." Jyou announced, grabbing Yamato. "Gomamon! Gabumon!"

"Jyou!" Yamato's voice yelled angrily.

"What's happening?" Chichi whispered, her legs shaky.

"Do you all remember what happened seventy years ago?" Koushiro whispered. The Chosen Children nodded slowly.

"What happened?" Eri inquired hesitantly.

"When a vortex from Lowvell's world opened, the Digimon went crazy. They were still in the Digital World at the time, and succeeded in destroying great amounts of it. With a giant evil power coming for their home, and no way to stop it, left the Digimon helpless." Koushiro explained. "Digimon were created by the Human World, in a way, and therefore protect the creators with just as much vigor as they protect their home. With their home, creators, _and_ partners in grave peril, they are even _more_ helpless. And even more angry. They have no way to protect their cherished partners or homes."

"So they attack anything and everything out of sheer determination to fight and win." Hikari whispered.

"Oh my god." Chidori gasped. She gripped Takeru's cold hand in fear. "They'll destroy everything."

"Michael...oh no. Michael. I'll be back as soon as I can. Palmon?"

"Right behind you, Mimi." Palmon replied. They ran out the door.

Chichi and Wizardmon stared into the gray fuzz of the television. Iori's arm around her shoulders was no longer even felt.

& & &

"The second verse comes to fruition sooner, my love." A paw flattened against the stone crest. "Do not _think_, know." Longs ears slapped her face as her head shook. "Stop it, I'm me now. Stop being her...you're _dead_."

& & &

"I'm going back." Sora stated firmly.

"_No_." Taichi repeated.

"_Yes_. I don't need your permission, Yagami. There's...a feeling in my heart...I need to be with Momiji, _soon_. Doesn't it strike you odd Gennai does not send emails to me of his condition as he promised?"

"I agree with Sora. That's why I'm taking her." Biyomon said stoutly. Her talon flicked the metal anklet.

"That and I'm blind. I needed someone to help me." Sora smiled in the general direction of her partner to show she was joking.

"We should all go then." Taichi said.

"No. We have to remain to watch for Armegeddemon's next assault." Koushiro dissented firmly.

"But we could split up…" Yamato trailed off. Koushiro opened his mouth to reply when Tentomon burst into panic mode.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? Armegeddemon is the most powerful digimon ever created! If we split up, our power will be split up, and we'll be DESTROYED! He was too much for us when we were together!"

"I agree with Tentomon one hundred percent."

"'Cuz you're his partner." Gomamon said sullenly. Bath tubs were _not_ that much fun after a while.

"Cabbi's lonely anyway, I'm sure. She's our Guardian, isn't she? Then, she'll guard me."

"It may be a good idea. Someone needs to find out why Gennai isn't sending emails and how Takaki-san is doing. Diaboromon, if he hasn't evolved or devolved, might have captured Takaki-san and killed Gennai. Make sure you're in contact with Ultimate Cabbimon first, however. I'll open the portal just enough for you to get through from here. I'll watch your digivice signal."

"Doomo arigatu, Koushiro-kun." She reached out her hands and he grabbed them quickly. She hugged him tight and then held onto Biyomon's claw lightly as they walked from the room, a bag already packed waiting for her in the hallway.

& & &

Sora stepped into the cool interior of the temple. She felt the weight of the air around her.

"Watch out for the uneven tiles. The Crest of Life is carved into the floor, remember?"

"Yes…I remember." Sora smiled, feeling the abrupt drop off beneath her feet, of course, it was only about two inches deep. She stubbed her toes against the other side of the crest.

"He's opening the portal." Biyomon whispered. Sora could feel the lightened of the air. "Now, run straight forward!" Sora heard Biyomon's wings flapping and reached both hands out in front of her, still scared off what she couldn't see.

"AHHHH!"

"AHHHH!" Sora screamed back at whoever screamed first.

"Love?"

"Cabbi?"

"Love!"

"Cabbi!"

Sora felt arms with thick paws lift her up into a bear hug.

"Biyomon! You're here, too!" Sora was set down gently and she heard Biyomon giggling. Most likely, Cabbi was hugging her, too.

"We here to go to Gennai's."

"Good idea! I've been here so long waiting. I'm dying to go stretch my legs. You can ride on my back. We'll get there faster."

"All right…"

& & &

"_Crests revived, pain of receiving to the Light's Lover_

_Darkness develops an old soul of evil."_ Koushiro bit his lip. "What did Inoue-kohai say? Something about…beings the Shadows but only knowing Light's sameness. Of course, Light needs Shadows! Obviously, one would presume Light's Lover would be Darkness because Light cannot exist without Darkness. But Inoue isn't a dark afflicted person. Not like…an old soul of evil…who of us was corrupted by evil?"

Koushiro's eyes widened.

"_Pain of receiving to the Light's Lover!_ Inoue is going to take the Crest from another, the old soul of evil…Ichijouji-san." Koushiro breathed. He glanced at the calendar he kept in a miniature window at the top of his screen. "Four more months exactly."

Koushioro ran a hand through his hair and pulled up an old file. A large picture of Armegeddemon with smaller pictures of his other evolutions popped up, lining the right side. Small or large paragraphs accompanied the pictures. Bullets ran along the other side of the page with every attack for every picture. Near the bottom of the file were strange diagrams and arrows and notes.

"It was so difficult before. We're even _weaker_ now than before we were cryogenically frozen." Koushiro muttered.

_"You've always won before."_

Koushiro frowned pointedly at the monitor, ignoring that sad, loving voice. He closed his eyes tight, and succeeded only in picturing her brown eyes and quiet smile.

"What a _stupid_ thing to do, genius. _Stupid_." Koushiro whispered.

Though he didn't have a picture of them together to pick up and gaze upon, he had something just a little better. The memory of waking up, her wearing his shirt, soft brown hair falling over her face. She was so small...how could he ever forget the feeling of her in his arms?

But the calendar that hung in the top right corner of the screen with a number in each square right in the middle kept him counting down. And reminded him of the Guardian with Yuuta's face and mergance of both Yuuta and Nekomon's voice.

& & &

Sora wiped away her damp hair with a wet hand. She heard Biyomon's deep sigh next her as she gulped down water. The splashing of big feet, or _paws_, on her other side was Cabbi. The grass was thick and soft against her bare legs. She remembered the first she came here. The grass was purple and the air so warm after the strange blizzard. Sora smiled softly, remembering her intense crush on the big-haired leader. She thought she'd love him forever, even if he _did _throw up in her hat. Who knew he'd be gay later down the road, finding love in the overly energetic and happy Daisuke?

Who knew they'd all be frozen for seventy years? Who knew they'd wake up into a world of adoration and heroism? Who knew cute, little Daisuke would be raped by obsessive descendents of Lowvell's army? Who knew she'd end up falling in love with the partner of their worst enemy?

"How far until we reach Gennai's new hide-away?" Sora asked lowly. Her smile completely gone and her face set with anxiety and hope.

"Not far. The next stop after we leave here." Cabbi slipped into the water and treaded it slowly.

"Will we leave soon then?" Sora asked tying back her shoulder length hair.

"_So_ra. I'm beat. Unlike you, I flew the whole way. Cabbi had to carry your heavy self all over the place, too. Let the workers rest." Biyomon protested.

"Aw, I'll be good to go in a few!" Cabbi backstroked lazily.

"Are you sure? Biyomon is right. Gomen nasai." Sora looked towards the sounds of splashing and Cabbi's words.

"No worries! I'm an Ultimate, not some Rookie!"

"I take offense to that!"

"That was the point."

Sora felt the breeze shift and travel over her bare arms. The cold water felt like pinpricks of ice against her face. She turned her head to the side, into the wind.

Cabbi's long ear flicked towards the wind and she hopped out of the water. She shook herself right down to her toes and rubbed her face quickly.

"We have to go...now."

"You feel it, too, Cabbi?" Biyomon inquired.

"Definitely. We need to get into Gennai's shelter, quickly. Something's wrong. I feel like...like I'm being hunted." Ultimate Cabbimon shook her head once more and knelt down. "Get up. I can't get this feeling outta my head."

"Okay." Sora shuffled as fast as she could until her outstretched fingers hit Cabbi back and she clambered on awkwardly. Just as she fitted herself, Cabbi was off.

Just as Sora's eyes closed, Cabbi's ears flicked forward and her nose twitched.

"Are we there?" Biyomon asked lowly near Cabbi's head.

"It's right in front of us." Cabbi jumped up and fell. She fell right into the ground, and the ground rippled.

"Um, Cabbi?" Sora whispered cautiously. "It feels like we're falling."

"We are. We'll reached the bottom in a nano."

"Matte! Ultimate Cabbimon!" Biyomon called.

"I can't just stop in mid-air, Biyomon!" Cabbi looked up, her long ears streaming.

"Just slow down!" Biyomon cried. She didn't want to lose sight of her partner in this never ending pit. Suddenly, they were in a room and Gennai was smiling pleasantly, even if it was strained, at them.

"Biyomon, Sora, Ultimate Cabbimon, it's nice to see friendly faces."

Stop wriggling, Love!" Cabbi said pretending to be annoyed. She quickly knelt and helped Sora find her feet.

"Where's Momiji? Is he okay? You haven't emailed us or anything! I've been so worried. For both of you." Sora cried completely turned around. Cabbi turned towards Gennai gently, and led her to his outstretched hand.

"Be calm, please, Sora. You may disturb his rest. He rarely sleeps so peacefully. Watch Sora's feet for her, will you, Cabbi?" Gennai opened a thin paper door and entered a hallway with dim lighting made by tiny candle in sconces on the walls. "I haven't been able to email because I am afraid Diaboromon might track it. He has completely infiltrated the internet. Only much more subtly ths time. He's not infecting it all. But he can gain access to any website, or email address he wants to. He probably has young Koushirou's email tapped. Because I did not send any information, Diaboromon has not broken completely into it and traced to mine. Koushirou would have known it if Diaboromon had done so. Young... Takaki in this life, ne, has been asleep and has not woken. But he is very…restless." Gennai opened the door quietly with his eyebrows drawned.

Cabbi and Biyomon looked down at the pallid, sweaty young man laying in a futon on the floor. Gennai helped Soa kneeled and placed her hand on his brow.

"Is...is this Momiji?" Sora voice caught. Her fingers skimmed over his face, quivering.

"Hai."

"He's so hot, but his sweat's so cold. Oh, Momi-kun." Sora whispered.

She lowered herself onto his chest lightly. His heart was racing beneath her ear. His chest heaved laboriously and she braced on her flattened hand next to his side. Her other hand remained on his clammy face. A low rumble met her ear pressed against the cotton of his shirt. She frowned and listened closely.

"I...ri..."

"Nani?" Sora moved up and felt for his lips.

"I...ah...i."

"Momiji-kun, please, a little louder." Sora pleaded against his temple, her warm breath brushing his ear. His body shivered beneath her.

"So-ra...Io...ri..."

"Iori? Momi-kun, what about Iori?" Sora traced his jaw soothingly.

"Get to...Iori." Momoji's eyes fluttered. "He knows more..." he gasped.

"Momiji-kun, not so fast."

"Iie...I have to...So-ra. Iori...in trouble. My partner…after him!" His desperately fingers grabbed her anhands and clutched them tightly. "He knows...Prophecy." Clearly exerted, his eyes closed and he fell back into the futon. His hands still held her tightly.

"One of the Chosen is in trouble? I have to return to the Human World!"

"You can't just...go! Don't you remember last time?" Biyomon cried angrily.

"But he's in the Human World with _my_ Crest Bearers." Cabbi growled, her hackles rising.

"We have to lure him into the Digital World. I'll get Koushirou-san to work on it when we get there. But we have to go, Sora!"

"I can't leave him, Biyomon. I will await the Chosen Child here. He will return for his partner's power. Get ahold of Koushirou-san, NOW!" Sora ordered, her auburn hair whipping around her face.

They are stiffened and turned towards the PING that suddenly split the air.

"You can't e-mail them, Gennai! You said he'd find you that way!" Biyomon felt her brain slowly hiss and spin in confusion.

"Hai. But this is an emergency, isn't it? Don't forget...you need him _here_, do you not?" He smiled and let his fingers fly and slide over the keyboard and touchpad.

& & &

Iori walked slowly towards Chichi's house. She did so badly in Algebra, he had to tutor her almost everyday. At least, that is what she said. And what he readily agreed to. Of course, they both spent most the time just sitting quietly and holding each other close. At age fourteen, Iori had already found the girl that claimed his heart for all eternity. He smiled thinking of her nose wrinkling when he said something sappy like that.

"You're smiling. You're thinking of her again, aren't ya?" Upamon drawled teasingly from Iori's side.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Iori's smile widened.

"You've changed so much, Iori. You've let yer hair grow differ'ntly and you smile all the time. I don't much blame ya, feller. She's a cutie alright. But she couldn't cook to save a rabbit." Upamon sniffed.

"It's a good thing _I _make your lunch then, isn't it?" Iori pointed out.

"But _you_ eat her...poison, ain't it?"

"She's getting better." Iori defended staunchly, his stomach rolling unpleasantly remembering the 'poison' he had consumed that day. Upamon snorted in disbelief.

They walked up the drive way and Iori's finger raised. Time seemed to stop, or slow significantly. A tiny blur of an object flew towards the unsuspecting kendo champion and hit the back of his neck full force. Time resumed as normal, Iori's finger hit the doorbell, and his other hand raised to rub his neck.

"Did you hear a bug? It feels likes something bit me…or something." Iori vaguely looked around him.

"Iie. Maybe it flew away too fast."

"You're here! Thank god! My dad being a jerk today." Chichi grabbed Iori's shirt and pulled him in. Upamon just barely managed to hop inside before she slammed the door shut.

"Is that damned boy you've been cow-eyed over here?"

"Shove it up yours, Otousan!" Iori, Upamon, and Wizardmon winced at the sheer volume of her exclamation.

"You shouldn't talk to an elder like that, especially one like your father." Iori scolded meekly. Chichi turned to him, her eyes filled with flames.

"Are you nuts? That guy's a drunk and a bozo. The only reason we're still in this good of a duplex is because we're living off my mother's life insurance and his disability check." Chichi snapped venomously. "BECAUSE MY BELOVED OTOUSAN IS _WORTHLESS_!" she shrieked towards the stairs.

"Shove it up yours, Chichi!" Her father roared down.

"I already said that, you brainless git!" She turned to Iori and the digimon with a pleasant smile. "Tea, anyone?"

"Tea would be nice." Iori nodded, still a little uncomfortable with the way she and her father treated one another.

"I'm sorry I don't respect my elders. But people have to earn my respect. My father has not. Nor will he ever. My mother though, I could respect him, or try to, just to make her happy. He was a lot better then, though. He worked, tried to be a father, and he _laughed_. I miss being a family. Why did she have to die?" Her words were sad, but her movements were quick and sure as she filled the teapot and put it on the gas stove.

"Chichi-chan…" Iori laid a hand on her shoulder and she turned around. She let her head fall on his chest and closed her eyes with a heavy sigh.

"I thought I was over it. I guess…I still miss her so much." She lifted her head, her dark brown eyes filling with tears. "You understand, ne? At least I still have one parent." Iori flinched slightly, his grip on her shoulder tightening without him noticing. His eyes were boring into hers…but she seemed a little fuzzy.

"You're right, I do understand. Both my parents are dead. Actually, only my mom and grandpa raised me. My father died when I was really young. I didn't find out until I was nine that he knew about the digital world as well." Why did his voice sound so far away and hollow?

"How horrible." His arms tensed beneath her fingertips. "Are you okay? You feel a little hot." Chichi leaned back and looked at his flushed face. His pupils were wide and dark, the olive green barely seen. Her right hand left his arm and raised slowly. Her fingers shook slightly as she touched his soft cheek just slightly.

Suddenly, his hands twisted into her long hair, forcing their mouths together hard. Chichi eyes widened in shock. Soon, fear filtered into her black eyes as his painful grip didn't loosen, if anything, it got tighter. She tried to push away, but his other arm wrapped around her waist. Muscles toned by years of kendo and digital adventuring kept her struggles contained and pointless. His arm fell lower and started inching up her shirt. She fought harder against him in desperation. He pushed her down, effectively pinning one arm beneath both their combined weights.

"What're ya doin', Iori?"

"Get off of her!" Wizardmon cried. Armadillomon abruptly turned and headbutted Wizardmon. The bigger digimon fell hard against the stairs. Wizardmon's green eyes looked over the purple brim of his cloak to see the pupil-less eyes of his fellow digimon.

Footsteps, sounded heavily downstairs. Chichi's eyes, blurring slightly, frantically searched for the stairs. Her father's eyes met hers, his Scubamon standing next to him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my daughter!" He roared. Iori rose slowly and Chichi backed away, tears falling on accident.

"Otousan, it isn't him! There's something wrong. Don't hurt him."

"You're wrong, gaki, all boys are the same thinking with their penises instead of their brains. I'm going to have to bash his in a few times."

Iori only smiled thinly.

"Iie..." Chichi whispered, her words laden with dread.

Scubamon, the spineless creature, tried to help Wizardmon, but after just one slash of Armadillomon's furious claws and he retreated. Without even glancing at his partner, Chichi's father cracked his knuckles with an angry grin. He swung his fist, which Iori neatly dodged. Over and over, like a fight scene in Dragonball Z, Iori dodged fist after fist. Chichi's father finally landed a blow on Iori's face and crowed. Iori drew one hand, and sent it slamming into his sternum. An ugly crunch filled the room. Iori's fists pounded into every part of his opponent's body. Blood, teeth and spit decorated the wooden floors and walls.

With a sudden change in plans, Iori began clawing through the man's body. Ripping off flesh and hair, Iori slowly destroyed even the man's face. He wrenched out the vocal cords with a flourish. Blood was everywhere, a puddle oozing into every corner of the home, touching the stairs, touching the battling digimon. Chichi whimpered and stood, pressing against the wall on her toes, watching in horror as the growing puddle neared her white socks. Soft, plopping footsteps slowly moved towards her and she wrenched her eyes away. Covered in blood, he walked towards her, her father's throat still in his right hand, his lips still in the thin smile he had worn since her father had come to save her. With a squish and plop the tendons and skin in his hand fell. Her socks felt warm and wet against her toes and she knew, as she saw Wizardmon fall out of her peripheral vision, that the blood had reached her.

His warm hands, slick with her father's life, grabbed her arms and forced her down. He tore away her clothes and raked ragged bloody fingernails down her torso. Her whimper escaped her throat and his teeth bared. Blood matted her hair and soaked her skin. As his slick fingers gripped her thighs, she finally snapped out of her shock. She twisted away, scrabbling over blood and guts and bone. His hands enclosed her ankle and she fell hard tasting blood fill her mouth. Her cry of pain fell past numb lips, her tongue's blood mixing with the blood on the floor. He dragged her back slowly and her fingernails dug into the wood, catching on the tiny grooves between the planking.

"Let me go!" She gurgled uselessly. Her mouth was too full of blood to use very efficiently. She spat and screamed, clawing and trying to pull away. That same smile, the same _smirk_, was on his twisted satisfied face as she turned her head over her shoulder to see. Her eyes widened in horror as he unzipped his fly deftly and pinned her down between the shoulder blades. Half her face was now covered in blood, one eye closed. His other hand pulled his, no, _Iori's_, penis free as his knees spread her legs wider.

"Stop it you sick bastard! I hate you! I hate you! How dare you use him! I'll kill you! I HATE YOU!" She screamed uselessly, her eyes squeezed shut, her body tense.

It happened as suddenly, with the same passionless violence. Powerful, painful thrusts, the first, the second, the third, all of them ripped into her even after her hymen was broken. She screamed with pain, tears slipped onto the wood she now pressed her face against, ignoring the blood sticking to her nose and mouth. More blood mixed with the large puddle on the floor. It flowed down her thighs and stained the hard, driving flesh violating the most private part of her besides her mind. It wasn't even to violate _her_, but to violate and destroy the boy she loved even as his body raped her savagely. He felt his body shudder and the involuntary groan as the boy felt his climax through his trance. She felt him release deep within her, past the blood. His lithe, young boy fell on top of hers and she stiffened against him, her world hazy with shock and pain.

"I hate you." She whispered past lips salty with tears and blood. "I'll kill you."

Too late, she _felt_ him return to her, his mind regain control as he pulled away slowly, his breathing starting to increase. She tried to speak, tried to explain she didn't mean him, but her world was getting darker. Her head was heavy and pounded where it had hit the floor...the blood. She heard her door open, the intakes of breath as the cold seeped into her warm, bloody home.

"Chi-chi...Chi...chi...Chichi! What...happened? Chichi! Did I do this? Chichi! Don't die, please, it wasn't me, please! Chichi! Don't hate me!" She heard his voice, thick with tears, confusion, and pain. She wanted to ease him. Wanted to tell him, she knew.

"I-iie..." she tried, her voice so weak. But she couldn't continue. His racking sobs filled her pounded head at her denial. _But he didn't understand!_

"I love you, Chichi...I love you..." She thought he said more...

...but everything was black and she couldn't even feel the blood drying on her barely grown breasts.

& & &

Koushirou typed furiously on his computer. He was so close to getting past these defenses around the Digital World. One mistake and he'd have to start all over again. A lengthy endeavor already, it would increase double in time as the defenses corrected themselves after being decoded. He was hiding in there somewhere with Takaki-san, Takenouchi-chan, Biyomon, and Ultimate Cabbimon, and he was going to get in there to find him.

"You've got mail."

The entire program smashed and Koushirou blinked.

"Iie...Iie...IIE! I WAS SO CLOSE! WHY WOULD SOMEONE EMAIL ME WHEN I'M DOING SOMETHING THIS IMPORTANT!"

"It's from Gennai! Emergency email from Gennai."

Koushirou stopped in the act of throwing his rolling chair and it fell from nerveless fingers. He tripped over the four legs running towards the screen. He reached over the top of the desk from somewhere on the ground and double-clicked. He dragged himself painfully.

"_I know you're trying to break through Diaboromon's firewalls, but something has come up. You must find Hida-san immediately. Diaboromon has something up his sleeve. Spreading discord before almost broke up the team. You must prevent that. Leave NOW!" _Gennai ordered quickly.

Koushirou moved without thinking. His feet tripped over the upturned chair again and stumbled out the door and down the stairs.

"Where's Hida-kohai?" He demanded loudly.

"With Chichi-san, why?" Tsumi asked looking up from her magazine with Mimi.

"Take me, now." His shoes were already slammed onto his feet.

"Get your coat it's a blizzard outside."

"_That_ is not a blizzard. They're just flurries. Hurry." He threw open the closet door and grabbed his coat.

"Okay, we're hurrying, why?" Tsumi asked.

"Hida-kohai is in trouble."

"Okay. This way." Tsumi rushed into the cold and led him towards the apartment complex, her dread rising at those cold, rushed words.

Their breaths were thick and white. Ice made their footing precarious at best. But still they struggled on.

"It's so cold so early-"

"That's where she lives." Tsumi interrupted in surprise. People were rushing out the complex, pointing and staring at an upstairs window. That's when they heard it over the wind.

Screams of pain filled their heads, and their bodies took control. They pushed past the onlookers and followed the screaming and morbidly curious neighbors.

"Tentomon."

"Right." His strong talon broke the doorknob and pushed open the broken door.

The rank odor of blood hit their noses immediately. A mutilated corpse lay in pieces in a growing puddle of blood. Iori lay in the middle of it, his gore covered body holding death-white Chichi close to his chest.

"I love you. Chichi… I love you." Iori sobbed again and again, rocking gently. "Don't leave me alone. It wasn't me, please don't leave me alone again! Chichi…"


	21. Judgment

Kitty: OMG! I haven't written anything in so long. I'm so sorry. I uploaded Chapter Twenty today and decided I needed to highjack my Latin teacher's computer to start chapter Twenty One. I hope I get done sooner than chapter Twenty. You know, I actually had it completed like before Christmas, but when I tried to put on my flash disk, it got corrupted and deleted pieces of itself. So, here goes Chapter Twenty One, which is only going to be on my flash disk.

I didn't get it uploaded sooner than twenty…

Chapter Twenty One

Judgment

Sirens screamed from out in the street.

"It came from in there!"

"The screams came from in there!"

"Kids went in there, officers!"

"I saw the Chosen Children."

"Why are the Chosen Children here?"

"Who was screaming officers?"

The muddle of panicked, excited voices drifted past the open door. Koushirou, Tsumi, and Mimi stood and stared in horror at the sobbing boy.

"Iori-kohai, we have to go. We have to go now. The police will take you in!" Tsumi walked towards him and touched his shoulder.

"How will we get out of here in time?" Mimi muttered.

"We'll escape through one of the back windows." Palmon suggested.

"We have to hurry." Gizamon said hearing footsteps rush up the stairs.

"Come on, Iori-kohai. We have to go." Tsumi tugged on his arm. "Let her go."

"Iie."

"Onegai, Iori-kohai." Mimi begged.

"Iie."

"Demo…"

"Let him stay."

"Izumi-san?" Tsumi whipped her head around.

"We can't force him to forget he murdered two living beings. We can't force him to leave the girl he loves who he attacked. Without being punished for-" a group of police barged in with their Digimon "- his crime, then he'll never be able to save others. The burden would be too great on his soul."

"Izumi-Deity." All the police bowed. They stood up quickly and gazed in horror at the gore and flesh all over the foyer. "Wh-what happened?" One man left the room green in the face.

"It was me." Iori whispered. "Please, save her. She's still alive." Iori moss-green eyes were dark and blank as he rose with Chichi limp in his arms.

"We need the paramedics up here stat." radioed one man. "I'm Sergeant Tasaka. We need to question you all about…about th-this." The man waved a hand over the room.

"I did it." Iori said.

"D-demo-"

"Move away, please, we're here for the- Oh, Deity." a group of four paramedics rushed into the room and stopped dead. "Where's the living body?"

"Here." Iori stepped forward. The paramedics quickly opened the rolling stretcher and let Iori put her down. The paramedics quickly strapped Chichi down and led her away.

"Our detectives will want to look this over."

"You don't have to. I did it. I have to go to jail." Iori said turning slowly and meeting the Sergeant's eyes.

"It's procedure. Let's go to the station and talk about what happened." The man wiped his sweaty forehead nervously.

"Hands above your head and against the wall." A woman ordered Iori stepping forward with a disgusted expression and handcuffs in her hands.

Iori moved to do so, when the Sergeant reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

"Lieutenant Mitsuki, onegai, don't be so hasty. I'm sure he won't attack all of us."

"Demo-!" Iori started.

"You can't treat him like that!" Lieutenant Mitsuki burst out. Her Cerberumon growled threateningly.

"Like what? A Deity?" one of the officers scoffed.

"He admitted to murder! Judging by his hands and the lack of a weapon, he tore whoever those chunks belonged to in pieces with his bare hands!" The officers and Sergeant paled.

"Hai, that is what it looks like, but he is a Deity. And aren't people innocent until proven guilty?"

"HE'S PROVEN HIS GUILT! HE'S ADMITTED IT!" shrieked Mitsuki. "Deity or no, the boy obviously wants to go to jail! Let's treat him like a damn criminal 'cause that's exactly what he is!" She stopped, gasping and her chest heaving. The Sergeant wiped his forehead again.

"Take a walk home and cool down. Officer Jiiro will take your car back to HQ. Tomorrow, I expect a level head and an apology to his young man." He said with a slight crack in his voice. Mitsuki eyes narrowed dangerously as Cerberumon's claws dug into the wood floor as his growls grew louder.

"Let's go, Cerberu." Mitsuki hissed.

"Yeah, the stench of _justice_ is starting to get under my skin." Growled Cerberumon is his throaty voice.

"I'm sorry for that. She's headstrong and still new."

"She's the only real officer here." Iori muttered.

"Mitsuki-san is right." Koushirou's hand fell on Iori's shoulder. "Iori won't be able to look in the mirror without being punished. He deserves a fair trial and a real punishment. No matter what title he's been given."

"You may think of us as heroes. But that's not all we are. We're people too and we should be treated like it." Mimi added.

"Hai, hai, Deities, demo…because of his admitted guilt; his punishment won't be as harsh. There's guilt plea-" The sergeant wiped at his forehead.

"Save it for our lawyer to figure out." Koushirou said harshly.

"Hai, Izumi-Deity." The Sergeant bowed and the others followed suit. Tasaka hesitantly grasped Iori's shoulder and pulled him towards the door.

"Don't I need handcuffs? And what about my partner?"

"Iie, iie. We're grown men and quite capable of handling an eleven year old."

"Your Upamon is unconscious." Added the Sergeant's Toucanmon.

"He's thirteen." Tentomon corrected.

"And I doubt you'll be able to stop him if he … does this again." Koushirou waved his hand over the blood and gore and the additional officers going through their rote procedures.

"Er, well, demo…"

"I think it's best if I have handcuffs on, sir." Iori said lowly, holding his hands at his back.

"R-right." Tasaka handcuffed Iori quickly, wiped at his forehead once more and led the group out the door. Koushirou followed, the girls and Digimon trailing behind him.

When they got to the stairwell, Mimi collapsed into Koushirou's arms.

"What are we gonna do, Shirou-san? What happened?" Mimi sobbed.

"I never thought Hida-san could… could _d-do_ that." Tsumi said rubbing her arms.

"Izumi-san, there was a stink in there!" Gizamon said agitatedly, shifting on his webbed feet.

"I feel the same, Izzy. There was definitely something wrong with Iori and Upamon." Tentomon concurred.

"I know. It was Armegeddemon."

"When did he start possessing us?" Mimi whispered.

"When the game started nearing the end." Said Palmon. Mimi sniffled.

& & &

Iori curled around Upamon, sobbing. He couldn't seem to stop. Everyone was too horror-struck, too awe-struck to do anything. They never spoke to him, besides in unintelligible stammers, and refused to speak of Chichi…the victim. A wretched little sob escaped him again. What hurt him the worst was that he remembered the pleasure, the release that woke him from his blank dream, woke him into that bloody nightmare. How could he do that? Rip and mangle a body to pieces and rape a little girl and still feel pleasure? Was it him or the monster that had taken over his mind?

His body began to quiver as he sniffed, this time it wasn't sadness. His eyes narrowed, anger radiating from him like a furnace. That abomination that called itself a digimon killed Karisama-san and raped Chichi. He hurt Wizardmon. Because of that monster he was going to rot in this cell. The group was incomplete and they needed to train! He had the strongest mind besides Koushirou, and he was still taken over by that… that fiend! Iori punched the cot hard. Upamon stirred. _That_ _thing_ _is_ _going_ _to_ _pay!_ He sat up, ready to break out, his eyes smoldering, but that little voice echoed through his head.

**_Iie…_**He flinched and closed his eyes, breathing hard. _Chichi, I'm sorry. _

"Hida-sama?"

His head jerked up and his eyes met those of the officer that stood up against the Sergeant.

"Lieutenant Mitsuki…" Iori trailed off uncertainly.

"Don't take what I did in there personally. I don't like preferential treatment based on money or fame. It's injustice." Mitsuki explained with a frown he realized was not directed at himself. "I know you did it, but I don't think that was really you. You had to have been possessed by something. No normal teenage boy could have torn apart a grown man who overweighed him by approximately one hundred pounds."

"I _am_ a Deity." Iori said bitterly.

"No, you're just a Hero." Mitsuki smiled.

"We have to get you out." Cerberumon growled.

"But you wanted me in!"

"That was before. This is now. The digimon are going insane, unlike most people I studied the digital world. There was record of the digital World during the First Invasion. The digimon went insane then, too. We need heroes. But you needed to be put in jail before someone busted you out. Healing process, self-reflection, due process of law, blah blah. Back up."

"Nani?"

"Back up now!"

"Upamon!" Iori grabbed him and curled around him protectively.

"You okay in there?"

"Hai."

"Get out, we have to go." Came the rough voice of Cerberumon.

Iori felt himself being yanked out of the cell and being dragged hurriedly. His vision cleared and he started running with the dragging hand.

"Where are we going?" Iori asked.

"The temple, of course. You have to get to the Digital World."

"Why are you doing this?"

"There's no way anybody can defeat whatever is messing up this world besides the Chosen Children. They'll be pretty hard-pressed without you." She grinned over her shoulder.

Iori let the strange woman lead him from the jailhouse. His thoughts were tumbling over themselves.

_Can I really fight with the others? I'm a criminal, a murderer! Can I really be called a Chosen Child anymore?_ He bit his lip hard.

Mitsuki darted towards the doors across the open area of the central desk. She gasped in surprise as something jerked her backwards. She turned with apprehension and persistence etched into her face. They slid away into surprise seeing only Iori.

"Hida-sama...we have to hurry, they're going to be following us in seconds!"

"I can hear them coming, Rika, we have to go." rumbled Cerberumon.

"I can't! I can't be a Chosen Child! I'm a murderer and I'm weak! I can't save thousands of people when I couldn't even protect a girl I _knew_ from myself!" Tears rolled down Iori's face. "I remember _liking_ it, Officer Mitsuki. I woke up _liking_ it! I'm a monster, too!" His fingers dug into Upamon slightly.

Mitsuki kneeled down and hit his chin with one knuckle.

"No… your _body_ liked it. You woke up, ne? You didn't do it, something else did it."

"Kurisarimon possessed my mind and I could fight him! I had no idea what he was doing until I woke up."

"Because he possessed your mind, he was enjoying it. And your body enjoyed it because that's what hormones are supposed to do, like sex. Your body is blind to anything but sensation. Now, stop crying and let's get going. You can talk to a real shrink later, okay?"

"Where are we going to go? The Temple is the other way."

"I think the hospital first."

Iori's green eyes widened.

& & &

RING RING RING!!!

Mr. Hideki got up from his evening paper. It had been so quiet since those Chosen Children had gone to Chidori-chan's room for a private conference. Hopefully, the Chosen Children's purpose will be figured out soon and they could all know peace. He picked up the phone on the fourth ring.

"Moshi Moshi, Hideki resi-Sumimasen...Oh, hai. Chotto matte, onegai." He set the phone down on the table. "OH MY KAMI! WHAT DO THE POLICE WHAT WITH MY CHIDORI-CHAN?!" ... "Ahem, CHIDORI-CHAN! The phone!"

"DOOMO ARIGATU! I have it, Otousan." Mr. Hideki glanced at the phone in front of him and picked it up. He stared at it for a few minutes and then slowly put in back on the cradle. _She'll tell me if I need to know_. He told himself.

& & &

"Nani?!"

"How?"

"Iori-kun would never do that! Impossible!"

"He did. That Sergeant Tasaka you told me about was the one who told me. He said one of his officers helped with the escape. A...Mitsuki, Rika."

"Lieutenant Mitsuki? Demo she wanted him _in_ jail!" Mimi protested.

"It seems like she had a radical change of heart." Chidori shrugged. "The fact is: Hida-san escaped, with a woman named Mitsuki, Rika, and the sergeant wants us to find him and hide him before they're forced to go look for him."

"I don't think we should. Hida-kohai thinks he's the criminal, even though Kurisarimon is the one who actually did it. He wants to repent. He hurt Karisama-chan and it's killing him." Koushirou pointed out.

"Hai, demo...if he really wanted to stay in jail...well, juve, then he wouldn't have allowed the jail break to occur." Jyou said.

"...I get the feeling that Mitsuki-san is behind this. Let's go find him. We have to get to Digital World for the Final Battle anyway." Taichi decided.

"Alright! Let's go!" Daisuke jumped up eagerly. "...Ano...where are we going?"

"Ugh."

& & &

Iori slid into the darkened room. Wires, plastic tube, and machinery glinted in the dying sunlight. The whirring and beepings of the quiet machines made his pulse race faster. Sweat gathered onto his palms as his feet shuffled over the cold white tile. White crisp sheets and a thin blue blanket covered the unconscious form. The bandages that covered her pale skin made him wince. His eyes traveled up the skinny tubes that flowed with blood and chemicals that were pumped into her small adolescent body. He reached out and his fingers hovered over her face.

_Iie._ He pulled his hand back sharply and watching through a film of tears as her chest moved up and down.

"She's in a coma." Iori spun around. His muscles relaxed seeing Takeru in the doorway. "A few of us realized at the same time where you'd go first. We ran here to grab you and take you to the Digital World."

"D-Demo Chichi..." _Chichi wanted to go back. She wanted to fight with me_. He turned back to Chichi's prone figure.

"Chichi has enough to deal with right now. She needs to get stronger and heal and… wake up…" Takeru voice trailed off.

"Takeru...what is it? Is there something you're not telling me? Is she going to live?"

"Calm down, shhh. I never said she was going to die." Takeru quickly grabbed a hold of Iori and held him really tight. "The doctors say she'll live. She just needs to heal and rest. I promise you, she'll live." Takeru smoothed Iori mussed hair as Iori's tears fell heedlessly from his eyes.

"I'm so scared. Takeru. I'm scared that I'll be possessed again, that I'll hurt somebody again. I'm scared she'll die, that I won't be able to fight like a true hero. I'm tainted now! I had evil in me Takeru."

"Demo _you're_ not evil. You're my DNA partner, you know? I could tell if you were. We have to defeat Lowvell and find away to make everything right again."

Iori's hands grasped Takeru's shirt tightly.

"You're right. Lowvell is evil. Kurisarimon is evil. They have to be deleted forever. No more reincarnation, no more being remade from digital matter, they have to be...vaporized. They hurt her, they hurt so many! The digimon and Izumi-san and Takenouchi-san and Daisuke-san! They hurt all of you! I have to fight them and destroy them! They have to be destroyed for good!" Takeru's eyes widened as a blinding red-gold light flooded the room. He backed up and saw Iori's lips covered in the light.

"Iori! Iori, what's going on?"

"They have been judged as unworthy of another chance." The light faded and a tag clattered to the ground. Takeru's eyes however were riveted on Iori's lips.

A crest was fading from sight.

"Iori..."

"I-I...I have a crest."

"It's...it's time to go fight, then."

"Yeah..." He bent down and picked up the small square-ish disk.

As they left the room, he turned back to look at her once more.

"Aishiteru, Chichi-chan."


	22. Falling Forwards Part I

Kitty: Wow, chapter twenty-two. I'm almost done. I'm sorry these updatings are taking so long. To make a long story short, either I've had no Microsoft, no internet, or no flash disk with story saved inside. The only reason said flash disk was found was because my sister's bf moved in and she had to clean my room for me so all the junk could be stowed in there. She didn't realize she found my LIFE IN THERE! GAAAHH! Anyway, I'm hoping this will end in about two or three more chapters and then I'll go back and start correcting it up. If anything, I'll be doing both at the same time. So, if I haven't updated, I've probably been editing earlier chaps. They make me angry. LOL.

Izzy: Write, Write! You're not going to be on here for another two minutes, so at least put the first paragraph!

Kitty: Oh, damn, there's my ride gotta go!

Izzy: At least write the title!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter Twenty-Two

Falling Forwards

The Chosen Children slowly filtered into the temple. A weight was just as slowly filling each heart. Something was behind them, or in front of them, that made their feet feel as heavy as stones. Their backpacks seemed lighter burdens than the aches in their hearts.

"From here on…either we never see this side again..or..." Koushirou's voice trailed off. He flipped open his laptop. He smiled sadly at the swimming fish.

"Or we come back triumphant." Taichi finished with a struggling grin.

"Let's all do our best." Mimi whispered fiercely. She reached out and grasped Alan's hand.

"Sora and Cabbi-chan are waiting." Miyako pointed out as they still stood silently.

"So is Karisama-chan." Iori murmured. Jyou reached over and squeezed his shoulder.

"Time to save the world!" Daisuke proclaimed.

Koushirou rapidly typed something into his computer. "My battery power was given a punch, so I won't need to worry about the card. As long as I go last, we should be all ready. Do you all remember the rules from last time?"

"HAI!"

"NOW!"

A rip in the empty space opened and began to glow and shimmer tremulously.

Koushirou watched as his friends disappeared quickly. Iori turned with Upamon in his arms.

"We'll both be with the ones we love one day." Iori told Koushirou softly. "Maybe we won't deserve it, but our judgment has already been passed. Either we will be together in life, or in death." The tag on his chest glowed. Koushirou nodded soundlessly. Iori turned into the portal.

"Our turn now, ne?" Tentomon buzzed.

"Hai." Koushirou and Tentomon ran towards the gate. Tentomon flew through just ahead of Koushirou. Suddenly, Koushirou's toe hit the raised edge of the crest on the floor. He was falling forward through the blinding white light.

"Izzy-kun!"

"Yu…uta?" Koushirou mumbled as arms wrapped around him.

"Ii….Iie, Knowledge. It's Ultimate Cabbimon." Koushirou lokoed up into the sad green eyes that he remembered.

"Forgive me, gomen nasai."

"Iie…I shouldn't have called you that. I don't know what-Knowledge!" Cabbi quickly pulled him to her chest and jumped backwards.

"Nani?"

"The portal almost closed on your legs, man!" Daisuke cried out running forward.

"Ho-Honto?"

"Hai, go ahead and turned off the yellow thing. I'll go ahead and grab Love!" Cabbi released him and hopped over to where Sora sat talked quietly with Mimi.

Koushirou frowned thoughtfully as he shut down the computer system.

_She sounded exactly like Koku-chan. Are they started to dissimilate? NO…the prophecy says that Love has to be sacrificed…Could it mean __one of the Crest Bearer's actual love__ instead of the crest…?_

"What's up, Koushirou-san?" Jyou asked.

"Nothing…just thinking on the possible scenarios of the Prophecy."

"I just I should let you fry your brain then. Tell me to come up with something."

"Hai. Domo arigatu."

& & &

"How is the patient, Sensei?" asked the young nurse nervously.

"She's recovering slowly. Sadly, she won't be recovering as fast as she could be…"

"Doushite, sensei?"

"…She's sharing everything she takes. We're going to have to change something of the medicines and put higher dosage in her drip."

"Oh no…is she…? Oh, sensei…"

& & &

Iori watched the flames of the fire flicker. A log fell and sparks jumped into the air.

"You'll be burned, Judgment, if you stay too close."

"You already know my crest?" Iori asked, pulling farther away as Cabbi suggested.

"Of course! I know, right here!" Her paw patted her chest. "I'm your Guardian! I feel your pain, you know…I understand…"

"Do you have any choice?"

"Iie. Demo…I like it…not the pain…but knowing…" She grinned. "I can help you, ne?" She leaned over and nuzzled his cheek. "You're not a monster and you're not weak. She still loves you."

Iori gasped quietly, his eyes filling with tears.

"O-Onegai, Ultimate Cabbimon-san!"

"Mrrow!" Cabbi wrapped her arms around him. "Aishiteru! I love you, too! So, much! I promise, I'll keep you safe so you can say you're sorry to her again."

"Ch-Chichi…" Iori leaned his head on Cabbi chest and cried silently.

"Heal…poor little Judgment, such a heavy burden… She'll forgive you… I know." Cabbi rocked him gently.

Koushirou tapped hurriedly on his computer. Notes and guesses six pages long filled the screen. The words of the Prophecy were jumbled in different orders and webs with hundreds of branches filled up the document.

"Darkness…it's going to claim someone soon. Who would have a crest that doesn't belong to them?"

"Maybe…Maybe I have the wrong crest, Izumi-san."

"Ichijouji-san?"

"I mean… I know…I needed the crest I have now…demo…I don't belong to it. It came to me to help me heal myself from the Dark Spore. I'm healed now. It's waiting to find the right person to belong to…"

"Nobody deserves that crest more than you, Ichijoui-san. You are a kind soul."

"No…my soul is tainted more than anybody's here. I have a dark soul. It's not evil…just dark." Ken wrapped his fingers around the light purple crest. "It will leave me soon and my true crest will come. Darkness is not always bad, Izumi-san. Sometimes…the night can heal your deepest wounds." His violet eyes glanced over at the now sleeping Iori and Cabbi. Koushirou glanced over as well.

"Sometimes the nighttime hurts the worst."

& & &

"This is it." Hikari said suddenly.

"Nani, tenshi?" Miyako asked, turned around.

"This is it. Right here."

"This is where it ends." Takeru's voice joined hers.

"Takaishi-san?" Chidori gazed at him, with a confused frown.

"This is where we fought him." At Taichi's voice, shivers traveled down the Chosen Children's spines.

"I can't believe it. We're back." Mimi rubbed her arms.

"It won't end up the same, Mimi." Palmon promised.

"We'll all do our best!" Takamon suddenly shouted.

"Hai." Takeru agreed.

"Should we wait here?" Yamato asked.

"He's bound to show up again." Gabumon snarled.

"He will come to us." Hikari agreed.

"I already have."

As one they turned. Cabbi felt the blood within her surge.

Momiji stood, panting harshly. His eyes were stained as white his hair.

"You're almost your original form…" Koushirou calmly noticed.

"Hai. Soon, I will be as I once was."

Momiji suddenly fell to his knees. His thin frame shook as he harshly coughed.

"Momiji!" Sora rushed forward and tripped over her own feet.

"My sky…" Momiji rose to his knees and held out his hand. Koushirou watched as his eyes faded from purple to white.

"DIABOROMON!" Lowvell screamed.

"IIE! MOMIJI!" Sora screamed.

"Love!"

"YYYYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Momiji screamed in pain as light erupted from his tag.

"It's killing him! His crest is destroying him!" Sora screamed. "Let me go, MOMIJI!"

"The Nameless Crest will kill the boy you love…" Cabbi whispered.

"Momiji…" Sora sobbed. "Please, we have to save him! He's a Chosen Child, too! Please, save him!"

"You called, Partner?" Diaboromon fuzzed into existence next to Lowvell.

"Hai…" He let his weight down on his arms.

"You can't fight us now!" Cabbi cried out.

"Why not? It just takes a simple swing of my arm-" He raised one arm and swung it toward them. They all cried out and raised their arms over their faces. "-and I can force all of you to your knees!"

"The Prophecy must be followed! Not all the Crests have been found, Diaboromon!"

"You really think I'm going to wait until you can actually fight me? That's stupid!"

"YAAAHH!" The Chosen Children screamed out as he raked their claws towards them again.

"You're partner is going to die if you use his power in his condition, look at him!"

"I will destroy before his life escapes him."

Cabbi let go of Sora and jumped forward. She sprung towards the ground and flipped, pushing her paws hard into the soft grass. Her feet landed on Diaboromon's face. She pushed off of his face and landed next to Miyako. A large chunk of his face was deleted.

"I'm still just as powerful as you are! You're weak too! I could destroy you now to protect my Chosen Children! I may be deleted with you, but you will have to wait another seventy years as well. Are you willing to?" Cabbbi hissed.

Diaboromon snarled. Her ear went up and she smirked.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you!"

He and Momiji disappeared.

"Thank goodness, Cab-Cabbi?" Miyako quickly grabbed her.

"I…I lost some strength. I had to use a bit of my soul to delete just that little bit."

"Of course! You tired to use Yuuta's crest! That's _her_ crest, not yours." Koushirou felt her forehead.

"I don't have a crest." Cabbi agreed.

"So…you really couldn't delete him, could you?" Gomamon asked.

"I-Iie. I could not. I bluffed and he believed me. Only because he's scared of the Prophecy. He used my bluff as an excuse."

"How could he be scared of it? He could destroy us all now, no problem."

"Iie. No matter what, the prophecy must come true. He'd be bringing his death sooner."

"So we're guaranteed to win?" Eri asked.

"Iie. No one knows the actual outcome, but if he were to try to destroy us before it was time, he would surely fail." Cabbi nuzzled Koushirou's shirt. "Strange…I smell aisukukriimu…French vanilla." Her eyes closed as Koushirou's widened.

"Yu-Yuuta…" Koushirou gripped Cabbi closer and bit the inside of his cheek. _She's so close…so far away…I miss you._

"Ano…I was wondering…"

"Hai, Daisuke?" Taichi ruffled his hair.

"Maa…the Prophecy says the continuing line of heroes…does that mean some one is preggo?" Daisuke asked.

Everyone turned and looked at Cabbi.

"SHE ISN'T PREGNANT!" Koushirou shrieked, flaming red.

"Demo…all the rest of us are gay…maybe…Sora?"

They all turned to look at her.

"IIE! I would know! It's been a while now, I should know by now, ne?" Sora exclaimed.

"Hai…definitely." Chidori agreed.

"I'm going to go email Tsumi-chan. Come on, Ken."

"Whoa!"

"ARE YOU PREGGO? YOU'RE RUNNING OFF SCARED!" Daisuke accused.

"YOU FREAK! I'M STILL A FRIGGIN VIRGIN!!!!!" Eri screamed.

A screaming match between erupted.

"I guess that's how he wanted to relieve his tension." Gabumon said.

"But he's right…who is going to continue-"

"Oh kami…" Iori gasped. His legs collapsed.

"No, I'm sure that's not it, Iori-kun." Takeru quickly dropped beside him.

"Demo…demo…I-I raped her! I know I did! I…I'm continuing the line of the heroes! No one else…there's no one else it could be!" Iori gripped his hair. "What have I done!?"

"Shhh, Iori-kun, shh, it'll be all right. We don't if she is or not."

Iori started to chuckle. His laughter caught in his throat and he coughed, still laughing.

"Iori-kun?"

"He did it! He just helped us fulfill part of the prophecy." Iori laughed wildly through his tears.

& & &

"Sensei! She moved!" The nurse called out. She watched as the small girl laid her hand on her stomach.

"I…Iori…" Chichi whispered.

& & &

"We made it here." Alan gasped. He lowered the tired Mimi in his arms back to the ground. Betamon hopped out of her arms to the pond.

"Let's hope Gennai is still down there." Mushroomon muttered. Chidori smacked his head.

"YEAH!" Betamon crowed happily splashing around.

"Be careful up there! That's my front yard!" Gennai's voice cried angrily. Everyone sighed in relief.

"Gennai!" Cabbi jumped into the pond as the water parted. She landed on the grass gracefully and set down Sora. "We're here!"

"You did well."

"What happened? How did Momiji get out of here."

Gennai's old face fell.

"Gomen nasai, Sora."

"Let's go inside and eat something first. Gennai will explain, Sora." Biyomon gently suggested. Sora nodded.

"So…let me get this straight." Yamato leaned back on his elbows. "You went to make some food, and he was gone by the time you got back?"

"I went after him…but I can't go far from this place. Diaboromon would be able to track me down and delete me and I'm still needed."

"Gennai…can you answer me a question about back in the Human World?"

"I already know your question, Iori." Gennai rose and walked to the window. "You are going to be a father."

"What about Chichi-chan? Is she going to live?" Iori jumped to his feet.

"I don't know."

"Then what good are you?" Iori snapped. "What have you done for us? Everything we've done so far was struggle and lose ground! And you just disappear!" Iori clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"He found Kokubunji-chan." Jyou said quietly. Iori turned.

"G-Gomen nasai." Iori murmured.

Silence filled the little house. Cabbi looked at the sad faces around her.

"Time for sleep." She decided loudly. They nodded, a few of them even smiled at her.

& & &

Miyako woke up suddenly, gripping her chest.

"Hikari…my heart hurts again. Hikari?" Miyako turned and saw the empty futon next to her.

She got up, puzzled and worried. She slid open the door and looked down the hallway both ways. She slowly walked towards the front room.

"Hikari…" Miyako whispered. She turned to look out in the water. She paused. There were two people standing in the water. She squinted and pressed her nose to the glass.

Blonde hair glowed in the moonlight that shimmered through the rippling water.

"Hi…Hikari?" Miyako watched with wide eyes as the two forms embraced. "Hikari…and Takeru?" She stumbled backwards. Her socks made her slip on the smooth wood floor. Her eyes filled with tears s her body trembled. "D-Demo…I thought…" She heard them coming to the door and quickly crawled and slipped down the hall. She managed to get into the bedroom before the front door opened.

"All right. We'll wait to tell the others." Hikari's voice was heavy with doubt.

"It's for the best. You know Hideki-chan and Miyako-chan, they can't know about this yet."

"But Take-kun…I don't want to lie to her."

"It'll only be for a little while. The meeting with Diaboromon and Lowvell will be soon. We only have to wait until then."

"Hai…"

Kitty: Ah, end of chapter twenty-two! So soon, too. I think the last chapter is the next one, and then maybe an epilogue. I think poor Iori deserves an epilogue! Cabbi and Koushirou, too. My poor baby! I'M SORRY I'M MAKING YOU MISERABLE!

Izzy: Then, let go of my head. --

Kitty: My math tutor-slash-friend is letting me use her brother's computer. She wanted to be mentioned, so give a shout out to her in your next review!!! CHAA!!!


	23. Falling Forwards Part II

Kitty: HOYO! I finished twenty-two a couple-a days ago, but I couldn't get a computer with a flash disk drive easy to reach or a laptop with Microsoft Word. Then, just twenty minutes ago I realized that I would have had to save chapter twenty-three onto the actual computer any way to upload it. So, now I'm just writing straight onto the hard drive. My flash disk is angry with me. /sniffle/

Izzy: Baka.

Kitty: … KAWAII/hugs Izzy-kun's head/

Izzy: Kuso… -.-

Kitty: BTW, I realized just after uploading the last chapter that I wasting a perfectly good title. I wanted the last chapter to go on longer, but if I had let it go on as long as I originally planned (where the title fit better) then this chapter would be MAYBE two pages long and the epilogue would be over three times as long. So, I'm sad I wasted such a lovely chapter-AI YA! I just realized something. I can save my lovely title. WATCH!

Chapter Twenty-Three

Falling Forwards Part II

Kitty: Do you like it?

Izzy: You are a complete imbecile.

Kitty: Demo does it work?

Izzy: You know what? Just finish the last chapter so you can write the epilogue.

Kitty: Chaa…hai.

Chapter Twenty-Three

Falling Forwards Part II

Miyako silently ate her breakfast by Hikari's side.

"Koibito-chan, daijoubou desu ka? Does your heart hurt again, ai?"

"H-hai. It hasn't really stopped." Miyako managed a comforting smile. "Don't worry, I'm fine. I'm used to it now."

"Miyako…?" Hikari frowned as Miyako evaded her eyes.

Koushirou was murmuring lowly with Cabbi, his food forgotten. With a quick smile, Miyako jerked her head towards them. "Whaddya know, Izumi-sempai is warming up to her."

"Of course, he is. No matter what, he loves Yuuta, and Cabbi has just a little bit of her to help his heart." Hikari replied sadly. Miyako returned to her breakfast with guilt and regret filling each bite.

Hikari's cinnamon eyes swept over the long table absently. A smile played over her mouth seeing the smattering bits of tranquility. Her brother was affectionately teasing his still asleep boyfriend into eating all of his veggies. Daisuke was protesting half-heartedly with half-open eyes, though he opened his mouth obediently every time Taichi raised chopsticks to his mouth.

Yamato and Jyou were joking and poking and teasing each other with Sora smashed in between. With all their clownishness, the white-eyed young woman had no way of worming out of laughter. She held Biyomon in her lap and giggling each time Jyou slipped in an embarrassing secret of Yamato's.

Eri was sitting with about half the digimon, explaining slowly between bites of food the rules of tennis. Poor Veemon was having trouble getting over the 'love' explanation. Ken was laughing as Veemon slowly pissed off Eri repeating the same, lisping question time and time again.

Her eyes traveled over Koushirou, Cabbi, and Tentomon once again. Those sad black eyes were starting to look a bit brighter as Cabbi's infectious personality sucked him in. Her own green eyes were glowing like stars as he lectured her sternly about some over-zealousness on her part. Tentomon agreed with Koushirou whenever he stopped for breath and stole food from both their forgotten plates.

Mimi and Alan were discussing New York with loud angry voices. Their partners were trying to get them to quiet down, but the two American were having too much fun to hear of it. Armadillomon was sitting next to them, vainly trying to get the two older Chosen Children to eat instead of argue. Hikari's eyes dimmed some when she couldn't find Iori.

Cornflower blues eyes met hers and her smile wavered even more until there was finally nothing left. His own soft mouth was unsmiling. Chidori sat silently next to him, sipping her hot tea. She had no plate in front her, just like Takeru. Mushroomon was muttering at her elbow. Hikari just barely heard "…just 'cause _he's_ not hungry…please, eat something…Dori-chan…" coming from Mushroomon's barely opening mouth. She turned her eyes back to Takeru to see his eyes pulled a little tight at the corners and shadows rubbed into the thin skin underneath.

She felt eyes boring into her and turned to see Miyako intently gazing at her face.

"Miyako?"

"Nothing." Hikari felt her heartstrings pull as Miyako turned from her once again. _Dozo, come back to me. I need you, Koibito._

& & &

Chichi watched with sharp black eyes as the doctors drew blood and changed the drip. Her eyes followed the young nurse that hurried to and fro. The nurse's eyes occasionally wandered back to the mute teenage girl and met those sharp eyes. She would quickly look away and earnestly bustle about once again. Doctors slowly filtered out after a time. All but the nurse.

"Maa? Are you going to tell me what they're all muttering about?" Chichi asked quietly.

The nurse jumped at the hoarse voice.

"I-I can't." The nurse replied rushing to the door.

"My mother died giving birth to me. My, kind of, boyfriend was possessed by an evil digimon and tore my father to pieces in front of me and then raped me. I have no other family and I think Iori-kun went to the Digital World to delete that digimon. Tell me what they're all muttering about."

"You're…you're pregnant. We have no idea what to do. The doctors…the doctors were discussing a possible abortion."

Black eyes bore in the nurse dark brown ones.

"Aren't I going to be in on this little discussion?"

"You're only fourteen. You're also very weak and you were in a coma for a while."

"So?"

"You could die giving birth-"

"Or I'm too mentally unstable from trauma to have an actual choice?" Chichi snapped. She struggled to rise. "Maa, I'll prove how mentally unstable I am."

She grabbed the tube leading into her elbow and yanked it out. She pulled the metal stand to her and rose to her knees on the mattress leaning on the metal pole. She raised the metal pole with shaking arms. The nurse stood in shock and watched with wide eyes. The metal stand swung towards the heart monitor. A crash echoed through the room and down the hall. Sirens filled the hospital as the pole fell with a resounding clang. Doctors came rushing into the room as Chichi took a deep breath and grabbed the railings of her bed.

"IT'S MY BABY AND I'M KEEPING IT, YOU DAMNABLE OLD FOOLS! IT'S MY BABY!" She screamed at them. She took another deep breath and screamed a long, formless scream.

"Stop her, make her stop! She'll hemorrhage!" cried out the doctors in confusion.

"NEVER TAKE WHAT IS MINE! CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW? THIS. BABY. IS. MINE!" Chichi suddenly bent over, clutching at her heart. Her body jerked and she gurgled in the back of her throat.

"Hold her down, quick!"

"The baby, we'll lose the baby and the girl!"

"She's apoplectic!"

"She's having seizures! Quick, the oxygen mask!"

"Get the IV in her arm, now!"

"Stat, we need to move her into a room with a monitor!"

"Hurry!!!"

& & &

Momiji struggled to breathe. Keramon watched in disgust. His own digital body was getting weaker. Momiji coughed, his whole body jerking wildly.

_I really will have to wait until that stupid Life's birthday before attacking. My partner won't be ready until then. _

Red splashed over the dirt floor and Keramon sneered, edging away.

_I'll be lucky if he _survives_ until then. I guess I should find food and water again. Humans are so weak. _

Momiji felt water slip from beneath his eyelids as Keramon left the dirty little cave. He bit his already bloody, chapped lip to keep from sobbing.

"So-ra. Sora, dozo…Sora…" He keened quietly. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Sora…" He smiled as her sweet smile filtered into his pain-filled mind. His peace was shattered as his fluid-filled lungs tried once again to slog all the junk out. His brachia began to tear as snot and tears and sweat covered his face. More blood splattered onto the drenched, black dirt.

& & &

Sora smiled as the silk slid over her skin. She remembered the deep red color that brought out the red in her hair and eyes. Her tag was heavy on her chest between her breasts. Her blind fingers reached for it and clasped it tightly. _Love…yes, love…I will sacrifice everything for the boy that I love. _His purple eyes came to mind's eye.

"Love…we have to go." Cabbi called.

"Hai…coming." She reached out and Biyomon grabbed her thin hand.

"I'm here, Sora." Sora smiled and squeezed her partner's talon slightly.

"I know. Domo arigatu."

The Chosen Children slowly filtered into Gennai's living room. All wore their special suits made of special silk that Gennai had sent them.

"It's time. Chosen Children, Ultimate Cabbimon, it is time for the Last Confrontation.

& & &

Chichi opened her eyes blearily. She watched doctors speak over her head. Vaguely, she wondered why she could not hear their voices. Then, it went black.

"There's nothing else we can do. She's stable right now, but she's losing more of her motor functions and she's getting weaker every day. By this time five months from now, she'll die."

& & &

Momiji rose silently. His too large, purple eyes swallowed his face. His white hair was lank and unkempt and his body stank of blood and waste. He stumbled out of the cave that had been his sick bed and prison. Sunlight blinded him and made his dry, red eyes water. He stripped the rags of filth off his body. His skin stuck to his bones like too little butter on bread. He sighed as his bare feet sank into purple grass and the green sunshine sank into his bones. He fell forward into the stream and closed his eyes as the current washed away what it could. Keramon watched with sharp eyes. As Momiji rose from the water, Keramon felt all his strength returning.

White eyes glared out from the hollow of his face under the untrimmed white bangs.

"Lowvell." Keramon smirked.

"Now, we can really fight."

& & &

Cabbi felt her fur stand on end. Blood strummed up from her toes into the tips of her ears. The Chosen Children stood in a silent line. Chidori, and Eri stood behind the main line, their hands clasped and their digimon at their sides. Alan stood just off to the side of the four, with Betamon held in his arms.

Kurisarimon floated gently down to the ground, Lowvell wrapped in his many tendrils.

"Hello, _children._" Lowvell sneered.

Sora felt her spine straighten.

"Where is Momiji?" Sora tried to break from Yamato's quick grasp. "You vile excuse of human flesh, where is he?" Her voice shrieked out desperately, her white eyes trying to see.

"You mean the boy I was in your Human World. He's here-oops, sorry, you're _blind_." Lowvell chuckled, lowering the finger he had been pointing with. "I meant, he's in the back of my head, sniveling like a baby. He keeps crying, _Sora, Sora, Sora, I'm sorry. _Pathetic." Lowvell spat onto the purple grass to rid the taste of those words from his mouth.

"KAIJUU!" Sora screamed.

"Maybe." Lowvell shrugged.

"You won't defeat us, Lowvell." Taichi quickly interrupted. "We're ready for you."

"Weren't you last time? Your most powerful attack, _Gate of Destiny_, couldn't even finish me." Lowvell's white eyes tightened. "You're just pathetic children. This time I have a digimon of my own to help me and together we're unbeatable."

"We've beaten that digimon three times now!" Yamato spat.

"Then, why am I still here?" Kurisarimon asked smugly.

Silence descended upon the heroes.

Lowvell doubled over laughing.

"That was great. The looks on their faces. Perfect. I found the perfect partner."

"More like we found each other." Kurisarimon agreed.

"Hai, hai." Lowvell wiped fake tears from his eyes.

"There are still more of us than there are of you!" Cabbi growled. She stepped forward and arched her back, lowering onto her paws.

"Did you really think I'd come empty handed?" Lowvell grinned. "By now, it'll have infected all of them."

"What infect who?" Koushirou demanded with a tight voice.

"Why, my mind control virus," Kurisarimon giggled.

"And all the digimon of the world!" Lowvell shouted. He flung up his arms and grinned at the green sky. "Open sesame!!!"

The sky was suddenly rent in two. Light streaked down on the Digital World, deleting giant streams of fractal code where it touched.

"IIE!" Mimi screamed.

Digimon began to flood into their long-lost, forgotten home.

"TAKERU!" Hikari screamed. She ran from Miyako's side and reached for him.

"NO! I can't let them combine! KURISARIMON!"

It was too late.

Hikari and Takeru clasped hands and pulled against each other. Their lips locked.

Light erupted around them and their Crests flared.

"NEKO SLASH!" Kurisarimon drew back his wounded arms with a howl and reached out again with more. Cabbi bit down hard, swatting at even more.

Yellow flared from Takeru's back and pink spilled from Hikari's heels. Wings of dazzling white shook off pink and yellow light and the two teenagers drew apart.

"Digimon evolve!" They cried out. Their crests lifted from their chests and wildly shook in the air issuing streams of their respective colours.

"IIE!"

Angewomon and MagnaAngemon were already floating in the air beside their partners.

"Your cries are for naught, Lowvell." Angewomon smirked, raising an arrow.

"With the combined powers of Light and Hope we will reach higher levels than you two could ever think of!" MagnaAngemon continued, pointed at them with Excalibur.

"But they're not really combined! The stupid girl is gay!" Lowvell screamed.

"It does not matter. I am still combined with Takeru and the longer we sustain our physical connection the more we become one." Hikari turned to Miyako. "I'm sorry."

"Hi-Hikari!" Miyako choked.

"Why didn't you tell me, Takashi?" Chidori asked calmly, her grey eyes hooded.

"Because…I just…Because I believe in destiny." Takeru held back tears. Chidori nodded.

"I accept your reason, Takeru. And I love you even more." She smiled sadly. Takeru's blue eyes widened. "Kick ass." He nodded and smiled.

"Hikari?"

"Hai, Takeru?"

"Ready?"

"Hai, Takeru." They clasped hands tighter and rested their foreheads together.

"Hurry! Destroy those two! If the arrow pierces Love's heart, we'll fail!" Lowvell ordered.

Thousands and thousands of digimon ran or flew forward. Cabbi let out a shrill cry as Kurisarimon multiplied and threw her through the air.

"CABBI! KUSO!!!" Koushirou glared at Lowvell through nakedly rage-filled eyes and ran towards her.

"We can help now!" Eri cried out. "EVOVLE!"

_**Gotsumon to Icemon! Icemon to Meteormon.**_

_**Betamon to Seadramon! Seadramon to MegaSeadramon!**_

_**Mushroomon to Woodmon! Woodmon to Cherrymon!**_

"There are so many, Eri." Chidori pointed out.

"Time to kick some ass, then." Eri cracked her knuckles.

"I guess you're right." Chidori sighed, wiping her glasses. Alan smiled and shook his head.

"Cabbi! Cabbi, are you all right?" Koushirou gently helped Cabbi sit up.

"Hai, hai! I just got the wind knocked out of me." Cabbi winced.

"What is it?" Koushirou managed to look before she could shield it. A large gash was bleeding profusely from her side. "Cabbi, that's really bad! Let me find, Jyou-san."

"IIE! I have to fight!"

"Iie! Just press down-"

"MOVE IT!" Cabbi pushed him away and kicked a Floramon into the air. It landed with a thump and didn't rise. Blood poured onto the ground. Koushirou watched with astonished eyes as the wound slowly closed. "I'm not human, remember?"

"Hai."

"Rejoin the group! I have to protect the Light and Hope!"

Ultimate Cabbimon felt her back arch. Fur spread onto her face to right under her eyes and dark purple stripes materialized down her arms, legs, back, and torso. A single stripe appeared over the bridge of her nose. Her paws lengthened into a more claw-like appearance and her fangs grew over her bottom lip. The green of her eyes shrank into little pinpoints and lavendar flooded into her eyes around her pupils. She ran towards the large battle, growling.

Koushirou ran after her, breathless and shocked.

"What's happening to them?" Miyako cried.

Koushirou shielded his eyes and looked up to the blazing star that was Hikari and Takeru. Inside, the two were holding each other tight, their faces buried against the other's neck. With a blast that sent everyone sprawling backwards, they were freed from the nova. They turned towards Kurisarimon and raised their hands tightly clenched together. Their index fingers pointed at him.

"CELESTIAL ARROW!" They cried out with Angewoman. The arrow streaked towards Kurisarimon, spinning rapidly and shooting off sparks of yellow and pink.

Kurisarimon exploded. Two of his duplicates combined and created another of his main self.

"EXCALIBURST!" They yelled with MagnaAngemon.

Once again, duplicates merged. Sora turned towards Lowvell frowning.

"Garudamon, what's that light?" She asked pointing. Garudamon turned and saw Lowvell grinning fiercely, clenching something in his hand.

"Lowvell has a Crest!" She cried.

"WHAT?" MetalGreymon rumbled.

"That can't be!" WereGarurumon growled.

"It can be, because Garudamon is correct!" MegaKabuterimon shrilled in his deep voice.

"Does that mean…Lowvell is a Chosen Child, too?" Iori asked in a horror-struck voice.

"IIE! That Crest is Momiji's!" Sora screamed, her crest flaring on her chest. "SAVE HIM PLEASE! SOMEONE, DESTROY THE IMPOSTER!"

"Thank you, for calling me, Crest Bearer of Love." Said a low voice.

"Wizardmon!" Angewomon, Takeru, and Hikari gasped.

"Hai." He raised his staff and pointed at Lowvell.

"Magic's arrow…" Koushirou murmured. His eyes widened as the bestial form of Ultimate Cabbimon turned, hackles raised high. "Iie. Iie…" He shook his head and tried to force his legs to move. "DAME! DAME CABBI!"

It came too late.

In her current, bestial state, Ultimate Cabbimon could not tell the difference between the crests. She felt Momiji's crest and felt the attack aimed towards it. She felt its danger and all she could think was _protect, protect, protect, _protect the crest!!! She was falling forwards…

"YUUTA, IIE!" Koushirou screamed. Finally, his legs began to move. He had to watch again, with his wide, unbelieving eyes as she was pierced through the heart.

Wizardmon's magical attack was so powerful it struck straight through her chest to the laughing man behind her. The tip smashed into his tag and into the real crest, the brand in his flesh on the left side of his chest.

With a scream, Kurisarimon tossed Ultimate Cabbimon's lifeless body into Koushirou.

"YOU ARE NOT LEAVING ME WITH NOTHING, LOWVELL, YOU SNIVELLING HUMAN!" The digimon bared his fangs and dung them into Lowvell's chest.

The crest shattered on his skin and the crest in the tag faded into darkness.

"YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Lowvell's wordless scream went on and on as Kurisarimon drew away his blood-filled mouth. The power of Momiji's crest began surging through Kurisarimon's body.

"Iie, iie, iie, iie, iie!" Mimi chanted, clasping her hands over her ears.

"He's going to warp!" Taichi screamed.

"TAI!" Daisuke shrieked. A maelstrom lifted the Chosen Children and the three friends and all the spare digimon off their feet. Daisuke screamed as Taichi was ripped form his grasping hand. Miyako clutched at the grass. She heard something that wasn't the piercing wind and was Lowvell, still screaming, his voice almost entirely stolen by the typhoon.

_He had a crest. He's an enemy let him die betrayed and lonely! It's all his fault I can't be with Hikari…Momiji…he's Lowvell…He's a little boy! He's dying…he was loved by one of us…_She painfully climbed over to him and pulled him to her chest.

"Shh, shh, Momiji, I'm here."

"S-Sora?"

"Cabbi…Cabbi, dozo. You can't leave me, too." Koushirou sobbed. He lowered her onto his lap and cupped her cheek. "Iie, onegai, come back, come back to me! I need you…onegai.."

_**Onegai…I need you, come back to me…Who…who is there? Usamon? Help! Where am I? Who needs me?**_

"I need you, Yuuta Kokubunji, come back to me."

"Iie. Demo Sora is near. She is very close. She wants to be with you." Miyako whispered.

"Sora…" His purple eyes closed in peace.

"No, iie, you can't die. You're one of us. Sora needs you, you can't die, Momij!"

"You're…you're so Kind."

Miyako suddenly screamed as Momiji died in her arms. The Darknesses she harbored, the Shadows, were pushed from her body as they flung themselves to their true master.

Koushirou's eyes widened as her body began to glow lavendar and white. Her face…her fur was receding and darkening. Her paws were turning into hands. A large cat-like form with rabbit ears was forming on top of her in between their two bodies. His black eyes widened, wetly shining as her eyes began to flutter close, and then open.

They were chocolate brown.

Ken was pinned to the ground beneath the wind as his crest was forcibly removed from his chest. He grasped the Shadows to his heart and they sank deep, uncorrupted by the soul too good to hold them. Miyako at the same time felt the warmth of Kindness fill her body, chasing away the pain of Transfer and Receiving.

Finally, the Crests were properly Placed. It was Time.

Tags shattered and the brands on the Chosen Children flared.

Armageddemon stood before them, eating digimon as he came nearer to keep his form in place.

"We have to destroy him now! While he's still trying to get enough energy from the other digimon to stay in his form!" Omnimon commanded.

"How? He'll just be reconfigured!" HerculesKabuterimon pointed out.

"All our power at once, besides for Seraphimon! Keep enough power in reserve for the Gate of Destiny!" Imperialdramon (Fighter Mode) explained.

"We have to make sure Lowvell's body is sent through the gate as well." Ophanimon reminded them.

"We don't have a lot of time, let's just attack!" Vikemon roared.

"Rosemon, get Lowvell!" Phoenixmon ordered.

"HAI!" Rosemon flew quickly down and tore him from Miyako's grasp.

"All together!" Omnimon cried.

"SORROW BLUE!"

"HYPER MEGA BLASTER!"

"CRIMSON FLAME!"

"FORBIDDEN TEMPTATION!"

"POSITRON LASER!"

"ARTIC BLIZZARD!"

"HALLOWED ASCENSION!"

"SEFIROT CRYSTALS!"

"LIGHTNING ARROW!"

"SUPREME CANNON!"

The unearthly shriek of Armagddemon filled the Digital World. All the digimon devolved to Baby II forms besides for Rosemon and Seraphimon. With the last bit of power he had, MagnaAngemon threw up his sword and gasped, "G-Gate of _Destiny!_"'

Rosemon used her Thorn Whip to send Momiji's lifeless body into the void.

All was silent.

Slowly, Yuuta rose. Koushirou rose with her, completely drained of energy.

"Iz-"

Koushirou tiredly began to smile.

"Izumi-Deity?" His black eyes widened.

"N-nani? What did you call me?" He whispered.

"Where am I? Wasn't I just at the temple? There was a white light and all of your faces… How do you know my name?"

"You don't remember anything?"

"Nani?"

"You don't remember your sixteenth birthday? Yuuta? Iie, iie!" He collapsed into her arms breathless.

"SIXTEEN! I'm only fifteen!" Her eyes widened. "Izumi-Deity? Izumi-Deity? Wake up! Wake up! Stop staring at me!"

Her brown eyes wandered and they fell on the amazed group of three.

"Eri-chan…Eri-chan, tell him to wake up! Tell them all to wake up!"

"Yuuta…they're dead." Chidori fell to her knees. "They're all dead."

"IIE!" Yuuta sobbed. "Demo…I didn't save them! I'm the Key! I'm supposed to save them! I wanted him to know I loved him! He's my hero!"

"Yuuta, stop!" Eri pleaded.

"COME BACK TO LIFE! COME BACK NOW! WAKE UP ALL OF YOU!"

Her crest glowed a blinding white.

Because her eyes were shut tight she didn't see Digieggs fall softly from the sky. She didn't see Crests glow softly on twelve other chests.

She didn't see black eyes open.

"I love you, Koushirou Izumi! I'll love you forever! Don't leave me before I can see you smile at me!"

She was falling forwards, into his arms.

"I won't. As long as you call me Koushirou, I won't leave you. I love you, too, Yuuta Kokubunji."

They cried in each others' arms on the purple grass surrounded by falling Digieggs and waking friends.

Kitty: YEEEEEESSSSSSS! Only epilogue left. In order from top to bottom the attacks belong to: Plesiomon, HerculesKabuterimon, Phoenixmon, Rosemon, Imperialmon (Fighter Mode), Vikemon, Serophimon, Ophanimon, Valkyrimon, and Omnimon. I will tell you who they evolve from if you ask in a reveiw. A glowing, beautiful review.


	24. Epilogue

Kitty: The long-awaited epilogue, the final installment, big kaboom, the end of all your suffering is here!

Izzy: -- Honto? Just write it and get it over with. I doubt they like it that much Miss. Can't-type-to-save-her-life.

Kitty: You would be so fired…IF YOU WEREN'T THE CUTEST THING EVER!!!!! grabs Izzy-kun's head and snuggles

Izzy: Onegai, fire me!

Epilogue

Forgive But Unforgettable

Yuuta smiled as the breeze lifted her heavy, thick hair off her forehead. She pushed stray strands behind one ear. She opened her eyes to see the setting sun. Its blazing glory was magnified by its twin in the dilating waves of the ocean. The foam nipped at her toes, bare and resting on the still too-hot sand. The sun sank beneath the horizon and Tokyo's city lights slowly sprang to life.

"It is almost as beautiful as the sunset." Yuuta decided quietly, watching the manmade lights glow in the waves.

"Almost, hai." His voice was a murmur that slid inside and made her heart race.

She turned and smiled lazily at her hero. His black eyes smiled at her and his fingers brushed her cheek.

"Daijoubou ka desu? Does your head hurt?"

"Iie. Daijoubou desu." She reached up and grasped his fingers. "I'm sorry, but I still do not remember everything. I wish…I wish I could." She closed her eyes and let the breeze play havoc with her waist length hair.

Her body relaxed as he held her gently against him. His lips touched her forehead and his other hand slid through her brown hair.

"Dame…you'll only create another migraine. I'd rather you'd stop going to the sessions than hurt yourself."

"It only hurts a little while."

"All right…" He pulled away and tilted her face up to meet his serious expression. "No matter what, I'm…I'm…" He blushed and gulped. "I'm still going to love you." His words were pushed out of his mouth at an incredible rate. Her own blush was threatening to beat his.

"I believe you now. It was hard, demo I do." She jumped hearing a loud beeping. "Oh no! Yagami-san and the others must be waiting for us!"

"You set your alarm a whole half hour earlier than the meeting, we're fine." He grasped her hand firmly and pulled her towards their abandoned shoes.

She blushed a deeper crimson, staring at their interlaced fingers.

**It has been six years since the **_**actual**_** Final Battle. Lowvell was destroyed as was Armageddemon, for good. Of course, there will always be another evil, another Final Battle, but for now…there isn't another battle to fight. They can rest. **

**When I first woke up, I was very confused. My hero, Izumi-sumimasen, **_**Koushirou**_**, asked me if I remembered my sixteenth birthday…looked as if he was about to cry…and then died, in my arms. I could only remember stepping into the Temple in the Digital World and seeing the white light blaze through the dark, stone room and seeing their lifeless faces in front of me. Then…it was blank until I heard **_**his**_** voice saying that he needed **_**me**_**. Then, he died. I couldn't think…I do not even know what I said. I just kept begging for them to come back. I still had to say how much I loved him and how much I needed him, too. Then, he was awake and smiling at me. He told me he loved me, too, and…told me to call him by his first name. I think I blushed right down to my toes and kept on crying. **

**From what he told me…I was seventeen and I hadn't fallen asleep where I thought I had. I had really continued my adventures, went back to the human world, made up with my friends, broke up with Yomoki, was kidnapped, sacrificed myself and Cabbimon and we merged into a new digimon-hybrid, fought again, and then woke up. I couldn't believe my ears. Especially when he took me to the side and explained that we had started dating…and the night before I turned sixteen, the day before I was kidnapped by Kurisarimon, we…well…ano…errr…we…had made…**_**love**_**. EMBARRASSING! **

**It was even worse to realize I couldn't remember a thing. At first, I thought it was some sick joke, or that I was still dreaming. For about three months, I locked myself in my house with Nekomon. In end, I had to come out. During the Final Battle, all the digimon had been infected with a virus and wouldn't hatch, and those who weren't destroyed by Armageddemon were ignoring their partners. I had to calm down the digimon because they would only obey me. Koushirou told me that it was because I was the Key and had an affinity with them because I had been a digimon. I even had to coax Digieggs into hatching. It was a prodigious way to heal, now that I look back. I was needed and only I could do it. I felt…less insignificant and began to believe what they were telling me. Maa…Koushirou's story took a little longer, though.**

**Of course, he wouldn't leave me be after I came out of hiding and I was, **_**am**_**, in love with him. We became a couple…again for him. Ano…maa…I found out in the end that Koushirou was telling the truth. We did get married two years ago! **

**I've been going to a therapist to see if I could regain my memories. Sadly, over these past four years…I've only remembered pieces. I remember talking to Miyako through Hikari…I remember a bit of a strange conversation with a strange girl-digimon Koushirou told me is my (and Nekomon's) alternate ego, Ultimate Cabbimon. I remember getting my Crest and the Chosen Children waking up for the first time. That's all. And even those are foggy and confusing. **

"Yuuta-chan?"

Yuuta shook her head and smiled quickly up at him with a blush.

"I was just lost in my thoughts. Sumimasen."

"You're still so polite. I was hoping that after two years you would be a little more relaxed around me." He scratched his cheek with a small smile. Yuuta covered her mouth with her hand and blushed redder.

"I don't remember being any other way. I…I remember getting angry sometimes…demo…"

"It's okay. You're still Yuuta. Not as…out-spoken as I remember…but that was really Cabbi."

"Was I very outspoken then?"

"Iie…you were always really shy. It took the longest time before you stopped getting nosebleeds around Daisuke-kun and Taichi-kun." He teased. He grinned seeing her blush hotter. "You blushed pretty easy back then, too. I think that by the time you got around to waking us up, however, you had already become more assimilated with your partner, Usamon, and was closer to becoming Ultimate Cabbimon." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry, I fell in love with all of you. I don't think I stood a chance." He grinned with a blush of his own.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you need to stop." Taichi's voice interrupted. "Poor Yuuta will never be the same colour again."

"Yagami-san!" Yuuta squeaked. She turned quickly to bow and tripped.

Taichi grabbed her quickly.

"Daijoubou ka desu? Eh?" Taichi's blinked as blood dripped slowly from the unconscious Yuuta's nose.

"Don't sneak up on her yet! She still isn't used to you all that much!" Koushirou snapped, grabbing her.

"Ano…I forgot! I'm never in Japan anymore, so I keep forgetting she's her nosebleed, shy self again!"

"Geez, Tai-kun, even I remembered that." Daisuke tsked coming up from behind him.

"Oh, shut up." Taichi frowned sullenly. "You better have parked that car right."

"Hai, shishou!" Daisuke saluted Taichi with a lopsided grin.

"Kou-Koushirou?" Yuuta muttered.

"Hai? Daijoubou ka desu?"

"People ask me that a lot." She giggled behind her hand.

"Come on! Sorry 'bout startling you Yuut-pin! But Mimi's going to kill us if we take much longer."

"Hai." Yuuta agreed seriously, trying to keep from blushing _again_.

"Oi, cutie, how ya been?" Daisuke asked. She mentally sighed as she blushed a vivid red.

"A-ano, I've been doing very well."

"So, you're not pregnant yet?"

"EH?"

"MOTOMIYA!" Koushirou turned with his hands raised_. I don't believe in violence!_ Koushirou tried to calm himself.

"Hi-ya!" Daisuke fell backwards with a large handprint on his face. "I think that solved your problem, Izumi-kun." Eri said, placing her hand on her hip. On the other hip she held a little girl sucking her thumb.

"Eri-chan?" Yuuta squeaked, eyeing the very round tummy that Eri also carried.

"Hai! I just drove up with Ken-where is Ken?"

"ERI! You can't just run off like that! You're holding Freya-chan and you're in a very delicate condition!" Ken gasped, holding onto a little boy about five years old.

"Are you insane? This is going to be my third go 'round. I'm not delicate."

"I can't believe…three…" Yuuta shook her head.

"Oh, come on, you see me all the time."

"I have not seen you in a couple of months, actually. You went with Ken to Hawaii. You…were not so big then." Yuuta blushed and giggled.

"Yeah, I think it'll be a boy again. I wasn't this big with Freya." Eri hoisted Freya up higher and the group continued up the driveway.

"Hai, I remember. I remember when you were pregnant with Satoru. You _were_ pretty big then." Yuuta eyed Eri's belly. "It is most definitely another boy."

"Or another Eri." Muttered Daisuke rubbing his nose.

"I heard that."

"Ey-yek-" Daisuke quickly covered his face.

"Please, no blood shed on the doorstep." Alan sighed, opening the door.

"Alan-san! Sumimasen!" Yuuta quickly bowed.

"Eh, no problem. Come on in." He stood aside.

"How many are already here?" Koushirou asked taking off his coat.

"Hmm, we're only missing the Takashi-sans now."

"Don't expect them anytime soon. The last I heard, about ten minutes ago, the newlyweds were having an argument."

"Oh no, really?" Daisuke groaned.

"You mean…Chidori-chan and Takeru-san are having a fight?" Yuuta asked worriedly.

"Hai. And what do newlyweds do after an argument? Especially three hours after their honeymoon?" Eri sagely prodded.

"They do something really stupid and not speak to each for…about one hour?" Koushirou suggested. Eri sweatdropped.

"Hai…that, too. What about after the one hour?"

Yuuta looked over her shoulder at Koushirou, who was busy taking off her coat. She was relieved to see he was every bit as perplexed as she was.

"Okay, did you fight right after your honeymoon?" Eri started slowly. Ken groaned.

"Not in front of Satoru-kun, _onegai_." Ken muttered.

"Hai…" Yuuta replied nervously.

"What happened afterwards?"

"Maa…I ate a really big tub of ice cream and sulked and then Koushirou came to…apologize! HA!" Yuuta smacked her fist down on her palm. Koushirou suddenly blushed and spun around and reached for her. "They are going to have se-MMPH!" Yuuta looked up confusedly and then stopped.

"3 2 1." Eri grinned. Yuuta blushed up to her hair roots. "Exactly. You caught on."

"I wish you wouldn't trick her like that!"

"Are you guys coming back here or what?" Mimi called out.

"HAI!" They all chorused.

They all stumbled into the room, eagerly running forward to great all the other Chosen Children.

"Why were you lagging in the foyer for, anyway?" Mimi asked, her fists on her hips.

"We were talking about making babies."

"IIE! We were talking about Chidori-chan and Takeru-san and what could be keeping them late." Yuuta hurriedly explained.

"So…you were talking about making babies?" Mimi grinned.

"Please, don't tease her, too."

Yuuta frowned and tilted her head.

"Ano…Mimi-san, I believe I hear the doorbell…"

"Eh? Oh! The door! I'll get it, Alan!" Mimi ran towards the hallway.

"Too late, sweetie. I've already collected them." Alan showed Iori, Chichi, and their five year old son into the living room.

"Oh! Momiji-kun is soo kawaii!" Mimi cooed.

"He's not as cute as my Riku." Tsumi protested. She kissed her three-month-old baby and smiled up at Yomoki, her husband of almost a year.

"It's good to see you, Iori-san." Koushirou smiled at the young man.

"If you think babies are so cute, why don't you have one?" Chichi asked leading Momiji towards the other women.

"Because…I don't think I'm quite ready yet. Pregnancy seems so scary to me." Mimi tugged on her brown hair a little embarrassedly.

"It is scary." Chichi agreed.

"Especially when you're in a coma. You just don't count, honey-bunches." Miyako joked.

"Hai…and I was only fifteen…that makes it very scary as well." Chichi nodded.

"I'm glad you're two are doing so well!" Sora commented. She rose from the chair facing the fireplace. Hikari rose with her, stepping forward instinctively. "It's all right, Anubi is helping me, Hikari-chan." Sora smiled almost meeting Hikari's eyes with her own.

"INU!" Momiji darted forward and wrapped his arms around Anubi's, Sora's guide-dog, neck. The golden retriever patiently stood still for the little boy.

"Hai. His name is Anubi. Who are you?" Sora smiled down at the boy, her eyes just a little too far to the left.

"Momiji." Sora's white eyes widened.

"We named him for…well…the boy you knew so well." Chichi murmured. Iori stepped to her side and held her hand. She looked up at him and smiled reassuringly, tightening her grip. His green eyes softened, still amazed and overwhelmed by her forgiveness so many years before.

Sora pressed the heels of her hands to her closed eyes.

"Domo arigatu…to…to name _your_ son after _him_…for me." Sora's shoulders shook. "I never knew." She jumped when a little hand touched her elbow. She dropped one hand and Momiji grasped it.

"Don't cry, sky-lady."

"N-Nani?"

"Your eyes are like clouds…you are sky-lady." Momiji grinned up her, his purple eyes sparkling.

"Oh…my…" Sora fell slowly to her knees. "Hai…my name _is_ Sora."

"I like you. You're pretty, like Okaasan." Momiji wrapped his small arms around the amazed Sora's neck. "Will you come live with me, too?"

Sora gritted her teeth and wrapped her own arms around his waist.

"I don't think I can, Momiji-kun. But I come to be with you as much as I can."

"When I grow up, can you live with me then."

"Maybe."

"Am…Am I missing something?" Yuuta whispered to Koushirou.

"Do remember that boy in the woods? Just before you went to the temple and 'fell asleep'?"

"Hai." Yuuta's eyes widened. "You mean…Iori-san's son is…"

"I don't know…but I think that boy…Takaki, Momiji was given another chance."

"Oh my…" Yuuta clasped her hand to her mouth and turned her face to his shoulder. "It's so sad…"

The doorbell rang through the house. Everyone jumped about a foot besides for Sora and Momiji.

"I'll get it." Alan quickly left. "It's the Takashi couple, finally!" Alan yelled.

"All right! We're all here." Mimi clapped her hands and smiled hugely as Chidori and Takeru walked in holding hands.

**I am so proud of us all. My friends fought hard and long. We all went through so much to become the contented adults we are today. Maybe we still have problems and sadnesses, but we are still content…we are still happy to be together…and alive. **

**After all we went through together, I do not think we will ever break up or lose contact. We have all pretty much married into the group, too. There is just too much that we have seen and know that allows us to be normal. I do not mind. I have Koushirou. I have all of them. Maybe I will get my memories back, but I do not mind terribly if I do not. I have new ones to make. It is time to move on.**

**It will be hard…maybe harder than anything. Demo…we can do it. We will forgive…but we will never forget. **

Yuuta turned and watched as Iori gently pulled Chichi closer, his eyes apprehensive and soft. Yuuta felt her mouth curve into a smile as Chichi curled into his side and wrapped her arms around his waist.

**No, we will not forget what we have learned. **

**Most of the digimon returned to the Digital World. Everyone still has their partners, but they can come and go as they please between the Worlds, whereas…none of us can. The Digital World is completely sealed to all humans. Gennai? We don't even know if he still exists. Maybe he's recreated himself into a human form. Maybe he has become a digimon. Maybe he is still in there…waiting for a new Prophecy and a new band of Chosen Children. Most of the digimon wanted to see their original home, many remained with their partners. Our digimon?**

**They went. They come back when they want to. They will come back whenever we need them. **

**We do not, not really. They will always be in our hearts, and only a thought away. They need peace, too. **

Koushirou pulled Yuuta closer. Laughter, yells, and screams of babies filled the huge living room. Little kids bugged their parents and the adults bugged each other. Sora and Momiji were sitting next to each other, holding hands, tears silently streaming from the completely happy Sora's eyes.

"Koushirou?"

"Hai?"

"Aishiteru…zutto."

"I love you, too."

"I am perfectly happy. There are no memories I could want that would make me forget this. Let us stop the therapy." Yuuta told him, her eyes serious. "I do not want to forget about the life we have _now_."

"Are you sure?"

"Hai. There is only one memory I wish I could remember. Demo… you can just make it up to me." She blushed and grinned.

"What memory?" Yuuta raised her head and whispered in his ear. Koushirou blushed tomato red and a tiny smile was twitching on his lips.

"O-Oh…ano…"

Yuuta wrapped her arms around his arm and giggled, a blush on her own face.

"Let us have a family, ne?" Yuuta murmured.

"H-hai."

& & &

A young girl smiled at the faded picture in her small hand. A Digiegg was held in her lap. Her eyes slowly closed and her hand fell to the coverlet. A young man with black eyes and red hair smiled shyly from the cut-out yearbook. The young girl's brown hair fell over her face as her head fell against the wall.

Kitty: BOOYAH! It ends.

Izzy: What was that ending?

Kitty: Not telling.

Izzy: If you're trying to say that whole thing was a dream-

Kitty: By the way, Iori and Chichi are two years younger than Yuuta. So, actually, they were fifteen when Iori was possessed and raped Chichi. I kinda forgot to age Iori…and Chichi is the same age as him.

Izzy: ANSWER MY QUESTION! IF YOU USED THAT LAME, OVERLY USED, AGGRAVATING ENDING-

Kitty: Don't listen to that ranter over there. (I think he lost some marbles during that Final Battle and all.)

Izzy: KITTY!!!!

Kitty: So, do you think she dreamed it? Or do you think that was a flashback? Hmm…I was going to make a lame cliffhanger, like an allusion to a sequel or something, but I don't think I can make a sequel to this, lol. Look for some of my other digimon ficcies. I wish more ppl would read Searching for Their Own Selves, it's really good. Though, I do have this thing with Crests…just a little repetitive…only not…well, read 'em okay? I should have another doozey coming out and it's really good! Maa…to me it is. SEE YA ROUND! REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
